Seconde Chance
by Lenae Lee
Summary: Non, Tony n'avait pas désespéré de revoir Rogers. Il avait simplement des comptes à régler. - Post Civil War, Stony & superfamily -
1. Jour 1

Salutations camarades !

Me voici, faisant mes premiers pas sur ce site, avec une petite Stony des familles qui me trottait en tête depuis des mois. Que dis-je, des années ! Tout est parti d'un OS post-Civil War que j'avais achevé il y a un moment déjà, et puis petit à petit une suite a pris forme, et un an et demi plus tard, une poignée de nouveaux films Marvel et des nuits d'écriture (et de réécriture), je me décide enfin à en publier le premier chapitre !

Mon idée, de base, était d'écrire la suite de CW, donc une histoire canon à ce film et à tous les précédents. Bon, je me garde des détails, mais le pari est plus ou moins réussi, je pense x)

En ce qui concerne l'histoire, c'est une **Stony** qui a évolué en **superfamily** (j'avoue je l'avais pas vu venir ! mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…). Il devrait y avoir 8 chapitres (celui-ci étant clairement le plus long), mais je ne peux pas dire pour sûr puisque je n'ai pas tout à fait fini encore (je suis ultra lente, c'est impressionnant o_o mais j'arrive bientôt au bout !)

Bref, je ne veux pas trop en dire, peut-être quelques warnings ? Rated T (parce que je ne suis pas trop sûre, en vrai K+ conviendrait je pense…), du développement de personnages, un peu de angst, de fluff, mais surtout, la mort d'un personnage secondaire. (Désolée.)

Je ne veux vraiment pas en dire trop (j'en ai déjà trop dit ?), alors euh, bonne lecture, je suppose ?

* * *

Jour 1

\- Boss, la signature du Bifröst a été détectée.

La voix grêle de Friday résonna dans l'immensité du workshop où Tony triturait de manière absente un tournevis sur sa dernière création. Ce n'était qu'un prototype, mais lorsqu'il donna un petit coup pour faire rouler sa chaise hors de son plan de travail à l'annonce de Friday, il s'autorisa un regard approbateur. Il allait devoir s'assurer de l'étanchéité des joints, qui devaient être aussi flexibles que son propriétaire s'il voulait garantir leur efficacité. Il savait que les quatre pattes mécaniques tiendraient le coup – il les avait dessinées lui-même. Mais il reconnaissait qu'il s'en voudrait si le gosse venait à être en mauvaise posture à cause d'une sous-estimation de ses capacités, et du pétrin quand lequel il était parfois capable de se fourrer. Les vidéos youtube ne mentaient pas.

Il se fit une note mentale de procéder à une deuxième vérification avant de commencer l'assemblage du costume, et de sa mise en forme. Le rouge et or avait fait ses preuves, le gamin allait adorer.

Évidemment, qu'il allait adorer.

Quel genre d'araignée n'avait que quatre membres, de toute façon.

Il tourna son attention à l'hologramme bleuté que Friday avait fait apparaître un peu plus loin, affichant la carte du pays que les satellites Stark conservaient en surveillance permanente, comme le reste du monde. Une région était entourée de rouge, à deux pas au sud de New York. La fenêtre zooma à l'intérieur de cette région et les calculs avaient dû s'affiner, car la zone mise en valeur se réduit à un point bien précis, au cœur d'une petite ville à en juger par les reliefs environnants.

\- Parle-moi, Friday.

\- Caroline du Nord. Une centaine d'individus.

\- Thor ?

\- Toujours aucun signe.

Tony jura dans son bouc, et se leva pour se diriger vers le fond de son labo où le grand mur ébène s'éclata en une dizaine de panneaux vernis s'éclipsant pour dévoiler le dernier modèle de l'armure Iron Man, reposant dans son cercueil de soie dorée. L'armure flamboyante s'activa à l'approche de Tony qui s'y engouffra après avoir laissé tomber ses gants de travail. L'interface s'activa dès lors que le casque se referma sur son nez, il ne prit pas le temps de contempler son plan de vol qu'il s'élançait déjà vers l'ouverture au plafond. Il attendit d'être dans les airs au-dessus de la Tour Stark pour mettre toute la puissance dans ses réacteurs, et dépassa aussitôt le mur du son. Il porta finalement attention à ses écrans.

Plus de six minutes ? Dix dollars qu'il y serait en moins de cinq.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence et la concentration. Pas que maintenir une vitesse de pointe lui demandât beaucoup d'efforts, mais il était perplexe. Pourquoi Loki multipliait-il les attaques insignifiantes à coups de monstres solitaires ou d'armées à effectifs réduits ? Cent individus était peut-être le plus grand nombre à avoir traversé le Bifröst en une fois, mais après tout pourquoi pas. Si des pieuvres géantes pouvaient franchir le portail, alors pourquoi pas toute une horde d'ennemis.

Malgré le manque de preuve flagrante, il s'agissait forcément de Loki. Tony ne pouvait pas raisonnablement penser à un autre esprit suffisamment barré pour utiliser le portail asgardien juste pour foutre la merde sur _Midgard_. Quant à comment il avait eu accès au Bifröst, Tony gardait la question bien au chaud pour quand il mettrait la main sur Thor. Pour l'heure, il se félicita simplement de pouvoir tracer sa signature.

Bien sûr, il pourrait remercier Banner et son algorithme de traçage, même si c'était _sa_ technologie qui faisait ensuite tout le travail. Il se ferait un plaisir de montrer toute sa reconnaissance à l'homme au monstrueux problème de tempérament en l'invitant au japonais – qui faisait des suprêmes makis au caviar, il saliva à cette seule pensée – entre la 57e et Park Avenue. Oui, même Tony Stark savait reconnaître le génie quand il en rencontrait. Non, vraiment, il adorerait le féliciter.

Si cet abruti n'avait pas disparu.

Il refoula la pensée d'un soupir et se concentra sur son objectif. Si seulement Loki en personne pouvait avoir franchi le portail cette fois-ci, Tony se ferait une joie de l'accueillir, en le remerciant au passage pour avoir choisi l'État d'à côté et non pas une nouvelle île paumée du Pacifique. Il n'avait pour l'instant pas réussi à déceler un schéma de récurrence dans les attaques chaotiques du dieu capricieux, mais ses interventions aléatoires avaient au moins le mérite de casser la routine du milliardaire. Il avait oublié à quel point la Tour Stark pouvait être grande. Silencieuse.

Quatre minutes et trente-quatre secondes. Le clignotement de son interface le délivra de ses mornes pensées, et un sourire narquois déforma ses lèvres. Dans les dents, Friday.

Il entama sa descente et ralentit progressivement. Dès qu'il traversa la dernière couche de nuage le séparant du plancher des vaches, il marqua un temps d'hésitation en ralentissant légèrement plus. La horde d'aliens ne s'était pas dispersée, elle était agglutinée sur ce qui semblait être la marque du Bifröst. Elle était désordonnée, en se rapprochant Tony se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas de chitauris. Fortement improbable, mais leur silhouette était similaire bien que leur équipement différent.

Peu importe leur origine, conclue-t-il rapidement à la vue des centaines de citoyens qui fuyaient, paniqués, hors de leur voiture et vers les magasins environnants. Le portail s'était ouvert en plein milieu d'un carrefour et les rues avaient rapidement été submergées par les nouveaux arrivants. Quelle diva ce Loki.

C'était à une centaine de mètres au-dessus du carnage que Tony découvrit avec étranglement la raison de l'égarement de l'armée extraterrestre. Il était vêtu de noir, ce qui le rendait difficilement distinguable de ses assaillants, mais Tony connaissait la chorégraphie de ses combats par cœur. Il pouvait reconnaître Captain America même lorsqu'il bataillait sans son inestimable bouclier.

Avant de regretter une seconde pensée, Tony plongea dans l'action. Il para sa descente au dernier moment en plaçant ses mains devant lui, gardant suffisamment d'élan pour écraser deux ennemis au sol de part et d'autre, un genou à terre, tête baissée. Il se releva sans attendre, pivota sur un pied pour placer un coup de réacteur derrière l'épaule droite de Steve où un alien allait profiter du temps mort du soldat pour lui assener un coup létal.

La menace éliminée, Tony désarma son bras. A peine essoufflé, l'homme blond se redressa prudemment, restant sur ses gardes et sans quitter des yeux l'homme de fer.

Le cœur du milliardaire rata un battement en croisant ce regard dont il avait oublié la bleuté. Hum, non, ok, en fait il ne l'avait jamais oubliée. Ce qui rendait le souvenir encore plus douloureux, et l'instant présent encore plus fiévreux. Comment aurait-il pu de toute façon ? Comme si les soixante-dix années passées dans la glace s'étaient littéralement matérialisées dans ces iris, un regard qui dans toutes ses formes et intentions revêtait une telle douceur perçante que Tony se félicita d'être caché sous son masque pour cacher son désarroi. Bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que l'homme en face n'ait pas des rayons X dans ce regard qui ne le lâchait pas.

Les cheveux en pagaille du soldat n'étaient cette fois-ci écrasés par aucun casque, permettant à Tony d'autant mieux saisir l'expression de… Joie ? Crainte ? Confusion ? exprimée par le Captain. Soulagement peut être ? Réflexion faite, Tony ne saisissait en rien cette expression. Était-ce un sourire ?

Cette fois-ci ses fusils d'épaule s'armèrent, et une demi-douzaine de missiles contourna le soldat pour se planter dans le front d'autant de guerriers un peu trop entreprenants.

En réponse, Steve leva son bras gauche d'où un bouclier noir métallique apparu – non, c'était plus une sorte de protège-avant-bras un peu trop large en forme d'hexagone étroit dont l'un des coins était renversé. Si les caractéristiques défensives de l'engin étaient discutables, cela représentait de toute évidence une arme offensive redoutable car d'un mouvement de bras un nouvel ennemi tombait, la jugulaire tranchée par le coin affûté de l'arme.

Le frisson qui commença à parcourir l'échine de Tony fut rapidement interrompu par deux nouveaux ennemis, qu'il mit hors d'état de nuire par deux coups de propulseurs dans les genoux. Il se redressa pour en abattre trois de plus de son arme de poing, et Steve pivota pour lancer son nouvel attirail sur une autre victime derrière Tony.

Et la danse commença. Les deux héros virevoltaient dans cette valse macabre en semant des corps inertes à chaque pas. Tony préférait les propulseurs pour les ennemis proches, cette arme était peut-être moins précise mais permettait un combat rapproché bien plus aisément que les missiles, qu'il consacrait aux cibles plus éloignées. Rarement il en venait aux poings, si ce n'était quand ses adversaires étaient déjà sur lui.

Mais son cavalier leur en laissait rarement l'occasion. Il s'occupait des assaillants les plus proches en les assommant la plupart du temps d'un coup, parfois de deux pour faire bonne mesure. Le corps-à-corps de Steve était foudroyant.

Tony en avait fait l'expérience, il pouvait témoigner.

Coups de pieds, de poings, de tête, de bouclier, il fit la passe à Tony en assenant un croche-pied à un ennemi tandis qu'Iron Man lui passait par-dessus en un frôlement d'épaules pour aplatir le nouvel arrivant de son poing.

Chaque enchaînement était exécuté comme s'ils l'avaient répété, comme s'ils pouvaient lire dans les gestes de l'autre les prochains mouvements, déduisant exactement la marche à suivre, les pas à faire, parer les coups qui sont hors de portée de l'autre, couvrir ses arrières en cas d'adversaire récalcitrant, s'occuper des angles morts de chacun comme ils avaient pu jadis procéder. Cette mécanique était beaucoup trop bien huilée, beaucoup trop naturelle.

Tony actionna ses propulseurs pour s'élever dans les airs et dévier une voiture – une voiture ?! – qui leur fonçait dessus, capot le premier. Après avoir paré le vol de l'engin, il dut faire appel à la puissance de son réacteur central pour dévier le bâtiment, qui dans sa chute au milieu de la rue principale écrasa au moins cinq ennemis.

C'est alors qu'un alien survenant de nulle part lui atterri sur le dos, déséquilibrant son vol et le forçant à se poser – ou plutôt, à s'écraser lourdement. Tony ne parvenait pas à attraper l'agresseur qui commençait à sérieusement endommager les circuits de ses jointures, mais Steve était déjà là pour couvrir ses arrières. Il planta une tige de fer dans la cavité de l'extraterrestre et se retourna instantanément pour en assommer un deuxième. Tony roula sur le dos, profita d'être au sol pour flanquer un missile dans la tête de l'un d'entre eux apparemment sans jambe mais rampant vers Tony d'une manière incongrûment menaçante. Il saisit le bouclier du soldat jonchant non loin de là, activa ses propulseurs dorsaux pour se remettre debout, et lança le bouclier à Steve qui s'en saisit immédiatement pour le planter dans un autre monstre en un élégant retournement.

Comment pouvait-il seulement être _élégant_ en tranchant des gosiers ?

Tony se serait bien baffé pour cette remarque si un nouvel ennemi ne l'avait pas fait pour lui. Réorientant sa concentration à l'action, il élimina quelques autres aliens avant de réaliser que beaucoup encore arrivèrent. Il se demanda si Friday savait compter jusqu'à cent, ou si cent était un nombre plus grand qu'il ne le pensait. Il prit une demi-seconde pour jauger la situation. Il n'y avait plus de civils dans les rues, mais ces couillons étaient aux vitres des magasins, capturant la scène avec leur smartphone. Même si à cause d'eux Iron Man ne pouvait pas utiliser ses one-shot sans toucher de civils, Tony ne put s'empêcher de penser au futur buzz que cette vidéo ferait sur le net et réprima un sourire. Pas de one-shot donc, mais des coups précis pour liquider l'escadron sans dommage collatéral. Sans _aucun_ dommage collatéral. Il reprit donc son ballet mortel sans qu'il n'ait été notable qu'il se soit arrêté.

Une dizaine. Une vingtaine. Une trentaine d'ennemis tombèrent, mais Tony ne comptait plus. Il était emporté par la frénésie du combat et par cette concordance tacite avec son partenaire, vers lequel il ne pouvait empêcher des coups d'œil plus fréquents que nécessaire. Rien ne semblait ébranler le soldat, dont la dextérité n'avait d'égale que son assurance. Il sautait, plongeait vers ses ennemis qui dans leur dernier soupir ne devait voir qu'un éclair blond molester de coups quiconque l'approchait de trop près. Saisissant l'arme d'un adversaire pour la retourner contre le suivant, puis se servant de ses poings pour atteindre le troisième. Tony enfermé dans son armure avait du mal à concevoir que l'on puisse aller au combat en étant aussi peu armé. En l'occurrence, la force physique du Captain arrangeait bien ses affaires, car au moindre ninja-extraterrestre glissé dans son dos, Rogers était là pour lui tordre le coup, permettant à Tony de se concentrer sur un plus large nombre.

Leur ballet morbide était une machine à tuer imparable.

Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de noter que les grognements de Steve se faisaient plus âpres à mesure que les têtes tombaient, les cris plus rauques. Était-il possible que le Captain fasse du lactique ? Probablement pas. La transe impétueuse prit fin avec une dernière salve de missiles, mettant à terre la dernière rangée d'opposants d'un trait. Steve assena un dernier coup de poing, et le bruit des armes et des cris fut remplacé par le gémissement plaintif de quelques blessés agonisant.

Tony reprit son souffle un instant – malgré l'armure c'était un véritable travail physique, là-dedans, qu'importe ce qu'en disaient les médias. Et un coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête lui laisserait certainement une belle commotion demain, il sentait déjà la migraine d'ici. Les deux héros s'accordaient quelques secondes de répit lorsqu'un grognement sourd retentit. Ils se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit qui grandissait à chaque instant, vibrant puissamment par-dessus le fracas de voitures concassées. Ça se rapprochait.

Lorsque les deux dernières voitures sur le passage furent éjectées de part et d'autre, un énorme… taureau mécanique ? apparut, les narines crachant de la fumée et le sabot raclant le bitume. Non, ce n'était pas un taureau, la face écrasée et la largeur des cornes ne permettait pas de s'y méprendre, mais l'armure qui entourait la face et les flancs de la bête faisait définitivement penser à celle de ces limaces chitauris géantes. Tony ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré, laissant tomber ses épaules dans un couinement de pistons, les paumes vers le ciel. _Quoi, encore ?_ Un regard en coin lui indiqua que Steve, lui, ne broncha pas. Il était en position, paré à ce que la bête charge.

Celle-ci mugit et racla du sabot sans s'avancer, comme si elle attendait un geste malheureux de l'un des deux héros pour charger. Peut-être sa vision n'était-elle basée que sur le mouvement ? Tony n'avait pas franchement envie d'expérimenter dans l'immédiat. Un rapide coup d'œil au sol lui fit réaliser qu'il se tenait à côté du bouclier de Steve. Se ressaisissant, il jeta un nouveau regard vers le soldat qui n'avait pas bougé, et qui adressa un hochement de tête succin, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Tony.

Il avait de toute évidence lu dans les pensées de Tony.

Ainsi Tony donna un coup de pied au bouclier pour le lever dans les airs et le saisir d'un mouvement. Ok, en réalité il était incapable de reproduire ce mouvement distinctif de Rogers, c'était l'aimant situé dans le flanc de sa main gantée qui permit d'attirer le bouclier et rendit l'effet absolument stylé, mais les vidéos youtube n'y verraient que du feu. Et le style aussi, c'était important.

Sauf que ça rendit le taureau foncièrement furieux, car il se cambra une nouvelle fois avec un rugissement d'autant plus féroce, avant de foncer.

En moins d'une seconde Tony avait armé deux mini-missiles de part et d'autre du bouclier grâce à des aimants surpuissants, et tel un lanceur de disque il virevolta pour lancer le bouclier vers la face de la bête qui à présent chargeait tête baissée. Au même moment, Steve prenait de l'élan à la rencontre du monstre. En une fraction de seconde, le bouclier propulsé par les deux missiles percuta le front de la bête en plein entre les deux cornes et s'y enfonça légèrement, aidé par l'élan donné par Iron Man. Les deux missiles explosèrent, déstabilisant la chose, qui n'eût pas le temps de voir Captain America foncer les deux pieds en avant pour forcer la pénétration du bouclier dans le crâne métallique du taureau. Les genoux de la bête cédèrent immédiatement, sa tête percuta violemment le sol dans un mugissement d'agonie, mais l'élan donné par la course fit crouler le corps inerte du monstre sur quelques mètres encore. Tony pivota légèrement sur un pied pour laisser le parcours du taureau se terminer un peu plus loin. Le style, vous dis-je.

Finalement arrêtée, Tony contourna la bête et s'avança légèrement pour contempler les méandres de cet affrontement qui, en toute modestie, pourrait rester dans les annales. Les cris de ses groupies derrière la vitre de ce restaurant confirmaient que c'était assuré pour la postérité. Mais le nombre de corps sans vie était impressionnant, ç'avait été un carnage. La ville n'avait pas été épargnée, autant de voitures renversées que de vitrines brisées jonchaient le sol aux peu d'endroits non recouvert par le sang violâtre des victimes extraterrestres. Après avoir constaté les dégâts dont il n'était pas fier, il finit par lever les yeux vers Steve qui avait roulé de l'autre côté du taureau lors de l'impact, mais qui était déjà debout et qui semblait être en train de le regarder depuis un moment déjà.

Ah, oui. Donc le vrai combat commençait.

Steve restait silencieux, faiblement haletant. Ah, non, il ne l'y prendrait pas, à ne pas entamer la conversation. Tony n'avait aucune envie de lui faire cette faveur. Les derniers mots échangés l'avaient été dans un bunker sibérien après que les deux hommes aient tentés de s'entre-tuer. Nope, Tony serait le dernier à lui rendre la tâche facile. Si Steve avait quelque chose à lui dire, c'était maintenant, Tony en avait assez fait.

Ne pas s'y méprendre : il aurait volontiers fait des efforts et admis qu'il avait pu avoir des torts, lui aussi. S'il en avait eu. Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas. Il ne s'excuserait jamais d'avoir tenté de tuer l'assassin de ses parents. De sa mère. Il ne s'excuserait pas d'avoir tenté de protéger le monde des excès qu'ont pu commettre les Avengers. Ultron à l'appui – il savait de quoi il parlait. Il ne s'excuserait pas pour la division de l'équipe aujourd'hui réduite au souvenir, car pour lui le seul responsable était l'homme qui lui faisait face, en n'ayant jamais accepté de reconnaître la douloureuse nécessitée de contrôler leurs actions. Il avait fait des efforts, déjà, en joignant Rogers dans ce bunker pour y trouver d'autres Winter Soldiers. Il avait fait cet effort, pour découvrir la plus grande traîtrise de ce vingt-et-unième siècle auquel cet homme n'appartenait même pas. Pire que le Watergate, que la théorie de complot du 9/11, que l'HYDRA caché sous les traits du SHIELD ou que la mort de Coulson.

Captain America était un menteur.

Alors non, il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir d'entamer la conversation, pas à cet homme en qui il avait eu confiance, envers qui il avait éprouvé – dans l'ordre – de l'admiration, du dédain, de la compassion, de l'amitié, du dés- aujourd'hui résumés par un inéluctable sentiment de trahison. Aucune faveur.

L'admiration aurait pu être évitée si Papa Stark n'avait pas insisté pour accrocher ce poster de Captain America au pied du lit de Stark Junior. Le dédain, inévitable après s'être rendu compte que c'était _ça_ mon héros d'enfance ? La compassion, Tony ne l'avait jamais avouée qu'à lui-même – il lui reste des standards à entretenir, Tony Stark _ne compatissait pas_ –, mais pour un fossile d'un autre temps, Tony pouvait admettre que le vingt-et-unième siècle devait sembler agressif. L'amitié était encore plus difficilement avouable, certainement que la collocation avait aidé. Oh, et peut-être les quelques combats menés côte-à-côte pour la survie de l'espèce humaine contre des centaines de milliers de forces étrangères n'ayant que comme seule vocation l'éradication des Avengers, aussi.

Et puis ce nœud à l'estomac à mesure que le contact visuel se prolongeait, Tony en était maintenant persuadé, Rogers avait une vision X. Rarement s'était-il sentit aussi désarmé… dans son armure. Il rompit le contact visuel qui semblait s'éterniser et scanna rapidement les alentours, la couleur bleutée de son interface lui confirma l'absence de menace. Physique, du moins.

Quand Tony y repensait, New York lui avait laissé de sacrées séquelles. Les cauchemars, les crises d'angoisse, les pulsions autodestructrices. C'avait été violent, il devait bien l'admettre. Il en avait carrément chié. Mais il était tenté de reléguer tout ça au rang de mauvais lendemain de soirée face à ce que lui inspirait ce regard pesant qu'il sentait même grandissant, de l'homme à quelque pas de là. Comment _bordel_ s'y prenait-il ?

C'en était trop. Tony entama un demi-tour et, ok Cap, tu gagnes celle-là, lâcha de sa voix métallisée :

\- Je suppose qu'on en a fini ici.

\- Stark.

Tony n'eût pas besoin de désactiver ses propulseurs, il ne les avait pas même mis en marche – tu es un terrible bluffeur Tony. Et puis non, ce n'était pas une menace de fuite. Mais de départ. Peu importe la terminologie, le bond de son estomac était bien concret, lui. A défaut des poings il serra les dents, se retourna vers son interlocuteur, prêt à débourser tout ce que son sentiment de rancœur avait mijoté ces longs derniers mois durant. Lâche-toi Cap, un mot de travers et je me la fais cette dentition parfaite.

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il était à cran.

\- C'est bon de vous revoir.

La baudruche se dégonfla instantanément. Tony décontracta des muscles qu'il ignorait être contractés, desserra les dents pour se rendre compte qu'il s'en abîmait la mâchoire, et reprit la respiration qu'il n'était pas conscient d'avoir retenue. Toute cette rancœur, blottie au fond de ses tripes, toute cette frustration que Tony savait prête à éclater à la face du seul responsable de tout ce bordel, toute cette haine ! Désarmée, comme ça. D'un simple sourire.

Et le pire, c'est que ça marchait.

Bon Dieu, ce sérum devait inclure des pouvoirs psychiques, ou alors Wanda avait encore joué avec sa tête, parce qu'en se tenant ainsi face au Captain, Tony n'avait plus qu'un seul sentiment à exprimer dans cette cacophonie émotionnelle.

Le manque.

Le casque se rétracta sans qu'il ne se souvienne le lui avoir demandé, mais il reconnut que l'air frais de la Caroline du Nord s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux lui fit le plus grand bien. Il s'entendit dire :

\- Vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de chercher les ennuis.

Et le sourire de l'autre de s'accentuer.

\- C'est parce que je sais que vous n'êtes jamais bien loin.

Tony ne souriait pas – pas exactement. La boutade l'en lui donnait envie, mais les muscles de son visage n'étaient pas vraiment coopératifs, et lui donnaient plus l'impression qu'il allait pleurer dans l'instant. C'était tellement ridicule. Steve ne pouvait pas se douter de l'aparté interne qui se jouait actuellement dans la tête de Tony – ou le pouvait-il ? certainement qu'il le pouvait – puisqu'il s'avança et contourna le taureau inconscient sans lâcher son sourire, bien qu'avec la moindre distance Tony pouvait maintenant dire que c'était un sourire tout aussi fatigué que sincère.

Des sirènes raisonnèrent au loin. _Sérieusement ?_ Tony se demandait si les forces spéciales de ce pays faisaient encore au moins _semblant_ d'être réactives, ou si elles avaient irrévocablement délégué la sécurité des citoyens aux super-héros. Cet événement anodin du quotidien arracha cependant un froncement de sourcil au Captain, qui tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit et murmura :

\- Les fédéraux…

Le sourcil de Tony obtempéra cette fois pour se lever en une moue interrogatrice, avant que son génie ne le rattrape. Fugitif. Évidemment. C'est ce qui arrive, Captain Je Sais Tout, quand on décide de violer une prison ultra-sécurisée en plein milieu de l'Atlantique après avoir dénié l'autorité de l'État, voler la propriété du gouvernement, casser le tarmac d'un aéroport, aider la fuite de l'ennemi public en tête de liste… Ah, les faits sont nombreux, et Tony pourrait les faire défiler s'il en avait envie.

Au lieu de ça, il rabattit le casque sur ses oreilles, engagea ses propulseurs et dit de sa voix de métal :

\- Je vous dépose ?

D'un hochement de tête Steve acquiesça, et vint se positionner au flanc de Tony. Celui-ci l'agrippa par la taille, permettant au soldat de passer son bras par-dessus ses larges épaules de fer. Ce mouvement n'était pas nouveau, plus d'une fois en combat et antérieurement à l'entraînement les deux hommes avaient été amené à s'échapper par les airs, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils se mirent en position pour prendre leur envol.

Mais le contact fit bouillir Tony. Il tenta de se concentrer sur son équilibre – car soulever deux fois son poids avec un réacteur de moins n'était pas donné – tout en félicitant une fois de plus sa carapace d'acier, et en particulier son système de refroidissement.

Le dernier contact que Tony avait eu avec Rogers, dans ce fichu bunker sibérien, était Steve martelant à coup de poing le casque de l'armure jusqu'à le briser, pour assener un dernier coup de bouclier fatal au cœur de l'armure, maintenant Tony à sa merci, le souffle rauque, le regard glacial. Alors non, Tony ne s'attendait pas à retrouver du confort dans le contact avec le soldat. C'était même la dernière chose raisonnablement envisageable si tant est que son instinct de survie ne fût pas complètement dysfonctionnel. Alors pourquoi bon sang se sentait-il si serein à étreindre le Captain de la sorte ? Ses pulsions autodestructrices ne devaient pas avoir complètement disparues. Il sentit au contraire sa prise se resserrer, peut-être un peu plus fort que nécessaire, amenant Steve à en faire de même.

Le système de refroidissement s'emballa.

Fort heureusement, le vol fut de courte durée, Iron Man entama la descente sur le toit d'un centre commercial à quelques blocs de la zone de combat, leur permettant de garder en vue l'arrivée des fédéraux tout en se dissimulant des regards indiscrets. L'atterrissage et la rupture du contact fut plus douloureux que Tony ne l'admettra jamais.

Il s'autorisa quelques secondes pour se recomposer avant d'ôter son casque à nouveau, puis s'orienta vers le bord du toit pour observer la police arriver sur les lieux. Une douzaine de voitures toutes sirènes dehors, et une poignée de vans sans aucun doute remplis de forces spéciales, prêtes à l'action envahirent bientôt les rues, sécurisant les citoyens et prenant la mesure des dégâts. Tony était conscient que tandis qu'il regardait le cirque se mettre en place, Steve le regardait lui. Mais une fois encore il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de rendre cette conversation facile.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le nombre de moyens de la démarrer qui manquait.

 _Alors, ça fait quel effet, de passer du rang d'enfant chéri de l'Amérique à ennemi mondial numéro un ?_

 _Sympa le costume, design soviétique ?_

 _Et bien capitaine, l'équipage a quitté le navire ?_

 _C'est_ mon _Quinjet qui t'as permis d'arriver jusqu'ici ?_

Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, les sarcasmes ne parvinrent pas à faire la connexion entre le cerveau et la bouche de Tony, le laissant parfaitement silencieux. Un pincement au cœur l'obligea à se retourner quand Steve rompit le silence.

\- Comment ça va, Tony ?

Ah ! _Comment ça va ?_ A quel genre de raisonnement l'homme était en train de procéder pour poser une question pareille ? _Comment ça va ?_

 _Tranquille, je risque d'avoir de beaux bleus demain, mais ce combat était d'anthologie, pas vrai ? Ah, pardon, tu voulais parler de comment je vais après avoir découvert que mes parents avaient été assassinés de sang-froid par un meurtrier dont la liste des victimes est plus grande que celle de mes défauts, mais parce qu'un homme que j'ai par mégarde osé appeler mon ami s'est interposé pour se retourner contre moi et protéger ce bourreau j'ai fini en pièce détachées dans un bunker sibérien avec un arc réacteur et une confiance réduits en miette ? Super !_

 _Comment ça va ?_ Tony réprima un soupir, ou un rire narquois, ou un sanglot, il ne savait pas trop – cette boule dans la gorge embrouillait même son dédain – _comment ça va ?_ Je t'en poserai des questions, Rogers.

\- Super.

Tiens, débrouille-toi avec ça. Mais pour faire bonne mesure, il ajouta :

\- Débordé.

Non, Tony ne tournait pas en rond dans cette Tour Stark devenue mille fois trop grande pour le milliardaire seul : il se réappropriait l'espace. Non, il ne cherchait pas à retrouver une dynamique d'équipe en investissant l'apparition de Spider-Man sur la scène publique et en permettant au gamin d'avoir accès à des technologies que Tony refusait en temps normal même aux chercheurs du SHIELD : il s'assurait simplement de créer un rapport cordial avec la nouvelle génération.

Non, il ne cherchait pas à retrouver la fébrilité des combats avec les Avengers en traquant Loki et en espérant à demi-mot et à chaque fois voir apparaître un dieu de la foudre, ou un géant vert, ou un sniper moyenâgeux, ou une espionne russe venimeuse, ou une expérimentation allemande aux pouvoirs psychiques, ou qui que ce soit d'autre terrassant déjà le-quelque-nouveau-monstre-que-ce-soit : il endossait son rôle d'Iron Man solo qui lui seyait si bien.

Non, il ne travaillait pas une seconde fois sur son deuil. Il entretenait le souvenir de ses parents.

Non, il ne pleurait pas la rupture de Pepper. Il se disposait pour de nouvelles rencontres.

Non, il ne pleurait pas le handicap de Rhodes. Il aidait la médecine à avancer.

Non, il n'avait pas désespéré de revoir Rogers. Il avait simplement des comptes à régler.

Quant à son estomac qui faisait des nœuds, ce ne pouvait être que le fruit du burrito un peu trop épicé qui lui avait fait office de petit-déjeuner. Ne t'y méprend pas Rogers, ni toi ni les autres ne m'êtes indispensables, je vais très bien, _seul_.

Le problème, c'est que les pouvoirs télé-kinésiques du super soldat n'avaient pas l'air d'acheter ce mensonge, à en juger par le léger haussement de sourcils qui déformait dorénavant le visage parf- le visage de l'autre. L'armure semblait soudain bien étroite, Tony retourna son attention au remue-ménage du carrefour en bas où le nettoyage avait commencé. Pauvres hommes. Tony retint une grimace au souvenir de la cervelle qui s'était dispersée lorsqu'il avait collé ce missile dans la tête de l'une de ses victimes. Cela lui rappelait vaguement le travail que devait effectuer son équipe de nettoyage quand Dummy loupait un smoothie, car s'il y avait bien une chose que Dummy faisait en toute splendeur, c'était _louper_.

Tony sentit Steve s'avancer à sa hauteur, et joindre son regard au sien, porté sur la scène de ménage.

\- Vous savez, finit-il par dire. Les Avengers, ce n'est pas fini.

Tiens donc, v'là autre chose. Étrangement, Tony avait un sentiment bien différent, à avoir affronté tous ces dangers mortels _seul_ ces derniers mois. Si encore il avait eu des signes de vie de ses anciens coéquipiers, mais pas _un_ ne semblait vouloir être retrouvé. Pas que Tony ait essayé, non plus, mais aux dernières nouvelles il n'avait pas changé la serrure des quartiers généraux. Pour autant aucune trace de vie n'avait été détectée dans l'établissement depuis qu'il l'avait quitté.

Bruce Banner avait disparu depuis Ultron déjà, pas étonnant qu'il n'ait toujours pas refait surface. Mais Tony suspectait Natasha d'être partie à sa recherche, car sa disparition à elle était bien plus récente, expliquée notamment par son soudain virement de camp suite à la bataille de Leipzig. Et étant donné que tout ce qu'elle avait en tête depuis la Sokovie était de retrouver son amour interdit, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'en retrouvant Banner, on se rapprocherait de Romanoff. Tony avait pu en avoir, des mauvaises idées, mais tenter de retrouver une espionne russe et un génie aux colères dévastatrices alors qui ne souhaitaient pas l'être n'en faisait pas encore partie.

Thor était probablement en train de s'occuper de désagréments d'une autre ère, étant donné que malgré les caprices de son frère on ne disposait d'aucun signe du dieu nordique. Il faudrait un jour que Tony mette au point un téléphone interplanétaire pour contacter le guerrier asgardien, car le manque de moyen de communication commençait à faire grincer l'ingénieur des dents.

Il se demandait par la même occasion si Vision n'avait pas décidé d'aller visiter le voisinage galactique, puisqu'il lui avait mystérieusement parlé d'éclaircir les mystères de son origine, de comprendre son existence... Tout un programme. Tony n'étant parfois pas capable de dire quand l'homme rouge se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, il pouvait difficilement dire s'ils se trouvaient toujours sur la même planète.

Quant aux autres, Tony ne savait même pas comment les considérer. Barton avait été clair quant à son envie de prendre sa retraite. T'Challa avait pu se battre à ses côtés le temps d'une branlée, mais le roi wakandais avait certainement mieux à faire que de joindre un cirque pareil. Ce mec à la physique improbable… Ant-Man, de ce qu'il avait pu entendre dire – si tant est que les fourmis mesuraient maintenant quinze mètres de haut – n'avait jamais fait partie de l'équipe, tout comme Spider-Man qui de toute façon faisait un boulot correct en solo. Maximoff avait plutôt raison de se faire discrète, quant à Wilson… c'est vrai tiens, Tony était surpris de voir Rogers sans son fidèle serviteur. Et Rhodes était hors service. Pauvre Rhodey.

Alors non, Tony ne voyait pas ce que Rogers entendait par le fait que ce n'était « pas fini ». Si être recherché par toutes les polices du monde pour haute trahison ne retenait pas le soldat de refaire surface, Tony se demandait ce qui pourrait bien le faire. Quand bien même, _quand bien même_ tous ces énergumènes étaient individuellement retrouvés et amenés à s'asseoir autour d'une table, leur vision de l'équipe et de ses objectifs était trop discordante pour permettre la genèse d'un nouvel esprit d'équipe capable de maintenir un semblait de coercition entre eux. Les membres des Avengers avaient disparu, il en allait autant du concept.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser le contraire ? demanda Tony en se tournant vers le blond.

\- Parce que le monde a besoin de nous, répondit-il, inébranlable face au regard dubitatif de l'homme à l'armure.

Tony voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais se ravisa face au caractère péremptoire de la rhétorique du soldat. Il marquait un point. Le cri d'une femme découvrant les restes d'un extraterrestre probablement aplati sur sa voiture vint renforcer l'argumentaire du capitaine, et Tony ne put s'empêcher un coup d'œil vers la victime. Pauvres civils. Tellement vulnérables face à ce qui se jouait au-dessus de leur tête. Des combats démesurés aux enjeux burlesques, allant de l'asservissement de la race humaine jusqu'à son extinction pure et simple. Ce combat pour la survie de l'espèce humaine, ce n'était pas ce pourquoi Tony avait empilé. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de se retrouver dans une situation aussi extrême. Comment aurait-il raisonnablement pu ? Armer les militaires américains pour protéger sa nation, cela lui était apparu comme une évidence, un héritage. Désarmer les cellules terroristes qui s'étaient procuré ses armes et les utilisaient pour très exactement menacer la sécurité de la Mère Patrie, cela s'était révélé à lui comme un devoir, une erreur à rectifier, un mea culpa à adresser à l'Amérique, et au monde. Mais en un battement de cils, la situation s'était retrouvée hors de contrôle. Comment en était-il arrivé là, un homme en armure, condamné à protéger l'humanité ? C'était un combat qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner, si son intuition était la bonne – et jusqu'ici elle lui avait rarement fait défaut – _rarement_ – quelque chose de bien plus grand se jouait. Et seul, il serait bien impuissant.

Donc ça lui faisait mal au cul de l'admettre, mais il savait au fond que Rogers visait juste. Tôt ou tard, il faudrait bien plus que des justiciers solitaires s'ils voulaient encore prétendre pouvoir assurer la sécurité de leur bout de planète. Seulement dans l'immédiat, Tony avait bien du mal à imaginer comment.

Face au flottement de l'homme de métal, et comme pour répondre à son monologue interne, Steve lança une invitation.

\- Qu'en dites-vous ?

Tony grimaça, les sourcils froncés, et ne pouvant se résoudre à faire face à ces grands yeux bleus plein d'assurance qui ne le lâchaient pas.

\- J'en dis que c'est pas si simple.

Pour toutes les raisons qu'il avait déjà énumérées et plus encore, Tony n'allait pas juste donner sa bénédiction au Captain qui ne semblait attendre que ça. En réalité, il n'avait aucune envie de lui concéder le moindre point. Comment un homme avec autant de convictions pouvait-il être autant à côté de la plaque ? Réunir l'équipe et contourner les conflits politiques représentaient déjà de sacrés obstacles en soi, mais Rogers ne semblait pas se rendre compte du véritable défi auquel il se confrontait en l'instant.

Il n'était pas près de regagner la confiance de Tony.

Alors certes, l'osmose du combat était toujours là, et Tony savait, au fond, que dans des situations pareilles Rogers restait son meilleur allié. Mais non, qu'il ne s'attende certainement pas à ce que le milliardaire lui emboîte le pas uniquement parce qu'il aura revêtu son plus tendre regard de bébé labrador. À vrai dire, Tony commençait à être sérieusement agacé par la présomption non dissimulée du soldat. Il ne pouvait pas juste débarquer toutes dents dehors et demander à Tony de le suivre les yeux fermés. Déjà en temps normal ç'aurait été culotté. Mais alors après lui avoir refait le portrait dans ce cimetière sibérien ? C'en devenait carrément insultant.

Steve ne se démonta pas pour autant, et osa même insister.

\- Ça ne revient jamais qu'à nous de déterminer si on veut rendre ça simple, ou compliqué.

Ha ! HA ! Ce toupet ! Venait-il juste d'insinuer que c'était Tony qui en faisait des tonnes ? Venait-il juste d'assumer que si la situation était telle qu'elle était, c'était parce que Tony rendait ça compliqué ? Dans quel monde de bisounours pensait-il sincèrement vivre pour oser prétendre que si _Tony_ voulait bien calmer ses excès d'humeur, alors le monde entier s'en porterait mieux ? Ha ! et ce regard dégoulinant d'empathie qui lui filait la nausée. Cet air condescendant et ce trop-plein d'assurance, ce jamais-aucune-remise-en question permanent. Tony serra la mâchoire, fixant sans le voir le remue-ménage d'en bas, avant de décider que c'en était trop.

\- Va falloir arrêter de penser que tout ne repose que sur vos bonnes volontés Rogers. Attendez voir, j'crois qu'y a un mot pour ça. Vous savez, quand on cherche à avoir toujours raison, à tout contrôler ? Sans n'avoir aucun compte à rendre ? Quand on se croit au-dessus de tout, et de tout le monde ?

Il débitait ces mots en s'éloignant du bord du toit, mimant une réflexion intense.

\- Mince, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue… Despotisme ! C'est pas ça ? Faudra que je redemande à Loki, à l'occasion...

Rabattant son casque sans laisser à l'autre – qui était resté coi une seconde de trop – le temps de répondre, il se prépara à prendre son envol.

\- J'en ai assez entendu, répondit sa voix métallique à l'appel de Steve qui lui demandait de rester.

Et il activa ses propulseurs, lui permettant de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne regrette sa décision, décide de faire demi-tour, et de finalement céder à son envie de lui faire _une nouvelle fois_ manger son poing.

Quelle suffisance ! Tony pestait dans son armure tandis qu'il franchissait les épais nuages le séparant des couches supérieures de l'atmosphère. Était-ce une piètre tentative de manipulation doublée d'une naïveté mal placée, ou est-ce que l'homme était sincèrement convaincu que Tony serait prêt à lui accorder une deuxième chance ? Allez citer une raison valide pour que Tony accepte seulement de l'écouter ! Ah, comment avait-il pu penser un instant que Captain America valait mieux que tous ces présupposés qu'il avait pu avoir à son égard ? Toujours se fier à sa première intuition. Non seulement il était un fossile décongelé d'un autre âge se pensant au-dessus de la complexité du monde dans lequel il évoluait, mais il était en plus d'un présomptueux mégalomaniaque qui le mènerait lui, et tous les idiots à qui l'envie prendrait de lui faire confiance, à leur perte.

Arrivé au-dessus de l'épais tapis cotonneux, il donna un coup d'accélérateur et atteint sa vitesse de pointe. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de cette mauvaise blague, se sermonnant au passage pour ne pas être parti à la première occasion.

Il ne put s'empêcher de ressasser tous les épisodes où Captain Parfait avait pu montrer aussi peu de considération pour ce que Tony pouvait bien en penser. Avec un peu de mauvaise foi il parvint à en lister un certain nombre – de la découverte de l'armada du SHIELD grâce à la technologie du Tesseract à la création de Vision, en passant par la signature des Accords de Sokovie, le mensonge sur ses parents, et son refus d'admettre que la pizzeria de la 15e était bien meilleure que celle de Little Italy.

Il s'énerva tout seul de bonnes minutes encore avant que Friday ne l'arrache de ses pensées.

\- Boss, j'ai une demande d'établissement de contact radio.

\- Hein ? De qui ?

\- Du Quinjet.

Tony jura et se maudit d'être si distrait. Un rapide coup d'œil à son radar indiquait qu'effectivement, un appareil furtif le suivait de près. Le Quinjet n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière lui, et avait ajusté sa vitesse au rythme de croisière de l'homme en armure. Tony ajouta rapidement « borné » à la liste des défauts de Steve Rogers.

\- Refusé, adressa-t-il à l'attention de Friday.

Et il vira subitement de bord, plongeant par là même dans les nuages, avant de changer de nouveau de direction pour réajuster son cap, entamant un léger détour vers sa destination finale. Pour une fois, Tony bénit l'épaisse couverture de nuage recouvrant la région : Rogers perdrait au moins son visuel.

Il ne voyait rien dans cette brume épaisse grisâtre, et pria silencieusement pour ne percuter aucun oiseau – ou de quelconques autres objets volants. Seule la lumière de son interface lui donnait encore un semblant de repère. Après de longues secondes sans autre perturbation que le bruit du vent et le ronronnement des propulseurs, Tony apprécia enfin le fait que le Quinjet ait disparu des radars.

\- Friday ?

\- Je ne le localise plus. En mode furtif le Quinjet n'est repérable qu'à faible portée, donc je dirais que vous l'avez semé, boss.

\- Reste alerte. Je ne lui fais pas confiance...

Il scrutait s'en rendre compte ses radars, redoutant la réapparition du vaisseau, avant de constater avec soulagement qu'il était à deux doigts d'entrer dans la zone aérienne de New York. Malgré la technologie de pointe avec laquelle il avait équipé l'appareil, jamais le Quinjet ne serait capable de s'introduire dans le périmètre new-yorkais sans se faire repérer. Recherché comme il était, Rogers ne prendrait jamais un risque pareil.

… pas vrai ?

S'il n'était pas déjà à plein régime, Tony aurait accéléré à l'idée du double whisky qui l'attendait. Mais l'interface de l'armure se brouilla soudain, et la voix de Friday se fit trouble, comme si une friture parasitait la communication avec son IA.

\- T-ony, articula la voix hachée de Rogers.

Il sursauta autant que son armure le lui permit. Il tenta de trouver une explication en parcourant frénétiquement son interface des yeux, mais il ne voyait toujours rien sur son radar. D'où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien venir ? Et comment bon sang avait-il réussi à pirater Friday ?!

\- Je- souhaite juste vous parler, finit-il en bien meilleure qualité.

Tony soupira.

\- De toutes les mauvaises idées que vous avez pu avoir ces derniers temps, celle de venir jusqu'ici mérite sans aucun doute un prix spécial.

Il aurait juré avoir entendu Steve sourire.

\- C'est que vous ne rendez pas les choses faciles.

Quel effronté, voilà que c'était encore de sa faute ! Le milliardaire était en colère. Oui, il était à deux doigts de l'envoyer paître une fois de plus, une demi-douzaine de remarques lancinantes l'invitant à aller voir ailleurs sur le bout des lèvres. Mais complètement déshabité, il ne put en formuler une seule. Quelque chose, une curiosité viscérale, un besoin de plus, l'en empêchait.

\- Accordez moi cinq minutes, continua la voix fantôme de Steve, et je repartirai comme je suis venu.

L'interface était de nouveau lisible, et Friday opérationnelle. Tony se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre, et observa la distance le séparant de la Tour Stark. Moins de deux minutes.

\- Tu parles, marmonna-t-il ironiquement à lui-même.

Il gardait les yeux rivés sur son interface, comme à la recherche d'une solution désespérée qui ne vint pas à lui. Une minute et vingt-deux secondes. Il venait de sortir de la couche de nuages, et voyait la skyline de la ville se dessiner devant lui. Du fait de la météo obstruée et de la faible luminosité, la ville avait arboré ses lumières. A moins que ce ne soit déjà la fin de journée ? S'il portait la moindre attention à ses écrans lumineux, il pourrait voir qu'ils étaient effectivement déjà en début soirée, mais il regardait à présent dans le vide, fixant ses écrans sans les voir. Il ne s'entendait plus penser, n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il était censé faire. Quel était le problème, déjà ?

\- Une minute boss, intervint Friday sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Sans doute consciente de la situation.

Il venait de dépasser la Statue de la Liberté. Malgré le silence radio, la communication était crépitante, la ligne toujours active. Quarante-huit secondes. _Merde_.

\- Friday, active les protocoles d'atterrissage du Quinjet. Adapte-les au mode furtif, et assure-toi de faire de la place dans le hangar. Met la Tour en confinement maximal.

Merde !

Il ralentit enfin en dépassant l'Empire State Building, et vint se positionner en position verticale au-dessus de la Tour Stark, dont le toit s'était ouvert à son approche. Il constata en contre-bas les rails d'atterrissage émerger du balcon de la tour, certainement légèrement rouillés après de nombreux mois d'inactivité. La façade du bâtiment avait fait place à une ouverture béante donnant un accès direct à l'intérieur de la demeure. Surplombant son édifice, Tony restait figé en vol, scrutant le moindre remoud de nuages qui trahirait l'arrivée de l'avion de chasse. Mais le ciel obscur était impénétrable, et les secondes furent longues.

Tout d'un coup deux énormes réacteurs apparurent d'entre les nuages dans un vrombissement assourdissant. L'appareil franchit la faible distance le séparant de sa piste d'atterrissage en quelques secondes, et enclencha ses trains d'atterrissage aux rails sans manœuvre supplémentaire. Avant même que le Quinjet ne soit complètement stabilisé les rails se rétractèrent vers l'intérieur de la tour, et la façade du bâtiment se referma. Les vitres s'étaient teintées d'un noir opaque. Toujours assez peu revenu à lui-même, Tony s'engouffra dans l'ouverture du toit et une fois sur le sol de son workshop s'extirpa de son armure en moins d'une seconde. Il sortit de son labo et prit les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, où son visiteur l'attendait déjà très certainement. Il préféra cependant porter son attention au whisky qu'il s'était promis. Triple.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint le bar qu'il aperçut effectivement le soldat à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne ralentit pas sa course, et alla se réfugier derrière son comptoir. Il saisit la bouteille de scotch en évidence sur le buffet, et commença à se servir un verre généreux. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, ce fut pour constater que Rogers s'était à peine avancé. Debout de l'autre côté de l'immense pièce à vivre, l'homme blond semblait hésitant. Attendait-il une invitation ?

Comme à son habitude après un retour de mission, il s'était délesté de son gilet de combat pour faire place à un simple haut stretchy noir. Cela devait faire une éternité qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans la Tour Stark. Après Ultron, le leader avait établi ses quartiers à la base des Avengers au nord de l'État, tandis que Tony était resté à Manhattan avec Pepper. Elle lui paraissait loin, l'époque où ils vivaient ensemble, partaient en mission, et se retrouvaient après coup pour célébrer leur réussite autour d'un rafraîchissement bien mérité, qui une fois sur deux était un poil trop arrosé. La Tour Stark n'avait jamais été autant animée que durant ces quelques mois de cohabitation. Outre la vie d'équipe, ce qui manquait le plus à Tony était de se savoir entouré de gens comme lui. A la nuit tombée, lorsqu'il souffrait d'une énième insomnie, il pouvait se lever en sachant qu'il trouverait Rogers à se défouler dans la salle de gym, Clint à dévaliser le frigo de la cuisine commune, ou encore Banner à se triturer les méninges dans son workshop aménagé à l'occasion. Ces quelques mois de cohabitation avaient permis à Tony, pour la première fois de sa vie, de se sentir à sa place, avec des gens auxquels il pouvait enfin s'identifier. Mais cela avait fini aussi vite que ça avait commencé.

Face à l'air indécis de son invité et à ce souvenir, Tony ne put s'empêcher une once de ressentiment. Tantôt si condescendant, Rogers lui évoquait à présent une amère tristesse. Le soldat finit néanmoins par lever le regard pour rencontrer celui du milliardaire. Celui-ci s'autorisa une gorgée de sa boisson maltée pour dissiper cette soudaine aigreur dans la gorge. Whisky en main, il contourna son bar et afficha ce sourire qu'il réservait généralement aux caméras.

\- Je vous offre un verre Captain ? Sans chercher à vous saouler – ce qui est de toute façon impossible – je crois me souvenir que vous appréciez le scotch irlandais. Je viens d'en ouvrir un oublié dans la cave à vin, il est presque aussi vieux que vous... Personnellement je les préfère légèrement boisés, mais celui-c-

Tony s'étrangla lorsque son regard, jusqu'alors plutôt évasif, se posa sur la raison certaine de l'égarement momentané de Steve.

Le bouclier était juste là.

Reposant à l'autre bout du large canapé d'angle, bien en évidence, Steve n'avait pas pu le louper. Encore égratigné de son dernier combat, de la poussière ternissait sa peinture d'ordinaire flamboyante, et trois traces de griffes avaient éraflé ses couleurs patriotes. Cela ne dura qu'un quart de seconde, un malheureux quart de seconde où le masque de Tony Stark s'écroula. Submergé par l'amplitude et la complexité des sentiments qui refirent violemment surface. Tous ces mois passés à panser la blessure, rouverte à vif en un instant, par la simple réunion de l'arme du crime et de son bourreau. Qui était à quelques pas de là, inexpressif, telle une statue de cire.

Un quart de seconde.

Il ne voyait plus le bouclier. Il l'avait déposé ici, il y avait maintenant un an de ça, et n'y avait jamais retouché. Ç'aurait été un coussin assorti au sofa que cela lui aurait fait le même effet.

Et soudainement, il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. La douleur du souvenir lui tordit les boyaux.

Il n'y avait pas d'armure, pas de combat, de horde d'extraterrestres hostiles et de poussée d'adrénaline permettant de masquer le traumatisme. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux, isolés, silencieux, sans distraction pour dissimuler la plaie béante. Sans distraction permettant d'ignorer l'éléphant dans la pièce. Tony ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable. Une furtive bouffée de chaleur lui avait fait oublier comment respirer.

Un quart de seconde.

Et son visage se referma. Sans finir sa phrase, il tourna les talons et se dirigea machinalement vers son refuge de prédilection : son workshop. Comme un réflexe de survie, quand il s'agissait de préserver ce qui lui restait de santé mentale.

Ayant repris une allure régulière, il monta les marches une à une. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Il avait juste du travail. Il franchit les dernières marches menant à la mezzanine et entra calmement dans son labo. Il posa de manière absente son verre à peine entamé sur le plan de travail à l'entrée de la pièce, sans se douter qu'il ne le reprendrait jamais. Un si bon bourbon... Il se saisit du tournevis qu'il avait abandonné quelques heures auparavant, roula sur sa chaise et se positionna au-dessus de sa fameuse création qu'il savait inachevée, tentant de se remémorer quelle était la note mentale qu'il s'était fait avant de partir. Il avait une dernière vérification à apporter avant d'entamer l'assemblage… Ah, oui, la flexibilité des joints. Appliqué, il commença à jouer avec son matériel comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté son poste, sous un doux bruit de cliquetis et de vissage.

Tant il était absorbé par sa mécanique, il n'en entendit pas Steve pénétrer à son tour dans le labo. D'abord hésitant, le soldat finit par s'avancer face à l'absence de réaction de l'ingénieur, qui semblait faire abstraction de tout élément étranger à son travail. Le silence était entrecoupé de claquements métalliques réguliers.

\- Un nouveau projet ? tenta enfin le soldat d'un air faussement décontracté.

Ce à quoi, à sa plus grande surprise, Tony répondit.

\- Mh mh. Ce n'est pour l'instant qu'un prototype. J'ai imaginé une nouvelle armure pour Pet… hem, Spider-Man.

Steve resta silencieux, l'incitant à continuer. Tony ne se fit pas prier.

\- Son costume est pas mal, mais il y a encore largement de quoi l'améliorer. Une idée m'est venu de ce type qu'il a arrêté récemment, qui dévalisait une banque avec ses quatre énormes bras métalliques, expliqua Tony en mimant les tentacules d'un poulpe. J'ai pensé reprendre le concept des extensions mécaniques en adaptant le protocole de l'armure au style beaucoup plus souple du gamin.

\- Des membres supplémentaires ? reprit Steve, s'avançant nonchalamment dans la pièce, effleurant le bric-à-brac encombrant la plupart des plans de travail, mais sans rien toucher au bazar du milliardaire.

\- Plus comme des extensions, vraiment. Ma théorie est qu'il n'a pas seulement acquis la dextérité d'une araignée, mais également le contrôle moteur de huit membres indépendants. Je crée juste des prothèses des quatre membres manquants.

Steve était à présent de l'autre côté du workshop, respectant ouvertement une distance de sécurité entre lui et l'ingénieur.

\- Ce Spider-Man… un sacré gosse, hein ?

\- Mh mh.

Steve n'insista pas, ne voulant briser cette amorce fragile de discussion – la première réelle qu'ils avaient depuis des mois. Tony s'était replongé dans son bricolage – sans jamais vraiment l'avoir quitté – marmonnant à lui-même – ou à Friday, Steve n'aurait su dire. Le soldat continua donc de vagabonder en silence, observant continuellement l'ingénieur d'un coin de l'œil qui à présent semblait souder, sous le discret _pshh_ du fer brûlant sur l'éponge. Il déambula, jusqu'à ce qu'un plan de travail moins encombré que les autres attire son attention.

Toujours aussi furtivement il s'en approcha. Et réalisa la raison du moindre débarras sur ce bureau-ci.

Sans réfléchir, il saisit un petit téléphone à clapet noir qui reposait sur une lettre. Cette lettre, grande ouverte sur la table, était celle qu'il avait adressé à Tony il y avait des mois de cela. La place du téléphone qu'il venait de soulever se révéla être immaculée, carré blanc tranchant avec la poussière et le cambouis qui avaient terni le reste du papier. Steve relit sans s'en rendre compte ces mots qu'il avait rédigés il y a si longtemps déjà, le cœur lourd. Ses excuses, sur la vérité au sujet de la mort des parents de Tony. Son regret, sur leur mésentente par rapport aux Accords. Sa promesse, sur le fait qu'il serait là, s'il avait besoin de lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Cette promesse, et ce téléphone.

 _Je serai là._

Il soupira sans bruit à la troisième lecture de cette dernière phrase, avant de relever la tête. Le workshop était devenu terriblement silencieux. Plus un bruit de mécanique, de vissage ou d'agitation des bots. C'était comme si Friday avait retenu sa respiration, et par la même celle de l'entière Tour Stark.

Stark, lui, fixait Rogers d'un regard qui l'aurait certainement tué s'il avait été armé. Adossé contre son plan de travail, les bras croisés. Aussi longtemps que la déroute de Steve dura, le regard de Tony ne s'adoucit pas. Le soldat ne reposa pas le téléphone pour autant, il le faisait au contraire lentement tourner dans sa main, comme pour aggraver sa situation. Il avait les sourcils froncés, le regard hagard, malgré l'impatience de Tony qui ne bougeait pas plus que Steve semblait vouloir réagir.

Ce dernier finit cependant par rencontrer ce regard armé de reproches.

\- Vous… auriez pu appeler.

Le ton hésitant si peu caractéristique du Captain n'apitoya pas Tony pour un pesos, qui répondit en haussant légèrement le menton de dédain.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas continuellement besoin de vous Cap'. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Pour quelles autres raisons j'aurais fait une chose pareille ? Vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ?

Steve soupira contre son gré.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ennemis Tony.

Tony se tortilla légèrement pour ajuster sa position, et répondit à l'attitude confondue de Steve par un rictus dénué de toute joie.

\- C'est donc ça – et vous qualifieriez ça comment alors, on est collègues ? Associés ? Camarades ? Des connaissances peut-être ? Oh non non non, je vous défends de dire – de penser même, à dire amis.

Il haussait le ton, s'était sensiblement raidit et légèrement penché en avant, les bras inséparables sur son poitrail.

\- De ce que j'en sais, les amis ne se passent pas à tabac, continua-t-il. Ils ne se mentent pas les uns aux autres. Il ne se trahissent pas les uns les autres !

Steve tenta de conserver un ton aussi neutre que la situation le lui permettait.

\- Je ne vous ai pas trahi.

\- Vous m'avez trahi ! Tony criait maintenant, dévoilant sa main gantée qu'il avait cachée par ses bras refermés sur sa poitrine. C'est exactement ce que vous avez fait !

Le gant de l'armure, chargé, pointait droit sur Steve qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le soldat avait par contre cessé de jouer avec le téléphone, qu'il reposait machinalement sur la lettre, sans quitter Tony des yeux.

\- J'ai fait une erreur, et j'en suis désolé. Sincèrement désolé.

A peine le téléphone reposé, Tony activa son arme et tira de toute la puissance de son propulseur sur le téléphone, la lettre, et tout le plan de travail qui fut aussitôt projeté – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un fracas assourdissant.

\- Je m'en tape de vos excuses ! Si vous aviez été désolé, c'était là-bas qu'il fallait me le prouver !

De surprise Steve s'était brutalement écarté, maintenant en position défensive, il leva une main légèrement en avant, cherchant de toute évidence à éviter la confrontation.

\- Tony, si c'était à refaire-

\- Vous referiez exactement la même chose ! Geste pour geste, mot pour mot, vous vous pavanez en prétendant être concerné, mais vous en avez rien à foutre ! Ça fait combien de temps que vous nous mentez comme ça ? Que vous manipulez tout le monde dans cette équipe, et moi le premier ! Vous avez promis quoi à Wanda ? A Clint ? Pour les embobiner dans votre traîtrise et exposer notre putain de planète à l'extinction parce que maintenant y'a plus personne pour la protéger ?! Une amitié éternelle ? La même amitié que celle que vous m'aviez promis ?

Vulnérable, Steve reculait aussi sensiblement que Tony s'avançait.

\- Vous êtes un putain d'égoïste Rogers. Vous ne pensez qu'à votre gueule, faites vos choix selon votre petite personne, sans jamais considérer une seule seconde ceux qui vous entourent, les conséquences de vos actes. Ouvrez les yeux bordel ! Vous pensez qu'à votre passé, tentez de revivre cette prétendue grandeur, mais ouvrez les yeux bordel de merde ! Ça n'a jamais été réel ! Y'a plus de Bucky, y'a plus de Peggy, Captain America n'était qu'une vaste fumisterie destinée à la propagande américaine, vous êtes une expérience foirée sortie d'une putain de bouteille, manipulée dans le seul but de faire rêver les plus naïfs d'entre nous. Aujourd'hui j'ai compris qui vous étiez vraiment, vous êtes un enfoiré qui n'a aucune considération pour rien n'y personne, et qui laisserait la planète y passer du moment que ça satisferait son ego et sa soif de pouvoir ! Du reste, vous n'en avez rien à foutre !

Il n'avait pas baissé son arme, s'avançait dangereusement. Susceptible de laisser partir un coup à tout moment. Le bouchon avait pété, l'amertume coulait à flot.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un malheureux soldat du vingtième siècle perdu dans un monde qui vous dépasse, c'est bien la première chose que j'ai vu chez vous. Mais _j'ai_ ravalé ma fierté, _je_ vous ai laissé une chance, vous ai donné ma confiance, moi, et ces pauvres autres clampins maintenant perdus à cause de vous. Vous avez ruiné les Avengers, c'est vous !

Le gant à deux doigts d'expulser la prochaine décharge, Steve était acculé dans un coin du workshop et ne pouvait plus reculer davantage. Bien que toujours en position de défense, il n'avait pas fléchi aux accusations du milliardaires et tenait tête. Paradoxalement, Tony semblait bien moins confiant que Rogers qui accusait maintenant d'un ton ferme et doux.

\- Je vous entends.

\- LA FERME !

Ordonna-t-il, pourtant implorant pour une réponse. Même si, il le savait, elle ne le satisferait pas. Face à ce regard bleu d'une sérénité insolente... Le coup allait partir. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de le faire partir.

\- Tony. Si c'était à refaire… Tout serait différent. Je sais que je suis loin d'être irréprochable.

Steve prit quelques secondes pour poser son souffle, pesant manifestement le choix de ses mots, toujours alerte face au moindre mouvement menaçant de l'ingénieur.

\- J'ai des regrets, plus que j'aime à en admettre, articula-t-il. Beaucoup vous implique, Tony. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Pour toi.

 _Hein ?_

Temps mort d'hésitation.

Et cette tendresse infinie dans le regard. Cette confiance suffisante, parce qu'il savait que Tony ne ferait pas partir la décharge. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Même Tony ne le savait pas. Mais tout dans le regard, dans l'attitude, montrait qu'il savait.

Le bras armé s'abaissa légèrement. Le temps mort s'étira, l'homme à l'armure de fer était dérouté.

 _Pour toi ?_ … _Pour toi._ Comment ça, _pour toi_ ? Depuis quand se tutoyaient-ils ? Cela avait dû arriver à Tony plus d'une fois après un verre en trop, mais de la part de Rogers ? _Pour toi._

Percevant l'égarement de l'ingénieur, Steve osa sortir de son impasse pour se rapprocher de son agresseur. Instinctivement Tony réarma son gant comme pour prévenir tout rapprochement trop prématuré. Il fallait d'abord qu'il réussisse à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées – ce qui était loin d'être gagné. Steve s'arrêta aussitôt l'arme brandie.

Patient.

\- Boss, le Secrétaire Ross, intervint Friday.

 _Quoi ? Là, maintenant ?!_

Le bras toujours tendu, il tenta d'analyser l'intervention de Friday en une fraction de seconde. Ross. Le Secrétaire Ross. Son supérieur hiérarchique. L'homme à qui il devait des comptes, sa garantie en tant qu'Iron Man. L'homme du gouvernement à qui il devait lécher les bottes pour rester qui il était, pour faire ce qui le maintenant en vie, pour protéger le monde. Ce Ross là, l'appelait maintenant, alors que Rogers était juste là. Rogers, recherché pour plus haute trahison par ce même Ross, disparu depuis des mois et aujourd'hui à deux pas de Tony. Rogers, qui avec un _pour toi_ aussi énigmatique qu'insupportable avait réussi à semer le désarroi dans la tête déjà en vrac du milliardaire.

Ok, peut-être qu'il dut prendre deux fractions de secondes.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le perturbait le plus. L'appel franchement mal venu de Ross et ce qu'il allait encore lui reprocher, son excès de colère soudain qu'il n'avait pas plus anticipé qu'il n'avait pu contrôler, ou l'aveu de Steve qui admit être ici… pour toi. Sans réussir à lui demander d'une manière ne serait-ce qu'un poil plus spécifique ce qu'il entendait par ce fichu _pour toi_.

 _Bordel de merde._

Il finit par abaisser son bras et se détourna de sa cible qui s'était raidit à l'annonce de Friday.

\- Passe le moi.

Aussitôt l'hologramme de l'homme d'État apparut face à Tony, qui avait fait attention à se déplacer suffisamment loin du soldat pour qu'il n'apparaisse pas incongrûment en arrière-plan. Tony ne regarda cependant ni l'un, ni l'autre, préférant reporter son attention à… quoi que ce soit, vraiment. N'importe quoi d'autre.

\- Ross ! Alors ça y est, vous avez eu vent de la Caroline du Nord ? Dieu ce que les infos vont vites.

Il leva la main qui n'était pas armée en même temps que les yeux et continua à un tel débit que l'homme en hologramme n'eût le temps de commencer à parler.

\- Non pas de dieux asgardiens, que ce soit Thor ou de Loki, bien qu'il s'agissait manifestement d'une téléportation via le Bifröst. Une centaine d'individus, tous éliminés – y'a pas de quoi, vous me remercierez plus tard – d'une espèce non identifiée, je crois pas en avoir déjà vu d'autres comme ça, mais bon ils se ressemblent un peu tous. Sauf que eux avaient le sang violet – enfin ça je crois qu'on le saura, y en avait vraiment partout. Oh et une espèce de gros taureau mécanique aussi, dit-il en mimant les cornes de la bête.

\- Tony.

\- Les secours sont arrivés… mh… on va dire qu'ils sont arrivés, ce qui est déjà un exploit en soi. De vous à moi, c'est vraiment quelque chose sur lequel vous devriez travailler, le déploiement des forces spéciales et tout ça, vous savez, en cas d'urgence. Je dis pas qu'ils ne font pas tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir… C'est juste… qu'il en aurait besoin d'un peu plus, de pouvoir. Sauf si, enfin, vous savez, la sécurité des civils n'est pas prioritaire, dans ce cas ne changez rien, c'est parfait.

\- Tony.

\- J'ai précisé qu'il y avait un taureau mécanique ?

\- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à signaler ?

Il roula des yeux pour mimer la réflexion, évitant consciemment de s'attarder sur Rogers qui restait tapi à l'autre bout du labo.

\- Non je crois que c'est tout. Vraiment, y'a pas de quoi. Vous m'enverrez des fleurs. Ou des chocolats. Évitez ceux avec la liqueur de cerise par contre, gardez ceux-là pour récompenser vos hommes… aux forces spéciales.

Ross regardait à présent vers le bas de l'écran, avant de lever la tête et de montrer à l'hologramme son smartphone qui chargeait une vidéo youtube.

\- Et ça ?

Sur la vidéo de qualité amateur tournée derrière une vitrine, on voyait clairement Iron Man et Captain America – dénué de son costume à bannière étoilée – conjointement tataner de l'alien, assenant des coups comme s'ils avaient répété la chorégraphie un millier de fois. Tony ne put s'empêcher de regarder la vidéo quelques secondes, bien conscient que Steve avait droit à la même – inversée – de là où il était. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Mais ne se laissa pas abattre.

\- Déjà trois millions de vues ! Pas si mal, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait un buzz pareil en si peu de temps.

\- Où est-il ?

\- J'ai pas pris le temps de lui demander, j'étais un peu occupé à ce moment-là.

\- Tony.

\- Ross.

\- Où est Rogers ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Il m'a pas laissé de carte de visite. Il s'est juste… _pfiout_. Envolé.

Ross soupira, regarda de nouveau son téléphone avant d'afficher une nouvelle vidéo. Cette fois-ci la bataille était achevée, les deux hommes reprenaient leur souffle. Ils eurent un bref échange avant de se rejoindre, pour s'envoler hors champ.

Ross rangea le téléphone et infligea à Tony ce lourd regard questionneur, sans ajouter un mot.

\- Je ne réponds pas des actes de Rogers, fut la réponse de Tony.

\- Où est-il maintenant ?

\- Je viens de vous le dire, c'est pas mes oignons. J'ai aucune idée de où il est allé.

L'hologramme de Ross se pencha sensiblement en avant, et prit un ton presque paternaliste.

\- Tony, vous savez ce qu'il a fait, et les mesures qui doivent être prises. Je peux être clément et fermer les yeux sur le fait que vous ne l'ayez pas arrêté sur-le-champ. Mais si vous savez quoi que ce soit... vous devez nous aider à l'appréhender, finit-il en détachant soigneusement chaque mot.

Sans répondre, Tony jugea consécutivement Ross, puis Rogers à travers l'hologramme, qui était ironiquement aligné avec le Secrétaire d'État. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait lire dans l'esprit du fugitif s'il avait lui aussi cette habilité, ou ce qu'il ferait s'il était à sa place. Le blond ne pouvait ignorer qu'il avait mis Stark en danger en cherchant à lui parler, mais avait-il délibérément fait courir ces risques à Tony ? Était-ce là le but de l'opération, griller sa position vis-à-vis des Accords ? Foutre la merde, comme il savait si bien le faire ? Ce foutu _pour toi_ semblait témoigner du contraire.

Donc était-ce là une situation qu'il aurait voulu éviter, et serait-il suffisamment chevaleresque pour se livrer et éviter à Tony des représailles que lui seul aurait provoquées ? Attendait-il que Tony le dénonce ? Le capture ? Les qualités de mentalisme de Tony ne lui permirent pas de percer le regard appuyé que Rogers lui envoyait de l'autre côté de la salle. Il ne savait pas s'il devait y lire un "vas-y, dis-lui" ou un "tu parles, t'es mort". Ce qui était plutôt embarrassant.

Ross se redressa, impatient.

\- La moindre rétention d'information, le moindre manquement de votre part, sera considéré comme complicité avec le coupable. Si vous savez quoi que ce soit que vous refusez de partager avec nous… Vous serez arrêté au même titre que Rogers. Vous ne vaudrez pas mieux que lui. Vous savez ce pourquoi vous avez signé Tony, agissez en conséquence. Ne tombez pas avec lui.

 _Tomber ?_ Tony ne comptait pas "tomber", il ne "tomberait" que si… oh. Oh ! Voilà ce qui expliquait le délai que Ross mit avant de passer ce coup de fil. Tony pouvait enfin lire dans ce regard lourd de reproches que lui adressait le Secrétaire. Il savait pertinemment où Steve était. Il le savait à la Tour. Ce n'était pas une invitation à coopérer, c'était un ordre. Il lui fallait livrer Rogers maintenant, s'il ne voulait pas enfreindre son contrat, et faire irrémédiablement sauter sa position.

Rogers l'avait certainement compris, ce qui expliquerait ce regard si appuyé. Dieu ce que Tony se détesta en l'instant pour avoir été aussi lent. Il préféra ne pas réfléchir plus longtemps au dilemme qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas le temps d'examiner, et répondit à l'intuition.

\- Hem… Oui. A la réflexion, il y a… peut-être quelque chose.

Il leva la tête, Steve n'avait toujours pas bougé, et le regardait avec toujours la même intensité. Putain ce que Tony haïssait cet homme.

\- Monsieur le Secrétaire d'État, dit-il en prenant le soin de regarder l'hologramme dans les yeux, et d'afficher un sourire sans joie. Allez vous faire foutre.

Et il coupa la conversation, l'hologramme disparut pour laisser place à la mine soulagée de Steve dont les épaules s'étaient sensiblement relâchées.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé.

Mais un énorme fracas de verre.

Une détonation rugissante.

Un puissant éclair lumineux.

Et le noir.

Un trou noir, et la prochaine chose que Tony su est qu'il était au sol, cherchant désespérément à retrouver ses sens de la vue, de l'audition et de l'équilibre. Tout était affreusement blanc, n'était-il pas dans son workshop ? Où était son travail, son prototype, où était…

Une nouvelle détonation, non, un bruit sourd, terriblement sourd et terriblement bruyant, il leva les mains devant le visage par réflexe, et sentit alors mille douleurs sur le dos de l'une de ses mains remonter jusqu'à son coude, en un millier de picotements… C'était… du verre ? Des éclats de verre ? Il était allongé au milieu d'une piscine d'éclats de verre, ceux qui s'étaient logés dans sa main auraient sans doute dû atteindre son visage. Il toussa, l'air était devenu trop épais, il lui saisissait la gorge, il lui fallait de l'air, il fallait qu'il parte d'ici, il fallait qu'il se relève, il devait sortir de là. Peu coopérative, son oreille interne ne semblait pas être décidée quant à la marche à suivre pour se relever, pourquoi diable était-il si étourdi ?

Comme pour répondre à son vœu il sentit soudain deux bras musclés le soulever. Il lui semblât qu'il fût debout, il trébuchait plus qu'il ne marchait mais les bras le maintenaient fermement en position verticale. Où était la sortie ? Non, attends il lui fallait ses armures ! Elles verraient pour lui, Friday ?

\- Friday ! tenta-t-il avant de s'étouffer tant il manquait d'air, les bras étaient encore là pour le retenir quand sa toux manqua de le faire tomber.

Il avait avancé, il lui semblait être hors du workshop. Sa vue s'éclaircit enfin, ou plutôt s'assombrit – ce qui était une bonne chose – bref disons qu'il y voyait mieux. D'autres vitres se brisèrent, une nouvelle explosion lui fit perdre son équilibre, il tomba, une soudaine bouffée de chaleur, de la fumée, beaucoup de fumée. Les bras n'étaient plus là. Qu'est-ce que… Où étaient passés ses escaliers ? Il tentait de retrouver ses esprits, allongé dans les débris qui jonchaient le sol de sa mezzanine. Mezzanine qui n'avait plus d'escaliers. Mais qu'un tas de débris, quelques mètres en dessous de lui.

Sa vue gagnait en netteté. Était-ce Steve qu'il entrevoyait en contre-bas, dans les décombres de ce qu'il restait de ses escaliers ?

\- Steve ! cria-t-il alors que le super soldat se relevait des débris, enchaînant sans temps mort pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

Tout de noirs vêtus, savamment protégés du casque jusqu'aux orteils, ils étaient déjà une douzaine dans le salon. Encore plus de vitres brisées, et des énormes flèches noir qui fonçaient à présent sur Tony. Poussant une exclamation il se jeta en arrière, et les flèches s'ouvrirent pour faire place à des grappins qui vinrent se ficher dans le mur juste derrière lui. Les cordes attachées aux grappins tendues, et c'était trois nouveaux assaillants qui franchirent les vitres brisées, agrippés à leurs tyroliennes. Sans réfléchir Tony arma le gant dont il ne s'était pas délesté, et tira un coup bien ajusté pour trancher les trois cordes, obligeant leurs propriétaires à un atterrissage d'urgence.

Un coup d'œil en contre-bas révélait Steve en difficulté, mais toujours debout. Il allait donner l'ordre à Friday de déployer toutes ses armures, mais il fut devancé, admettant avec contentement que son IA portait bien son nom. Une demi-douzaine d'hommes d'acier avaient en effet pris part au combat aux côtés du soldat – non, moins, un était déjà à terre après avoir reçu un malheureux projectile court-circuitant.

\- Donne m'en une !

Alors qu'il envisageait un moyen pour descendre de son perchoir, ce fut cette fois ci un missile qu'il eut le temps de voir arriver à travers les vitres brisées de son séjour. Le missile fonçait droit vers son comptoir, autrement dit juste en dessous de la mezzanine où il se situait.

\- Friday !

Il voyait une armure arriver vers lui, main tendue, prête à le saisir pour le sortir de là, et l'explosion du missile retentit. Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur étouffante, et le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Il chuta brutalement, ne put qu'effleurer les doigts de son sauveur de fer qui n'était pas arrivé à temps. Dans la descente il activa son gant en mode propulsion pour tenter de ralentir la chute mais il était déjà trop tard, il percuta violemment une surface rigide. Le choc lui arracha un cri de douleur, il roula sur quelques mètres avec un ensemble de débris.

Une douleur lancinante lui brouillait tous les sens, comme s'il s'était fait poignarder plusieurs fois. En réalité, une : un éclat acéré s'était fiché dans son épaule droite, à en juger par les premières sensations, plutôt profondément.

Les débris qui le recouvrèrent furent balayés par la même armure qui n'avait pas pu retenir sa chute. Il se releva avec son aide, tentant d'ignorer les complaintes de son oreille interne et la fébrilité de ses genoux. Il ne prit pas le temps de constater la blessure qu'il avait au bras pour savoir qu'il ne rentrerait dans aucune armure avec une plaie pareille.

\- Retournes-y ! ordonna-t-il à son armure sans se faire prier.

Une nouvelle explosion le fit tituber alors qu'il tentait d'évacuer l'espace minibar, et deux hommes en noir se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Il en élimina un en tirant de son bras valide, esquiva – plus par chance que par réflexe, vraiment – le filet électrifié que lui envoyait le deuxième, avant de le neutraliser à son tour d'un coup de propulseur bien placé.

Il se déplaçait vers le fond du séjour, le plus loin possible des baies vitrées. Un court vent de panique l'envahit lorsqu'il ne fut plus capable de localiser Steve. Quelques quatre ou cinq armures se battaient maintenant, et quelques bots de sécurité qu'il avait pensé ne jamais remettre en service. Cela semblait suffisant pour contenir la menace assez longtemps pour lui permettre se dérober... Mais il ne voyait plus Rogers, l'avaient-ils eu ? Était-il…

Autre chose lui arrivait maintenant dessus, était-ce… une grenade ? C'était une putain de grenade ?! Un éclair blond, un bruit métallique et le projectile fut expulsé en plein dans le combat des armures contre l'armée. Tony ne vit pas la suite puisqu'il était protégé par un bouclier bien trop familier. Mais il comprit à l'éclair de lumière blanc qu'il s'agissait d'une autre grenade étourdissante.

Avant que Steve ne se soit pleinement relevé, Tony profita de la force de sa main gantée pour lui saisir son bras libre et l'attirer avec lui vers le fond de la pièce.

\- Vous êtes blessé ! s'exclama Steve qui se faisait tracter sans protester.

Sans prendre le soin de répondre il s'engouffra avec Rogers dans l'ascenseur qui s'était ouvert à son approche, et ordonna le hangar à Friday. L'ascenseur entama une descente surprenamment rapide, déconcertant très brièvement les deux hommes.

Ayant pris une profonde respiration, Tony saisit le débris de verre qui s'était planté dans son bras, ferma les yeux et le délogea d'un coup sec, laissant échapper au passage un juron de douleur. Aussi profonde qu'il le craignît, la plaie était en plus très large. Au sommet de son bras droit la peau était ouverte sur une bonne dizaine de centimètres de long. Il soupçonnait son muscle d'être sérieusement abîmé, étant donné la difficulté qu'il avait à ne serait-ce que lever le coude, et de la douleur que cela impliquait. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement l'ascenseur s'arrêta tout aussi brutalement qu'il avait démarré. L'ouverture des portes dévoila le hangar du milliardaire, habité majoritairement par d'excentriques voitures de luxe. Il se dirigea sans hésitation vers la Maserati grise qui, selon ses goûts, était encore la plus sobre. La voiture démarra quand Tony s'approcha.

Steve marqua un temps d'hésitation

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

\- Je conduis, répondit-il simplement en s'engouffrant dans la voiture, côté conducteur.

La portière fermée, il prit d'abord le temps d'enlever le gant de son armure qu'il relégua à l'arrière, avant de s'installer – comme son bras blessé le lui permit – au volant. Il fut rejoint par Steve qui se trouva cependant rapidement encombré par son bouclier étant donné l'espace restreint offert par la sportive.

\- J'ai, hem… J'ai dû vous l'emprunter mais je, je peux le laisser là si vous préférez. Je n'avais pas l'intention de…

\- Mettez-le à l'arrière.

\- Oui, ok, c'est mieux.

Et tandis que Tony démarrait, le soldat procéda à maladroitement faire entrer l'appareil dans la partie arrière de la voiture, qui pour son plus grand malheur n'était qu'une deux places. Une fois qu'il y parvint il ajusta sa position, se racla la gorge et regarda ses pieds sans rien ajouter de plus. Tony était parti en trombes, ils étaient sortis de la Tour Stark, et s'engageaient maintenant à pleine vitesse dans le trafic new-yorkais qui avait arboré tous ses feux étant donnée la nuit tombée. Une fois sur la route, Tony ne put s'empêcher un coup d'œil dans le rétro qui lui dévoila les multiples hélicoptères rôdant autour de la tour comme des mouches autour d'un fumier.

Il préférait ne même pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Et merde. Il y pensait. Il venait d'abandonner sa tour. Son édifice, sa demeure, son bébé… Détruit, et laissé aux mains de ces terroristes… Non non, le Mandarin était un terroriste. Là c'était de l'État américain dont on parlait. C'était l'État américain qui avait ordonné cette frappe et la destruction de son lieu de vie. Il était devenu un putain de fugitif aux yeux de l'État américain, un fugitif suffisamment dangereux pour qu'on ordonne de tirer à vue ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Protéger Rogers ?

Non décidément il préférait ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Il tourna toute son attention à la conduite, slalomant entre taxis jaunes et autres véhicules aussi rapidement que la circulation et son bras blessé le lui permettaient.

\- Vous êtes blessé, reprit soudain Steve qui sortit de son silence coupable, vous n'avez rien pour panser la plaie ?

\- Est-ce que je donne l'air de conduire une ambulance ?

Steve répondit à la remarque par un regard agacé.

\- Vous devez bien avoir quelque chose.

\- Hin hin.

Subitement, entre les deux sièges une trappe coulissa, et un mini-service remonta avec une sélection d'une demi-douzaine de bouteilles, glaçons, cacahuètes et serviettes, le tout éclairé par des néons bleus et avec une légère fumée azotée qui se dissipa sans trace. Tout en discrétion.

\- Merci Friday, sourit Steve à l'attention de l'IA, tandis que Tony levait les yeux au ciel.

Steve se saisit des serviettes qu'il déchira dans la longueur et noua bout à bout pour obtenir un bandage suffisamment long pour faire plusieurs fois le tour du bras du blessé. Tony constata avec effroi qu'il contemplait aussi les divers alcools à disposition.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas.

\- J'ai bien peur que si, répondit-il en sélectionnant une bouteille parmi le lot et en en imbibant une serviette. Ça risque de picoter un peu.

\- C'est une blague.

\- Non je suis très sérieux.

\- Vous ne me mettrez pas de la tequila dans le – AAH !

Rogers n'avait pas attendu l'autorisation pour appliquer la solution sur le bras blessé de Tony, le prenant non seulement au dépourvu, mais en plus nom d'un chien ce que ça brûlait ! De surprise il fit un écart notable sur la route, manquant de percuter au moins trois voitures, et ayant droit à de généreux coups de klaxon en retour.

\- Vous êtes complètement taré !

\- Je n'ai même pas touché la plaie.

\- Et bien n'y touchez pas !

\- Vous préféreriez que ça s'infecte ?

\- Je préférerais que vous ne vous attaquiez pas à mon intégrité physique !

\- Attention, j'en remets.

\- Je, non – AH !

Gardant – presque – le contrôle de la voiture, la main valide fermement vissée sur le volant et la mâchoire verrouillée, Tony se jura à lui-même que ce coup-ci, ce coup-ci il lui ferait payer. D'une manière ou d'une autre il lui ferait payer.

Et Steve procédait ingénieusement, il s'occupait d'abord de nettoyer les bouts de verre qui s'était incrustés le long de son bras, enlevant les plus petits d'entre eux avec la pince à glaçon. Après avoir désinfecté les plaies en appliquant le feu par l'alcool, il passait quelques glaçons pour atténuer la brûlure, ce que Tony admettait à mi-mot être un soulagement. Ce que le glaçon n'atténuait pas en revanche, était la sensation très étrangère d'avoir Steve Rogers en infirmier. D'une douceur insoupçonnée il manipulait le bras de Tony comme s'il l'avait déjà fait cent fois, et surtout comme si ce genre de contact était tout à fait naturel entre les deux hommes. Les doigts assurés de Steve parcouraient le bras blessé de Tony sans hésitation, à tel point que Tony se demandait s'il n'était pas fou pour imaginer des tensions là où il n'y en avait de toute évidence pas. Sa gêne pouvant facilement être mise sur le compte de la douleur, il décida de ne pas se soucier du problème et tenta de continuer à se concentrer sur sa conduite.

C'était sans compter sur la plus grosse plaie.

\- Je n'ai rien pour vous recoudre, je ne peux faire qu'un garrot pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Il ne faudra pas le laisser trop longtemps.

Steve passa simplement une serviette propre, sans alcool, et déjà Tony grimaça. Alors quand vint la serviette imbibée… Il aurait juré sur son entière collection de voiture de luxe qu'il se vengerait. Et la douleur semblait s'éterniser, il pouvait sentir le sang tambouriner dans son bras droit, comme si on lui avait mentit et que son cœur s'était en réalité toujours situé dans son épaule. Forçant une respiration régulière, il tenta comme il put d'en faire abnégation, mais ce n'est qu'une fois sortis de la ville que le calvaire prit fin. Ayant fini de nettoyer la plaie, Steve entreprit méthodiquement de bander le bras de Tony pour mettre en place ce garrot. Les quelques serviettes encore propres tournèrent rapidement au rouge au seul contact avec la blessure. Le soldat effectua plusieurs tours avant de nouer le tout fermement. Puis il lissa délicatement de ses pouces et à plusieurs reprises un bandage qui ne présentait pourtant aucune ride. Un geste doux, fut-il ou non réfléchi, qui fit parcourir le long de l'échine de Tony un frisson inattendu. Il enleva son bras par réflexe, le cœur palpitant. Et le regretta presque aussitôt. Les mains de Steve se rétractèrent en comprenant ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction. Steve porta alors une attention appuyée à son matériel médical improvisé qu'il s'efforça de ranger.

Dix bonnes minutes de torture et de proximité forcée, mais il retira son bras pour une caresse accidentelle. C'était ridicule. Et le silence qui s'en suivit ne fit rien pour améliorer la situation.

Ils avaient enfin atteint une voie rapide, ligne droite quasiment déserte, qui ne demandait pas franchement beaucoup de concentration à Tony. Alors que bon sang, il aurait tué pour une bonne distraction. Mais le silence s'éternisa, couvert seulement par le ronronnement du moteur poussé à pleine vitesse. Son passager indubitablement laconique, Tony soupira silencieusement pour évacuer la tension qui le maintenait si raide. Il plaça son bras blessé sur ses genoux et saisit de là le bas du volant, la main valide en tenant fermement le sommet.

Dieu ce qu'il était fatigué.

Que ce soit à cause de l'effort physique des combats de la journée, de la blessure toujours à vif, ou de la surcharge émotionnelle inattendue, il se sentait désormais complètement vidé. L'excès de colère était passé comme il était venu ; la tristesse aurait tout le temps de se manifester plus tard ; l'amertume s'était transformée en résignation, la rancœur en indifférence.

Steve sortit momentanément de sa léthargie volubile avec un discret mais puissant :

\- Merci Tony.

\- Je vous hais.

\- Je pense l'avoir mérité.

\- Vous avez pas idée.

Et le soldat regagna son silence avec un léger rictus coupable, acquiesçant légèrement du menton. Un nouveau soupir fantôme vint dissiper les dernières tensions du chauffeur, décontracta ses derniers muscles crispés, et apaisa enfin son souffle si forcé jusqu'alors.

Pendant de si longs mois, Tony s'était – sans pouvoir s'en empêcher – imaginé tous les scénarios qui le mèneraient à revoir ce perfide de Rogers. Il avait répertorié toutes les situations, anticipé toutes les répliques, prévu toutes les réparties, pour cet exact moment où il pourrait enfin régler ses comptes avec cet antipathique énergumène à présent coincé dans le même habitacle roulant que lui. Il s'y était préparé sans vouloir l'admettre, préparé à lui prouver par A plus B qu'il était la manipulation incarnée et que Tony avait eu raison tout du long. Il avait rodé ce discours imparable sans y penser, n'attendant qu'une chose : de le lui balancer. Au lieu de ça, ils roulaient tous les deux en silence sans que Rogers ne prenne même la peine de demander vers quelle destination. Au contraire, il lui imposait un silence qui le caractérisait si peu. Tony ne se complaisait pas dans le silence ; il préférait en dire bien trop quitte à ce que les gens surinterprètent ses propos ou soient égarés quant à ce qu'il pouvait sincèrement ressentir, pensées appréhendables par les seules personnes suffisamment proches de lui pour se douter de ce qu'il pouvait réellement avoir en tête. Il n'avait jamais su dire si Rogers faisait partie de ceux-là... A la réflexion, il se rendait compte que le personnage qu'il pensait avoir déchiffré comme un livre ouvert dès le premier jour gardait en fait des coins d'ombre.

Et dieu ce que c'était insupportable de ne pas maîtriser une relation qu'il avait pourtant cru binaire.

Au début, ils s'aimaient pas. Après, ils ont appris à s'apprécier. Et de nouveau, ils s'aimaient pas. C'était franchement pas bien compliqué. Du moins, ça n'était pas censé l'être. Qu'est-ce qui lui échappait ? Il était frustré, pas tant parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que Rogers avait en tête, mais plutôt parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que lui-même avait en tête vis-à-vis de Rogers. Il lui aurait collé, cette décharge. Dans n'importe quel autre scénario, il lui aurait tiré dessus par rancune. Dans n'importe quel autre scénario, il serait parti dès la fin du combat dans cette Caroline du Nord. Dans n'importe quel autre scénario, il ne l'aurait pas invité à rentrer dans la Tour Stark. Dans n'importe quel autre scénario, il aurait négocié un compromis avec Ross.

Alors pourquoi dans ce putain de scénario appelé réalité, il était devenu un fugitif silencieux à ses côtés ? Cela ne faisait aucun sens. Mais il était vraiment, vraiment fatigué d'être déboussolé. Il déclara donc à lui-même que ça lui importait peu, pour l'instant. Ce serait donc le traitement silencieux.

Comme pour l'empêcher de se complaire dans une décision qu'il aurait finalement réussi à prendre – à savoir, rester silencieux – le terminal de sa voiture s'illumina avec un logo et une tonalité si caractéristique qu'ils n'avaient pas pu échapper à Rogers.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et ne refoula cette fois-ci pas son soupir, avant d'accepter l'appel par un résigné :

\- Décroche.

\- Monsieur Stark ! s'époumona une voix encore immature à travers des enceintes dont le volume était beaucoup trop fort pour ce son haut perché. Est-ce que t… Oh ! Hem, Cap'- Captain. Spider-Man. Oh ! Non non non…

Et l'adolescent s'agita frénétiquement quand il comprit que l'appel était également vidéo, et que tout comme il pouvait voir ses interlocuteurs, ses interlocuteurs pouvaient le voir. Sans son masque.

\- Pet', tout va bien, calme toi – non att– reviens, calme-toi j'ai dit. Tony poussa un nouveau soupir. Là. Ne bouge plus, tu me donnes le mal de mer.

Le jeune homme avait abandonné l'idée de cacher son visage et accepta juste le fait qu'il était démasqué, la main derrière la nuque visiblement par anxiété.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Peter ?

\- Je, hem – il se racla la gorge, j'avais juste vu les infos et la Tour Stark et je… enfin, je savais pas si – tout va bien ? Je suppose que, enfin…

\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je suis un grand garçon, contacte Happy si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Et prends soin de New-York pendant mon absence, veux-tu ?

\- V- votre absence ? Mais... vous allez où ?

\- Et ça c'est une très bonne question, je t'appelle si j'ai besoin de toi ok. En attendant continue de faire ce que tu fais, tu le fais très bien. Et ne fais pas de bêtises, pense à Tante May ! Ne m'appelle plus, occupe-toi de la ville. Ok ? Tu peux faire ça ?

\- Je, je suppose, mais…

\- C'est super Pet', tu fais du beau boulot. On se parle plus tard.

Et aussi rapidement qu'il apparut, le visage de l'adolescent s'évanouit avec en plus une mine déconfite, visiblement éconduite par le très court échange qu'il venait d'avoir.

De manière totalement inavouée, Tony était touché par l'inquiétude du garçon, aussi maladroite était-elle. Il aurait volontiers pris le temps de lui parler plus longtemps, voire de lui expliquer partiellement la situation, si cet intrus de Rogers n'avait pas été juste à ses côtés. Pire, il aurait juré voir une lueur de moquerie dans les yeux de Rogers à l'appel de Peter et face à l'angoisse de ce dernier. Manquerait plus que Rogers soit amusé par la relation de Stark avec Parker, et ce serait la goutte d'eau. La centième.

Tony nourrissait de grands espoirs en Spider-Man. Le garçon avait beau être bien trop jeune et immature, le plus tôt Tony le prenait sous son aile et le mieux il le préparerait. Peter était sa découverte, son poulain, son protégé. Il serait pour lui le tuteur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et jurait sur sa propre réputation sa protection coûte que coûte. S'il lui arrivait un pépin de travers, cela relèverait de sa responsabilité. Le gosse n'avait même pas l'âge de conduire, et encore moins les moyens de s'acheter une voiture. Alors oui, Tony prendrait soin de lui. Et si Rogers trouvait ça marrant, qu'il aille se faire foutre.

\- Ce garçon est vraiment incroyable, dit-il contre toutes attentes.

Ne pouvant dire si Rogers se moquait maintenant ouvertement de lui, Tony préféra ne pas répondre, pas même par un hochement de tête.

\- Quel âge a-t-il encore ? Il semble vraiment jeune.

\- Si vous voulez le débaucher lui aussi, faudra vous lever tôt.

Steve ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Non ce n'est pas mon intention. Je suis juste… étonné.

Tony haussa un sourcil interrogateur. _Sors un mot déplacé Rogers, et tu finis sur le bord de la route._

\- C'est vraiment bien que vous l'ayez trouvé. Il est entre de bonnes mains.

 _Pardon ?_ Donc maintenant, Tony avait de bonnes mains. Si ses mains étaient aussi bonnes, pourquoi bon dieu s'en serait-il éloigné ! Ah puis zut, quoi que le Captain sorte maintenant cela ne ferait qu'un peu plus agacer Tony. Il décida donc une fois de plus de rester impassible.

\- Il n'a pas tort ceci étant dit. Où allons-nous ?

Ah, nous y voilà ! Il était temps qu'il pose la question, car ils étaient bientôt arrivés.

\- Vous faites bien de demander, parce qu'on y est.

Le regard interrogateur de Steve se détourna vers les environs obscurs pour essayer de déterminer ce que Tony entendait par là, car depuis plusieurs minutes il n'y avait autour d'eux qu'une dense forêt de pins. Et puis, malgré la nuit noire, il sembla réaliser.

\- Ce sont les quartiers généraux.

\- Bingo.

\- Les hommes de Ross vont nous y attendre.

\- J'y compte bien. Vous souhaitez peut-être préparer ce bouclier.

Et Tony bifurqua de la route principale pour les routes secondaires, feux éteints, pour leur permettre de se rapprocher un maximum sans être repérés. Steve avait pris le conseil de Tony au sérieux et arma le bouclier tricolore, scrutant désormais la nuit sur le qui-vive. Leur vitesse avait considérablement diminué, empruntant des sentiers de plus en plus étroits, jusqu'à ce que Tony coupe le moteur.

\- Continuons à pied.

Et il s'extirpa de la sportive, non sans une grimace lorsqu'il dut mobiliser son bras blessé, ravivant le feu dans son épaule. Il remarqua également les jolies traces de sang qu'il laissait derrière lui, au moins un demi-litre avait dû y passer. Un si joli cuir… il se garda cependant de tout commentaire, attrapa le gant de son armure et s'engagea sans se permettre d'hésiter dans la forêt, Rogers sur ses talons.

Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes seulement.

\- Leurs équipements infrarouges nous remarqueront certainement si on s'avance davantage. Friday, éclaire-nous.

Et du gant en métal s'échappa une sorte de drone miniature qui était incrusté dans l'avant-bras et jusqu'alors indiscernable du reste de l'armure. Le minirobot s'enfonça dans les bois sous un léger bourdonnement mécanique. Tony ajusta aussitôt son oreillette pour être en contact avec son IA qui ne tarda pas à faire son rapport.

\- Une douzaine de soldats parqués sur les toits, deux à chaque entrée, deux au niveau du hangar.

\- Neutralise ces deux derniers.

\- Cibles neutralisées. Le reste des soldats ne semble pas couvrir la zone par laquelle vous vous rapprochez.

Ni une ni deux, Tony reprit sa course silencieuse pour accéder rapidement au hangar avant que les soldats assommés ne soient remarqués.

\- On y est presque, ouvre les portes.

Après un court silence – ce qui n'était jamais bon de la part d'un programme aussi rapide que Friday – celle-ci annonça :

\- Le système est compromis, je n'ai plus accès aux commandes du quartier.

Tony jura, ça ne pouvait évidemment pas être aussi facile. C'était sans compter sur la super-ouïe du soldat qui le filait, qui avait de toute évidence suivi l'échange entre l'ingénieur et son IA, et qui avait apparemment décidé de se saisir du problème. Il doubla Tony sans donner l'air d'avoir véritablement accéléré, et comme un félin surgit des bois pour bondir sur les portes fermées du garage. Un coup de bouclier sourd plus tard, Rogers s'adonna à une séance d'haltérophilie pour soulever les portes mécaniques dont le couinement révélait le mécontentement.

Avant que les portes ne soient complètement ouvertes, Tony s'engouffra dans l'ouverture – avec une aisance bien moins féline, il faut se le dire – et constata avec satisfaction que le jet qu'il pensait y trouver était bel et bien là. La satisfaction fut double quand il reçut la confirmation que Friday pouvait en prendre le contrôle. Il pénétra dans l'engin de guerre et en prit immédiatement les commandes, mobilisant son bras blessé manifestement contre l'avis de ce dernier. Une détonation sourde suivie de tirs rapides lui firent réaliser qu'ils avaient été repérés. Rogers s'introduit à son tour dans l'avion de chasse, le souffle court.

\- Je n'ai pas pu ouvrir les portes complètement.

\- Ça fera l'affaire, répondit simplement le milliardaire qui avait armé les canons.

L'avion pointait vers la sortie, Tony n'avait qu'à activer deux des missiles les moins puissants pour créer une ouverture suffisante qui permettrait à l'engin de s'extirper du bâtiment.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit aussitôt Steve dans l'habitacle et la trappe refermée. Les missiles lancés, quelques hommes hurlèrent lors de la détonation, ce qui arracha une grimace à Tony qui espérait honnêtement n'avoir tué personne. C'était pas facile à dire, dans cette obscurité. Il engagea finalement les moteurs pour mettre la machine en marche, et après quelques mètres au sol seulement l'avion franchit l'ouverture béante pour gagner les airs.

Ils essuyèrent quelques tirs supplémentaires en prenant de l'altitude, mais rien qui risquait de faire d'autres dégâts que d'abîmer la peinture.

\- Ok Friday, active le mode furtif. On prend des vacances.

\- Entendu boss.

Le mode pilote automatique s'activa, ce qui permit à Tony de se détendre, se laissant aller en arrière sur son siège. Il avait maintenant la tête qui tournait, il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques instants.

\- Des vacances ? intervint l'autre.

\- J'espère que vous avez votre maillot de bain, répondit-il machinalement, les yeux toujours clos.

\- Où est-ce que vous nous emmenez ? Tony ?

Il aurait bien répondu, mais vraiment la tête lui tournait trop. Il avait juste besoin de fermer les yeux, cinq minutes.

\- Tony ? s'acharna la voix sourde de Steve, vous avez perdu trop de sang. Restez avec moi, je vais trouver quelque chose pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

Voilà que Rogers s'improvisait de nouveau infirmer, alors que franchement, Tony était juste fatigué. Mais comment il pouvait concevoir ça, le super soldat ? Tony avait toujours suspecté l'homme de ne même pas avoir besoin de dormir. Il était de retour avec ce qui devait être une trousse de secours, à en juger par le bruit métallique que fit l'objet qu'il ramena lorsqu'il l'ouvrit.

\- Aïe ! se réveilla soudain Tony quand il réalisa que Steve avait manipulé son bras meurtri pour lui faire une piqûre.

\- Calmez-vous, ce n'est que de la morphine. Ça pourra pas vous faire de mal, et ça me permettra de vous recoudre.

\- Me recoudre ?

\- Faites-moi une faveur, restez éveillé.

Quel était l'idiot qui avait équipé ce jet d'une stupide trousse de secours… Et Steve se mettait le doigt dans l'œil s'il pensait que Tony lui ferait la moindre faveur. Il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni la force. Il grimaça de douleur lorsque Steve bougea à nouveau son bras, sans raison évidente semblait-il.

\- Je suis sérieux, restez éveillé. Friday, combien de temps avant qu'on arrive… là où vous nous emmenez ?

\- Un peu plus d'une heure, Captain Rogers.

\- Y a-t-il moyen d'appeler les secours sur place ?

\- Oui Captain.

\- Bien, Tony, restez éveillé un peu plus d'une heure si vous voulez bien.

\- Allez vous faire voir Rogers…

\- Seulement quand vous serez en sécurité.

Steve mania le siège sur lequel Tony était assis pour allonger complètement le dossier et leva les pieds du blessé sur le tableau de bord, improvisant le siège du pilote en civière amovible. Ainsi allongé, Tony n'avait que davantage envie de se laisser aller. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Rogers.

\- Tony. Ne m'obligez pas à vous parler pendant plus d'une heure.

\- Ha, vous en seriez incapable.

\- Ne me provoquez pas.

\- Très bien, commencez par me raconter ce que vous avez fait ces douze derniers mois.

Bien que dans le coltard, Tony n'était pas peu fier de cette dernière remarque, car elle cloua le bec du Captain pendant quelques secondes.

\- Non je pensais plutôt vous raconter la guerre et l'époque où Captain America n'était encore qu'une vaste fumisterie.

 _Touché_. Voilà que c'était à Tony de rester coi. Il osait s'approprier son argumentaire, ses quatre vérités que l'ingénieur lui avait déversées plus tôt dans la soirée… et qu'il avait de toute évidence prises en compte et bien retenues. Tony aurait bien apprécié perdre connaissance à ce moment-là. Une nouvelle grimace déforma son visage lorsque Steve joua une fois de plus avec sa plaie, quoi que la morphine dût déjà faire effet car il avait plus le bras engourdi qu'autre chose.

\- Vous n'êtes pas fatigué de vivre dans le passé ? fut tout ce qu'il était capable de répondre.

\- Je... ne pense pas vivre dans le passé, non. J'essaie juste de ne pas oublier. Ça fait partie de moi, de qui je suis.

\- Vous vous définissez par bien plus que par le Captain America des années quarante.

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait maintenant ? Ah mais qu'il tombe dans les pommes une fois pour toutes !

\- Il n'y a pas que ça... Vous n'avez pas tort vous savez, quand vous m'accusez de vivre dans un monde qui me dépasse. Je suis complètement largué. Ces nouvelles technologies, conflits supranationaux et rencontres extraterrestres... ça m'effare, j'ai le sentiment d'être complètement impuissant parfois. Et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul.

Était-ce un regard d'empathie qu'il lui adressait ? Quel enfoiré.

\- Mais je ne me décourage pas, je garde foi.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup trop croyant, marmonna-t-il.

\- Venant de vous je me doute. Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit ; je crois aux gens, aux individus.

Même endormie, la mémoire de Tony fit le lien entre les propos du Captain et cette lettre qu'il lui avait adressée il y a des mois de cela, et qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de relire. Juste une centaine de fois. _Je suis seul depuis que j'ai 18 ans, je n'ai jamais vraiment trouvé ma place, même dans l'armée,_ écrivait-il. _Je crois aux gens. Aux individus. Et je suis heureux de dire que pour la plupart, ils ne m'ont pas déçu. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas les décevoir non plus._

Voilà qui lui faisait une belle jambe.

\- Il y a soixante-dix ans comme aujourd'hui, ce sont les gens qui m'entourent qui me permettent de rester debout, de continuer à combattre pour et avec eux. Je ne serais pas là si ça n'était pour Peggy, Bucky, Howard…

Tony voulu objecter, n'ayant aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet en particulier, mais Rogers fut plus rapide que lui – comme si c'était compliqué, dans l'état dans lequel il était – et enchaîna.

\- Aujourd'hui, ce sont les Avengers qui m'animent. Chacun des membres de cette équipe est une bénédiction, je ne laisserai personne derrière. Et certainement pas vous.

De quoi parlait-il maintenant ? Tony n'avait pas le sentiment d'être laissé en arrière, il avait juste concrètement perdu la trace de tous ces prétendus coéquipiers. Et il ne supportait pas que le Captain se fasse grand chevalier quand franchement, Tony lui avait rien demandé.

\- J'ai pas besoin de vous Rogers, bredouilla-t-il de manière de plus en plus diffuse.

\- Moi j'ai besoin de vous.

Ça recommençait. _Pour toi_ , avait-il dit. _J'ai besoin de vous_ , affirmait-il maintenant. Bon dieu qu'il en aille au fait. Trop étourdi, Tony nicha le sommet de son visage dans le creux de son coude valide. Qu'il en aille au fait, ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

\- Je regrette profondément nos désaccords Tony, mais ils ne justifient pas ces derniers mois. Nous ne sommes pas ennemis. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir caché la vérité sur la mort de vos parents, j'ai fait une erreur. Je suis navré que vous ayez pensé que, parce que j'ai choisi de défendre Bucky, cela signifiait la fin de notre amitié… je voulais juste que vous réalisiez qu'il n'était pas coupable, mais j'ai oublié de voir la peine qui vous incombait alors. Je sais que je vous ai déçu. Et je ne sais pas si je pourrais jamais retrouver votre amitié... Je comprendrais que vous le ressentiez différemment. Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il peut en être autrement.

Steve soupira. Il prit quelques centimètres de recul pour considérer le travail de guérisseur qu'il avait prodigué à la plaie à présent fermée.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas livré à Ross ?

Tony entendit la question, mais décida délibérément de ne pas y répondre. Principalement car il n'en assumait pas la réponse.

En plus de l'engourdir, la morphine semblait avoir abaissé toutes les barrières derrière lesquelles il s'était réfugié. Il n'avait plus de rempart, plus de filtre ; ses mensonges avec lesquels il se berçait depuis des mois, voire des années, volèrent en éclat. Son esprit, bien qu'embué, y avait rarement vu aussi clair. Il alla jusqu'à trouver puéril de ne pas avoir embrassé cette vérité plus tôt, qui avait toujours été là, et qu'il n'avait jamais accepté que par fragments.

Il ne l'avait pas dénoncé, car il mourrait d'envie de reformer les Avengers. De retrouver une équipe, une bande, des gens un peu bizarres comme lui, avec qui il assumait pleinement son potentiel. Avec qui il se sentait spécial, mais pour les bonnes raisons. Avec qui son génie n'était pas qu'un outil à fabriquer des machines de guerre, où son argent n'était pas qu'un moyen pour se la jouer dans la société. Mais avec qui il pouvait au contraire servir une vraie cause, des vraies valeurs, sans que les médias roulent des yeux en criant au traumatisme et à la déraison. Des gens avec qui il nouerait de vrais liens, des amitiés sincères.

Sa rencontre avec Banner avait été une aubaine, leur duo scientifique lui permettait de s'épanouir comme jamais dans ses activités créatives. Romanoff lui apportait ce sarcasme et cette capacité de le remettre en question que personne n'avait jamais égalé. Clint était son pied sur terre, un super-héros du quotidien dans une famille bien trop banale – un idéal que Tony savait qu'il n'attendrait jamais, mais dont il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver. Thor était sa tête dans les étoiles, son espoir extraterrestre, sa preuve vivante que même par-delà les galaxies, il résidait des alliés, des amis.

Et Rogers était un putain de nœud dans l'estomac dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Il représentait tout ça, et plus encore. Il était l'extraordinaire niché au cœur du quelconque, la bonté incarnée par l'arrogance, l'esprit de leader aux relents de dictateur. L'amitié improbable, car tout, absolument tout, les opposait. Il était un soldat quand Tony défiait sans cesse l'autorité. Il était un ancêtre quand Tony était probablement l'humain le plus à la pointe de la technologie. Il était prêt à se sacrifier dans l'anonymat quand Tony ne pouvait considérer ne pas faire les gros titres. Il était d'une confiance insolente quant à son rôle quand Tony ne cessait de douter quant au sien. Il faisait confiance quand Tony remettait en cause. Il était dévoué quand Tony était égotiste. Il rassemblait quand Tony divisait. Il était tout ce que Tony n'était pas, et inversement.

Ainsi, le plus frustrant était sans aucun doute cette affection incohérente qu'il avait développée pour le soldat. L'année de cure forcée n'ayant fait qu'aggraver le phénomène, Tony n'était en mesure ni d'expliquer ni de freiner ces pulsions nerveuses qu'il ne parvenait à dissimuler que sous grand couvert de haine. Car très honnêtement, rien dans le comportement du soldat, ni dans sa mentalité, ne justifiait un tel emballement.

Pourtant il ne pouvait croiser ce regard d'un bleu glacé sans en avoir l'intestin retourné. Dieu sait si Tony en avait fréquenté, des hommes séduisants. Sportifs, mannequins et autres playboys. Mais le problème qu'il rencontrait ici était d'un nouveau genre, et le besoin qu'il avait nourrit ces longs mois durant de revoir le super-soldat n'était pas né d'une attirance purement physique. Il savait qu'il y avait autre chose, mais il ne mettait pas le doigt dessus.

Il ne voulait pas mettre le doigt dessus.

Pour cette raison très particulière, et parce que Tony savait encore différencier les dangereux maniaques de ses alliés, il semblait évident qu'il n'allait pas le vendre à Ross. Mais il se gardait bien de lui expliquer tout cela.

Cela n'avait cependant pas l'air de satisfaire Rogers qui s'inquiéta de l'absence de réponse.

\- Tony ?

Il lui saisit le bras qui recouvrait son visage, et glissa la main jusqu'à son poignet manifestement pour lui prendre son pouls.

\- Ouvrez les yeux, restez avec moi.

Là encore Tony entendit le soldat, mais n'obtempéra pas. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Elle était confortable, sa civière improvisée. Il ne sentait plus le sang tambouriner dans son épaule meurtrie ; il ne sentait plus son bras droit tout court. C'était plutôt plaisant. Il voulait profiter de cet état de félicité pour se reposer, juste quelques instants... Il se sentait enfin léger, détaché. Il n'avait aucune envie que ça s'arrête, et donc ne fit aucun effort pour revenir à la raison malgré l'insistance de Steve. Il sentit des mains enserrer son visage, il percevait la voix de Steve se faire plus pressante, il se sentait remué légèrement. Mais ses paupières étaient irrévocablement closes, il ne pouvait plus les ouvrir. Les sensations physiques se dissipaient, il oubliait où il était, qui il était.

Tout était juste noir.

Silencieux.

Indolore.


	2. Jour 2

Salutations !

Voilà qu'au deuxième chapitre seulement, j'ai déjà un rythme de publication fort peu maîtrisé… (je plaide coupable pour relecture abusive et insatisfaction chronique qui m'amène à apporter de continuelles modifications quand franchement, faut juste que je passe à autre chose.)

Pour plus de rigueur, j'essaierai de garder le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine ! Avec un peu de chance donc, je posterai peut-être deux chapitres cette semaine… (pas de promesse sur la date par contre, je reste réaliste ^^') (les objectifs et moi, ça fait 42).

Des bisous !

* * *

Jour 2

Un léger bourdonnement résonnait. La gravité terrestre semblait avoir retrouvé sa fonction primaire, quelque chose était pesant dans le premier sens du terme. L'air était étouffant. Les premières bouffées conscientes furent douloureuses, il avait un poids sur la poitrine. Même closes, ses paupières laissaient passer bien trop de lumière, réveillant une migraine profonde. La douleur se propagea lorsqu'il tenta de retrouver le contrôle de ses membres il était aussi engourdi qu'étourdi. C'est lorsqu'il tenta de bouger son bras droit qu'il poussa un grognement de douleur.

Ah, oui.

Tony roula sur le côté et réalisa que l'une des raisons de son engourdissement était le moelleux du matelas dans lequel il était enfoncé, auquel il ne s'attendait certainement pas. Une profonde inspiration plus tard, et il était assis sur le bord du lit, le bras blessé en écharpe. Il se frotta les yeux du pouce et de l'index pour aider ses paupières à s'ouvrir une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Bonjour boss, l'accueillit cette voix doucement familière. Vous êtes dans votre villa des Bahamas, nous sommes le 18 mai, il est 9h17. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Où est Rogers ? grommela-t-il.

\- Dans le séjour. Captain Rogers n'a pas cherché à communiquer avec l'extérieur depuis son arrivée. Il m'a demandé de l'avertir de votre réveil, souhaitez-vous que j'accède à sa requête ?

\- Non.

Il se passa la main plusieurs fois sur son visage pour tenter de balayer cette brume qui enveloppait son esprit. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé... dans les grandes lignes. Non, attends, ça lui revenait. A cette dernière question de Rogers… à pourquoi il ne l'avait pas livré à Ross, avait-il répondu ? Oh, sacrebleu. Il se souvenait de ce à quoi il avait pensé. Mais avait-il exprimé cette pensée ?

\- Friday, quelle est la dernière chose que j'ai dite avant d'éteindre la lumière ?

\- Souhaitez-vous connaître la dernière phrase intelligible que vous ayez prononcé, ou ce qui a suivi ?

Fils de poulpe.

\- Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ?

\- Je prends ça pour une question rhétorique. Vous avez d'abord fait savoir à Captain Rogers que vous n'aviez pas besoin de son aide, avant de laisser échap-

\- Ok, c'est bon, j'ai pas envie de savoir. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai envie ou pas d'entendre, pas vrai ?

\- Il ne semble pas que votre embarras soit justifié.

\- Comment tu pourrais savoir ça. Et pour ta gouverne, là, c'est une question rhétorique.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas dotée du même système nerveux que vous patron, mais je dispose de détecteurs suffisamment développés pour capturer la gêne chez vous ou vos interlocuteurs, d'identifier leurs causes et d'en prévoir les conséquences. La vôtre n'a, dans cette situation, pas lieu d'être. Je n'entrevoie que des répercussions positives.

\- Rappelle moi pourquoi j'ai choisi de faire de toi une intelligence féminine insupportable ?

\- Est-ce là une question rhétorique ?

\- Insupportable.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez étranger au fait que ma sensibilité soit parfois plus élevée que la vôtre. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que Captain Rogers apprécierait d'avoir des nouvelles de votre état, il n'est pas nécessaire de le garder inquiet plus longtemps.

\- Heureusement que c'est encore moi qui décide. Je vais prendre une douche.

\- Captain Rogers est averti de votre intention de prendre une douche.

\- Qu...?! Tony soupira vigoureusement.

\- Si le calibrage de mes réponses ne vous satisfait pas, je vous prie d'être plus clair dans vos instructions.

\- Tête à claques.

\- Fort heureusement j'en suis démunie.

Sur cet échange bienveillant Tony quitta le lit qu'il avait, lui aussi, tâché de sang, pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain attenante. Il lutta quelque peu pour retirer ses habits avec un bras en moins, puis s'engouffra dans la douche à l'italienne d'où il fit couler de l'eau tiède, à la limite du froid. Cela apaisa le feu de ses points de suture encore frais, et la fraîcheur dynamisa ses muscles ankylosés par les batailles de la veille. Il resta sous la douche un certain temps, désireux de se débarrasser aussi bien de la crasse que des pensées parasites accumulées ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Il fallait qu'il fasse preuve de pragmatisme. Rogers était là. Dans sa villa qu'il avait gardé cachée aux yeux du monde, même aux yeux de Rhodes, afin de conserver un abri de repli, un refuge en cas de crise, un jardin secret qu'il n'avait jamais partagé qu'avec Pepper. Cette villa lui avait été utile à de nombreuses reprises, après des bad buzz ou lors d'une énième dispute qu'elle soit publique ou privée, généralement du brouhaha médiatique. Dans cette maison il se sentait coupé du monde, il pouvait recharger ses batteries sans laisser quiconque percevoir dans ce besoin de repos un quelconque aveu de faiblesse.

Mais Rogers était là. Dans le seul véritable havre de paix qu'il lui restait. Il avait amené la plus grosse épine dans le pied qu'il ait jamais connu dans cet îlot de paradis. Pour fuir l'État américain qui à présent allait le traquer sans relâche, il n'avait pensé qu'à cet endroit très précis. Tu parles d'une idée. Il fallait maintenant qu'il compose avec...

Son estomac gargouilla généreusement.

Après le petit-déjeuner, donc.

Sorti de la douche, il constata avec réserve qu'il avait principalement dans sa garde-robe le choix entre vêtements de protection pour le workshop, costumes trois pièces de soirée ou chemises à fleurs et bermuda. Le soulagement fut palpable quand il dénicha un tee-shirt blanc qu'il assortit néanmoins avec une chemisette qu'il garda ouverte et un short. Il ne se formalisa pas de ses cheveux mouillés qu'il mit en pagaille en y passant une main sauvage. Il ajusta son écharpe autour de son cou et de son bras encore largement douloureux, en espérant à demi-mot trouver des antidouleurs accompagnant un café fumant sur le comptoir de la cuisine. En sortant il saisit machinalement les lunettes de soleil qui reposait sur une étagère de son dressing. Sa faim dictant les moyens, il se rendit dans le séjour aussi rapidement que son équilibre précaire le lui permit, ne pensant pas tant à Rogers qu'à ce qu'il avait envie de manger dans l'immédiat. C'est pourquoi il fut légèrement surpris quand il aperçut Steve aux fourneaux. Et pas que légèrement à vrai dire. Il savait que Steve cuisinait, mais l'y voir concrètement était toujours une image déroutante. D'autant plus que le Captain revêtait les mêmes vêtements que la veille – il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir. Tony aurait dû le parier, cet homme n'était pas humain.

Toujours est-il qu'il l'accueillit avec un léger sourire.

\- Omelette ?

L'alien avait de nouveau lu dans ses pensées.

Il hocha simplement la tête et s'installa sur une chaise haute. Il saisit une tablette qui reposait un peu plus loin sur le comptoir et dont l'écran était allumé, sans doute que Steve l'eût parcouru plus tôt. La première chose qu'il distingua fut une image nocturne de la Tour Stark éteinte, et dont de la fumée épaisse s'échappait des vitres brisées du dernier étage, des hélicoptères zonant autour. En gros titre : STARK FUGITIF.

Voilà que sa migraine lui reprenait. Il avait là une gueule de bois comme rarement il avait eu auparavant... Il ne prit pas la peine de parcourir l'article en question et repoussa la tablette. Il fut sauvé par une omelette lardon-champignon salvatrice.

\- Je sais que ça n'est pas un sentiment agréable, mais ça leur passera.

Il faisait de toute évidence référence aux gros titres. Qu'importe. Omelette.

\- Permettez que je change votre bandage ?

Tony prit enfin le temps de réaliser que ses points de sutures n'étaient pas à vif, mais soigneusement recouvert par une compresse imbibée de rouge, qu'il avait un peu plus mis à mal en l'arrosant joyeusement. De nouveau il hocha la tête, trop occupé à enfourner son omelette comme si on l'avait affamé pour répondre oralement. Steve revint avec tout le nécessaire – il lui manquait juste la blouse de l'infirmer – et s'attela à lui refaire un pansement. Cette nouvelle proximité forcée ne fit cette fois-ci pas réagir Tony qui préférait rester concentré sur son petit-déjeuner.

\- Tony, quel est cet endroit ?

La loquacité matinale du soldat ne seyait pas à Tony qui n'avait pas franchement envie d'échanger. Il s'y contraint malgré tout.

\- Villa des Bahamas. De plain-pied elle est pas bien grande, après la salle de gym, le workshop, le sauna et la piscine à débordement, il n'y a que trois chambres. Ça me permet d'être plus discret quand j'ai besoin de dépaysement.

Steve ne put retenir un sourire moqueur.

\- C'est vrai que cette sobriété vous ressemble très peu.

\- Eh, ça reste mon île privatisée. J'y vais généralement seul, donc non j'ai pas besoin de beaucoup plus !

\- Je plaisante Tony.

Réalisant soudain qu'il avait manqué de recul par rapport aux goûts très sobres de Rogers, Tony se replongea dans son omelette en grognant.

\- Si vous êtes le seul résident, comment vous expliquez que le réfrigérateur soit plein de produits frais ?

\- J'ai une équipe d'entretien qui passe deux fois par mois pour faire le plein. Ou plus, si j'en ai besoin.

\- Deux fois par mois... même si vous n'êtes pas là ?

\- Ben, oui ?

Steve hocha simplement la tête avec une moue détachée. Tony n'avait pas l'air de saisir ce qui choquait le soldat.

\- Donc à part le personnel et vous-même, personne n'a connaissance de cette maison ?

\- Ces gens qui s'occupent de remplir le frigo ne savent pas que c'est moi qui vit ici. Ils doivent penser travailler pour un quelconque milliardaire américain qui chercherait à rester anonyme.

\- Oui donc rien qui se rapproche.

Tony répondit par un rictus.

\- Donc pour répondre à votre question, non, personne n'a connaissance de cette maison. C'est pas Ross qui nous y trouvera.

Deux bouchées plus tard et il avait fini son repas ; or Steve était loin d'avoir fini de refaire son bandage, à peine avait-il injecté une nouvelle dose de morphine que Tony avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Encore affamé malgré la taille de l'omelette – une demie douzaine d'œufs avaient dû y passer – il se leva sans prévenir Rogers qui poussa un "eh !" d'exclamation, pour aller se chercher le nécessaire à sandwich. Il revint s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était avec des tranches de pain, jambon, fromage et mayonnaise, sous le regard étonné de son infirmer, et entama la confection de son sandwich. Il mobilisa même son bras blessé, ce qui compliqua sensiblement la tâche de Rogers qui ne semblait pas s'en formaliser plus que ça. Pour éviter un blanc malaisant, Tony commença à décrire l'île. Quel chemin emprunter pour en faire le tour, qui était par ailleurs bouclé en moins d'une demi-heure. Quels étaient les points idéaux pour se baigner, pour plonger, pour bronzer. Là où le soleil rayonnait en fin de journée et quelles pièces de la maison étaient les plus agréables. Jusqu'à une curiosité maritime à quelques dizaines de mètre au large de la côte est de l'île. Il en parlait sans s'en rendre compte, permettant à Rogers d'apprécier la réelle affection que Tony attachait à son île. Ce dernier était loin de le réaliser, trop épris par les nombreux moments de sérénité que cette villa lui avait accordés. Dieu sait qu'il en avait besoin en ce moment même.

Le sandwich et le bandage terminé, Tony se leva.

\- J'ai besoin d'air. Vous pouvez prendre l'une des chambres à l'entrée du couloir, avec un peu de chance vous trouverez dans la penderie des affaires qui vous iront.

Sans vraiment laisser le temps à Rogers de commenter, il sortit de la résidence, écharpe au cou, et dévala les escaliers extérieurs bordés d'une végétation luxuriante pour se rendre au niveau du rivage. Il constata au passage que le jet qui les avait amenés jusqu'ici était au repos sur sa plateforme d'atterrissage. Il dépassa une rangée de palmiers pour atteindre la plage de sable blanc qui plongeait dans une eau turquoise parfaite.

Il ne s'y attarda pas, et longea la côte pour atteindre les rochers délimitant la plage. Il gravit les premières roches glissantes pieds nus et avec un seul bras pour balancier, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Il prit légèrement plus de temps pour franchir les cailloux suivants, jusqu'à atteindre son point d'arrivée. Un rocher plus plat que les autres, sur lequel il pouvait s'asseoir et s'adosser à la paroi rocheuse, à l'ombre des palmiers qui surplombaient la petite falaise au pied de laquelle il était, et légèrement rafraîchi par une brise amicale. Là il ferma les yeux, se laissa bercer par le léger clapotis des vaguelettes venant se briser sur les rochers.

Incapable cependant de rester sans rien faire plus d'une minute, il dégaina son smartphone.

\- Friday, qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

\- En termes d'actualités, un mandat d'arrêt international a été émis contre vous. Les médias décrivent les Accords de Sokovie comme caduques, et vous qualifient vous et vos coéquipiers de dangereux terroristes.

\- Ben voyons.

\- James Rhodes a essayé de vous joindre dans la nuit, mais a raccroché après deux sonneries seulement, sans laisser de message.

Cette information lui réchauffa le cœur. Il savait que Rhodey s'inquiéterait plus lui, mais qu'il lui faisait aussi pleinement confiance sur le fait que Tony l'appellerait dès qu'il en aurait l'opportunité. C'est ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire, plus tard. Maintenant n'était juste pas propice.

\- Et Pepper ?

\- Elle n'a pas cherché à vous joindre.

Tony soupira. Il acceptait la rupture, acceptait le fait qu'elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de lui, et du danger permanent qu'il représentait. Il comprenait, même. Il avait juste du mal à supporter les échecs, et bon sang que sa vie amoureuse en était emplie. Que Pepper n'ait même pas cherché à le contacter le prouvait bien. Après tout, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé, pourquoi espérait-il encore qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui...

\- Rogers ?

Il se détesta pour avoir fait cette connexion.

\- Il prend une douche.

Bon. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le soldat préparait, et ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre. Mais quelque chose se tramait forcément, Rogers n'était pas du genre à réapparaître après un an de silence absolu sans aucune idée derrière la tête. Tony n'avait toujours pas saisi la raison de sa venue, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Son intuition ne lui faisait rien pressentir de bon, pour que Rogers fasse durer le mystère si longtemps, cela ne devait pas être anodin.

Qu'avait-il bien fait ces longs mois durant qui l'amenait maintenant à revenir ? Quelqu'un était mort ? Ultron était revenu ? Il avait vu Loki, peut-être ? Non, tout ça n'aurait pas été franchement compliqué à avouer. Avait-il réuni une armée de super soldats qu'il aurait formé avec son super acolyte soviétique, Bucky ? Peu probable, mais ça ne l'aurait étonné qu'à moitié. Était-il désespérément seul et cherchait juste de la compagnie ? Ça pour le coup, Tony n'y croyait pas un instant. Des idées plus saugrenues les unes que les autres lui venaient maintenant en tête. Il décida que les réponses à ses questions viendraient bien assez tôt, et commença à pianoter sur son téléphone. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était perdu dans son écran bleuté, quand Friday le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Boss, Captain Rogers semble être en train d'essayer d'établir un contact avec l'extérieur.

\- Quel destinataire ?

\- Je ne peux pas dire, le signal est crypté.

Tony grommela en se levant, remarquant par là même que ses jambes étaient bien engourdies. Il ne laissa pas le temps à sa circulation de retrouver un rythme de croisière qu'il franchissait déjà les rochers le séparant de la terre stable.

\- Bloque tout.

\- Je n'arrive pas à interagir avec son appareil de communication, sa technologie m'est pour l'instant inconnue.

\- Débrouille toi pour parer les ondes ! s'énerva-t-il, arrivé sur le sol ferme, marchant furieusement en direction de la villa.

\- Son appel n'a pas débouché, mais je crois qu'un message lui est parvenu.

Tony pressa le pas, souhaitant le saisir la main dans le sac.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Première chambre à droite.

Il passait le pas de la porte par laquelle il était sorti plus tôt, et se dirigea directement vers la chambre de son hôte. La porte de la pièce n'étant pas close, il n'eût qu'à lui donner une légère impulsion pour l'ouvrir grand. Rogers lui tournait le dos – qu'il avait par ailleurs nu. Il ne portait en effet qu'un bermuda sombre semblable à celui de Tony, mais était autrement torse-nu. Il avait très certainement dû hésiter comme l'ingénieur en constatant qu'il avait principalement le choix parmi des chemises à fleurs. Tony dut faire preuve d'un effort de concentration remarquable pour en faire abstraction.

Du reste, le soldat était absorbé par ce qui semblait être un simple téléphone coulissant noir car même sa super ouïe n'entendit pas Tony, qui dut se racler la gorge pour se faire remarquer.

\- J'aurais dû vous prévenir, on capte vraiment très mal ici.

Steve se retourna par surprise, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que Tony le surprenne.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce. Vous manigancez un truc, et ça ne me plaît pas. Faudrait commencer à être honnête avec moi Cap'.

Tony avait rejoint Rogers et tendit la main pour se saisir du téléphone, que Steve mit immédiatement hors de portée, comme par réflexe. Tony haussa un sourcil.

\- Qui est-ce ? questionna-t-il sans reculer.

C'est Steve qui fit un pas un arrière, toujours sans un mot. Tony se faisait gravement impatient.

\- Rogers.

Steve soupira.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure.

\- C'est Natasha.

Tony resta muet. Il en attendait plus.

\- Elle me demande de vos nouvelles.

\- Menteur.

Et d'un mouvement vif que Steve ne vit pas venir, il saisit le téléphone et fit immédiatement demi-tour. Alors qu'il s'éloignait du soldat il sortit son propre smartphone, et obtint de Friday un scan express de l'appareil qui semblait en outre extrêmement basique. Steve l'avait rejoint en moins de deux secondes, chemise ouverte sur les épaules, et se réappropria l'objet sans que Tony ne lutte véritablement.

Ils avaient atteint le séjour.

\- Je ne suis pas en mesure de confirmer l'émetteur du message, annonça Friday d'une voix suffisamment faible pour qu'elle ne soit destinée qu'à Tony, mais voici le message en question.

Sur l'écran de son smartphone apparurent des caractères en cours de cryptage, qui finirent par s'afficher en alphabet latin.

"REVENEZ AVEC OU SANS STARK, MAIS REVENEZ."

Il le lut à voix haute.

Il porta sur Steve un regard lourd de questions et de reproches. Revenez, où ? D'où venait-il, où devait-il repartir ? Avec qui, chez qui ? Pour quoi ? Et pourquoi une telle urgence ? Était-ce vraiment Natasha qui avait écrit ces mots ? Stark n'était-il qu'une mission intermédiaire confiée au Captain qui avait la responsabilité de le ramener avec lui, comme un vulgaire colis ? Comme un allié, ou comme un prisonnier ? Rien dans ce message ne semblait amical envers Tony, il ne s'agissait certainement pas là de Natasha, ou alors elle avait bien changé. A la réflexion, la connaissait-il vraiment ? Tony maintint son regard pesant. Rogers avait intérêt à avoir une bonne, très bonne explication. Il en avait visiblement conscience puisqu'il détacha minutieusement ses prochains mots.

\- Une catastrophe se prépare Tony. On a besoin de vous.

\- Qui, on ?

\- Les Avengers.

Là, Tony avait beaucoup trop d'interrogations. Il resta donc silencieux pour obliger Steve à s'expliquer.

\- Thor est revenu avec des nouvelles inquiétantes. Sa prédiction sur les pierres d'infinité s'avère être juste, si on ne fait rien un cataclysme va s'abattre sur la Terre. Les ouvertures successives du Bifröst ne sont pas étrangères à ce qui se prépare, plusieurs phénomènes extraordinaires du genre ont lieu à travers la galaxie – à cause d'une distorsion spatio-temporelle due à la combinaison des gemmes de l'espace et du temps d'après ce que Bruce a tenté de m'expliquer. Vision est en danger, il demeure le seul rempart face à ce désastre dont je vous parle.

 _Que, quoi ?_

\- C'est la gemme de la pensée qui le maintien en vie, continua-t-il. Une entité extraterrestre appelée Thanos mène une quête pour s'approprier les six gemmes, il en aurait déjà quatre. S'il parvient à mettre la main sur les deux dernières, on ne pourra plus l'arrêter. Apparemment il en veut à la Terre depuis les événements de New-York, pour la destruction de son armée de chitauris. Notre espoir pour l'arrêter réside dans le fait de trouver la cinquième pierre avant lui, mais il semble avoir une longueur d'avance. A la fin, seule la protection de Vision comptera.

Ça faisait beaucoup d'informations.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez.

\- Tony, les Avengers sont là. Ils sont au complet, et luttent pour protéger la Terre. Il ne manque que vous. On a besoin de vous.

Tony jeta un œil au message de Romanoff. _Revenez avec ou sans Stark, mais revenez._

\- J'ai pas le sentiment que vous ayez besoin de moi, cracha-t-il.

Sous le message des informations additionnelles étaient apparues.

"Origine du message : Wakanda."

Ils étaient au Wakanda. Le roi T'Challa les avaient accueillis. Après que Rogers ait forcé la prison en Atlantique Nord, il avait dû s'entourer de Barton, Maximoff, Wilson et Ant-Man. Évidemment qu'il n'était pas seul ! Pourtant aux dernières nouvelles T'Challa souhaitait la mort de Barnes, alors pourquoi aurait-il soudainement décidé d'être de leur côté ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

\- Si, Tony. Je ne serais pas ici si je pensais le contraire.

\- Romanoff – si c'est bien elle – a l'air plutôt clair quant au fait que ma présence n'est pas indispensable, affirma-t-il en affichant l'écran de son téléphone pour preuve. Si elle l'avait été vous m'auriez contacté il y a des mois de cela !

\- On a voulu, mais certains... membres de l'équipe n'étaient pas confiants par rapport aux Accords.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

\- Ils craignaient que vous restiez contraints.

\- Que je refuse de m'allier ? Que je les dénonce, comme je vous ai dénoncé à Ross ? Que je renie le fait même que la Terre entière puisse être en danger ?!

\- Je suis justement ici parce que je sais qu'on peut vous faire confiance.

\- Après un an ! Ça vous a pris une putain d'année !

\- Vous n'avez jamais appelé, Tony. Comment voulez-vous convaincre les plus sceptiques quand même moi vous m'avez fait douter ?

\- Douter du fait que je me rallierai aux Avengers.

\- Oui. Douter du fait que vous seriez capable de laisser tomber les vieilles rivalités pour retrouver un véritable esprit d'équipe, et pour marcher dans la même direction. Une équipe doit être soudée pour fonctionner même dans l'adversité, votre comportement imprévisible nous fait parfois craindre pour la cohésion du groupe. Et vous savez que c'est justifié, nous n'en serions pas ici aujourd'hui si vous acceptiez le dialogue ! Ultron n'aurait pas été créé, les Accords n'auraient pas été un tel fiasco, et notre amitié serait certainement encore indemne.

\- Comment osez-vous. _J'ai_ détruit l'armée de chitauris en envoyant une tête nucléaire dans un trou de ver sans certitude de retour, _j'ai_ créé Vision, _j'ai_ essayé de donner des limites aux Avengers qui s'en croyaient démunis, pour la protection du plus grand nombre, et _je_ vous ai rejoint dans ce bunker sibérien quand les Accords me l'interdisaient explicitement, par « amitié » ! lança-t-il en accentuant des guillemets fantômes. Vous m'accusez de tous les maux qui incombent aux Avengers sans vous remettre _une seconde_ en question. Vous pensez être un bienfaiteur ? Un sauveur ? Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche !

\- J'ai bien compris que vous étiez en colère contre moi, mais il ne s'agit pas de nous ! C'est cette fierté qui vous empêche d'avancer, vous ne jurez jamais que par votre personne et jamais en termes d'équipe. Or je vous parle d'enjeux qui nous dépassent tous autant que nous sommes, et contre lesquels on n'a aucune chance si l'on ne s'unit pas ! Nous devons combattre _ensemble_. Vous devez ravaler cette fierté si vous voulez être plus qu'un héros solo.

\- Et vous cette arrogance dégoulinante si vous voulez que je considère un seul instant le fait de vous suivre à nouveau.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de me suivre moi, je vous demande de donner une seconde chance aux Avengers.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je leur donne cette chance si je n'ai aucune confiance dans leur leader ? ricana-t-il à moitié.

\- Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ?

\- Ça vous étonne.

\- Vous avez choisi de faire sauter votre position pour me protéger. Vous m'accordez le fait d'utiliser le bouclier de votre père à nouveau, vous me laissez voir le vrai visage de Spider-Man, vous m'emmenez sur votre île secrète dont absolument personne n'a connaissance. Et vous ne me faites pas confiance ?

Temps mort. Il marquait un point. Quatre, même. Tony ne perdrait pas la face.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix.

\- Vous avez toujours eu le choix. Tony, vous le savez. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

\- Vous avez détruit cette possibilité en Sibérie.

\- Qu'auriez-vous fait là-bas, à ma place ?

Tony ouvra la bouche pour répondre, mais sans en sortir un seul son. En voilà une question à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. Qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ? Il était tenté de dire qu'il aurait été là pour ses « amis », mais Rogers lui répondrait que c'est ce qu'il a fait pour Bucky. Il s'imaginait à présent avec Rogers cherchant à agresser Rhodes à cause d'une erreur que Tony aurait faite. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'aurait rien fait et qu'il les aurait laisser régler leurs propres comptes, évidemment qu'il serait intervenu… Très certainement pour empêcher l'escalade de la violence.

Mince. Ce scénario se précisant dans son esprit, Tony était incapable de répondre à la question posée. Il voulait avoir le dernier mot, mais il était incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit qui aille contre Rogers et qui reste crédible. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la situation sous cet angle, aveuglé par l'amertume et par le souvenir douloureux de la perte de ses parents. Mais comment aurait-il réagi à sa place ? Qu'aurait-il fait ? Probablement quelque chose de similaire.

Son interlocuteur ayant perçu le désarroi du milliardaire, il osa s'approcher et adopta un ton plus doux.

\- Je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé. Je regrette qu'on ne soit pas toujours tombés d'accord, aussi. Aujourd'hui on en est là, la seule chose qu'on peut vraiment essayer de faire c'est d'aller de l'avant, c'est le vœu que je formule. J'ai besoin de vous Tony.

Des frissons virent hérisser les poils de ses avant-bras. C'était franchement pas le moment.

\- Demain, affirma-t-il finalement.

Et il contourna le soldat, beaucoup trop près de lui à son goût, pour se diriger vers l'autre bout du séjour.

\- Demain ? répéta Steve en se retournant, déconcerté par la retraite soudaine de Tony.

\- J'ai besoin d'une armure.

Et il s'engouffra dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre située à son extrémité. De là il ouvrit une porte qui ressemblait à celle d'un dressing pour prendre un escalier descendant jusqu'à un laboratoire dont des lumières s'activèrent à son arrivée.

\- Friday, active Mark 47 et 48, trouve un moyen de les amener jusqu'ici sans qu'elles se fassent repérer.

\- Ces deux armures sont actuellement dans la Tour Stark qui est lourdement surveillée. La procédure sera activée dès que la voie sera libre.

\- C'est toi la patronne.

C'était parfait. Il avait une distraction toute trouvée pour tenter de ne pas sombrer sous le déluge d'informations que Steve venait de lui déverser. Il lui fallait accuser le coup. Les Avengers, réunis depuis des mois sans que Tony n'en ai la moindre idée, cachés du monde, de lui. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter d'un coup, mais il n'allait certainement pas se laisser abattre. Il garderait la tête haute, et décida de ne pas être simple spectateur. Il allait prendre part à cette mascarade sans laisser paraître le moindre heurt, la moindre blessure à l'ego, mais fier, et assuré, comme toujours. C'était ça, ou il craquait. Et ça n'était pas une option.

Il s'affaira donc énergiquement à son bricolage pour ne pas être capable de dépenser son énergie ailleurs. Il fallait qu'il réunisse le nécessaire pour transporter ses armures, les réparer au besoin, voire les améliorer s'il en avait l'opportunité. Ce labo n'était pas le plus fournit qu'il avait, mais il y avait toujours de quoi garantir l'entretien minimum de ses bijoux. Il fallait en outre qu'il adapte le matériel parfois un peu rustique à ses armures nouvelle génération.

L'une des qualités indéniables de son workshop, en revanche, était l'énorme baie vitrée qui offrait une vue immanquable sur l'autre versant de la villa. Derrière la végétation tropicale s'étendait un bleu azur infini, la flore dansait paisiblement au rythme d'un vent léger animant feuilles des palmiers et herbes hautes. Ce cadre idyllique aida considérablement Tony à garder son calme.

Friday le tenait régulièrement au courant de la situation de ses armures. Le chemin n'était toujours pas dégagé la Tour Stark faisait l'objet d'enquêtes et des agents du gouvernement occupaient les lieux, à la recherche d'un moindre indice sur là où Tony était parti. Les armures ne pouvaient pas partir sans se faire voir et immanquablement interpeller. Cela contrariait Tony qui savait qu'il allait manquer de temps, mais qui ne pouvait se passer de ses derniers modèles pour autant. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution rapidement, avant que ces abrutis d'enquêteurs ne décident de saisir ses bébés.

Friday le ramena à la réalité après un bon moment en autarcie.

\- Captain Rogers vous demande la permission d'entrer dans le laboratoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

\- Il apporte de la pizza.

L'estomac de Tony se réveilla à cette annonce. Bon sang le garçon savait anticiper ses besoins.

\- C'est bon.

Et Rogers arriva effectivement avec une pizza pepperoni géante, légèrement fumante, et deux bières.

\- Cela fait des heures que vous êtes enfermé, j'ai pensé que vous apprécierez une pause…

En guise de réponse, Tony attrapa une bière qu'il leva comme pour trinquer.

\- Vous en êtes où ? s'enquit Steve, faisant manifestement référence à l'armure que Tony avait mentionné.

\- Mes armures sont dans la Tour Stark, elles n'ont pas d'échappatoire. Les hommes de Ross sont partout, affirma-t-il amer.

Après s'être délecté d'une gorgée de bière bien fraîche, il s'attaqua à la pizza.

\- Donc vous ne pouvez pas les récupérer ?

\- Mon dernier modèle est dans le workshop qui est occupé en permanence par des pseudo-enquêteurs. Lui faire bouger le petit doigt réveillerait sans doute la garde nationale.

\- Vous n'en avez pas d'autres, ailleurs dans la Tour ?

\- Admettons. Quand bien même j'arriverais à les extraire de là, l'entièreté de l'espace aérien doit être complètement bouclé sur plusieurs miles à la ronde si vous voulez mon avis. Sans pouvoir les faire décoller je vois pas en quoi ça nous avance.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de leur faire quitter la tour par les airs. Pourquoi ne pas les faire sortir par la voie terrestre, comme nous l'avons fait ?

\- Vous voulez les mettre dans une voiture ?

Steve haussa les épaules.

\- Le temps qu'elles quittent la ville.

Tony dut l'admettre. Cette idée était d'une simplicité telle qu'elle en devenait brillante.

\- Friday ?

\- Mark 47 est dans la réserve, lui faire atteindre le garage ne devrait pas poser de problème. Ce dernier est par ailleurs libre d'accès.

\- Oublie 48.

\- Bien patron.

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, certainement que Tony serait prêt à décoller avant la nuit tombée. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de précipiter son arrivée au Wakanda, aussi préférait-il imposer son rythme et partir au matin seulement, urgence ou non. Il arriverait en temps voulu. Songeant d'ailleurs à sa prochaine destination, Tony questionna :

\- Alors comme ça, le Wakanda ?

Steve ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il fut déconcerté une seconde, avant d'admettre que Tony avait de toute évidence deviné juste.

\- Oui.

Tony n'ajouta rien, attendant que le Captain se décide à fournir de plus amples explications.

\- Zemo ayant été arrêté, le roi T'Challa a reconnu l'innocence de Bucky et nous a offert son aide pour se racheter de l'avoir accusé à tort.

Tony ne put retenir un rictus lorsque Steve prononça "innocence" et "Bucky" dans la même phrase.

\- Le Wakanda reste signataire des accords, fit remarquer Tony.

\- C'est vrai. Mais peu après notre arrivée, T'Challa a dû faire face à des envahisseurs qui voulaient s'approprier les mines de vibranium du pays, quitte à en massacrer la population. Nous l'avons aidé à repousser la menace. En guise de remerciement, il nous a offert une nouvelle base.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait marcher les accords au moment où il en avait besoin ? insista-t-il, perplexe.

\- C'est une longue histoire… Mais il s'agissait d'un conflit tribal avec un passé compliqué, l'ONU se garde bien d'intervenir dans ce genre d'affrontement pour éviter une plus grande fracturation du continent africain. Quand bien même l'ONU aurait donné son aval, le temps que les forces d'intervention se mettent en place, le massacre aurait eu le temps d'avoir lieu. C'est le problème inhérent des accords Tony, la diplomatie est souvent trop lente.

Sans relever cette dernière remarque, Tony enchaîna.

\- Et maintenant, quelle est l'urgence ?

Steve haussa les épaules une fois de plus.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir de discussion approfondie avec Natasha.

\- Elle semble souhaiter votre retour rapidement, rappela-t-il, acerbe. Vous savez que je ne vous retiens pas prisonnier.

\- Je ne partirai pas sans vous.

\- Même si ça met la Terre en danger ?

\- J'ai l'impression que nous sommes constamment en danger… Ils pourront bien se passer de moi quelques heures de plus.

\- Allô, Captain ? Ça vous ressemble très peu de dire un truc pareil.

Cette fois-ci, il soupira.

\- D'autres… équipes, nous on rejoint. Un groupe se fait appeler Les Gardiens de la Galaxie, composé entre autres d'un homme mi-dieu mi-terrien, d'un arbre qui parle, et d'un raton-laveur probablement plus futé que vous. C'est eux qui nous ont appris l'existence de Thanos, et de sa quête des pierres d'infinité. Un autre individu, un certain Docteur Stephen Strange, est entré en contact avec Thor avant de se faire déposséder de la gemme du temps. Il fait partie d'un culte appelé Kamartaj, d'où il a accès à une infinité de multiverses et autres « capacités de l'esprit ». Ça me dépasse, Tony. Dès que l'on pense en avoir terminé avec une menace, une autre apparaît. Révélant des nouveaux mondes dont on ne pouvait même pas imaginer l'existence, abritant des conflits à chaque fois plus dangereux, et des individus toujours plus étranges, et toujours plus puissants. Il y a quatre-vingts ans je mesurais moins d'un mètre soixante et rêvais de m'engager dans l'armée pour défendre des idées auxquelles je croyais. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que rien de tout cela n'est plus pertinent. Je n'ai jamais aspiré à être plus qu'un soldat. Si la protection de la Terre dépend de moi, on est vraiment mal engagé.

Tony l'avait écouté sans broncher, bien que vexé par l'histoire du raton-laveur – il demandait à voir. Effectivement, il semblait s'en être passé des choses en si peu de temps. Mais malgré l'empathie certaine que Tony éprouvait face à la lassitude évidente de Rogers, qu'il ne compte pas sur lui pour le réconforter.

\- On aurait dû s'en douter avec l'invasion de New-York et l'apparition de Thor. On n'est pas les seuls, et apparemment pas les plus évolués.

Pourquoi pensait-il qu'il avait voulu créer Ultron. Il l'avait vu venir, lui, le jour où l'humanité aurait besoin de plus que d'une équipe hétéroclite pour la protéger.

\- Vous y trompez pas, tant qu'il y a de l'espoir je continuerai à me battre. J'ai juste besoin... de reconsidérer mes priorités si je ne veux pas perdre pied.

\- Reconsidérer vos priorités ? répéta-t-il, perplexe.

\- Prendre le temps. Être plus proche des gens qui comptent pour moi. Rester humain.

\- L'avez-vous jamais été.

Un léger sourire déforma les lèvres de Steve qui n'en dit pas plus. Ils avaient terminé la pizza, Tony triturait maintenant un de ces nombreux outils qu'il avait montés pour prendre soin de ses armures. Un certain silence s'étendit.

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, annonça soudain Steve qui saisit l'assiette et les deux bières vides et laissa Tony à sa réflexion.

Ce dernier semblait finalement avoir saisi ce qui perturbait Rogers. La seule raison pour laquelle Steve avait besoin de lui, c'était parce qu'il avait perdu ses repères, et cherchait à se récréer un environnement familier. Tony avait jadis fait partie d'une équipe stable qui entreprenait des missions encore abordables, et jouissait même d'un semblant de cohésion grâce aux moments passés ensemble à la Tour Stark. La nostalgie était évidente, c'était là incontestablement ce que cherchait à recréer Rogers. Il ne s'agissait que d'une énième preuve, s'il en fallait une, que le soldat n'était qu'un égoïste, considérant uniquement le confort de sa petite personne avant le besoin des autres.

Ou Tony loupait-il quelque chose ? Peut-être qu'il loupait quelque chose.

Sa réflexion fut rapidement interrompue par l'arrivée de Mark 47, qui parvenait au bout de son périple New-York – Bahamas. L'imposante baie vitrée s'ouvrit lorsque l'armure atterrit, Tony entreprit sans perdre de temps de recharger et d'optimiser son homme d'acier. Il y accorda plus de temps que nécessaire, s'embêtant avec des détails qu'il était en mesure de régler plus tard. Mais il se sentait bien dans cet environnement alliant métal et nouvelles technologies, cela occupait ses pensées avec des problématiques qu'il maîtrisait. Malgré tout, il arriva un moment où son armure n'avait d'autres besoins que de se recharger, ce qui n'allait en outre pas prendre toute la nuit.

Il remarqua alors que le soleil déclinait dangereusement ils arrivaient en début de soirée. Acceptant le fait que sa présence dans son workshop ne soit plus fondamentale, il se résigna à en sortir. Direction la cuisine, il saisit une bière dans le réfrigérateur et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. En réalisant que Steve faisait des longueurs dans la piscine à quelques pas de là, l'ingénieur fit demi-tour pour s'emparer d'une seconde bière fraîche, puis alla s'installer au bord du bassin. Il y trempa les pieds jusqu'aux mollets, posa la deuxième bière à ses côtés et ouvrit la sienne.

Il ne fut pas surpris de constater que Steve enchaînait les allers-retours en apnée prolongée, sans prendre une seule inspiration. Après un troisième demi-tour à l'autre bout du bassin il émergea enfin et finit la longueur le séparant du bord où était assis Tony en quelques brassées de crawl. Il dut remarquer la boisson qui l'attendait, car sans un mot il sortit de l'eau, vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Tony et comme ce dernier quelques instants plus tôt, ouvrit la bière pour s'en délecter d'une longue gorgée. Le soldat était à peine essoufflé, seul un léger soulèvement de poitrine pouvait suggérer l'effort auquel il venait de consentir. Il était absolument trempé, passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux dorés pour en évacuer l'excès d'eau, formant au passage une mèche rebelle comme Tony en avait rarement vu.

Bon sang ce qu'il était bel homme. Cela ne servait à rien de le nier. De fines gouttelettes dégoulinaient du haut de ses épaules carrées, le long de son torse imberbe parfaitement dessiné et se coinçaient dans les quelques remous de ses abdominaux que l'on devinait divinement bien malgré sa position assise. Il revêtait le même bermuda qu'en début de journée, qui, mouillé, laissait entrevoir la puissance musculaire de ses cuisses et suggérait la naissance de ses reins.

Une nouvelle fois, Tony dut faire un effort conscient pour ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps sur la physionomie sans faille de son invité, et décida de reporter son attention au coucher de soleil qui se préparait devant eux. Le cadre était d'un absurde romantisme. Il but une autre gorgée.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, marmonna Steve au bout d'un moment. Je… craignais votre réaction.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

Il y avait de quoi, Tony n'avait jamais envisagé ses retrouvailles avec Rogers comme amicales. Et vu ce qu'il lui avait annoncé, elles n'avaient effectivement aucune chance de l'être.

Le soleil atteignait l'horizon pour entamer une disparition rapide derrière la mer limpide aux reflets roses. De fins nuages avaient fait leur apparition, offrant au ciel un dégradé remarquable allant d'un bleu nuit à un jaune orangé en passant successivement par du violet bleuté, du rose pamplemousse et de l'orange sanguin, avec des îlots bleu éden inviolables. L'île semblait être sur le point de s'endormir, la végétation ne dansait plus et les insectes chantaient moins joyeusement, seul le léger ruissellement de la piscine à débordement était bien présent.

\- Je craignais d'être seul, pensa soudain Tony à voix haute, rompant avec le calme qui s'éternisait.

Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour sentir que Steve le regardait.

\- Je connais ce sentiment… Je vous avais fait la promesse d'être là si vous en aviez besoin. Je le pense toujours.

Occultant cette dernière partie de phrase, Tony pouffa sans joie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez. Vous m'avez l'air plutôt bien entouré.

Le soldat porta un regard absent vers l'horizon.

\- C'est loin d'avoir toujours été le cas.

L'ingénieur n'était pas dupe, avait parfaitement saisi la référence. Il savait que Rogers n'avait pas eu un réveil facile, mais ne s'y était jamais proprement intéressé. Quand il y pensait, ce qu'il en savait se limitait à ce qu'il avait lu dans son dossier du SHIELD ou aux rares discussions de comptoir qui avaient pu l'évoquer.

\- La gueule de bois au réveil ?

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, fit le blond d'une moue lasse.

Intuition confirmée. Si l'ingénieur se doutait du traumatisme que ça avait pu être – il ne fallait pas être un génie pour ça –, il n'en avait jamais parlé avec Steve directement. S'était même demandé un temps si le sujet n'était pas tabou. La curiosité le rattrapa, il décida de saisir l'opportunité pour essayer d'en savoir plus – à titre purement informatif, pas qu'il s'intéresse particulièrement aux états d'âmes de Rogers. Et puis, après ce qu'il lui avait balancé plus tôt dans la journée, le soldat lui devait bien ça.

\- C'était comment ? tenta-t-il donc. Se réveiller, soixante-dix ans après ?

\- Terrifiant.

Tony le regardait silencieusement, se forçant à adopter un regard neutre sans jugement ni sarcasme, l'invitant simplement à continuer. Steve supporta son regard un temps, avant de détourner vers ses pieds immergés une expression qu'il conservait songeuse.

\- J'ai… longtemps regretté de m'être sorti de ce crash. Toutes ces personnes que j'avais laissé derrière, décédées ou qui avaient fait leur vie… J'étais complètement perdu. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si Fury ne m'avait pas pris sous son aile.

Ça, Tony ne l'avait pas vu venir. _Regretté ?_ Steve continua, empêchant l'ingénieur de s'interroger plus longtemps sur ce qu'il entendait par là.

\- Quand j'ai su qu'Howard avait eu un fils, j'étais impatient de vous rencontrer. Je devais espérer trouver une certaine continuité avec ma vie passée… Et je n'avais pas complètement tort.

Tony adopta une moue éloquente.

\- Vous cherchez à l'insulter lui, ou moi ?

\- Je ne dis pas ça négativement Tony. Votre père était quelqu'un de remarquable, et vous ne l'êtes pas moins. Vous n'avez pas hérité que de ses défauts, le taquina-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas mon père, rétorqua le concerné.

\- Non. Mais quand je vous vois je ne peux m'empêcher de voir Howard jeune. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, par contre, c'était tous les a priori que vous auriez et qui vous avaient amené à me détester.

\- Je ne vous ai pas toujours détesté, contesta Tony. Il n'y avait rien de personnel quand vous n'étiez encore qu'une affiche, bien moins bavard. Et ne jouez pas aux innocents, vous n'étiez pas plus aimable avec moi que je ne l'étais avec vous

\- Vous n'incitiez pas franchement à la sympathie.

\- J'aurais aimé vous y voir ! Finir par rencontrer l'idole pour laquelle vous avez eu le béguin pendant vingt ans, soit vous tournez ça à la dérision, soit vous finissez comme Coulson.

\- Vous aviez le béguin ? s'étonna Steve.

\- Évidemment. Comme tout prépubère qui se respecte.

Un léger rouge colora les joues du soldat qui ne put masquer un sourire gêné.

\- Moi qui pensais que vous étiez celui qui faisait tourner toutes les têtes…

\- C'est l'image que vous avez de moi ?

\- Non je-, j'ai pas, c'est pas moi, mais la réputation de… enfin, v- vous aimez en jouer.

Tony savoura le rouge qui gagnait en intensité sur le visage du soldat, ce dernier persistait à grand peine à soutenir le regard faussement surpris que lui adressait l'ingénieur.

\- Vous assumez vous-même ce côté playboy, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Tony appréciait la facilité avec laquelle la discussion avait tourné à son avantage. S'il avait eu le cœur à ça il aurait sans doute fait durer le plaisir, la vision de Rogers embarrassé était trop rare pour ne pas être délectable. Mais une certaine lassitude le rattrapa, il soupira.

\- Ça n'a jamais empêché la solitude.

\- Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas seul.

\- Je ne suis pas comme vous Rogers. Tous ces gens qui m'entourent et qui « m'apprécient » … c'est parce qu'ils ne me connaissent pas, ils ne me sont pas proches.

\- C'est faux. Certains vous apprécient justement parce qu'ils vous connaissent.

\- Vous êtes trop naïf.

\- Considérez-vous que je vous connaisse ?

Cette question surprit Tony. Le garçon lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, anticipait certainement mieux ses propres réactions que lui-même, était au fait de beaucoup de choses le concernant que Tony lui-même ignorait, et il lui demandait si, à son avis, il le connaissait ? Était-il sérieux ou était-ce là une question piège ? Le regard placide du télépathe fit comprendre au milliardaire que la question attendait une réponse.

\- J'en ai bien peur, décida-t-il de répondre en détournant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi, peur ?

Il fallait qu'il insiste.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas en dire autant sur vous.

\- Il y a peu de choses que vous ignorez sur moi, surtout si on vous a assommé avec mon histoire quand vous étiez jeune.

\- Comme le fait que vous auriez préféré ne pas vous réveiller ?

Steve hocha la tête, Tony marquait un point.

\- Ça fait partie des choses dont je ne suis pas fier… Que j'essaie d'oublier, à vrai dire. Tout comme le fait que tout ça, aujourd'hui, ça me dépasse. J'essaie de ne pas en parler. C'est le revers de se prétendre leader, si moi je doute c'est l'équipe toute entière qui en pâtit.

\- De vous à moi, j'aurais bien plus confiance en un chef honnête avec des failles qu'en une machine de guerre sédatée sans sentiment.

Steve afficha un sourire en coin à ce qui semblait être un encouragement.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, le sérum est loin d'avoir effacé les sentiments.

Si la remarque sembla d'abord amuser Rogers, en rencontrant le regard de Tony le sourire de Steve s'éteint subitement et il se détourna vers la piscine à présent dénuée du moindre remoud. D'habitude si glacées, les pupilles de l'athlète semblaient soudain fuyantes. Tony resta circonspect face à ce brutal changement d'attitude. Le rouge avait-il refait surface sur les joues du soldat ?

\- Vous avez faim ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Le soleil avait disparu, le dégradé céleste s'estompait également, laissant place à un bleu nuit solennel. Et toutes choses considérées, Tony pouvait bien manger quelque chose. Sans se poser plus de questions il acquiesça, se leva, et avec le soldat se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il s'assit instinctivement au comptoir tandis que le soldat ouvrait le frigo en quête de quelque chose à manger. Il tendit une seconde bière à Tony que ce dernier accepta de bon gré. C'est alors que Steve réagit à la vue du pansement ensanglanté sur le bras blessé de Tony. Des points de suture avaient dû sauter, Tony avait largement mobilisé son bras droit pour effectuer son bricolage – après tout, il restait droitier – et s'était même débarrassé de l'écharpe qui était censée le maintenir au repos. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne sentait plus rien, il avait simplement eu d'autres choses en tête et n'avait pas envie de s'encombrer d'un bras en moins.

Steve insista pour voir la plaie, contre l'avis du blessé.

\- Je ne suis pas mourant Captain ! Vos amis au Wakanda auront de quoi me soigner, vous acharnez pas.

Steve soupira. Certes, mais ils n'y étaient pas encore. Mentionnant les gens qu'ils allaient retrouver sur place, Tony ne put s'empêcher une curiosité qu'il savait certainement nuisible, mais qui le démangeait.

\- Vous mentionnez ces personnes qui ne voulaient pas que je me rallie. Qui était-ce ?

Steve hésita, ce qui confirma que cette question était une mauvaise idée. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment de quoi négocier, si Tony avait envie de savoir…

\- Sam, Clint, Natasha, Bruce.

Bruce !? Sam, Tony l'avait vu venir ; ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Clint, il n'était pas vraiment surpris – bien que déçu – mais il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit rancunier. Natasha, il l'avait compris. Même si franchement c'était perfide de sa part, agent double un jour, agent double toujours. Mais alors Bruce… Qu'est-ce qui avait amené son tandem, son duo, sa bénédiction de laboratoire à se retourner contre lui ? Il avait cru qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde... et l'homme vert aurait délibérément choisi de ne pas lui faire confiance ? Ce poignard-là était douloureux.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Vision et Thor étaient de mon avis. Wanda, Scott et T'Challa neutres.

Tony encaissa le coup, essayant de se convaincre qu'il valait mieux savoir avant plutôt que de subir une fois sur place. Rogers avait dû percevoir cette déception patente, car il tenta de changer discrètement de sujet. Il raconta à Tony comment Thor et Bruce avaient fini par se retrouver en tant que gladiateurs pour le divertissement d'un maniaque, les aventures qui s'en suivirent et la destruction d'Asgard. Tony l'écoutait d'une oreille, appréciant l'effort de distraction, pianotant par ailleurs sur son smartphone. Il appréhendait maintenant pleinement son arrivée au Wakanda, et encore davantage le fait qu'il lui faudrait rester impassible et ne surtout pas montrer qu'il avait été un tant soit peu blessé par sa mise à l'écart.

Alors que de toute évidence, il l'était.

Une fois là-bas, il tenterait de se focaliser sur toutes ces nouvelles informations dont Rogers lui avait fait part, en apprendrait plus sur ce qui se préparait, et aurait le temps de se pencher sur le fonctionnement des pierres d'infinités qui l'intriguaient. Peut-être pourrait-il en apprendre plus sur le Wakanda, les sources de vibranium et le travail de ce métal aussi rare que puissant. Il rencontrerait peut-être ce Docteur Strange qui avait l'air de venir d'une autre dimension Tony connaissait la théorie des multiverses, peut-être aurait-il droit à une mise en pratique. Et tous ces autres extraterrestres gardaient sans aucun doute leur lot de curiosités… Oui en se forçant un peu, il pourrait faire abstraction du fait que la plupart de ces individus de qui il se pensait proche ne lui faisaient en réalité aucune confiance.

Il partagea avec Steve le dîner que ce dernier avait préparé, ils discutèrent sur des sujets sans controverse, paisiblement. C'était aussi improbable que c'était étrange. Agréable, certes, mais étrange. Steve parla bien plus que Tony, il lui racontait dans les grandes lignes les événements des derniers mois, histoire de le mettre au fait. Tony l'écoutait sans broncher, mais sans enthousiasme non plus. Son assiette terminée il se hâta vers son workshop, enjoignant au passage Steve de ne pas toucher à la vaisselle – il ne payait pas son équipe d'entretien pour rien. Son « bonne nuit » fut lancé depuis le couloir où il s'enfonça avec la ferme intention de ne pas en sortir avant le petit matin. Il s'enferma dans son laboratoire et ajusta les derniers détails de son armure, ce qui à son grand désespoir ne lui prit pas suffisamment de temps ou d'énergie pour le fatiguer. Il décida donc de se documenter un peu.

\- Docteur Stephen Strange, multiverses, ordonna-t-il à Friday.

Plusieurs écrans flottants apparurent avec de multiples résultats de recherche. Voilà qui le garderait occupé suffisamment longtemps, songea-t-il avec contentement. Et il y passa effectivement une bonne partie de la nuit. A la fin, avachi sur son canapé, il écoutait sans écouter l'une des conférences que Strange avait données avant de devenir sorcier sur la régénération neuronale. Tony avait remis son écharpe pour soutenir son bras endolori, et avait éteint les lumières pour ménager son mal de crâne persistant même les yeux fermés. Sans en attendre l'ordre, Friday avait diminué l'intensité de la luminosité de la vidéo ainsi que le volume du son. Lorsque le souffle de Tony s'avéra être lent et régulier, elle l'éteint simplement, et ainsi le workshop s'endormit au rythme de l'esprit et du corps meurtri de son propriétaire


	3. Jour 3

Salutations !

C'est encore moi ! Comme quoi chose promise, chose due : le troisième chapitre est là :) Relativement plus court, m'enfin… (quand on commence avec un chapitre à 20k mots, forcément…)

Edit: j'ai oublié de préciser, il y a des références à Thor 3 glissées de ci de là, alors... spoiler warning ? (ce n'est pas tant le cas pour Black Panther, la description que je fais du Wakanda m'a uniquement été inspirée de la scène post générique de Civil War.)

Merci aux reviews, vous me faites excessivement chaud au cœur.

Des bisous !

* * *

Jour 3

Une douleur au niveau des omoplates réveilla Tony. Il lutta pour ouvrir ses lourdes paupières et entreprit de se relever dans le même temps. Une chute de tension lui donna le tournis une fois assis, il dut attendre quelques secondes que sa vue s'éclaircisse. Il localisa l'origine de la douleur qui l'avait éveillée : son épaule le faisait toujours souffrir, et le feu s'était propagé jusque dans le creux du haut de son dos. Son canapé était pourtant d'un confort indéniable, mais sa blessure avait eu raison de son sommeil. Les stores qui s'étaient abaissés sur la longueur de la baie vitrée s'ouvrirent en silence, laissant entrevoir un ciel bleu pâle avec une timide lueur rouge à l'horizon, désignant l'endroit exact où le soleil finirait par se lever.

\- Bonjour boss, l'accueillit Friday comme à son habitude. Nous sommes le 19 mai, il est 5h48.

Il grogna en s'extrayant de son canapé, direction la salle de bain. Le reflet que lui proposa le miroir n'avait rien d'encourageant, il avait les traits tirés et des cheveux en pagaille qui le vieillissait facilement d'une dizaine d'années. Il activa le pilote automatique pour prendre une douche et se raser, et dut prendre le temps pour rafraîchir un teint bien trop marqué par les événements de ces derniers jours. Il arriva mécaniquement devant son dressing où il décida que le costume trois pièces ferait son affaire. Houppette et écharpe de bras en place, il n'oublia pas les lunettes de soleil qui dissimuleraient la fatigue qu'il n'avait pas réussi à masquer. Une fois dans la cuisine, il ne fut pas étonné de constater qu'elle était parfaitement rangée. Il se prépara un grand café tout en fouillant dans la trousse de secours pour des antidouleurs.

C'est cet exact moment que choisit Steve pour faire son apparition.

\- Si vous me laissez soigner votre blessure, je peux vous donner de la morphine.

Tony se retourna et dévisagea le nouveau venu par-dessus le verre fumé de ses lunettes. Il avait revêtu ses habits de l'avant-veille, prêt au combat.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous garde-malade, je peux savoir ?

Steve haussa les épaules en s'approchant, saisit la trousse de secours pour en sortir le nécessaire.

\- Sur le front on n'avait pas vraiment d'infirmier dans l'équipe, il a bien fallu apprendre.

Contraint par la douleur lancinante de sa blessure, Tony se résigna à enlever l'écharpe pour permettre à Steve de faire son affaire. Il grimaça quand il réalisa qu'il lui fallait également ôter son gilet sans manche et sa chemise blanche, déjà tâchée. Fort heureusement un marcel blanc conserva sa dignité restante.

\- Votre armure est prête ? s'enquit Steve.

Tony confirma et demanda au passage à Friday de l'entreposer dans le jet. Il était encore tôt, le soleil avait à peine entamé son ascension. Tony n'avait aucune envie de faire durer le suspense, le plus rapidement ils s'envoleraient pour le Wakanda et le mieux ce serait l'appréhension ne ferait que grandir au fil des heures. Aussi n'était-il pas d'humeur bavarde ce matin-là, et sirota silencieusement son café tandis que Steve lui prodiguait les premiers soins, respectant le besoin de silence de son patient. Le supplice terminé, Tony attrapa dans son dressing une nouvelle chemise et prit le temps de se rhabiller, avant d'embarquer dans le jet où Steve l'attendait déjà. Ils décolèrent.

A l'instar du petit-déjeuner, les premières heures de vol se firent sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Steve étaient aux commandes tandis que Tony pianotait sur son smartphone, à moitié allongé sur l'un des bancs situés à l'arrière de l'habitacle. C'est lorsque l'arrivée se rapprocha qu'il vint s'asseoir dans le siège du copilote.

\- Alors Captain, qui composera notre comité d'accueil ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, avant mon départ la plupart d'entre eux étaient partis en exploration spatiale, à la recherche de cette fameuse gemme manquante. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont revenus.

Tony eut une moue dubitative, et n'ajouta rien. Steve sembla hésiter.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive… Je veux que vous sachiez que vous n'êtes pas seul.

\- Oui ça j'ai cru comprendre, répondit-il sèchement, fatigué de la charité de son sauveur.

\- Non, je veux dire… il soupira, chercha ses mots. Je veux être là pour vous. Au moins… en tant qu'ami.

Tony lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

 _Au moins ?_ Qu'est-ce que Rogers voulait de plus que ce que Tony avait juré de ne plus jamais lui accorder ? Il était à peine en train de reconsidérer le fait que Rogers n'était pas quelqu'un de nuisible _per se_ , de là à lui demander aussi tôt une amitié qu'il avait condamnée, c'était un peu fort de café.

\- Vous emballez pas. C'est pas parce que vous avez pris trente-six heures de votre vie après un an de silence radio pour venir me chercher que tout est comme avant.

Steve hocha simplement la tête, l'air entendu, et peut être légèrement coupable, aussi. Tony était suffisamment fébrile à l'idée de revoir tous ces gens qui ne voulaient pas de lui pour avoir à faire aux humeurs généreuses de Rogers. C'est pourquoi il assuma complètement le ton agressif qu'il venait d'employer, et sans réponse de Rogers, reporta simplement son attention au paysage de forêt tropicale qui se dessinait maintenant devant eux sous une impressionnante couche de brume.

Une lueur rouge s'illumina sur le tableau de bord, attirant l'attention des deux hommes.

\- Avion de chasse inconnu, vous entrez en zone aérienne protégée. Identifiez-vous, ordonna une voix étrangère.

\- Steve Rogers, affirma le pilote avec conviction.

\- Captain Rogers, reprit la voix après un léger temps mort, qu'avez-vous à déclarer ?

\- Accompagné de Tony Stark.

De nouveau un délai, avant que la voix ne résonne à nouveau dans le cockpit.

\- Entrée autorisée, veuillez faire atterrir votre engin sur la plateforme du bâtiment principal.

Et Steve entama la descente de l'avion vers ladite plateforme d'atterrissage qui se situait sur le toit d'un impressionnant bâtiment dont la modernité tranchait avec la végétation sauvage environnante. La bâtisse devait faire cinq ou six étages de haut, et s'étendait sur une bonne centaine de mètres. La façade mélangeait harmonieusement bois sombre et métal noir qui encadraient d'énorme baies vitrées opaques de l'extérieur. L'avion posé, la trappe ouverte, ils furent accueillis par une élégante femme à la peau ébène, dont la jupe et le corsage moulaient sans tricher sa sveltesse, accentuée par ses talons aiguilles et sa démarche féline. Son port de tête arborait fièrement des bijoux indigènes d'autant plus notables que son crâne était lisse comme les fesses d'un nouveau-né. Elle les guida sans formalité à travers une succession de portes sécurisées, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans un ascenseur certainement assez spacieux pour y faire entrer le Hulk en personne. Le cœur de Tony commença à s'emballer, il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'attendait derrière les prochaines portes qu'il franchirait, mais quelque chose lui suggérait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça. Il garderait la tête haute, le regard impénétrable, comme il savait si bien faire. Comme face aux caméras. Ce n'était qu'une scène de plus.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Leur guide sortit la première, suivie de Rogers puis de Tony, une main dans la poche, l'autre en écharpe, faussement nonchalant. La pièce était gigantesque. Les baies vitrées la faisaient baigner dans une lumière feutrée par une brume persistante elle était meublée de fauteuils et tables basses assortis d'une moderne sobriété, et même d'un superbe piano à queue positionné de telle sorte qu'il donnait directement sur la végétation extérieure. A l'extrémité de la salle, un imposant plan de travail réunissait exactement ce que Tony avait tant appréhendé. Natasha, Clint, Sam et Wanda se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus. Natasha ne masqua pas un soupir de soulagement avant de se rapprocher pour accueillir Rogers, puis de remarquer Tony qui le succédait. Elle eut un léger sourire en coin.

\- Tony.

\- Natasha, répondit ce dernier sans feinter la moindre marque d'affection et bénissant les lunettes qu'il avait conservées sur le nez.

\- Regardez qui voilà ! enchaîna Clint avec une expression sans sourire. C'est sympa de vous joindre à nous Stark.

\- Vous m'avez manqué aussi Barton, répliqua-t-il sans flatterie.

Tony eut droit à un sourire timide de Wanda auquel il ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'au regard de Sam qu'il ne chercha de toute façon pas à déchiffrer. Rogers intervint enfin, faisait parfaitement abstraction des échanges qui avaient lieu, ce qui eut pour effet, pour la satisfaction de Tony, de prétendre que sa présence n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle.

\- Quelle est la situation ? s'enquit-il à l'intention de Natasha.

\- Thanos a l'orbe du pouvoir, annonça-t-elle gravement. Ils sont sur le chemin du retour.

Steve fronça les sourcils avec une moue concernée.

\- Combien de temps avant qu'il n'arrive ?

Natasha haussa les épaules.

\- Une semaine, une heure, une minute. L'orbe du pouvoir seule peut détruire la Terre, je ne vois pas pourquoi il prendrait la peine de réunir les autres.

\- Par orgueil, annonça une voix par derrière.

Tony reconnut T'Challa dans toute sa noblesse, revêtant un costume brun qui ne laissait pas deviner sa stature.

\- Tony Stark, annonça-t-il en lui offrant une vigoureuse poignée de main. Vous êtes ici le bienvenu.

Puis, à l'attention de tous :

\- Thanos est un maniaque du pouvoir, s'il s'est donné comme objectif de réunir les six pierres, il ne s'arrêtera pas avant de les avoir. Détruire la Terre avec seulement cinq d'entre elles revêtirait un goût d'échec. Nous devons nous préparer à ce qu'il vienne pour Vision.

\- Wanda, Bruce et Rocket ont mis en place le bouclier, intervint Sam à l'intention de Steve.

\- Donc la trace de sa gemme n'est plus détectable ?

\- En théorie, osa Wanda.

Steve demanda des détails de ce bouclier qui, apparemment, permettait de masquer Vision des yeux de Thanos. Il demanda notamment à quelle portée il était effectif, combien de temps il durerait, qu'est-ce qui pourrait le mettre à mal, etc. Ils échangeaient rapidement, ce qui permit à Tony de prendre un peu plus l'ampleur de la situation.

Rapidement, une dizaine de nouveaux venus vinrent faire leur apparition dans la spacieuse salle de réunion.

\- Stark ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! s'exclama la grosse voix de Thor qui posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule valide de Tony une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Bien que toujours reconnaissable entre mille, l'asgardien avait bien changé. Outre le changement vestimentaire, ses cheveux coupés courts et ce cache-œil noir lui donnait une expression plus grave, plus mature, que ce dont Tony se souvenait. Il prit conscience du plaisir qu'il avait à le retrouver.

\- Content de te revoir mon grand, affirma-t-il – sincèrement, cette fois-ci.

Apparurent également Vision, Bruce, Scott Lang, puis une femme verte, un raton laveur, un arbre… ? Ah oui, les fameux « Gardiens de la Galaxie ». Chacun vint s'installer autour de la grande table centrale, maintenant devenue bien petite. Personne ne se formalisa de la présence de Tony, si ce n'est Bruce qui osa un léger sourire à son intention. Tony resta de marbre. Les explorateurs racontèrent leur périple spatial et comment Thanos avait réussi à se saisir de l'orbe du pouvoir avant qu'ils ne puissent y faire quoi que ce soit, malgré l'algorithme bien rodé de Bruce pour traquer la pierre. Stephen Strange s'était, à ce qu'il paraît, exilé dans une autre dimension. La discussion devint largement plus bruyante avec autant de têtes fortes y prenant part, étonnamment Rogers savait toujours la modérer pour donner l'opportunité aux idées de déboucher quelque part. L'urgence était maintenant non plus à mettre la main sur un quelconque artefact extraterrestre, mais à se préparer à l'arrivée prochaine de Thanos sur Terre. La trace de la gemme de la pensée protégée, cela leur laisserait en théorie un peu de temps pour organiser une riposte.

Les tâches furent rapidement réparties entre chacun Thor, Star Lord et une partie de son équipe repartiraient chercher des informations sur les gemmes d'infinité et les faiblesses de chacune. Rocket resterait au Wakanda pour s'assurer de la fiabilité du bouclier – bien que ce dernier ripostât lourdement, insistant sur le fait que son bouclier ne connaissait aucune faiblesse et qu'il repartirait bien volontiers dans l'espace, qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi lui resterait sur le plancher des vaches alors qu'il serait bien plus utile là-haut. D'une manière ou d'une autre, l'arbre parlant réussit à le convaincre à coup de « je s'appelle Groot ». Vision ferait donc profil bas, accompagné de Wanda, tandis que les autres se prépareraient depuis la base. Steve, Clint, Natasha et Gamora réfléchiraient à des stratégies de défense.

\- Il nous faut des équipements optimisés pour des combats spatiaux, affirma Steve. Tony, Sam, Scott et Bruce, cela relève de votre responsabilité. Tony, vous êtes en charge.

Si Tony fut étonné de ce soudain excès de confiance, il n'en montra rien.

\- Ça devrait pas poser de problème, déclara-t-il nonchalamment.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à utiliser les combinaisons que nous avons déjà ici, ajouta T'Challa. Nos ingénieurs vous épauleront.

Steve accepta volontiers cette offre, et une fois mis d'accord chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Tony réalisa au passage que son armure aussi aurait besoin de retouches supplémentaires. Autant il avait anticipé un mode survie dans l'espace – présent sur tous ses modèles depuis les aventures de New-York – autant le mode de combat n'était pas complètement fonctionnel une fois la stratosphère franchie. Il avait déjà songé au problème, réalisé quelques calculs, mais jamais concrètement adapté une armure pour une exploration exclusivement spatiale. Cela ne l'inquiétait guère, il trouvait au contraire le challenge et le manque de temps sournoisement stimulant.

Il quitta la salle principale accompagné de Bruce qui le mena sans tarder dans le laboratoire mis à leur disposition, et lui fit un rapide tour du propriétaire. La technologie wakandaise était somme toute bien semblable à ce dont Tony avait l'habitude, il s'y ferait sans problème. Par contre, Bruce Banner n'était pas quelqu'un de socialement très compétent. Tony remarqua immédiatement la gêne que ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Mais fidèle à lui-même, l'ingénieur ne fit aucun effort pour mettre son interlocuteur plus à l'aise.

\- Comment… comment étaient ces derniers mois ? tenta maladroitement Bruce au bout d'un moment.

\- Oh, super. Bon, pas de combat de gladiateurs ou de voyage spatial, mais la routine quoi. Vous avez juste loupé Rogers et moi se mettant sur la gueule, c'est dommage, j'étais sûr que vous auriez été de mon côté.

Bruce se contenta d'un sourire en biais, ne sachant manifestement pas trop quoi ajouter. Pour mettre fin à son malaise, Scott et Sam arrivèrent ensemble dans le laboratoire, suivis de plusieurs wakandais transportant une dizaine desdites combinaisons spatiales mises à disposition par le roi. Tony s'improvisa assez vite maître d'ouvrage, appréciant le pouvoir relatif qu'il venait d'acquérir. Il savait pertinemment que Rogers le lui avait donné uniquement pour se racheter, et pour lui donner un rôle important, comme indispensable, afin qu'il se sente pleinement intégré… Il n'était pas dupe, et ne se laissait pas amadouer une seconde. Mais s'il pouvait temporairement asseoir une quelconque autorité sur ces trois énergumènes, il ne se ferait pas prier.

Il fit également amener son armure, retroussa ses manches et se mit au travail. La tâche n'était pas bien compliquée, bien qu'il ne s'y soit jamais adonné auparavant. Les combinaisons étaient déjà relativement performantes, peu d'innovations étaient nécessaires. Ses équipiers se montrèrent tout aussi accommodants, suivant les directives de Tony sans broncher. Ils échangèrent assez peu, ou en tout cas sur rien qui ne sorte du registre mécanique. Ce qui était un soulagement, à vrai dire. Tony s'était attendu à recevoir des remarques désobligeantes sur le Raft dans lequel ils avaient poireauté plusieurs jours avant que le chevalier blond ne vienne à leur secours, et à devoir répondre de ses actes, justifier qu'il n'avait jamais rien approuvé de pareil, qu'il n'était pas le seul responsable dans l'histoire, que la prochaine fois ils n'auraient qu'à y songer par deux fois… mais étrangement, il n'en fut rien. Bien qu'hautement superficielle, la conversation demeura donc largement cordiale. Il s'en satisfit.

Ils y passèrent un moment, sans que Tony ne voie l'heure passer. Même après les sandwiches apportés par le personnel de T'Challa, à deux reprises, ou l'arrivée d'infirmiers – de véritables infirmiers – sans aucun doute envoyés par Rogers pour soigner sa plaie toujours vivace, ce contre quoi il se débattit à grand peine – il avait horreur d'être interrompu lorsqu'il travaillait, peu importe la performance de l'appareil sous lequel ils voulaient qu'il passe – jusqu'à ce que les aides-soignants lui promettent des antidouleurs s'il se montrait coopératif, bref, même après ce remue-ménage, Tony ne prit pas une pause. Le labo était sa cour de récréation.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois tous ses compères partis et la nuit tombée, Tony affairé sur son armure, que quelqu'un vint le chercher pour lui montrer sa chambre. Après l'avoir recalé deux ou trois fois, il se contraint à abandonner son œuvre pour finalement suivre son guide. Une nouvelle suite de dédales, et il arriva à destination. Suivant le style du reste du bâtiment, la chambre qu'on lui attribua était d'un modernisme étonnant salle de bain attenante et baie vitrée avec vue plongeante sur la forêt tropicale, alors baignée par l'obscurité. En s'asseyant dans le moelleux de son lit Tony reconnut qu'il était fatigué. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de fermer l'œil. Il décida plutôt de partir en exploration.

\- Friday, tu en es où avec la sécurité ?

\- Douteriez-vous ?

\- Je m'informe juste.

\- Et bien je vous informe que j'en ai pris le contrôle.

\- Parfait. Partons en balade.

Et il vadrouilla dans les couloirs au gré de sa curiosité. La salle de réunion était occupée, il décida de l'éviter, elle et tout autre endroit qui risquait d'être fréquenté malgré l'heure tardive. Il découvrit ainsi une succession de pièces allant de la plus commune à la moins banale suites, cuisines, hangars, quelques laboratoires, salles certainement interdites d'accès et autres chambres à mystères, le tout réparti sur plusieurs niveaux.

C'est à un étage inférieur, faisant suite à ce qu'il devina être un dispensaire, qu'il se stoppa de surprise.

C'était une vision irréelle.

Il se rapprocha à pas feutrés du sarcophage de verre qui trônait dans un recoin de la pièce, entouré de capsules similaires mais vides. Une très légère fumée blanche s'en échappait sous un doux ronronnement de moteur à peine perceptible. Une pâle lumière illuminait le visage de son habitant, ne laissant aucun doute quant à son identité.

Barnes.

Revêtant un simple débardeur blanc, aucune marque ne laissait deviner les combats dont il avait été acteur. Seul un épais bandeau noir terminait son bras métallique amputé. Les traits du visage détendus, l'expression sereine, il semblait paisiblement endormi.

Un flot de haine envahit Tony. Le sang tambourina dans sa poitrine, l'adrénaline lui crispa la mâchoire, contracta ses muscles, l'aurait instinctivement amené à charger son poing si seulement il l'avait eu armé. Il aurait été prêt à reprendre le combat là où il l'avait laissé, à lui infliger ce coup qui aurait vengé la mort de ses parents. Le mercenaire au sol, une décharge bien placée, une seule, aurait assouvi son besoin macabre de vengeance. De la même manière que le soldat de l'hiver avait frappé son père à mort. Étranglé sa mère à mort. Tony l'aurait tué il l'aurait tué, et s'en serait délecté.

A la place, l'assassin baignait dans une insolente tranquillité, non-conscient de la présence de Tony à quelques mètres de là, fulminant. Une pulsion morbide lui chuchota de court-circuiter l'appareil. Modifier quelques branchements, la sensibilité des détecteurs, mettre en sourdine l'alarme et trafiquer la puissance de la capsule. En quelques minutes il pouvait y mettre un terme sans laisser de trace et partir loin de cette pièce dont il nierait en avoir jamais connu l'existence. Il pouvait venger toutes les victimes du soldat de l'hiver d'un coup de tournevis, étancher son besoin de justice il pouvait savoir ses parents en paix, et ce sans jamais être inculpé.

Il ne demandait que ça. Et il en était à deux doigts, ses mains en tremblaient de tension. Il avait l'occasion d'en terminer une bonne fois pour toute et d'oublier que le soldat était ne serait-ce qu'en vie, ce qui était un affront en soi. Ce n'était que ce que le meurtrier méritait…

Mais il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait esquisser le moindre geste en cette direction.

La vision de Rogers l'en empêchait.

Et elle était indissociable de Barnes. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Bucky, penser à Bucky, ou prononcer le nom de Bucky sans immédiatement avoir l'image de Steve en tête, prêt à donner sa vie pour le protéger. Se relevant, peu importe l'intensité des coups qu'il aurait reçus, prêt à rempiler aussi longtemps qu'il aurait de l'air dans les poumons. Et cette persévérance outrageuse tellement caractéristique du personnage, que Tony avait un temps admiré, et qui se retournait contre lui. Il se relevait pour protéger l'assassin.

 _C'est mon ami_.

Non. Steve ne pouvait pas être ami avec l'Hydra. Tony était son ami. L'Hydra était à abattre ! Pourquoi persistait-il à protéger l'assassin de l'Hydra ? L'assassin de ses parents ? Cela ne sonnait pas juste.

 _Qu'auriez-vous fait là-bas, à ma place ?_

Il n'aurait certainement pas protégé l'ennemi ! Il aurait protégé ceux qui le méritaient ! Il aurait protégé… Rhodes. Il y avait déjà songé, la première fois que la question lui avait été posée. Il aurait protégé Rhodes. Il l'aurait rattrapé de cette chute qui aurait pu le tuer, qui aurait dû le tuer. Il serait arrivé à temps, il l'aurait rattrapé, il lui aurait évité le handicap, il aurait optimisé son Iron Patriot pour que cet incident n'arrive jamais. Il aurait dû le faire, c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Il l'aurait protégé coûte que coûte. Il l'aurait protégé de Steve, d'un Steve menaçant, hors de raison, dont le vœu ultime aurait été de voir Rhodes mourir… Mais, pourquoi Steve aurait voulu une chose pareille ?

 _Qu'auriez-vous fait là-bas, à ma place ?_

Et si Rhodes avait tué les parents de Steve. Et s'il avait commis des centaines de crimes similaires, optimisé par l'Hydra parce que Tony n'avait pas réussi à le sauver de cette chute, parce qu'il n'était pas arrivé à temps… Et s'il avait été reformaté pour être un mercenaire sans cervelle, répondant à des ordres sans en avoir conscience, sans en être responsable, et que Steve aurait voulu le tuer pour ça ? Il aurait voulu le tuer, notamment à cause d'une erreur qu'aurait commise Tony. Il aurait voulu le tuer, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait là du meilleur ami de Tony, et même de son seul lien avec une vie antérieure perdue et regrettée. Il aurait voulu le tuer, et il en aurait voulu à Tony pour essayer de l'en empêcher…

C'était absurde. Ce raisonnement était complètement absurde.

Et merde ! Ce n'était plus Barnes, mais Rhodes en état de cryogénisation, torturé des années durant sans que Tony n'ait rien pu y faire, et avec un psychopathe à ses trousses désireux de le faire souffrir pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas consciemment commis. Non, Steve ne se serait jamais acharné ainsi. Personne ne se serait jamais acharné ainsi, c'était tellement puéril ! Putain de merde. Tony détestait ce raisonnement, il le détestait parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait plus de retranchement possible. Il voyait Barnes, et imaginait Rhodes. Cela désarmait automatiquement son désir de le voir souffrir. Pire encore, il envisageait maintenant son propre comportement sous un tout nouveau jour. Complètement aveuglé par la souffrance du deuil, il n'avait jamais voulu ne serait-ce qu'essayer d'écouter. Il avait toujours maintenu ce brin de mauvaise foi juste suffisant pour ignorer les circonstances dans lesquelles le meurtre pour lequel il blâmait Barnes avait réellement eu lieu. Mais maintenant conscient de l'absurdité de la situation, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière sans être ostensiblement immature.

Merde ce qu'il détestait devoir se montrer raisonnable. Barnes avait été une main armée inconsciente de ses actes ç'avait été lui, ç'aurait pu être n'importe qui. Ç'aurait pu être Rhodes. Et quiconque en aurait voulu à Tony pour tenter de ramener Rhodes à sa réalité aurait été un idiot fini.

… il avait été un idiot fini.

Bon sang il avait besoin d'un verre.

Une partie de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de persister. Il avait eu raison, merde, il avait vu sa mère se faire étrangler ! Toute sa vie, la raison de son orphelinat, révélée dans une violence inouïe, avec ces mots, ces sanglots de Maria, appelant son mari gisant mort à ses côtés, attendant que son assassin vienne la chercher à son tour, livrée à un sort inéluctable d'une barbarie sans nom. Un dernier gémissement et c'en était fini. Un sanglot vint nouer la gorge de Tony qui demeurait immobile.

La police avait sonné, Jarvis avait ouvert. Ils avaient échangé à mots bas, dans la pièce d'à côté Tony avait entendu murmurer. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, pourquoi l'air était-il devenu si lourd ? Le policier avait enlevé son couvre-chef, Jarvis était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Ils se dirigeaient vers lui, ils avaient l'air grave. Non, non non non, Tony avait vu suffisamment de mauvais films pour savoir où cela menait. Non, non pas la veille de Noël ! Pas alors qu'il venait de se disputer avec son père, de formuler le vœu de n'avoir jamais plus à le supporter ! Jarvis marmonnait des choses inintelligibles, Tony ne l'écoutait pas. Il voyait Howard passer le pas de la porte, partir, et lui adresser un dernier regard. Ce dernier regard.

Un regard de déception.

Le baiser de sa mère était encore chaud sur sa pommette. _Vous en reparlerez_ , avait-elle dit. Et son regard à elle était doux, fatigué. Elle passa sa main sur la joue qu'elle venait d'embrasser pour en enlever la trace de rouge à lèvres. Tony monta machinalement la main pour saisir la sienne, et n'y trouva qu'une trace d'humidité.

Qu'est-ce qu… il soupira. Une chaude larme avait roulé du coin de son œil jusqu'au début de sa barbe. Il déglutit avec peine et leva les yeux pour éviter que ses petites sœurs ne sortent elles aussi. Rarement avait-il pleuré la mort de ses parents, ça n'était pas vingt ans après que ça lui prendrait, tenta-t-il de se convaincre en reniflant bruyamment.

C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte par laquelle il était entré s'ouvrir… Super. C'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Le temps que le nouvel arrivant vienne se positionner à sa hauteur, Tony avait refoulé un sanglot en inspirant profondément. Il ne duperait personne mais au moins pouvait-il tenter. Arrivé à ses côtés, l'inconnu-qui-n'en-était-pas-un sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, avant de ravaler son intention, remarquant sans doute le mal que Tony avait pour garder la tête froide. Tony ne répondit pas au regard d'abord inquiet, ensuite empathique, qui lui était adressé. Il gardait son attention concentrée sur le soldat endormi. Sa gorge refusait de se dénouer, il luttait pour retrouver une respiration plus légère. Son désir de violence s'était dissipé, et avait laissé place à cette désolation qu'il avait toujours préféré enfouir sous une haine qu'il assumait bien plus facilement. Il était résolument incapable de maintenir plus longtemps la carapace factice qui lui avait interdit ce genre de faiblesses. Une faiblesse maintenant à vif, qu'il lui faisait admettre que, pour une fois, il n'était peut-être pas _que_ en colère. Mais qu'il était aussi, peut-être, un peu triste, blessé. Vulnérable. Un sentiment parfaitement détestable.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Steve avait réussi à faire tomber cette barrière derrière laquelle l'ingénieur se barricadait sans la moindre volonté d'en sortir, sans vouloir admettre non plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aidé. C'était Steve qui avait neutralisé cette colère oiseuse qui avait fait perdre à Tony une énergie folle à ressasser l'irréparable. C'était Steve qui l'avait percé à jour, qui avait su mettre ses préjugés et son entêtement à mal pour exposer l'orphelin dolent qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être. Alors qu'importe si c'était Steve qui le trouvait en larmes à faire face au corps inconscient de Barnes, Tony n'était franchement plus à ça près. Il essuya donc sa joue humide d'un revers de manche sans tenter de prétendre que ça n'était pas arrivé.

Il n'avait pas anticipé ce revirement de situation. Il y a soixante-douze heures encore, seul dans sa Tour Stark, Tony blâmait Rogers de tous les maux du monde et persistait à croire qu'il gagnerait gain de cause. Aujourd'hui, il en était amené à être reconnaissant de la patience de Steve qui respectait son vœu tacite de ne pas converser, debout à ses côtés, dans l'immensité silencieuse de la pièce. Il n'aimait pas l'état de vulnérabilité nerveuse dans lequel Rogers le mettait parfois. Constamment, en fait. D'habitude, quand il décidait de détester quelqu'un, il y arrivait plutôt sans problème. Mais avec lui, il était tantôt un état d'agressivité exacerbée, tantôt dans une indifférence feinte, et la plupart du temps en déséquilibre émotionnel éreintant.

Il soupira.

Il était fatigué d'emprunter cet ascenseur émotionnel. Il était temps qu'il en sorte. Contraint à abandonner la colère et la rancœur, il se tourna vers Steve et rencontra enfin ce bleu silencieux empreint de clémence – ce qui n'aida en rien son cœur à s'alléger. Et il confia, d'une voix étouffée :

\- Je suppose que je vous pardonne.

Sans attendre la réponse du concerné, sans même prendre le temps d'apprécier sa réaction, sans vouloir avoir à échanger davantage, il fit volteface pour repartir de la même manière qu'il était venu.

Une porte après une autre, et Tony tentait tant bien que mal de se recomposer. Il atterrit dans l'une des cuisines visitées plus tôt, et entama sa recherche de réconfort. Satisfait lorsqu'il mit la main sur le minibar, il sélectionna pour commencer l'une des bouteilles qui lui semblaient le plus familière – l'une des plus fortes, aussi. La première gorgée lui brûla légèrement l'œsophage, sensation qui le fit frémir tant elle se faisait rare. A la deuxième chaude gorgée il se décontracta légèrement. Après la troisième il visa le siège le plus proche, verre à la main, bouteille dans l'autre, et arrêta de compter à partir de là.

Il se passa une main sur le visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la pièce commençait à tourner. Effet vite évanoui, il dut rapidement augmenter la dose pour ne pas perdre le sentiment d'élévation qui commençait à le gagner.

\- Friday, marmonna-t-il à l'intention de sa poche, l'est quelle heure à Bost'n ?

\- Vingt-deux heures et treize minutes, boss.

\- Appelle Rhodey, réclama-t-il sans avoir écouté la réponse.

Au bout de quelques bips sourds à peine, Tony sourit avec tristesse au son de la voix à l'autre bout.

\- Rhodey ! Tu sais que je suis désolé. Vraiment, vraiment désolé…

\- Il se passe quoi Tones ? Où est-ce que t'es ?

Il renifla bruyamment.

\- J'aurais pas dû te laisser tomber. Je t'ai laissé tomber, et je suis- suis désolé.

La voix était soudain beaucoup moins inquiète, beaucoup plus sermonneuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

\- Wasa- « Waragi », lut-il sur la troisième bouteille qu'il avait sortie. « Richesse liqueur café » !

\- Ok… soupira le téléphone. Il est quelle heure, chez toi ?

\- Tard. Pas assez pour Rogers, ce gars-là est toujours debout, t'avais remarqué ?

\- Tu es avec Steve ? s'étonna la voix. Non, ok, je ne veux pas savoir, ne me dis rien. Juste, Tony, est-ce que… Dis-moi, est-ce que tu préparais un attentat contre Ross ?

Tony ferma les yeux pour traiter cette information. Sans succès.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un attentat. C'est la version officielle qui circule, on se croirait dans un western avec vos têtes mises à prix, à Steve et à toi. Selon eux, vous avez toujours été complices pour faire tomber le Secrétaire d'État.

Tony eut un rire guttural.

\- Complices ? Je suis plus son prisonnier que son complice.

\- … il t'a kidnappé ?

\- Oui ! Et torturé, en plus ! 'voulait pas laisser mon bras tranquille, toujours vouloir désinfecter, qu'il disait. Mais c'était pas ça ! Il voulait juste me mettre – un hoquet – me mettre mal à l'aise.

\- D'accord… déchiffra la voix. Tu es blessé ?

\- Nan. Tu sais quand Clint avait eu son trou, là – il pointa sa taille, à personne si ce n'est à lui-même – ils ont refait pousser sa peau. Ben moi ils ont fait pareil. Comme neuf.

\- Pas tout à fait comme neuf, ça laisse une trace quand même.

Tony sursauta légèrement, contourna la bouteille du regard pour apercevoir Barton qui venait de parler. Il accorda à l'archer un regard blasé.

\- Pourquoi personne dans cette équipe ne dort comme tout l'monde, se plaint-il à mi-voix.

\- Tones ? appela le téléphone.

\- Faut que j'y aille, et il raccrocha avec amertume.

Clint l'avait rejoint, s'était saisi du bara– waba–… waragi, et s'en servait un verre.

\- Ivre, seul et en pleine nuit. Tony Stark _est_ de retour !

\- Est-ce que moi j'te juge piaf-man.

\- Noon, jamais. Loin d'être ton genre.

Tony attrapa la bouteille à son tour – ignorant l'oiseau qui suivait son mouvement du regard –, il allait en avoir besoin.

\- Comment va Rhodes ? s'enquit Clint à présent assis sur la chaise d'à côté.

\- Comme si ça t'intéressait.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas une insensible merde, Stark.

Tony voulut s'énerver sur l'insulte, mais à la place un torrentiel flot de tristesse l'envahit, tout d'un coup. Il amena la main qui ne tenait pas le verre à son visage, cacha ses yeux. Il sentit le sanglot revenir lui nouer la gorge.

Souvenir de Rhodes, de ses combats perdus, de ses disputes, de Steve, de Pepper, de l'enterrement de ses parents, et même de cette enflure de Barnes dans sa capsule de cryogénisation, tout ça, tout emmêlé, tout d'un coup, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Son torse se serra, ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il mobilisa la concentration qu'il put pour désamorcer ce qui allait suivre. Parce que non, il n'allait certainement pas pleurer sur l'épaule de Barton ! Ce dernier fut par contre instantanément décontenancé par la réaction pour le moins inattendue du milliardaire.

\- Hey mollo ! T'as pas besoin de me prouver le contraire, ça va, je déconne !

Tony l'ignora superbement, sortit la tête de sa main et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je sais pas comment il va. J'en sais rien, bafouilla-t-il. Ce gars est le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu, qu'a toujours été là pour m- moi, et 'suis même pas foutu de l'appeler pour un « eh mec, comment ç' va ? ». Il peut pas aller bien, pas vrai ? Il peut plus marcher. C'est comme si… comme si toi, tu pouvais plus voir. Si je t'enlève tes yeux là, t'irais bien ? J'crois pas.

\- Tu viens bien de l'appeler.

\- 'suis bourré.

Clint haussa les épaules.

\- Ça compte.

Tony contempla son verre. Réflexion faite, il en avait eu bien assez.

\- Seul ami… t'es un peu dur, reprit Clint. Tout le monde ne te déteste pas tant que ça.

Tony leva les deux sourcils au ciel.

\- Quoi. Toi ?

\- Attention tu vas me blesser.

\- T'en as rien à foutre.

\- Ok, pas quand t'es un connard prétentieux. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu gagnerais à être aimé.

\- Eh, c'pas moi qu'ait fait un doigt à tous ces gens qu'on a tué en Sokovie et – il étouffa un renvoi – et ailleurs, hein.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que signer un bout de papier ça les ferait revenir ? Assumer ce qu'on a fait, c'est encore le meilleur moyen de leur rendre hommage.

Clint finit son verre d'un shot.

\- Ross profite de ta culpabilité, continua-t-il. Ce mec est un enfoiré.

Tony appuya sa tête devenue trop lourde contre sa main, coude sur la table.

\- C'tait ma faute... Ultron, c'était moi. C'est moi qui les ait tués.

\- Te donnes pas trop de crédits, veux-tu. On est une équipe. Ce genre de conneries on les assume ensemble.

Tony voulait lever des yeux incrédules vers son interlocuteur, mais il n'y vit qu'un flou artistique.

\- Pourquoi… il cherchait ses mots. Pourquoi tu m'insultes pas ? Tu m'en veux.

Clint ricana.

\- T'as vu l'état dans lequel t'es ? Ça serait trop facile.

Comment ça, _trop facile_ ? Tony était parfaitement capable de se défendre, il avait juste les paupières qui se fermaient bien plus fréquemment et bien plus longtemps…

\- Le Raft ? Ta famille, tes gosses… c't'à cause de moi.

\- J'ai jamais dit que t'étais malin. Mais tu sais, j'ai vu pires boulettes, hein. Tu crois que mon fils s'appellerait Nathaniel si j'étais rancunier ?

Tony tenta une synchronisation de ses muscles faciaux en une moue perplexe réclamant pour plus de précisions, parce que là, l'implicite, il n'était pas en mesure de le comprendre. Barton sembla saisir la demande, car il adopta un sourire nostalgique.

\- Nat', Budapest. Je t'ai jamais raconté ? Tes décisions à deux balles à côté, c'est du flan !

Tony hocha la tête par réflexe. Non il ne connaissait pas l'histoire, mais il tâcherait de se souvenir de… de quoi, d'ailleurs ?

\- Avec ce genre d'amies je t'assure que t'as plus besoin d'ennemis, déclara-t-il avec entrain tout en se resservant un verre. À quoi on trinque au fait ?

 _Steve_ , pensa Tony machinalement, comme si quelque chose l'avait amené à ce raisonnement très précis, mais il ne savait dire quoi. Et il s'aperçut que Clint le regardait de biais, venait-il de penser à voix haute ? Ça ne pouvait pas être bon. Il croisa ses bras sur la table et y enfouit sa tête, avec un peu de chance quand il ressurgirait, Clint serait parti.

\- … ok ? À Steve, alors !

Zut, toujours là.

Tony marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible dans le creux de son coude, et Clint le gratifia d'un « hein ? », et Tony releva sa tête et tenta d'articuler, mais les paupières closes, parce qu'il arrivait plus à les ouvrir, elles étaient décidément beaucoup trop lourdes.

\- Je veux plus le voir !

Et sa tête retomba de nouveau, et tout comme ses paupières il n'allait pas la relever, il n'aurait qu'à rester là, après tout, il était bien, là. Mais Clint était toujours là, et Tony ne comprenait pas forcément ce qu'il disait, quelque chose à propos d'un probable amour réciproque, et il se sentit soudain soulevé hors de son siège pourtant si confortable, et la prochaine chose qu'il sut est qu'il était allongé dans quelque chose de moelleux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, il était arrivé là, mais il s'en fichait, il tomba juste dans un énorme et très confortable trou noir


	4. Jour 4

Salutations !

Je suis absolument navrée. J'arrive avec, au bas mot, deux mois de retard.

J'aurais mille explications à fournir mais je me contenterai de celle-ci : ce chapitre me tient particulièrement à cœur, et tant j'étais insatisfaite je n'arrivais pas à m'en contenter et à juste publier. Du coup j'ai joué l'artiste incomprise et me suis retirée dans une grotte pendant 3 semaines et… oui bon, ok j'ai juste décroché un peu :3 mais voilà le bébé ! On l'aura mérité ^^'

Ah et autre chose, je voulais initialement finir cette fic' avant Avengers 3. Autant dire que c'est loupé, du coup le rythme de publication sera très probablement assez anarchique jusqu'à la fin. Je m'en excuse par avance. Mais point de peur jeune padawan ! Elle sera achevée, foi de Jedi. (Que ce soit sur ce site, comme sur les autres où je l'ai également débutée… je pense à toi Blou !)

Oh, et malpolie que je suis ! Mille merci pour vos reviews et PM durant mon absence, c'est de les lire qui m'a encouragé à poster aujourd'hui. De savoir que vous suivez et appréciez (!) cette histoire me donne une envie nouvelle de la poursuivre et de la conclure. Cœur sur vous, promis la suite arrive :)

* * *

Jour 4

Le réveil s'effectua avec une douleur diffuse lui barrant le crâne et bourdonnant dans ses oreilles. La pièce était bien trop lumineuse, et sa tête toujours trop lourde. L'accueil quotidien de Friday lui fit savoir que la journée était déjà bien entamée. Il glissa douloureusement jusque dans la salle de bain, calcula chaque geste avec une méticuleuse précision pour limiter tout influx d'information parasite, et une fois grossièrement accoutumé à son environnement, entreprit de sortir.

Il blâmerait le décalage horaire.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine inaugurée la veille, à la recherche de café – et pas celui en bouteille. Ce n'est pas le fameux breuvage qu'il rencontra de suite, mais Natasha et Bruce occupés à chuchoter par-dessus le comptoir. Bruce se redressa précipitamment quand il aperçut Tony – qui n'était pourtant pas assez vif d'esprit pour saisir qu'il les avait surpris – ce qui augmenta brusquement la distance le séparant de l'espionne. Il accorda à Tony un timide sourire et prit retraite, prétextant du travail en attente. Natasha ne réprima pas un léger soupir et s'étira, féline, de tout son long sur le comptoir. Tony reprit sa quête de café comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Quand enfin il mit la main sur l'élixir matinal, il s'autorisa un regard curieux par-dessus ses verres fumés.

\- Alors. Les amours ?

Elle eut un rire jaune.

\- Sauver le monde _et_ avoir une vie sentimentale épanouie ? Vous êtes bien gourmand Stark.

Il haussa les épaules et marmonna :

\- Demandez à Barton.

Elle approuva avec un sourire en coin – ce sourire en coin. Tony se délecta du contenu de sa tasse fumante, priant pour qu'il évacue par là même le mal de tête persistant qui l'habitait tout entier.

\- Vous l'avez vexé vous savez.

\- Bruce ?

\- Clint. Il pensait sincèrement que vous le teniez dans votre cœur.

La machine se mettait lentement en marche. Tony avait du mal à comprendre les allusions de l'espionne, mais ce regard malicieux qui ne le quittait pas n'était pas de bon augure.

Et puis, ça lui revint.

\- Je vois. Très peu pour l'excuse du décalage horaire, je suppose ?

Natasha secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec une telle conviction que Tony en venait à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de si compromettant, et s'il valait mieux feindre l'assurance ou jouer carte sur table et demander les détails. Il opta pour l'assurance.

\- Clint est un fourbe, sa trahison me donne raison !

\- Avouez que vous avez rarement tort, souriait-elle toujours.

\- Prouvez moi le contraire.

\- On demande à Steve ?

Tony déglutit de travers, manqua de s'étouffer dans son café.

\- C'est petit Romanoff. Même de votre part.

L'espionne leva les deux mains sous un air faussement innocent.

\- Il ne fallait pas demander.

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi je vous parle.

\- Pour la même raison qui fait que vous êtes revenu je suppose.

Il la dévisagea, tasse à mi-chemin, tentant sans grand succès de déchiffrer ce sourire qui ne quittait pas ce visage à présent animé d'une douceur inattendue.

\- On m'a forcé, tenta-t-il sans conviction.

Elle roula des yeux au ciel.

\- Accordez-vous au moins ça !

\- Non, ça vous ferait beaucoup trop plaisir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas… soulagé, d'être ici ? se risqua-t-elle avec, semblait-il, beaucoup plus de prudence.

Il la considéra un instant, se demandant d'abord si elle n'avait pas elle aussi des facultés de télépathe. Et puis il réalisa la raison pour laquelle la soudaine tendresse qu'elle affichait sonnait si faux. Il saisit nonchalamment son smartphone, fit apparaître le message qu'il avait intercepté l'avant-veille, et le déposa sur la table, sous les yeux de la concernée dont l'expression devint d'emblée beaucoup plus grave.

"REVENEZ AVEC OU SANS STARK, MAIS REVENEZ".

Il reporta son attention sur son café, navré du manque d'efficacité du breuvage sur sa gueule de bois.

\- Ça ne vous était pas destiné, chuchota Natasha au travers d'un pincement de lèvres.

Il pouffa sans joie.

\- Je me sens tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

\- Ce n'était rien de personnel. Il fallait que je convainque Steve de revenir rapidement, je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas sans vous…

\- Parce que vous, pour le coup, vous savez tout sur tout le monde. Vous fatiguez pas Romanoff, je sais très bien que vous n'aviez aucune envie de me voir ici. Et que vous n'étiez pas la seule, en plus de ça ! Alors non, désolé si je ne me sens pas _soulagé_ de me retrouver ici, entouré d'une bande d'ingrats.

Le sourire enjoué avait définitivement laissé place à un air perplexe non feint. Il but une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Personne n'a jamais été contre l'avis de vous revoir Tony. On a pu être inquiets vis-à-vis accords, et surtout de la réaction de Ross, mais personne n'a jamais douté que vous ayez toujours fait partie de l'équipe.

\- Je suppose que c'est pour ça que vous avez mis _plus d'un an_ avant de vous manifester.

Elle pinça de nouveau ses lèvres, sans doute inconsciemment.

\- C'était à Steve d'aller vous chercher, ça a toujours été sa responsabilité. Il aurait peut-être dû venir plus tôt, c'est vrai. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour l'en convaincre. Mais il est venu, non ?

\- _Vous_ , lâcha-t-il incrédule. Le convaincre, _lui_ ?

Un sourire fantôme fit une timide apparition.

\- Vous aviez envie de le revoir ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de la refermer. Puis de la rouvrir. Et de la refermer. Il tentait de mobiliser les quelques neurones intacts qui lui restaient pour sortir une réponse nonchalante et détachée, mais il échoua lamentablement, car la tendresse était de retour dans cet œil espiègle.

\- Vous pensez que ç'a été plus simple pour lui que pour vous ? Ce qu'il s'est passé, ça l'a énormément affecté lui aussi. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi bouleversé.

\- Lui, _bouleversé_ ? – il fallait vraiment qu'il arrêter de répéter ce qu'elle disait maintenant.

Elle se leva de son piédestal et contourna le comptoir, s'apprêtant de toute évidence à partir.

\- Je crois que vous avez encore besoin de parler tous les deux. Essayez de faire ça sobre cette fois-ci. Histoire de vous en souvenir.

Elle quitta la cuisine en laissant l'ingénieur pantois. Tasse quasiment vide à la main, il l'avait regardée partir sans être capable de rien ajouter. Il scruta le fond de sa tasse quelques longues secondes, tenta de reconstituer où l'espionne avait bien voulu en venir. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû hier soir ? Probablement. Il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose. Il se resservit machinalement de café, et laissa le pilote automatique le conduire jusqu'au laboratoire alors en pleine effervescence. Il grimaça aux divers bruits métalliques qui l'accueillirent en fanfare, il tenterait d'en faire abstraction autant que sa migraine le lui permettrait.

En œuvre sur son armure, la caféine devait faire effet car un agacement palpable commençait à se faire sentir. Qu'est-ce que Natasha racontait ? Que contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, c'était Steve qui avait pris autant de temps pour venir ? Que contrairement à ce que _Steve_ avait suggéré, ça n'était pas les membres de l'équipe qui avaient émis des objections, mais Steve lui-même ?! Qui était en train de le mener en bateau dans l'histoire, Steve ou Natasha ? Il n'avait pas envie de croire au fait que Rogers lui aurait éhontément menti. Encore. Il se surprit – sans l'admettre – à davantage espérer que toute une partie de l'équipe ne veuille plus de lui, plutôt que de se faire trahir une nouvelle fois par le soldat.

Et selon l'espionne toujours, il aurait délibérément pris son temps parce qu'il avait été _bouleversé_ ? Bouleversé, de quoi ? D'avoir brisé l'équipe ? D'avoir brisé Tony ? Était-ce là ce qu'elle entendait par bouleversé, _coupable_ ? Cela faisait échos à quelque chose qu'il avait déjà déduit la veille, mais il ne mettait plus le doigt dessus. Il avait l'esprit encore largement embrouillé, avait du mal à se remémorer le fil de la soirée. Il se souvenait d'avoir parlé avec Clint… mais n'avait aucun souvenir du contenu de leur échange. Il songea pendant un instant demander à Friday de lui éclaircir la mémoire, mais Bruce vint interrompre sa réflexion interne. L'esprit irrévocablement à autre chose, Tony sauta sur l'occasion pour laisser parler sa frustration, sans laisser le temps au docteur d'aborder la raison qui justifiait sa visite en premier lieu.

\- Vous faites confiance à Natasha ?

\- Que… je, quoi ? J'ai, hem, je… il remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur le nez, saisit le dossier qu'il était venu présenter à deux bras et haussa les épaules.

Tony insista.

\- Si vous deviez confier votre vie à quelqu'un, qui que ce soit ici, vous le feriez avec elle ?

\- Je… oui.

\- Plus que quiconque ?

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules.

\- Je confierais ma vie à à peu près tout le monde dans cette équipe. Vous compris. Évidemment que je ferais confiance à Natasha.

Tony plissa légèrement les yeux, cherchant à en savoir plus. Bruce hésita mais finit par lui donner ce qu'il attendait.

\- Certainement plus à elle qu'à quiconque. Je me dirais… qu'elle ne me sauverait pas seulement pour moi. Mais pour elle, aussi, un peu.

\- Par amour ?

\- Par égoïsme.

Bruce laissa un temps de flottement, puis marmonna :

\- L'amour n'est jamais qu'une forme d'égoïsme.

Tony dévisageait le scientifique avec un air hautement satisfait, comme s'il venait de percer le personnage à jour. Bruce se râcla la gorge et entreprit de disposer les plans qu'il avait amené avec lui, dans une tentative de changer de discussion. Tony ne lui en laissa pas tout de suite l'occasion.

\- Et vous ?

Bruce s'interrompit dans son début d'exposé et échangea un long regard songeur sur le contenu de cette question _ad hoc_. Puis, dans sa barbe :

\- Demandez ça à l'autre gars.

\- À vrai dire, c'est un truc à faire. C'est pas elle qui vous a ramené après deux ans d'absence ?

Après tout, la domination du Hulk – qui était resté aux commandes aussi longtemps que sa disparition avait duré – n'avait pris fin que grâce à l'intervention de l'espionne. Ça prouvait bien que le géant vert _aussi_ y était sensible.

\- Je ne le contrôle pas, Tony. Je refuse de lui imposer ça.

\- Parce qu'elle n'a pas son mot à dire je suppose. Votre égoïsme à vous est malsain, Doc'. Il vous rendra tous les trois malheureux.

Bruce grimaça à la pique de Tony qui avait mentionné _trois_ à dessein. Le savant y répondit par une autre pique.

\- Et c'est vous qui dites ça.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Moi au moins je considère les gens qui m'entourent à leur juste valeur.

Tony fronça les sourcils, sans être capable de déduire autre chose que la compagnie de Natasha avait dû déteindre sur Banner pour que ce dernier commence à analyser la vie sociale de Tony. Il ne trouva pas de réponses à formuler – il mettrait une fois encore le manque de répartie sur le compte de la gueule de bois. De quoi l'accusait-il, au juste ? L'absence de réponse contenta de toute évidence Banner, puisqu'il pointait maintenant du doigt un élément des croquis, posant des questions techniques auxquelles Tony ne pouvait plus se dérober. Il fixa Bruce quelques secondes encore avant d'enfin lui accorder son attention et de se pencher sur le problème purement mécanique qu'il soulevait.

Cette remarque ne devait de toute façon pas être fondée. Tony n'ignorait pas les gens qui l'entouraient. Il pouvait avoir une étrange de façon de leur témoigner de l'affection, et parfois de manière un peu excessive. Mais ça prouvait bien qu'il en avait conscience ! Non décidément, le reproche de Banner n'était pas justifié. Il tenta donc de passer outre et de se consacrer au problème technique posé par le scientifique, avec la ferme intention de s'abandonner à son ingénierie comme il savait d'habitude si bien le faire en temps de crise.

Mais… Mince, à qui Bruce faisait-il allusion ? Était-ce un reproche vis-à-vis de Pepper, de sa responsabilité dans leur rupture, comme quoi il ne lui aurait pas accordé suffisamment d'attention ? Cela paraissait hautement improbable, Tony voyait assez mal Bruce formuler des commentaires sur le désastre qu'était sa vie amoureuse. Sur les membres de l'équipe ? Insinuerait-il qu'il n'avait pas assez de considération pour ses coéquipiers ? Dixit le mec qui avait passé deux ans dans l'espace ! Vraiment, Tony ne voyait pas à qui il faisait référence. Il devait louper quelque chose.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte coulissa, et Steve fit son apparition dans le workshop.

Un drôle de phénomène se produisit alors chez Tony. Une apparition d'un brusque melting-pot de sensations hautement incompatibles. D'abord, une grande détresse. La référence de Bruce, ça n'était pas… Puis, de la gêne. Au souvenir malaisant face au corps inerte du soldat de l'hiver. De la colère, ensuite. A cause du doute immiscé par la perfide rouquine sur le probable mensonge du chevalier blond. De l'agacement. Il avait horreur d'être interrompu en plein travail, fallait-il vraiment le rappeler ? Une curiosité déplacée. _Rogers, bouleversé_ ? Et de l'envie. Mais ça, ça n'était pas nouveau.

Submergé, la gorge nouée, il ne parvint pas à en choisir une. Il jeta donc en toute urgence son dévolu, pour changer, sur l'indifférence feinte.

S'il avait osé y faire attention il aurait pu voir que la démarche d'habitude si assurée du leader paraissait plus hésitante que de coutume. Mais il mettait trop d'énergie à essayer de prétendre ne même pas avoir remarqué son arrivée, demeurant tête baissée dans la combinaison sur laquelle il travaillait avec Bruce. Arrivé à leur plan de travail, Rogers s'enquit de l'avancée des travaux, et, comme convenu, Tony lui répondit en ne lui accordant qu'une oreille. Banner en revanche montrait bien plus d'entrain à partager les résultats de leur labeur, pour le plus grand plaisir de Tony qui n'avait aucune – mais alors vraiment aucune – envie de répondre au besoin pressant que semblait avoir Steve de lui parler, à lui. Quand Bruce finit par s'éclipser par contre – sans raison évidente, semblait-il – Tony fut poignardé par le sentiment d'avoir été profondément trahi. Il décupla son énergie à ignorer le regard incertain que lui adressait Steve, bien décidé à le décourager.

\- Tony ?

Échec.

\- Hm ? sans lever les yeux.

\- Je… j'ai…

Là, sans savoir pourquoi – une vieille habitude associée à un reste de bonnes manières, certainement – il releva la tête.

Un carcan se verrouilla.

En rencontrant ce bleu humide, Tony fut incapable de regarder ailleurs, de s'extraire. Il était happé, tel un aimant, par un magnétisme irrépressible. Est-ce que le temps s'était arrêté, ou était-ce juste la pompe qui lui servait de cœur ?

La référence de Bruce, _c'était Steve._

Steve hésitait, cherchait ses mots. Quoi que le soldat ait prévu de dire, il fallait qu'il le dise, rapidement. Déjà parce que Tony avait besoin d'oxygène, ensuite car il avait un besoin fondamental de retourner dans son déni.

Ça n'était qu'un béguin de jeunesse. Qu'une attirance purement frivole, qu'un caprice parmi mille autres. Qu'une pulsion irréfléchie, qu'un fantasme alcoolisé ça n'était qu'une idée folle, rien, absolument rien de concrétisable, ou ne serait-ce que d'envisageable, pourquoi diable devait-il s'en convaincre !

Les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir franchir les fines lèvres de Steve qui s'éternisait dans son aphasie.

Ça avait été de la colère, de la frustration, de la déception, de l'incompréhension, du mépris, de l'agacement, de l'empathie, de la complicité, de l'amitié. Ça n'avait pas, jamais, ô grand jamais, été autre chose.

Steve dans le vague, Tony dans l'urgence. Il était prêt à tuer pour une échappatoire.

Non, Bruce – ou Natasha, plus probablement Natasha –, Tony n'avait jamais considéré Steve à sa juste valeur. Il ne l'avait que trop tard considéré comme autre chose qu'un bouc émissaire, puis qu'un grand gaillard un peu coincé sur l'épaule de qui taper après une mission rondement menée. Plus tard encore comme un atout utile à l'équipe, genre comme du mortier dans un mur de brique. Il lui fallut encore plus de temps pour se rendre compte que ce mortier était en réalité attachant, touchant, même, et qu'il méritait de la sympathie. Et puis, de l'amitié. Beaucoup d'amitié. Plus que de l'amitié.

Non, Tony ne voulait pas considérer Steve à sa juste valeur. Il se l'interdisait.

Dans quel monde vivait-il pour avoir développé des sentiments pour Steve Rogers. Dans quel monde était-il seulement pensable d'éprouver autre chose qu'une rancœur au mieux mélancolique, au pire irrémissible, pour cet individu qui s'avérait être aussi digne de confiance qu'il était en fait fourbe ? Cet homme était aussi ouvert qu'il demeurait mystérieux, aussi avenant qu'il était inaccessible, pédant et incertain, familier mais étranger, proche et loin, désiré, désireux, manqué, tellement manqué, regretté et pleuré, espéré et retrouvé, condamné et pardonné et apprécié et détesté, questionné et oublié et bordel de merde _désiré_.

Les mots ne se formulaient pas, les yeux parlaient mille émotions. Le blond était gêné, incertain, embarrassé l'était-il suffisamment pour négliger la complète détresse qui avait saisi l'ingénieur aux tripes ?

Pour son salut, la tension de l'instant qui s'étirait fut brisée par un nouvel arrivant qui débarqua en trombes dans le labo. C'est Steve qui rompit le contact en se détournant vers la source de la distraction, obligeant Tony à en faire de même, mais avec un temps de retard. En l'occurrence, il ne comprit pas tout de suite que c'était le raton-laveur qui avait fait son apparition, il dut attendre de le voir pour le croire. L'animal débitait des paroles à qui voulait bien l'entendre, se plaignant de s'ennuyer, à cause, paraissait-il, d'un manque d'avis de recherche – avec rançon – ayant cours sur Terre. En apercevant l'armure de Tony il eût un léger ricanement, s'en approcha avec enthousiasme. C'est quand il sortit un tournevis que Tony s'emballa.

\- Eh ! Eh, eh, il fait quoi le raton-laveur là !

Il aurait dû se douter de son erreur à la réaction de Sam et Scott à l'autre bout de la pièce, le premier la paume au visage, l'autre agitant frénétiquement la main au niveau de sa gorge pour signifier à Tony de se taire.

\- C'est qui le raton-laveur ?! clama le mammifère en menaçant Tony du tournevis.

\- Sois mignon, va jouer ailleurs, déclara Tony qui entreprit de saisir le rongeur pour le déposer loin de l'armure.

Ce dernier, bien trop rapide, avait déjà contourné l'ingénieur et s'intéressait maintenant de prêt à l'un des gants de l'armure.

\- Ils sont intéressants ces propulseurs, mais beaucoup trop limités. Pourquoi avoir fixé leurs diamètres sur quelque chose d'aussi large, en concentrant une telle charge d'énergie on pourrait en faire des lasers encore plus puissants que ceux du vaisseau de Quill, affirma-t-il la tête dans le gant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je modifierais les propulseurs qui me servent à voler quand j'ai déjà un laser de 6500 kilowatts ? Tony se sentit-il obligé de justifier.

\- 6500 kilowatts ! Mais pour alimenter un laser pareil il faudrait au moins…

\- …un réacteur plasma ? nargua-t-il en toquant sur la vitre recouvrant son réacteur ARK.

Rocket poussa un « oh » d'admiration en escaladant le torse en métal pour étudier le réacteur de plus prêt. Beaucoup trop fier de son bijou, Tony se prit au jeu sans s'en rendre compte, et commença à vanter les capacités de l'armure. L'animal avait l'air de franchement s'y connaître, il émettait des commentaires renseignés et des hypothèses qui, pour la grande majorité, tenaient clairement la route. A vrai dire, Tony n'avait pas souvenir avoir jamais échangé avec quelqu'un d'aussi calé sur la question. S'en était presque déroutant. Surtout venant d'un raton-laveur.

Ils échangèrent. Longuement. Très longuement. L'animal fourmillait d'idées, pour beaucoup irréalisables avec la technologie terrestre, mais cela donnait à Tony beaucoup matière à réfléchir. Les huit premières fois que Rocket s'était saisi d'un tournevis pour entamer une rétro ingénierie, Tony cru qu'il allait le molester sur place. A la neuvième, il accepta avec réserve puisqu'il ne s'agissait jamais que d'un circuit auxiliaire, et que Rocket avait promis de tout remettre en place après. Et il avait tenu parole, remettant même _légèrement_ _mieux_ en place. Ajustant son amour propre, il l'autorisa, la dixième fois, à l'aider à apporter des modifications qu'il avait suggérées.

Tony avait fait parfaite abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait, en avait complètement oublié la discussion qu'il n'avait pas achevée – qu'il n'avait pas débutée – avec Rogers. Ne s'était pas rendu compte que tout le monde avait déserté le labo et qu'il était, une fois encore, tard dans la nuit, en train de triturer son armure à la perfection, mais cette fois-ci avec deux petites mains agiles et un cerveau incroyablement aiguisé pour lui tenir compagnie.

A un moment donné, l'arbre parlant, qui n'était finalement jamais loin du raton, fit son apparition dans le labo.

\- Je s'appelle Groot.

\- Nan Groot, tu vois bien que je suis occupé, répondit le plus naturellement du monde Rocket.

\- Je s'appelle Groot, insista l'arbre.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait dit ?

\- Je s'appelle Groot, se justifia-t-il.

\- Arrange toi avec Gamora.

\- Je s'appelle Groot, ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est pas vrai…

Il déposa sa clé à molette et sauta de son tabouret pour rejoindre l'arbre qui le gratifia d'un nouveau « je s'appelle Groot ».

\- Abaisse la résistance HV48 de 4 points, adressa-t-il à l'intention de Tony. On finira ça plus tard Stark ! Groot, tu sais que les arbres d'ici sont mieux dehors, tu le sais, pas vrai ?

Tony avait assisté béat à cette scène surréaliste, en oubliant presque ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se surprit à regarder dans le vide la porte qu'avait franchi les deux énergumènes il y a plusieurs secondes déjà, et décida qu'il avait peut-être besoin d'une pause. Il modifia quelques derniers réglages, abaissa la résistance HV48 de 4 points, et quitta son poste.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine où il fut comblé d'y trouver de quoi se sustenter, dont un plat à base de riz et de banane, sans aucun doute une spécialité locale. Il en engloutit une part, s'autorisa un verre de whisky bienvenu, et reprit, verre en main, le chemin de l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur un bouton sans trop réfléchir. C'est quand les portes s'ouvrirent qu'il réalisa être arrivé dans la salle principale, où toute l'équipe avait coutume de se réunir. Sauf que la salle, tout comme le workshop et la cuisine auparavant, était entièrement vide. C'était une vision étrange, après avoir vu tant de personnages hauts en couleur lui donner vie, cette immense pièce à vivre était maintenant bien silencieuse. Il s'y avança nonchalamment, les lumières d'habitude automatiques demeurèrent éteintes. Mais les énormes baies vitrées suffisaient à baigner la salle d'un bleu lunaire émanant d'une lune presque entière, suffisamment puissante pour filtrer à travers la sempiternelle brume tropicale. Quelques minutes suffirent pour que sa vue soit parfaitement habituée à l'obscurité ambiante. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le piano à queue qui était resté là, à deux pas de l'une des immenses fenêtres, abattant ouvert, inviolé depuis le premier jour. Il vint s'asseoir à la place du maestro, déposa son verre à côté du pupitre, et caressa le couvercle recouvrant le clavier. Il se remémorait le dernier morceau que sa mère avait joué. Il ne pouvait pas oublier cette mélodie de Noël, elle résonnait en lui avec le souvenir de ce dernier baiser, de cette dernière caresse.

Il souleva le couvercle.

Il posa les doigts sur les premières touches, sans les presser. Mima les premiers accords, sans émettre le moindre son. Son pied activa l'une des pédales, il se stoppa. La sensation lui revint familière, pourtant singulière. Il pressa une première touche, un son mélodieux s'en échappa. Il en pressa une deuxième, une troisième, et répéta le couplet. Sa deuxième main vint se joindre à la première pour former des accords plus complexes, plus profonds. Après quelques enchaînements ses doigts se mouvèrent avec plus d'assurance, plus de rythme.

Il n'avait pas oublié.

Il reprit le morceau au début, et entreprit de le mener au bout. Le son du piano résonna dans l'immensité du séjour, rompant avec le silence initial qui avait abrité les lieux. Tony regardait ses mains, et voyait celles de sa mère. Il avait toujours détesté les musiques de Noël, celle-ci en particulier. Mais il la joua sans interruption, avec seulement peu de fautes et jusqu'aux derniers accords, alla jusqu'à faire résonner les dernières notes aussi longtemps que son pied restait enfoncé sur la pédale de résonance. Il ne leva les yeux qu'une fois le son final parfaitement évanoui.

C'est étrangement sans surprise qu'il aperçut Steve à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sans surprise, mais avec une vive douleur dans la poitrine qu'il se força d'ignorer. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, debout proche de l'entrée, un simple t-shirt sur les épaules, une main dans la poche, l'autre tenant un carnet. En croisant le regard de Tony, il s'approcha sans rien dire, effleura le piano de la main sortie de sa poche. Tony parcourait de nouveau les touches, à la recherche d'un autre morceau qu'il serait capable de jouer de bout en bout. Il en trouva un, tenta de se remémorer rapidement les principaux segments. Steve était presque à sa hauteur, Tony glissa sur son siège de virtuose pour laisser la place à une deuxième personne de s'y asseoir. Steve saisit l'invitation, et s'assit aux côtés de Tony dans l'autre direction, dos au piano.

Tony entama son second morceau. Beaucoup plus lent, et plus solennel que le premier plus en adéquation avec son humeur du moment. Steve avait saisi son carnet, ainsi qu'un crayon, et s'activa sur une page que Tony avait deviné blanche malgré l'angle de vue restreint que lui offraient leurs positions.

Il mobilisa sa concentration à son instrument, car même s'il retrouvait une certaine habileté il n'était pas prémuni contre des fautes disgracieuses. Mais la musique vibrait sans défaut. Notes longues et courtes combinées, pénétrant par ses doigts, se propageant jusque dans ses coudes, ses épaules, son buste, descendant dans son bassin, son pied sur la pédale marquant la résonnance. Il s'abandonnait à sa chanson, enchaînait les couplets forts avec les moments doux, les rythmes rapides avec les lents, le tout dans des tons doux avec peu d'envolées aiguës. Le peu de notes qu'il allait chercher à droite l'amenait inévitablement au contact avec son voisin, un simple frôlement de bras qui lui donnait une chair de poule incontrôlée. Mais il parvint au bout de son morceau sans difficulté. Presque sans temps mort, il en enchaîna un troisième qui lui vint instinctivement au bout des doigts.

Le banc sur lequel ils étaient assis avait beau être plus long que la moyenne, les deux hommes étaient immanquablement plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Plus proches que pendant leurs combats. Que pendant leurs discussions, leurs disputes. Que dans cette voiture, ou au bord de cette piscine. Le contact était là, il était permanent, et pour une fois il était parfaitement naturel. Il était sans tension, sans malaise. Il était juste… là. Tony se laissa aller, ne trouva plus aucune gêne à aller chercher ces notes plus aiguës, à jouer plus fort, plus puissamment. Il trouva un quatrième morceau à jouer, qu'il entama dans la foulée. Il en oublia – une fois encore – son whisky, se dédiant corps et âme à cette sensation qu'il n'avait plus retrouvée depuis une éternité. Il n'avait jamais vraiment éprouvé le besoin de jouer, son fer à souder avait été de loin son instrument préféré. Mais ses standards avaient été largement bouleversé ces derniers temps, et il trouvait du réconfort dans cette sensation oubliée.

Un cinquième morceau, un sixième, plus long, et Tony avait perdu le compte. Cela importait peu, vraiment. La magie s'étirait dans la nuit. La lune montait dans le ciel d'une jungle endormie. La salle vibrait au rythme des mélodies que jouait Tony. Steve était là, concentré sur son bout de papier, partageant ce moment dans la plus pure des simplicités. Sans drame. Sans personne d'autre. Juste eux.

 _Moi au moins je considère les gens qui m'entourent à leur juste valeur…_

La douleur dans la poitrine de Tony se raviva. Il ne put s'empêcher un coup d'œil vers le dessinateur toujours aussi concentré, la main gauche griffonnant avec précision des traits que Tony n'était pas en mesure de distinguer. Puis il tiqua. _Main gauche ?_ Depuis quand Steve était-il gaucher ? Pour avoir passé suffisamment d'heures d'entraînement avec lui, il pouvait témoigner sous serment que le soldat était droitier, au moins autant que la Terre était ronde. Il profita d'un moment plus calme dans une énième chanson pour briser le silence.

\- T'es gaucher.

Steve se redressa et échangea un regard d'abord surpris, puis sincèrement amusé.

\- Tu joues du piano.

\- J'ai demandé en premier.

Steve ne réprima pas un sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas toujours été ambidextre. J'étais gaucher, avant.

Tony acquiesça en silence, sans interrompre son morceau toujours assez lent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se complaisait soudainement à le tutoyer – sobre –, mais il espérait sans se l'avouer acter ce fait. Après quelques traits moins appuyés, sans doute songeur, Steve se stoppa dans son dessin pour reporter son attention sur Tony, attendant de toute évidence son histoire à lui. Le pianiste obtempéra :

\- Ma mère m'a appris. Je n'avais pas rejoué depuis.

Le blond hocha légèrement la tête à son tour, regarda de nouveau son croquis, puis referma le carnet. Il regardait à présent quelque part au loin, dans l'obscurité étoilée de la salle. Ecoutait sans doute Tony jouer. Cette présence silencieuse était si paisible, si envoûtante. Si révoltante.

Oh, Tony savait qu'il pourrait craquer pour le soldat. Il pourrait craquer, si facilement. Il en était à deux doigts. Mais ça n'était pas une option. Il restait une dernière barrière, teinte d'orgueil, qui l'en empêchait.

 _Personne n'a jamais été contre l'avis de vous revoir_ , avait affirmé Natasha. _Comment voulez-vous convaincre les plus sceptiques quand même moi vous m'avez fait douter ?_ avaient été les mots du Captain, là-bas dans la villa.

… _quand même moi vous m'avez fait douter._

Tony pouffa intérieurement, sans joie. _Quand juste toi, oui !_ C'était clair. C'était Steve, et Steve seul qui avait appréhendé le retour de l'ingénieur. Tony aurait dû se sentir outré d'avoir été induit en erreur. Il aurait dû être en colère, révolté, aurait dû ajouter cette perfide manipulation à la liste des défauts de Steve Rogers. Il aurait dû se sentir vexé, offensé d'être aussi peu considéré pour se faire _à nouveau_ aussi ouvertement trahir. Il aurait dû être furieux. Il sait qu'il aurait dû.

Mais quelque chose lui commandait le contraire.

Il interrompit son morceau après quelques notes oubliées et se tourna vers son voisin – qui l'accueillit avec une telle tendresse qu'il en fut déconcerté une seconde.

\- Cap'. Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

Une ombre assombrit le regard de Steve.

\- Je- J'ai pas-… il soupira, regarda son carnet. Ça n'était pas mon intention.

Le silence de Tony se fit insistant. Steve se contraint à y répondre.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu signifier que les Avengers ne te faisaient plus confiance.

\- Juste toi.

\- Je te fais confiance Tony.

L'ingénieur lui adressa un regard chargé de reproches. Steve soutint ce regard, mais n'ajouta rien. D'une insolence sans nom. Tony finit par se détourner, préféra reporter son attention au piano qui, malgré son caractère en fin de compte peu familier, restait bien plus accessible. Il produisit quelques notes désinvoltes.

\- Mais il est vrai que j'appréhendais ta réaction...

Tony ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissa la remarque du soldat en suspens quelques temps. Il continuait à pianoter distraitement.

\- J'aurais dû te la coller cette décharge à New York, ironisa-t-il finalement avec un brin d'amertume. Ça t'en aurait donné, des raisons d'appréhender.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été la première, pouffa Steve dans un murmure.

Sans réagir, le pianiste ne quitta pas des yeux son clavier. Et puis, les sourcils du blond se froncèrent en une expression songeuse. Il hésita. Comme plus tôt, dans le workshop. Comme s'il cherchait à reprendre la conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas eu.

Il cherchait de toute évidence à la reprendre.

\- Est-ce que… tu avais envie – enfin, préparé – est-ce que tu étais préparé, à ça ? A me revoir, je veux dire, à l'équipe ? A revoir l'équipe ?

Tony ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

\- Tu sais qu'il faut qu'on arrête de parler avec Natasha.

Steve se détendit ostensiblement, expirant longuement avec une moue qui en disait long.

\- Elle a cette manie de te rentrer dans le cerveau…

\- Faut conserver une distance de sécurité, acquiesça Tony. Mettre un signe « danger thermonucléaire » sur son front ou quelque chose.

\- Attention elle t'entend probablement... Elle doit avoir moucheté le piano.

\- Elle doit _être_ dans le piano. Nat', on sait que t'es là ! adressa Tony à l'intention de l'intérieur de l'abattant ouvert.

Et Steve eut un regard rieur, tranchant avec le regard gêné, hésitant, qu'il avait pu avoir jusqu'alors. Et, oh ! cette expression enjouée, Tony n'avait pas pensé la revoir un jour. Pourtant si agréable à provoquer, à partager. Sa rareté la rendait précieuse – d'autant plus qu'elle lui était à ce moment-là exclusivement destinée.

Sans équivoque, malgré toute la colère que ce – à présent assumé – mensonge aurait dû lui inspirer, Tony ne parvenait pas à s'énerver. C'était ce regard doux et fuyant, si contrasté avec le caractère d'habitude hautain du Captain, c'était ça qui étouffait cette rage avant même qu'elle n'éclose. C'était à la fois le baume et l'huile sur le feu de ses émotions continuellement à vif. Parce que si ces yeux azurs lui inspiraient tant de tourments, ils faisaient aussi échos à ce que l'ingénieur n'avait de cesse de ressasser. Et ce regard tendre et évasif, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il le remarquait. Il ne l'avait juste, jusqu'ici, jamais proprement intégré.

Jusqu'ici.

Alors à la question de s'il avait eu envie de revoir l'équipe… de revoir Steve ? Il n'avait qu'une envie : la lui retourner. Il ne se fit pas prier :

\- Je suppose qu'elle t'a retourné la question ?

Steve dut ressaisir le sens de ses propos, puisqu'il inspira profondément.

\- … oui. Oui, évidemment. L'équipe… n'est pas la même, sans toi. Je ne s-… Je voulais, j'avais besoin de savoir si… si les choses pouvaient redevenir _ok_.

Mélancolie et complaisance se logèrent dans la gorge de Tony. _L'ont-elles jamais été ?_

\- J'ai hésité à t'appeler, continua-t-il. A plusieurs reprises… Mais je pensais que si tu ne l'avais pas encore fait, c'était parce que tu ne voulais pas, n'étais pas prêt à ça.

Tony voulut afficher un rictus moqueur, ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était beaucoup plus tendre qu'escompté.

\- Il est là ton problème, faut que t'arrête de toujours vouloir me protéger Cap'. Je peux prendre soin de moi.

Steve afficha un air coupable.

\- Mais non, je n'étais pas prêt, continua l'ingénieur. Tu m'aurais laissé cent ans, je ne l'aurais pas été plus.

\- Et maintenant ?

Maintenant qu'il était de retour, et qu'il y voyait clair ? La russe l'avait déjà percé à jour : il se sentait bien. Il se sentait entouré, accepté. Ce qu'il avait tant craint, le reproche, le rejet, la rancœur, s'étaient avérés insidieux. Ce constat ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment d'appartenance, et pour ça il était reconnaissant. Il sentait bien que les fardeaux de l'isolement et de l'ignorance avaient été d'autant plus intolérables qu'il les avait portés trop longtemps, seul, et donc avait été en proie à des affabulations foireuses qui évidemment l'avaient fait appréhender. Mais maintenant, il était apaisé. Tout ça, cependant, il allait bien se garder de l'avouer tout haut. Il choisit plutôt de tenir tête.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Pour les accords. Je pense toujours qu'on a sincèrement besoin de limites. Après… il y a certainement des moyens d'y arriver meilleurs que d'autres.

\- Comme, un moyen qui ne nous ferait pas passer pour des terroristes ?

Ce son de cloche lui était familier… Mince, Ross avait vraiment fait ça ? Les faire passer pour des terroristes histoire de les discréditer à l'échelle mondiale ? Cet homme était criminel. Mais Tony n'avait aucune envie de se briguer maintenant, il opta – une fois n'est pas coutume – pour la diplomatie.

\- Par exemple… Ça a été précipité et mal rodé, qui plus est par un interlocuteur encore moins amène que Fury, mais je reste persuadé que c'est nécessaire. Sans le SHIELD, sans le gouvernement ou l'ONU, on a quelle légitimité ? Sous quelle autorité on débarque dans le quotidien de ces gens qui n'ont rien demandé, à détruire leurs maisons, leurs villes, et repartir sans leur laisser aucune garantie ? Il faut qu'on réponde de nos actes. Je ne pourrais pas continuer comme ça Cap'.

Malgré le calme avec lequel il avait annoncé ça, il se rendit compte de la force de son ultimatum. D'un autre côté, c'était la première fois qu'il exposait son opinion avec autant de sang-froid, et il eut la sensation singulière d'avoir été écouté. Steve resta songeur un instant.

\- Quand ce sera fini, on en reparlera, promit-il finalement. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de… enfin. D'être divisé.

Tony reporta l'attention sur le piano demeuré silencieux. Une pensée nostalgique lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Un vieil homme racontait autrefois que l'important était que l'on reste ensemble, même si cela signifiait échouer ensemble.

\- Cet homme semble bien sage, osa Steve qui avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion.

Tony fit une grimace, ne put s'empêcher une pique :

\- Il est complètement gâteux.

\- Tu devrais montrer plus de respect pour tes anciens.

\- Seulement le dimanche !

\- On est quel jour ?

L'ingénieur visa sa montre. Fichtre. Ils avaient – largement – passé minuit. Steve répondit par un air faussement hautain.

\- Je déteste le dimanche, se plaint Tony.

\- Pas d'affinité avec le jour du seigneur ?

\- Ah, la messe à n'en plus finir ! S'il y a bien une chose que je ne regrette pas…

\- Tu as une éducation religieuse ? s'étonna Steve.

\- J'y jouais de l'orgue, Cap'. Tous les jours saints et parfois le dimanche.

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Et c'est sans compter les répét'. Un enfer !

\- De l'orgue ! Je t'imagine tirer une de ces têtes, ria Steve avec entrain. Le dimanche de bon matin, te préparer à aller prier le petit Jésus, affûté d'une chasuble poussiéreuse…

\- Elle était verte. C'était d'un goût…

Le rire de Steve s'intensifia.

\- Et une étole rouge, ajouta Tony. Je ressemblais à Saint Nicolas, c'était ridicule.

Steve riait maintenant à gorge déployée.

\- Tu devais être ravi !

\- Extatique. Tu me rajoutais la coiffe et on y était.

Et Steve riait de bon cœur, Tony ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre tant ce rire – bonté divine, quel rire – était contagieux. Il ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu. Avant les accords ? Avant Ultron ? Plus probablement avant Ultron. Il en avait presque oublié la mélodie. Steve dut essuyer une larme à plusieurs reprises, tant la vision de Tony en tenue de messe devait paraître absurde. Coiffé comme un lego et enjoué comme du poisson un jour de pêche, il est clair que ça l'était. Fort heureusement, ça avait pris fin avec le début de son internat – arrivé prématurément, merci mon dieu.

\- Mince, j'aurais aimé voir ça, articula-t-il sans parvenir à calmer son euphorie. Pourquoi ça n'était pas mentionné dans le dossier du SHIELD ?

\- J'ai menacé Fury, penses-tu.

\- Menacé, Fury ?

\- Ok, payé. Grassement. Si tu l'ignorais, il est vénal.

\- Attention il doit t'entendre lui aussi !

\- Nat', Nick, sortez de ce piano !

Steve essuya une dernière larme d'hilarité et expira profondément.

\- Tu m'as manqué Tony.

Il avait dit ça avec une telle sincérité dans le regard, un tel sourire génuine, sans filtre ou arrière-pensée. Le cœur de Tony se fit douloureux.

\- Toi aussi Cap', chuchota-t-il en retour.

...

Tony était de retour dans sa chambre.

Il avait encore discuté un long moment avec Steve, pianotant distraitement de temps à autre, à échanger sur beaucoup de choses, dont beaucoup jusqu'alors jamais avouées. Sur leurs passés respectifs, Tony avait épilogué sur le souhait non négociable de sa mère d'assister au catéchisme et à sa plus-que-probable participation à son actuel athéisme gnostique. Mais au fait aussi que, parfois, quand ça n'allait vraiment pas fort, il levait les yeux et espérait en secret qu'ils gardent un œil sur lui. Il savait pertinemment que c'était abscons et parfaitement vain, mais dans ce geste absurde il retrouvait un peu de sa mère, et l'idée seule était réconfortante.

Steve, sur la demande de Tony, avait évoqué sa passion pour le dessin. D'où elle lui venait, et ce qu'il avait pu en faire. Il raconta qu'au début de l'initiative Avengers, quand il devait encore se soumettre au suivi psychologique que le SHIELD avait savamment renommé « soutien à la réinsertion », parler de la guerre était difficile. Douloureux, même. Tabou. Il n'avait pas vécu la fin de la guerre. Il l'avait quitté en plein paroxysme, avait activement participé à sa propagande, avait grandi, s'était construit, affirmé, dans une époque sans lendemain, où chaque jour était un nouveau défi, chaque matin une probabilité certaine d'y passer. C'était dans ce contexte qu'il avait trouvé sa raison d'être. Comment sans transition aucune, était-il censé ensuite évoluer dans un environnement aux antipodes de ce qu'il avait toujours connu ? Alors, sans repères, sans avoir vécu l'euphorie de fin de guerre, sans contexte pour faire son deuil, il avait évidemment connu un passage à vide. Un passage où il avait songé rendre ce réveil miraculeux qu'il n'avait jamais réclamé.

A cette notion, l'estomac de Tony s'était serré autant que ses sourcils s'étaient froncés. Regretté de s'être réveillé était une chose, mais vouloir _rendre_ ce réveil ? Est-ce que… Steve lui avait alors adressé un franc sourire en lui assurant que cette époque était largement révolue. Il continua son histoire en ignorant les sourcils froncés. A ces séances de « soutien », donc, il avait saisi une feuille et un crayon, et comme les enfants qui n'ont pas encore tous les mots qu'il faut pour s'exprimer, il avait raconté. Il avait passé des heures sans dire un mot, sans être capable de mettre un mot, tant ces émotions étaient douloureuses et ne demandaient pas à être racontées, ne méritaient pas d'être racontées. Même s'il avait un indiscutable besoin vital de les exprimer. C'était donc ainsi qu'il était sorti du cercle vicieux culpabilité – résignation, par le dessin.

Cela avait laissé Tony grandement songeur, une partie de lui – la plus curieuse – se demandait à quoi ces dessins ressemblaient, ce qu'ils racontaient, si Steve les avait conservés. Et au-delà, s'il serait prêt à les lui montrer. Une autre partie de lui – la plus pédante – considéra que c'était une très mauvaise idée de seulement se poser la question et que s'il y avait bien une chose à ne pas faire, c'était d'essayer de rentrer dans la tête de Steve. Surtout si celle-ci avait déjà envisagé d'en finir. Avait-il vraiment confessé qu'il avait voulu se suicider ?!

Steve avait de toute évidence voulu oblitérer cette information, puisqu'il continua dans une autre direction, en racontant en quoi le dessin l'aidait dorénavant. Quand il avait l'esprit surchargé, quand il était contrarié, stressé, indécis, son remède était de dessiner, généralement des gens ou des situations bien précises, toujours ce qu'il voyait ou ce qu'il avait vu il n'inventait rien, il reproduisait. Il pouvait passer des heures sur un simple détail, à refaire le trait, reprendre le dessin s'il le fallait, et à recommencer autant de fois que nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait. _L'homme borné dans toute sa splendeur_ , avait songé Tony. Avant de se rendre compte que cette description lui seyait presque tout aussi bien quand il s'enfermait des heures, voire des jours, dans son workshop… En fin de compte, ils avaient peut-être ce point en commun.

C'était en réclamant de voir le dessin que Steve venait de faire que la soirée s'était terminée. Tony et sa finesse légendaire – à tenter des coups d'œil sur le carnet fermé pour apercevoir les traits que Steve avait griffonné toute la soirée – ne parvinrent pas à le faire céder. S'il avait hésité, le soldat avait finalement déclaré que Tony le verrait peut-être, un jour. L'ingénieur eu beau insister sur le fait qu'ils allaient probablement tous rapidement y passer de toute façon, Steve avait juste répondu qu'il n'avait plus le choix mais de survivre s'il voulait avoir une chance de voir son croquis. Et au rappel des longues journées qui les attendaient, Steve avait demandé à Tony s'il voulait bien essayer de se reposer. Typique. L'ingénieur avait obtempéré sans broncher.

Il était donc de retour dans sa chambre.

Lumières éteintes, yeux ouverts, il contemplait le plafond. Ce nœud d'habitude si douloureux dans la poitrine était maintenant une étrange source de chaleur qui l'irradiait tout entier. C'était une sensation douce, triste également, amère. Était-ce à cause de la réalisation que Steve n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête qu'il se sentait en proie à un tel désarroi ? Non, il n'arrivait pas à lui en tenir rigueur. Était-ce au rappel qu'ils avaient une énorme épée de Damoclès extraterrestre au-dessus de la tête ? Ça n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois… Parce qu'il avait parlé de ses parents ? Loin d'être la première fois également. Parce que Steve avait mentionné le suicide ?

Il se tourna sur le flanc et serra sa couette.

En l'espace de deux jours, Steve lui avait plus révélé sur ce qu'il avait pu traverser que depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, Tony se sentait coupable et désœuvré. Coupable de n'avoir rien vu, et désœuvré surtout, pour ne jamais s'être senti suffisamment concerné pour pouvoir voir quoi que ce soit. Parce que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, _il n'avait jamais considéré Steve à sa juste valeur._

Il ne sait pas comment il aurait réagi s'il avait appris ça il y a des années de cela, au tout début. Aurait-il été empathique ? Ou n'aurait-il vu là qu'une raison de plus de dénigrer ce héros d'enfance qui en fait ne valait pas un clou ? Non, il n'aurait jamais pensé un truc pareil… pas vrai ? Ce personnage hautain et détaché a toujours été factice, il aurait su répondre à la détresse de Steve… pas vrai ?

Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'aujourd'hui cette vision le terrifiait, Steve anéanti, et lui, d'une indifférence exacerbée. Il commençait à se détester pour un comportement qu'il aurait hypothétiquement eu dans une situation qui s'était de toute façon jouée bien différemment. Il détestait ce Tony, ce personnage, détestait l'idée qu'il aurait pu passer à côté d'une chose pareille – qu'il avait pu passer à côté d'une chose pareille. Il se jura que, d'aventure, cela n'arriverait plus.

Et si Steve avait concrétisé ce vœu ? Et si cette obsession ne lui était pas complètement sortie de la tête ? Quelle aurait été la vie de Tony si Steve ne s'était jamais éveillé ? Quelle serait la vie de Tony si demain Steve disparaissait ? Il réalisa à quel point il avait besoin que Steve soit là. Que Steve aille bien.

Il se tourna sur l'autre flanc.

Pour ne pas avoir eu de contact avec le soldat pendant de longs mois, la simple idée de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés lui était maintenant intolérable. Devait-il vraiment considérer Steve à sa juste valeur ? Devait-il… _agir_ ? Il enfouit la tête dans son oreiller et tenta de faire abstraction de cette dernière pensée. C'est pourtant en pensant à Steve et à ce besoin vital qu'il avait de l'entendre rire, qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

Voilà donc, le fameux chapitre 4, bête noire qui, croyez-le bien, m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Et vous savez c'est quoi le pire ? Je n'ai presque rien changé en deux mois ^^' Comme quoi, la solution est parfois de simplement prendre du recul. Mais je trouvais ce chapitre à enjeux, et relativement complexe à écrire et à développer, alors... voilà. Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vais de ce pas plancher sur le chapitre 5.

Des bisous !


	5. Jour 5, première partie

Salutations !

Chose promise, chose due. Ça s'accélère (et je ne parle pas que de mon rythme de publication !), les combats reviennent et les péripéties aussi. Prière de conserver vos petits cœurs à l'intérieur du véhicule, ce chapitre-ci est un peu violent... (ç'aura été un crève-cœur à écrire).

Un merci spécial pour ma bêta-readeuse du tonnerre qui s'assure que je ne sois pas la seule à comprendre où je veux parfois en venir... ^^'

Des bisous !

* * *

Jour 5, première partie

L'alarme d'urgence de Friday lui fit ouvrir les yeux en sursaut. Diantre ce que cette alarme était âpre.

\- Captain Rogers requiert votre présence dans la salle de réunion, l'avertit Friday.

\- Il se passe quoi ? grommela-t-il en s'extrayant du moelleux de son matelas à l'aveugle.

La tête dans la brume, il frotta frénétiquement ses yeux pour tenter d'y voir plus clair. La luminosité était faible, et à en juger par son état d'ankylose, il ne devait pas avoir dormi plus qu'une poignée d'heures. La barre au front en moins, son état était bien trop semblable à un réveil-gueule-de-bois, la journée risquait d'être longue.

\- New-York est attaquée.

En plein enfilage du premier sweat qui lui était passé à portée de main, ces quelques mots achevèrent de le réveiller.

 _Peter_.

Il se précipita dans les couloirs de la demeure royale wakandaise. Il arriva dans la salle principale – dont l'ambiance était à mille lieues du concert improvisé de la veille – en même temps que quelques uns de ses acolytes visiblement aussi décontenancés que lui. Il constata notamment que les explorateurs spatiaux étaient de retour sur Terre. Steve était déjà sur place, accoutrement relevant plus du pyjama que du costume de guerre, comme pour la bonne grosse majorité de l'audience. Toute l'attention du chef d'équipe était focalisée sur un écran qui flottait au-dessus de l'imposante table centrale, où divers capteurs et multiples fenêtres formaient un brouhaha d'information en ébullition.

\- Thanos ? s'inquiéta Wanda la première.

\- Rien n'est moins sûr, répondit Steve. On ne capte aucune des cinq gemmes…

\- Si, là ! pointa Bruce. C'est… celle du pouvoir.

\- L'orbe du pouvoir ? commenta la femme verte. Seule ?

\- Je ne perçois pas la signature énergétique des autres… confirma Bruce en train de pianoter sur le clavier apparu sous l'écran.

\- Thanos essaie sans doute de nous distraire, continua la femme ver– Gamora. Il cherche à nous mettre à découvert.

\- New-York est menacée, s'alarma Scott, on doit y aller !

\- Si Thanos nous localise, cela peut mettre en danger la planète entière, rétorqua T'Challa.

\- Vous négocierez la vie de millions d'êtres humain pour un _peut-être_? c'était Natasha qui était intervenue.

\- Que sont quelques millions face aux trillions d'êtres vivants habitant chaque recoin de cette galaxie seule ? exprima Drax.

\- Et c'est toi qui passes ton temps à pleurer ta fille et ta femme ! s'énerva Scott.

\- Comment oses-tu parler d'Ovette en ces termes ?!

\- On n'est pas tous obligés d'y aller, calma Quill. Thanos risquerait de nous repérer, défendit-il en se pointant du doigt lui et ses compères. On peut rester ici, sous le bouclier, et protéger Vision.

\- Quand bien même, notre jet le plus rapide mettra des heures pour y parvenir, réfléchit Sam.

\- Mon vaisseau est bien plus rapide que ça, se targua Quill.

\- Dans le vide de l'espace peut-être, répondit Sam. Mais ici on a des trucs appelés atmosphère et gravité. On doit pouvoir trouver un moyen d'aider New-York sans avoir à se rendre sur place.

\- Comme quoi, tuer Thanos ? s'insurgea Clint. Vas-y, après toi !

\- Mes amis, soyons efficaces ! s'imposa la grosse voix de Thor. Quelle est la nature de l'attaque ?

\- On n'a pas encore d'images, expliqua Bruce. Mais on perçoit d'énormes vibrations magnétiques perturbant la couche inférieure de la mésosphère, témoignant de l'apparition d'un corps extraterr-

\- ON Y VA ET ON PETE TOUT ! débarqua Rocket.

\- Je s'appelle Groot.

\- Tony !

C'était Steve qui l'avait appelé. Tony était sur le point de quitter la pièce, à deux pas de la sortie. Il s'obligea à se retourner et à affronter ces dizaines d'yeux à présent vissées sur lui. Cette paire bleue vissée sur lui.

\- Je ne perdrai pas une seconde de plus.

Et il franchit la porte menant aux escaliers qu'il avala quatre par quatre jusqu'à atterrir sur les toits, où il fut accueilli par l'air pesant du climat tropical. Il prit son élan, et au bout de la plateforme bondit dans les airs. Il n'eût pas le temps de commencer à chuter que déjà son armure s'harnachait tout autour de lui, sortie de la demeure par la voie du hangar.

Propulseurs à plein régime, il monta.

\- Le chemin le plus rapide.

\- Un vol à altitude commerciale permettrait à l'armure d'économ-

\- Friday.

\- Évidemment. Trajectoire calquée sur la mise en orbite basse de satellites. Durée estimée de trente-trois minutes. Le retour dans l'atmosphère risquera de piquer un peu, boss.

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

Il n'allait certainement pas faire de compromis, pas maintenant. Il n'avait plus d'armures en état à New-York, la plupart ayant succombé à l'attaque surprise de Ross, et la poignée encore fonctionnelle avait été saisie. Il n'avait plus de garde-fou pour garder un œil sur le gamin qui allait forcément se retrouver en première ligne. Spider-Man était seul à New-York, et les personnes les plus à même de l'aider refusaient de se mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre, comme si la protection des gens qui vivaient là-bas était discutable.

S'il avait eu de l'énergie à gaspiller, Tony se serait révolté.

Mais il n'avait pas pris le temps de se mettre en colère, il était bien trop occupé à s'inquiéter. Peter était en danger. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en vouloir d'avoir redonné au gamin son costume – évidemment qu'il allait s'exposer à de plus gros risques s'il se sentait armé pour ! – ou s'il devait s'en féliciter – Peter était du genre tête brûlée, il y serait allé de toute façon. Il l'avait déjà vu faire. Non, il aurait plutôt dû lui donner cette armure encore plus perfectionnée, il aurait dû finir ce fichu prototype sur lequel il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps. Il aurait dû construire un Iron Man dédiée à sa protection, il aurait dû-

Sa com' s'activa.

\- Tony Stark, résonna la voix de Vision.

Il fut presque déçu de ne pas entendre celle de Steve. Presque.

\- Ne m'attendez pas pour dîner, tenta-t-il pour désamorcer la gravité de la situation, mais sans que le ton de sa voix n'en suive l'intention.

\- Une partie de l'équipe va vous rejoindre, mais vous y serez vraisemblablement avant. Nous vous avons transféré toutes les données recueillies.

Simultanément à ces mots apparurent sur son interface les diverses informations avec lesquelles jouait Bruce plus tôt. Tony parcourait des yeux tout ce débit de données. Il avait trente-trois minutes pour tenter d'en faire quelque chose.

\- Soyez prudent Tony.

\- Toi aussi Vis', marmonna-t-il sans quitter ses écrans lumineux des yeux.

Alors qu'il déchiffrait diligemment ces quantités de renseignements plus ou moins utiles, il atteignit le point culminant de son ascension. L'immensité du ciel étoilé se dévoila alors au-dessus de lui, sans nuage, sans atmosphère pour affadir ce vide abyssal qu'était l'espace. Il distinguait la courbure de la Terre à l'horizon, halo bleu fluorescent se fondant avec la noirceur de l'univers. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé sur la côte Est, offrant un spectacle d'une rare beauté. Sous son manteau sombre, un épais bandeau sanguin se dessinait, s'affirmait alors que les rayons du soleil ne caressaient que timidement l'horizon endormi.

A ce moment, Tony fut renvoyé à la vulnérabilité de sa jeune planète, trop innocente pour se douter des menaces qui planaient constamment par-delà ses cieux. Ajustant sa trajectoire, il gagna en vitesse. Chute inéluctable jusqu'à son point d'arrivée.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher un agacement. Pourquoi tant d'acharnement sur New-York ? Était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où l'armée de chitauris avait été réduite en cendres ? Était-ce là une vengeance du tyrannique Thanos, obstination maniaque envers le cimetière de sa légion détruite ? Si l'orbe du pouvoir était aussi puissant que Tony avait cru le comprendre, la ville pouvait être rasée en moins d'une seconde, avant même que Thanos ne mette le pied à terre. Si la ville était condamnée, il y avait moyen pour qu'il coure droit à sa perte.

Mais il n'y avait pas de discussion possible. Il n'abandonnerait pas Peter, pas sans avoir essayé. Même si cela signifiait devoir affronter une mort certaine.

A cette pensée, son esprit divagua sans détour vers Rogers. Venait-il à peine d'embrasser la réalité du besoin qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis du soldat, qu'il avait le très désagréable sentiment que cela n'importait plus. Que la fin du monde était sur eux, et que cette vision fataliste que lui avait imposée Wanda il y a des années de cela allait finalement devenir réalité : ils ne lui survivraient pas. Il n'entendrait plus jamais ce rire, ne verrait plus jamais ces yeux, ne sentirait plus jamais cette présence. Il avait été trop lent. Bonté divine, il avait été beaucoup trop lent.

Quand il s'était préparé à traverser ce trou de ver à New-York, Jarvis lui avait recommandé d'appeler Pepper. Il se demandait maintenant s'il pouvait s'autoriser à appeler Steve. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il en avait distraitement donné l'ordre à Friday. Ça n'est que lorsque sa voix – et bien la sienne, cette fois-ci – résonna, qu'il réalisa.

\- Captain Rogers.

Cœur lourd.

\- Hey Cap', répondit-il naturellement.

\- Tony.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire. Son esprit se perdait au souvenir de ce bleu insondable, une boule vint lui nouer la gorge. Il avait tellement de pensées à exprimer.

Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il était désolé pour toutes les atrocités qu'il avait pu lui sortir. Que cela avait été moins un jeu de provocation qu'un masque acerbe refoulant une sincère affection.

Il avait envie de lui dire que ce béguin de jeunesse ne s'était jamais dissipé. N'avait jamais fait que grandir. Se décupler jusqu'à l'obscénité.

Il avait envie de lui dire que s'il avait été tant en colère, c'était justement parce que c'était Steve, et que Tony n'avait jamais regardé quelqu'un avec autant d'estime et d'envie, que Steve.

Il avait envie de lui dire tout ça et plus encore. Et qu'il était trop tard, de toute façon. Il était beaucoup trop tard, ils allaient tous y passer.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta l'autre qui devait avoir réalisé que si Tony l'avait appelé sans savoir quoi lui dire, c'était que non, tout n'allait pas bien.

Il répondit comme ça lui vint.

\- J'étais en train de me dire… il va falloir que tu me mettes ce dessin de côté.

Il aurait juré avoir entendu Steve sourire.

\- Parce que tu crois que de sauver New-York, ça t'en montre digne ?

\- Pour la deuxième fois ! T'es dur en affaires, je sais plus quoi faire pour obtenir tes faveurs.

Ces mots prononcés, Tony voulut se mordre la lèvre pour le double sens qu'il n'avait pas anticipé. Remarque anodine pourtant si caractéristique, lui qui était connu pour flirter comme il respirait, ces mots recouvraient ici une vérité qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à concéder.

\- J'ai bien quelques idées, mais ça risquerait de ne pas te plaire.

Flottement de surprise. Attends, Steve lui répondait sur le même ton ? L'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas être saisie.

\- Ne pas me plaire ? Tu as pourtant idée de quoi je suis capable.

Il se souriait à lui-même en poussant le jeu, impatient de voir jusqu'où il pourrait amener Steve avant de le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais une troisième voix coupa court à la naissance de ce plaisir ludique.

\- Tony, tu as vu ça !

C'était Bruce qui avait parlé. Tony réalisa alors qu'il communiquait via la radio du probable jet dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous, en route pour New-York... Il perdit son sourire en descendant du nuage sur lequel il était en train de monter – remerciant inconsciemment l'intervention de Bruce qui l'aurait sauvé de ce qui aurait pu être une confession semi-publique.

En réorientant sa concentration au commentaire de Bruce, il remarqua le visuel qui était apparu dans un coin de son interface. Une retransmission vidéo en direct du vaisseau qui avait fait son arrivée au-dessus de la ville. Malgré l'obscurité contrastée par les quelques et éparses lumières nocturnes de la métropole en éveil, il distinguait l'engin comme étant un épais galet noir de plusieurs kilomètres de long sur quelques centaines de large. Sans la moindre aspérité, flottant en apesanteur au-dessus des immeubles, il survolait Brooklyn, dérivait lentement vers l'île de Manhattan.

\- Aucun signe de vie n'a été détecté aux alentours du vaisseau, commentait Bruce, mais je confirme que l'orbe du pouvoir est quelque part là-dedans. Tony, il faut qu-

De puissant grésillements, et le silence. La communication fut brutalement interrompue.

Un vent de panique envahit Tony.

\- Friday, c'était quoi ça ?

L'IA hésita. _Friday. Hésita._

\- Friday !

\- Je crois… que leur jet a été détruit.

Le cœur de Tony s'arrêta de battre.

Il fallait qu'il fasse demi-tour.

Et puis, le vaisseau extraterrestre passa à l'attaque. Sur cette vidéo qu'il ne pouvait ignorer à quelques centimètres de son nez, un énorme faisceau violet apparut, surgissant du centre du galet, puissant rayon d'une aveuglante luminosité qui trancha avec la nuit d'encre qui avait jusqu'alors englobée la ville. Le rayon s'éteignit après quelques secondes seulement, absorbé par son hôte volant aussi fluidement qu'il avait été émis. Là où le rayon avait frappé, il n'y avait plus rien. Sol calciné sur l'exact diamètre du faisceau routes, véhicules, bâtiments, tout avait été réduit en cendres.

Un sentiment d'horreur le submergea. Le rayon ne devait faire que quelques dizaines de mètres de diamètre, mais était d'une morbide efficacité. Tous ces gens dans ces véhicules, dans ces bâtiments… Le galet poursuivait son chemin à une inexorable lenteur.

Le jet dans lequel se trouvait Steve et la majorité des Avengers avait été attaqué, et un vent d'apocalypse surplombait sa ville. Tony ne savait plus par quoi être pétrifié. Sur la vidéo continue qu'affichait son interface, il contempla avec horreur un nouveau faisceau destructeur. Une nouvelle hécatombe.

Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour, pas à la vitesse qu'il avait déjà atteinte. Il sauverait New-York. Steve et les autres auraient forcément survécu. _Forcément_.

Se refusant à la panique, il régla son radar sur le signal de la combinaison de Peter, pria pour qu'il n'ait pas désactivé la nouvelle puce qu'il avait implémentée lorsqu'il avait récupéré le costume. Un point lumineux apparut, en mouvement. Soulagement.

Rapidement des avions de chasses survolèrent le vaisseau alien, mitraillant à volonté l'engin spatial. Petit, gros calibre, tout y passait, sans effet. Des gens en panique avaient envahi les rues, des alarmes qui sonnaient de partout. Réveil brutal de la métropole. Cauchemardesque. Un troisième faisceau. Troisième carnage. Le schéma s'était précisé, la durée de latence, la vitesse de parcours, Tony pouvait prévoir les prochaines zones ciblées. L'engin avait dépassé le Queens, était sur le point de franchir l'East River en direction de Manhattan.

Dans sa descente, Tony regagnait l'atmosphère. Au début supportable, la chaleur monta vite en puissance, fournaise impitoyable qui l'engloutit tout entier. L'air devint difficilement respirable, il commençait à suinter à grosses gouttes. Le métal de son armure devait être chauffé à blanc, il crut à plusieurs reprises que des pans entiers allaient le quitter. Il se félicita d'avoir optimisé son armure pour les voyages spatiaux, il aurait sans doute déjà été réduit en cendres sans ça.

Malgré l'épreuve qu'il était en train de traverser, il ne quittait pas le point lumineux qu'était Peter. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques secondes de la ville, se prépara à ralentir pour atterrir. Le vaisseau était sur le point de relâcher son quatrième rayon meurtrier, un compteur s'était matérialisé en bas à droite et affichait 00 : 06 avant la prochaine décharge.

Mais… cette fois-ci, Peter était beaucoup trop proche de la zone d'impact !

00 : 05

Tony décida de ne pas freiner sa course, il fallait qu'il le sorte de là.

00 : 04

Il franchit une épaisse couche de nuages, distingua la silhouette de la ville malgré le halo rouge ardent qui entravait sa vision.

00 : 03

Il ne pouvait plus ralentir, mais allait tuer le gamin s'il le percutait à une telle vitesse ! Il modifia sa trajectoire, visa la queue du vaisseau spatial.

00 : 02

Il enclencha des propulseurs stratégiques pour lui permettre d'adopter une position fœtale malgré l'incroyable vitesse qu'il subissait.

00 : 01

Il percuta l'arrière de la machine volante de plein fouet, épaule la première.

Choc retentissant.

Et le noir.

...

La chaleur se dissipait.

La gravité se faisait pesante.

La respiration, douloureuse.

Il tenta de bouger, gémit.

Chacun de ses os, de ses muscles, semblait avoir été broyé.

Il ouvrit les yeux, tenta d'inspirer, soulèvement impossible de sa cage thoracique, il toussa, rendant le phénomène bien moins supportable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Vous êtes timbré.

Il alla pour localiser l'origine de la voix sourde, leva les yeux vers cette silhouette imposante qui se tenait juste au-dessus de lui. La trop faible lueur matinale ne lui permettait pas d'identifier l'inconnu, il entreprit de se mettre en position assise…

\- Aouch ! laissa-t-il échapper au mécontentement de l'ensemble de ses articulations.

\- « Aouch ». Évidemment, « aouch » !

L'homme aux sarcasmes se redressa au constat que Tony était encore capable de bouger. C'est grâce à ce recul que Tony reconnut l'imposante cape qui semblait flotter d'elle-même.

\- Strange.

Le concerné ne répondit pas. Il lui tournait le dos, visiblement en train d'étudier quelque chose au loin, par-delà la rive au bord de laquelle ils séjournaient.

\- Vous avez bien amoché sa trajectoire, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il soit toujours en vol.

L'urgence de la situation ressaisit Tony. Le casque de son armure – qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, s'était rétracté – se remit en position. Interfaces grésillantes mais fonctionnelles. 00 : 26. Il avait été dans le coltard quelques minutes seulement, il pouvait – devait – y retourner.

Son armure se remit en route, crépitement des réacteurs contrariés dont il réalisa qu'ils avaient pris l'eau. Cela expliquait sans doute son retour à une température ambiante... Strange avait dû le repêcher. Il s'arracha difficilement du sol. Il avait l'épaule droite en morceaux, certainement plusieurs côtes de brisées, les cervicales en miettes. Mais dieu soit loué, l'armure était en état de marche.

\- Attendez une seconde ! l'appela Strange lorsqu'il réalisa que l'homme de fer reprenait son envol.

Il ne fit pas attention au sorcier, concentra l'attention qu'il put pour localiser l'adolescent. La tête lui lançait terriblement, les soubresauts de son armure visiblement fâchée de l'impact faisait résonner la douleur de ce dernier dans chacun de ses membres. Il ignora les contestations unanimes de ses systèmes nerveux et électriques, parvint à prendre suffisamment de vitesse pour se stabiliser en vol.

Point lumineux, en déplacement. Proche, bien trop proche du vaisseau. Tony jura, accéléra. 00 : 15. Il ne prit cette fois-ci pas de détour pour aller droit vers le signal qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux. Il n'était qu'à quelques centaines, quelques dizaines de mètres… Puis il put voir de ses propres yeux virevolter au bout de sa toile l'araignée, attraper quiconque passait proche de sa portée, les déposer loin du champ d'action du rayon, puis venir s'agrafer au vaisseau, s'approcher du centrer névralgique… 00 : 10. Tony conservait une vitesse modérée, il était maintenant sous le vaisseau. 00 : 08. Il s'approchait du lycéen, qui au dernier moment se retourna pour voir arriver l'homme à l'armure. Trop tard, Tony était sur lui, il le faucha en plein vol, le saisissait fermement, l'interdisait de se défaire. L'araignée se débattait, donnant du fil à retordre à Tony qui grinçait déjà des dents pour oublier le feu qui s'était propagé dans tout son buste. Mais il vola quelques secondes encore, avant de s'autoriser un lourd atterrissage sur la terrasse de toit d'un immeuble voisin.

A cause de l'élan mal calculé il dérapa sur quelques mètres, fut contraint de relâcher sa prise pour tenter de retrouver l'équilibre à l'aide de ses propulseurs avant. Son otage avait agilement atterri, après une roulade avant, dans cette position si caractéristique – une jambe fléchie, l'autre écartée, une main au sol.

\- C'était vous ! s'écria-t-il en se relevant, s'approchant de l'homme de métal.

Le casque de l'armure se rétracta. Tony mobilisa tout l'air qui lui restait dans les poumons.

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester loin de ce truc !

Un vide assourdissant, une onde de vibration détonante, une lumière violette. Et des cris.

Ils se tournèrent vers le cinquième rayon qui venait de s'abattre sur la ville.

Peter ôta son masque d'un geste compulsif. L'adolescent avait le visage rouge écarlate, les yeux humides. Il était en complète détresse, vision qui incisa Tony en plein cœur. Il marmonnait une succession de « non non non », avant de faire face à son mentor et de déclarer :

\- Il faut y retourner !

Tony lui saisit le bras avec toute la force que l'armure lui procura.

\- Tu restes ici.

\- C'est hors de question !

\- C'est un ordre ! Tante May ne me pardonnera pas s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, et moi non plus !

Et là, le temps s'arrêta. Suspendu, comme l'était Peter à cette dernière évocation. Tony n'avait pas relâché sa prise, mais les grands yeux bruns auxquels il était confronté le happèrent par la gravité qu'ils confinaient. La colère fit progressivement place au trouble chez Tony. Jusqu'à cette vision accablante qui fit voler ce qu'il restait de son cœur en éclat.

Le visage de Peter se décomposa. Retranscrivant une douleur insensée. Des larmes qui s'étaient accumulées dévalèrent au premier battement de cils ses joues cramoisies, traits déformés sous l'écueil de sourcils implorants.

 _Non._

\- Peter.

C'était impossible.

Son expression transpirait la détresse, peine oppressante que Tony refusait de créditer. Peter ferma les yeux en direction du sol dans une tentative d'inhibition d'un inéluctable flot de larmes.

\- Elle voulait m'en empêcher, gémit-il. Elle voulait m'en empêcher…

Non. Tony se refusait d'y croire. Il avait mal compris. Sa prise s'était adoucie dès lors que les muscles de l'enfant s'étaient relâchés. Un sanglot unique eut raison de la contenance que Peter assurait jusqu'alors, interdisant à Tony d'en douter.

 _Non !_

Le cauchemar s'était intensifié.

Tante May était morte.

Son instinct lui sommait de prendre l'enfant gémissant dans ses bras, et de lui promettre que ça irait. Quoi que cela ait jamais signifié, ça irait.

Il n'en eût pas le temps.

\- Loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre, interrompit Strange. Mais on a un vaisseau extraterrestre à abattre.

Le sorcier avait atterri en toute légèreté à leur hauteur, reportant l'attention de ses interlocuteurs vers le galet flottant vers lequel ils se tournèrent de concert.

Il fallait qu'ils l'anéantissent.

Tony revint vers Peter, le questionna d'un regard ferme d'empathie et de détermination. Spider-Man le lui rendit humide, furieux. Il s'arma de son masque, laissant tout désarroi impossible à deviner. Chez l'ingénieur, la désolation s'accompagna de fierté orgueilleuse.

\- Quatre minutes et deux secondes, lui souffla Friday.

\- Le prochain rayon est dans quatre minutes, informa-t-il alors. La pierre du pouvoir est dans une cavité creuse au centre du vaisseau, mais cet alliage est infranchissable.

\- Où se trouve cette cavité, exactement ?

\- Je viens de vous le dire. Au centre.

Strange lui répondit d'un coup d'œil blasé. Il s'était armé d'une sorte de double bague, et d'un geste gracieux repoussa son imposante cape pour gagner l'amplitude nécessaire afin de dessiner un cercle dans les airs. Aussi irréaliste que cela pouvait être, un portail sanguin aux contours crépitants s'ouvrit alors devant eux, et ne laissait rien deviner quant à sa destination tant tout n'était qu'obscurité.

Sans que Tony n'ait le temps d'analyser la suite, Spider-Man s'était engouffré dans l'ouverture, rapidement suivi de Strange. Il ferma la marche sans se permettre de secondes pensées.

Comme présagé, l'intérieur du vaisseau n'offrait aucune source de lumière. Iron Man utilisait la torche présente sur l'avant de son bras – mais uniquement le gauche. Strange avait dû invoquer de la lumière d'une autre dimension, qui surgissait de nulle part si ce n'est du bout de ses gants maintenant en l'air une étrange rosace orangée. Et Spider-Man avait de toute évidence activé sa vision nocturne, car il avait pris les devants sans rechigner.

Dans un silence qui ne laissait pas deviner le chaos qui régnait en ville, Iron Man guidait son équipe improvisée à travers plusieurs dédales dénués de toute vie. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de trouver cette fameuse cavité, la lueur violette qui s'en échappait finissant de les guider.

L'orbe était là. Hypnotisant. Le talisman flottait au-dessus d'un socle constitué de la même matière que le reste du vaisseau, culminant au centre d'une pièce circulaire, vide. Ils s'étaient tout trois approchés sans un mot, effarés par le pouvoir destructeur du caillou. La prochaine décharge aurait lieu dans moins de deux minutes, s'ils l'extrayaient de là maintenant ils mettraient un terme à son œuvre funèbre…

Les aliens attaquèrent.

Des dizaines, des centaines d'arachnides hexapattes déshumanisés dévalaient les parois rugueuses sans qu'il soit possible de deviner d'où ils sortaient, êtres rampants déshumanisés, culminant à hauteur de ceinture d'homme une fois dressés sur quatre de leurs six pattes, une sorte de venin dégoulinait de leurs mandibules tranchantes qui pouvaient à coup sûr percer le métal de l'Iron Man. Les bêtes se précipitaient à la rencontre des héros qui s'étaient resserrés, acculés autour de l'orbe impavide. Le flot était ininterrompu, infinité d'aliens surgissant de nulle part dans un grouillement à faire pâlir même Ant-Man.

L'araignée fut la première à riposter, s'élevant hors de portée du sol pullulant qu'il immobilisait de sa toile aussi habilement que le débit de son tisseur le lui permettait. Strange à sa suite, conjurant des armes aussi mystiques qu'efficaces, entama une danse léthale où à chaque nouveau pas était semée une poignée de tarentules agonisantes. Rapidement submergé il s'éleva dans les airs d'où il enchaina savants mélanges de boucliers sanguins repoussant l'assaut de bestiau trop entreprenant et lames ambrées embrochant plusieurs victimes à chaque frappe.

Tony jouait savamment de ses coups de propulseurs, pulvérisant systématiquement plusieurs des monstres rampants, avant d'abdiquer à son tour et devoir s'élever hors d'atteinte. Mais il réalisa rapidement qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de rester en lévitation bien longtemps, l'état de son armure – son état en général – ne le lui permettrait pas. Retombant lourdement sur ses pieds, il fut aussitôt agressé par la vermine qui le fit chuter, et dont il pouvait sentir les crocs commencer à dangereusement lacérer son acier.

La sensation de se faire manger en conserve fut interrompu par il ne savait quel miracle – si, Peter. Le jeune homme repoussait l'envahisseur comme il arrivait, avec une dextérité que Tony avait encore parfois du mal à croire réelle. Au bout de sa toile une bestiole solidement ficelée, qu'il faisait tournoyer à une telle vitesse que quiconque se la recevait était immédiatement relégué à la case départ. Tony profita de ce temps mort pour se remettre sur pieds, constatant au passage que ce combat était perdu d'avance s'ils se contentaient de repousser l'envahisseur. Il focalisa donc son attention sur le cristal. Moins d'une minute. Il ne pouvait le déceler, mais il _devait_ y avoir un champ d'énergie qui protégeait la pierre, il ne pouvait pas juste s'en saisir ainsi.

\- Qu'attendez-vous, Stark ! lui hurla Strange qui commençait à se faire envahir du dessus, aussi.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Iron Man arma son propulseur, et fit feu en plein dans le cœur pourpre. Une fulgurante onde de choc le propulsa instantanément contre l'un des murs lisses qu'il heurta de plein fouet. Sans avoir le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il se sentit à nouveau assailli par des bêtes effrénées à avoir raison de son armure… Son salut fut de nouveau rendu possible par Spider-Man qui commençait à manquer d'espace pour en libérer à l'homme de fer. Une nouvelle fois Tony parvint à se relever, il commanda à Peter de dégager le champ tandis qu'il armait ses armes de poings. Sans contester le jeune homme alla se percher au plafond, permettant à Tony d'actionner ses lasers.

Il prit un léger élan et activa ses one-shot qui couvrirent la salle en un demi-tour que l'ingénieur termina accroupi, au même niveau que ses victimes à présent coupées en deux. Des centaines d'insectes continuaient d'affluer, mais ce temps de latence permis à Tony de regagner le centre de la pièce et l'imperturbable pierre qu'il y avait laissée en apesanteur.

Une information sur son interface attira son attention.

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

\- Strange ! adressa-t-il à l'intention du sorcier luttant toujours en lévitation. Protégez-le !

L'homme lui adressa un regard grave, et hocha la tête. Aussitôt il se… _téléporta_ à la hauteur de Spider-Man en équilibre au bout de sa toile et qui se débattait avec un insecte, et entama l'incantation d'un bouclier que Tony pria aussi résistant qu'il était beau.

Les insectes se précipitaient dans sa direction, allaient l'envahir de toute part.

Le minuteur allait bientôt se réinitialiser. 00 : 04.

Peter s'était débarrassé de son adversaire. Bientôt avalé par le bouclier ocre, il réalisa.

\- Non !

Trop tard.

Tony mobilisait l'énergie dont son armure était encore fournie, en dirigeait la totalité dans son cœur réacteur. Flux d'énergie colossal qu'il sentit migrer à travers tout son corps pour se concentrer sur sa poitrine devenue ardente. Les circuits de ses mains, de ses bras, ses épaules s'éteignaient progressivement, ceux de ses jambes, son buste, tous aspirés vers leur source commune, incandescente.

L'armure s'était éteinte au profit seul du cœur plasma.

Il inspira une dernière fois, et libéra la décharge. Détonation monumentale tirée de son réacteur principal.

Une onde de choc assommante.

A nouveau balayé, violemment propulsé contre le mur opposé.

Il retomba lourdement.

Douleur généralisée grandissante, il en aurait hurlé.

Peut-être en avait-il hurlé ? Acouphène sourd, le sang battait dans ses tempes.

Il avait la vision obstruée, floue.

Le mouvement était difficile, impossible. La respiration douloureuse.

Une sensation de chute. D'abord lente, rapidement incontrôlée.

Le mouvement initié permit à une faible lumière de filtrer à travers les fentes de son casque éteint. Il réalisa que des centaines d'acariens gisaient à ses côtés, les six pattes en l'air. Mais ils bougeaient aussi, semblaient happés par le fond du vaisseau qui les appelait, eux, comme lui. Le sol s'était penché, de plus en plus penché, et Tony glissait, tombait, chute inexorable vers les abysses de ce qui deviendrait son cercueil…

Il fut brutalement stoppé, affaissement soudainement contré. Vit le reste du vaisseau s'effondrer sous ses pieds, tandis que lui montait. Tracté en sens inverse. Il porta la main à son casque pour en ôter la visière, et leva les yeux pour constater qu'un rigide fil blanc s'était soudé à son épaule et le tirait vers le haut. Peter était à l'autre extrémité, et, semblait-il, à l'air libre.

Il finit par franchir le portail que Strange avait ouvert vers l'extérieur, et s'affala lourdement sur le sol ferme, stable, qu'on lui offrait.

Mourir aurait sans doute été d'un plus grand confort.

D'énormes vrombissements lui confirmèrent qu'il n'était pas sourd. Sans répit, il constata avec une vue édifiante que l'énorme galet flottant avait perdu sa capacité à léviter, et sombrait en emportant le haut des quelques grattes ciel sur son passage. Le vaisseau finit sa course dans la rivière longeant l'île de Manhattan, générant un mini tsunami à l'impact. Les vagues leur parvinrent après quelques secondes. Le temps pour Tony de réaliser que Strange les avait nichés sur une île à petite distance de la ville. Ville à présent baignée d'une timide lueur matinale, contrastée par les sirènes et les cris qui résonnaient encore.

Il soupira.

Peter était accroupi, avait ôté son masque avec paresse. Il constatait avec le même effroi le sinistre spectacle qui s'était abattu sur sa ville. Ses joues demeuraient colorées, ses yeux inondés.

La douleur physique de Tony lui sembla soudain dérisoire.

Il leva une lourde main gantée sur son épaule, à laquelle Peter ne répondit pas. Tony voulut le réconforter, s'en trouva incapable. Quels mots utiliser pour parler d'une situation que Tony jugeait encore largement irréaliste ? Ça ne pouvait pas être arrivé. Tante May ne pouvait pas avoir été emportée.

Elle devait être là, dans le Queens, à attendre que Peter revienne, certainement à vouloir le sermonner pour les risques inconsidérés que l'adolescent avait encore pris. Elle n'avait pas apprécié, pas apprécié du tout de découvrir ce que Tony avait réellement apporté à Peter, la réalité du _stage_ de son neveu. Elle s'y était fermement opposée, avait décrié Tony et ses techniques douteuses de recrutement, menacé, même, généralement sans bien-fondé, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'accordent, elle et Tony, sur le fait qu'ils ne désiraient rien de plus de Peter qu'il reste dans les rues, à veiller sur les petites gens. Au grand malheur de ce dernier.

Mais qui était Tony pour s'interposer au vœu de May ? Elle incarnait l'autorité parentale, l'unique et légitime, pouvant décider ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Peter… Passant diligemment sous silence le fait qu'il lui avait tout de même proposé de rejoindre l'équipe, et qu'il avait prévu de lui reproposer en temps voulu.

Dès qu'il avait remarqué le jeune homme, Tony avait cherché à connaître son histoire, comprendre d'où il tirait ses facultés, voir s'il avait été une expérience de laboratoire, voire même s'il venait d'ailleurs. Mais la première chose qu'il apprit fut l'accident d'avion – dont le caractère accidentel était encore à prouver – qui le laissa orphelin dès le plus jeune âge. Il apprit qu'il avait été recueilli par son oncle et sa tante, qui, Tony n'en doutait pas, étaient devenus ses nouvelles figures parentales. Et puis, c'est son oncle qui lui fut retiré. Là encore, Tony questionnait le concours de circonstances de l'événement, à juger par le fait que l'homicide dont fut victime Ben Parker coïncidait avec l'apparition des pouvoirs de Peter, et que ce dernier avait été le premier sur place, probablement à tenir dans ses bras d'enfant immature un père mourant. Le peu de stabilité restant à la vie bien dramatique de Peter ne reposait donc plus que sur sa jeune veuve de tante, qui en plus des décès, se devait de gérer l'apparition de pouvoirs envahissant qu'elle accusait Tony d'avoir déplorablement encouragés.

May était l'incarnation de l'innocence, de la raison, de la bonté. Elle avait été pour Peter plus que la mère qu'il n'avait que trop peu eu, elle était sa bonne étoile. Et elle était morte. Tuée, par excès d'affection. C'était impossible. C'était injuste.

Tony n'avait pas les mots pour exprimer sa compassion. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire à Peter que tout irait bien, il savait pertinemment que ça n'était pas le cas. Il était désemparé, se sentait complètement impuissant. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé. Il ne savait pas s'il avait à l'être, s'il était le mieux placé pour ça. Certainement qu'il ne l'était pas, mais il était sincèrement désolé.

Il s'obligea à rester pragmatique. Il leva les yeux vers Strange, qui jusqu'alors contemplait avec détachement l'effondrement du vaisseau alien, dont l'affaissement s'était achevé, à présent à moitié submergé par le fleuve.

\- L'orbe ?

Strange répondit en offrant une boule aux motifs rosacés, dont la partie supérieure s'évanouit pour dévoiler le caillou violet en son centre.

Tony entreprit de se lever, mais considérant 1- son intégrité physique méchamment entamée, 2- l'absence d'assistance de la part de l'armure désarticulée, et 3- son poids non négligeable en plus, il accueillit l'aide que Peter lui offrit avec gratitude. Il se saisit de la demi-sphère que lui tendit le sorcier.

\- Il est au Wakanda.

Si l'air alarmé de Strange semblait indiquer qu'il avait saisi l'allusion de Tony, Peter le regarda avec une expression bien plus circonspecte.

\- Thanos, les autres pierres. On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Tony communiqua les données récoltées par Friday sur la dernière localisation du jet qu'elle ait perçu avant que la communication ne soit coupée, et Strange ouvrit un nouveau portail, dont la destination n'était cette fois-ci tenante d'aucun mystère puisqu'elle respirait la verdure et l'humidité.

Ils quittèrent la ville meurtrie pour s'enfoncer tout trois dans la jungle wakandaise, Tony supporté par l'homme araignée.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre des bruits d'explosions et d'en percevoir les vibrations. Arrivés à l'orée de la forêt tropicale dans laquelle ils avaient atterri, un spectacle apocalyptique s'offrit à eux. La végétation avait été anéantie, arbres vautrés, calcinés, paysagé désolé qui s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares.

Tony reconnut le jet – ou du moins, ses débris, à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Plus loin, un titan, deux fois la taille d'homme, d'une peau rappelant le mauve de la pierre dont Tony ne s'était pas séparé, un gant reluisant recouvrant sa main droite. _Thanos_. Il dégageait une aura à décourager les plus braves, se mouvait avec force et lenteur. Une nouvelle puissante détonation, Tony comprit qu'il s'agissait de Thor en plein duel avec le tyran, déchaînant foudre et tonnerre comme il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Ils étaient bien trop loin pour distinguer les détails de l'action, mais quelque chose faisait dire à Tony qu'ils étaient en mauvaise passe. Il discerna une masse verte, inerte. Le Hulk. Un vaisseau – Quill ? – survolait Thanos et déchaînait le feu de ses canons dès que Thor libérait le champ, mais sans aucun dégât notable : le titan restait debout.

Une sorte d'ectoplasme rouge informe flottait dans les airs encore plus loin. Plissant les yeux, Tony reconnut en son centre l'individu qui l'habitait, inerte.

Steve.

Un mélange très contradictoire de soulagement et de panique lui tordit les boyaux. Était-il… Non, non il était entier, avait survécu au crash. Il était enfermé, prisonnier, mais en vie. Il fallait qu'ils agissent, rapidement. Il entama le désassemblage de son armure pour s'en défaire, pièce après pièce. L'armure était hors d'usage, ne faisait que l'encombrer. Simultanément, il s'improvisa meneur.

\- Strange, allez aider Thor. Peter, tu vois ce gant ? Je veux que tu te mettes en repli, en hauteur si possible, et dès que le champ se libère, dès que Thanos est paralysé, inconscient, mort, ou ce que tu veux, tu t'en empares. Je t'interdis de te mettre à découvert tant que le champ n'est pas libre, tu m'entends ? Tu attends !

L'araignée hocha la tête, le sorcier questionna.

\- Et vous ?

\- Trouvez-moi Rocket.

Les comparses de dispersèrent, Peter tissa sa toile, Strange s'était téléporté. Tony avait bientôt fini de s'extraire de son armure, qui ressemblait maintenant plus à un tas de ferrailles bon pour la décharge qu'à une arme de guerre. Il saisit ce qu'il restait de son casque, trafiqua la com', tenta plusieurs fréquences, jusqu'à ce que des voix familières lui parviennent.

\- Rocket, clama-t-il alors. Ici Stark, j'ai besoin de toi !

Le raton-laveur se téléporta soudain aux côtés de Tony, hurlant de rage, les mains actionnant dans le vide des leviers imaginaires – sans doute ceux à l'œuvre pour arroser Thanos du feu des canons de Quill. Se rendant compte du changement brutal de localisation, Rocket leva ses yeux de raton désabusé vers Tony qui eut une moue éloquente, témoignant de l'égarement que Strange pouvait provoquer chez lui aussi.

\- Joyeux Noël mon grand, fit-il en tendant l'orbe du pouvoir.

\- C'est quoi No- oooh ! s'exclama-t-il en saisissant la demi-sphère contenant le caillou.

Il eût un rire satisfait en observant la relique, et poussa une nouvelle exclamation en s'approchant de la carcasse de l'armure désassemblée. Il examinait en détails le reste du réacteur plasma.

\- La vache, t'as pas fait semblant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Longue histoire. Tu peux m'en faire quelque chose, ou pas ?

\- Avec ça ? renifla-t-il en tendant la pierre violette. Mon pote, je vais te la ramener à la vie.

\- Pas la peine, fais juste en sorte de pulvériser l'autre fou furieux.

\- Eh, tu vas où ? s'enquit-il alors que Tony prenait retraite.

\- Tu peux faire ça tout seul ?

\- Évidemment, mais-

\- J'ai… un truc à faire.

Et Tony s'enfonça dans la jungle, longea la lisière pour tenter de se rapprocher sans se faire voir. Il avait une main sur ses côtes douloureuses, préférait ne pas penser à son état en général, avançait. Un regard vers le champ de bataille lui indiqua que Vision était là. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, mais il était pris sous l'influence de Thanos qui d'une main tendue semblait le maintenir immobilisé. Thor avait attenté un nouvel assaut. Imperturbable, Thanos le repoussait, faisait inéluctablement venir à lui l'homme à la gemme incrustée dans le front pour la lui ôter, lui prendre la vie.

Des éclairs rouges, Wanda s'interposait elle aussi, sans beaucoup plus de succès. Le fait qu'elle soit encore debout forçait le respect, Tony ne savait pas où étaient les autres, et avait bien trop peur de se poser la question. La sorcière rouge soulevait des pans de sols entiers, tentait d'enterrer vivant le fauteur de troubles, de l'aspirer dans des tornades d'une violence incroyable, mais rien n'y faisait.

Une détonante explosion, le vaisseau de Quill venait de lourdement s'écraser, emporté par l'une des tornades.

Tony s'arrêta dans sa course, était arrivé aussi proche qu'il pouvait sans se mettre à découvert. Steve n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres, baignant dans ce fluide carmin qui le maintenait au-dessus du sol. Tête en arrière, bras écartés, il était immobile, seulement animé par les fluctuations irrégulières du fluide qui paraissait, lui, bien vivant. Tony fut pétrifié par le besoin de le sortir de là. Cherchant frénétiquement une solution, il aperçut le bouclier quelques pas plus loin.

Strange avait fait son apparition sur le champ de bataille, semblait tenter plusieurs offensives. Un portail surprise pour tenter de le téléporter hors d'atteinte, de multiples cristaux se formant tout autour comme pour l'enfermer dans une autre dimension, des téléportations inopinées pour le prendre au dépourvu… Mais Thanos contrait chaque attaque, brisait ses vitraux comme du verre, traversait ses portails sans broncher, il était inarrêtable.

Soudain, une vision irréaliste : des dizaines… de Loki. Le milliardaire sentit monter une immense colère contre le dieu de la discorde qui s'interposait une fois encore contre les Avengers, sans aucun doute sujet aux plus perfides desseins… Avant d'être obligé de constater que les multiples versions de lui chargeaient le titan. Il était dans leur camp, Loki avait pris leur parti. Bien qu'exterminés aussi rapidement qu'apparus, ces doubles fantômes étaient une diversion redoutable, retardant Thanos qui ne s'était pas encore saisi de la pierre de la pensée.

Tony profita de la diversion des héros en action pour sortir de son maquis, se saisir du bouclier tricolore et s'approcher de Steve, le cœur battant à tout rompre ce qu'il restait de ses côtes. Le soldat était hors d'atteinte, Tony impuissant. Et puis il aperçut, là où il avait laissé Rocket et le cadavre de son armure, une lueur violacée. Instinctivement, Tony se cacha derrière le bouclier. A raison : la seconde d'après, un puissant geyser pourpre traversa le champ de bataille pour se ficher droit sur le tyran. La violence de l'impact, Tony la ressentit jusque derrière son bouclier. Il glissa sur quelques centimètres avant de se stabiliser, miraculeusement toujours debout.

Le temps que la lumière s'estompe et que le grondement de l'explosion s'amenuise, Tony baissa sa garde. La suite, il n'y apporta aucune attention, car libéré de son emprise mystique, Steve était à terre. Tony se précipita à ses côtés, appela maintes fois le soldat par son nom au constat que ses paupières étaient closes, chercha fébrilement un endroit où prendre son pouls – torse bardé d'un épais gilet, poignets recouverts par ses gants de combats, il opta pour le cou en glissant une main dans l'encolure du costume du soldat. Soulagement palpable lorsqu'il put confirmer que la pompe était en activité, que le soldat respirait.

\- Steve bordel de merde ouvre-moi ces yeux ! s'énerva-t-il en tentant de le ramener à la conscience.

Sans retirer sa main, trop rassuré du contact avec la peau tiède du blond, Tony s'était sensiblement rapproché. Son pouce caressait distraitement sa mâchoire. Une timide barbe de quelques jours rendait le toucher rugueux, ce qui vola une pensée à Tony sur le fait que le soldat était moins tiré à quatre épingles que d'habitude. Mais dans l'immédiat, il avait juste éperdument besoin de le voir se réveiller.

\- C'est fini la belle au bois dormant, le prince charmant est arrivé. Arrête de jouer à la princesse et réveille-toi !

Ç'avait beau être ce pourquoi il priait, la rencontre de ces iris paniqués le surprit et le fit basculer en arrière, déséquilibré par le soldat qui s'était brusquement redressé. Steve était pantelant, semblait terrifié, avait du mal à modérer sa respiration saccadée. Il se retourna vers Tony avec une expression de confusion totale lorsque ce dernier tenta de le calmer.

\- Cap'- Steve, Steve, ça va, tout va bien. C'est fini, tu es en sécurité.

L'ingénieur fut complètement contri par le regard chargé d'horreur dont Steve l'affligea.

\- T-Tony ?

\- C'est moi.

C'est tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

Et Steve ne le lâchait pas du regard, le dévisageait avec cette pâleur que Tony accueillait avec effroi. Le soldat avançait à présent une main tremblante vers le visage de Tony qui resta figé. Il la rétracta tout aussi brutalement, et marmonna, toujours hors d'haleine :

\- Qu'est-ce que… Tu- tu étais...

Ce temps de flottement permit à Tony de comprendre. Cette aura rouge, ce fluide opaque, c'était l'éther. Steve avait été prisonnier de la gemme de la réalité. Il avait dû être en proie à des visions infâmes que la pierre lui eût imposées, esprit torturé par les seules limites de son imagination. Il ressentit l'urgence de lui dire que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir était faux, déformé, que ça n'avait aucune importance, aucune signification, que tout ce qui comptait était qu'il soit là, bien en vie, bien conscient. Mais le moment était sans doute loin d'être opportun, aussi décida-t-il de rester factuel.

\- Steve, c'est terminé. L'éther a disparu, tu es hors de danger.

Les sourcils froncés de Steve laissèrent la place à de grands yeux écarquillés, retour brutal à leur réalité.

\- Thanos. Où sont les autres ?

Il y était revenu bien plus rapidement que Tony, qui n'avait toujours aucune idée du sort qu'avait connu le titan. Il se tourna vers là où l'action s'était de toute évidence terminée, et où de multiples personnages venaient progressivement habiter les lieux. Ils devaient les rejoindre.

Tony voulut aider Steve à se lever, mais c'est bien le contraire qui eût lieu. Le mouvement cependant réveilla le feu dans son buste autour duquel il enroula un bras bien impuissant à calmer la douleur. Les réflexes n'avaient pas quitté le soldat qui parvint à éviter que Tony ne chute. Ce dernier se redressa péniblement non sans éviter le regard imprégné de tourment qui ne le quittait pas.

\- Ça va aller, grogna-t-il. Merci Cap'.

Le concerné ne répondit pas, mais conserva un bras autour de la taille de Tony comme pour prévenir toute rechute. Tony porta naturellement sa main sur l'épaule du soldat. Trop éreinté pour le nier, il était excessivement rassuré de sentir Steve, vivant, contre lui, bras solidement verrouillé à son côté.

Tandis qu'ils s'efforçaient de rejoindre le groupe, Tony sombra dans le malaise. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas ce que traduisaient ces sourcils froncés, et cette ferme prise à sa taille à laquelle Steve semblait se raccrocher. Jamais Tony n'avait vu Steve si explicitement confus, et son touché si pressant, presque implorant. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, comme si chacun en craignait les répercussions. Comme si, malgré le contact omniprésent, un mur de glace s'était formé entre eux, bloquant toute tentative de communication. Ce n'était pas un silence complaisant, un profond trouble s'était immiscé. Tony voulait comprendre, avait besoin de saisir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il était incapable de seulement l'interroger sur l'origine de son désarroi, tant ce réveil agité les avait tous deux décontenancés...

Ils arrivèrent à hauteur du groupe. Thor, Wanda, Vision, libéré de l'emprise du titan. Groot, Gamora, Peter, Quill, pleins de suie et de terre, étaient sortis du crash de leur vaisseau. Drax, Loki, Strange. Hulk était parti, avait laissé place à Bruce Banner, au sol, conscient. Natasha était avec lui. Scott Lang apparut, d'un d'insecte à taille humaine en un claquement de doigt. T'Challa, Clint, sortirent du bois, l'air profondément bouleversés. Rocket, Sam enfin. Thor s'exprima :

\- Tout le monde est là !

Non.

Peter.

Tony le cherchait des yeux, se demanda avec horreur s'il n'avait pas envoyé l'enfant en mission suicide en lui sommant de se saisir du gant. Aucune trace de Thanos, ou du corps de Thanos. Était-il bien mort ? L'alien avait-il été pulvérisé par ce rayon mortel ? Est-ce que Peter avait été pris dedans ? En lui assignant une mission pareille, Tony l'avait-il envoyé se faire tuer ?

Peter était redoutablement malin, il ne pouvait pas avoir foncé tête baissée. Il ne pouvait pas avoir été aussi stupide que Tony, il ne-

Une silhouette grêle apparut. Tony reprit sa respiration sans s'être rendu compte qu'il l'avait retenue, il se hâta à sa rencontre. Ce n'est que lorsque le contact avec Steve fut rompu qu'il réalisa sa précipitation, et la regretta presque aussitôt. Proximité urgente à laquelle Steve semblait se raccrocher, rompue par Tony de manière si abrupte. Il se retourna à la recherche d'un accord tacite, redoutant d'avoir créé à tort un sentiment de rejet. Mais le regard qu'il rencontra était irrévocablement éteint, indéchiffrable. Rarement Tony avait vu Steve aussi livide. La perplexité chez Tony avait largement fait place à l'inquiétude. Face à la requête pressante de l'ingénieur, Steve répondit par un faux sourire, triste, en étonnant accord avec la pâleur de son regard. Ignorant toute la peine que cette vision lui arrachait, Tony se força à reprendre son élan vers Peter.

Il contourna deux ou trois de ses coéquipiers avant d'enfin arriver à son niveau. Penaud, le lycéen tenait à deux mains l'imposant gant doré qui était moitié aussi grand que lui, la paume seule pouvait recouvrir l'entièreté son visage. Tony se saisit de l'artefact, débarrassant l'enfant d'un poids que l'ingénieur se jura ne plus jamais lui imposer. Il le tendit à Gamora qui passait par là, et retourna son attention vers Peter. L'adolescent regardait le sol, les bras las, le corps déshabité.

Tony le saisit par l'épaule pour lui forcer à lever les yeux. Ce qu'il fit. Vitraux noyés de larmes en équilibre précaire. Le milliardaire ne s'autorisa cette fois-ci aucune réflexion superflue. Il le saisit pour l'amener contre lui, l'encercla instinctivement de ses bras meurtris. Et l'enfant se décomposa, pleura à chaudes larmes la détresse débordante qu'il ne pouvait plus confiner. Tony l'enserra avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, glissa une main à l'arrière de son crâne comme pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Il approcha la joue de sa tempe, tenta de faire abstraction de ses yeux à lui qui s'humidifiaient aussi. Contournant la boule nichée dans sa gorge, il murmura :

\- Ça va aller Peter. Je suis là pour toi.

Il conserva la contenance qu'il put tout en abritant les sanglots agités qui s'écoulèrent sans retenue.


	6. Jour 5, deuxième partie

Jour 5, deuxième partie

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que de multiples vaisseaux viennent les chercher. Tony ne s'était pas séparé de Peter qui avait eu besoin de davantage de temps pour se calmer. Le milliardaire n'avait rien dit de plus, n'avait rien à dire de plus. Souhaitait juste apporter le réconfort dont il était capable, même si cela ne se matérialisait que par une présence silencieuse. Peter non plus n'avait rien ajouté, déjà fallait-il qu'il retrouve une respiration rythmée autrement que par des sanglots saccadés.

Le temps d'attente, et par la suite, de trajet, avaient malgré tout permis à Tony quelques coups d'œil soucieux vers Steve lorsque ce dernier se trouvait à portée de vue. La couleur n'avait pas fait son retour dans ses joues, et il ne l'avait pas vu échanger un mot, avec personne.

Ce n'était pourtant pas les occasions qui manquaient, chacun semblait avoir eu son lot de surprises concoctées par le tyran, les anecdotes étaient surréalistes. Tony surprit notamment l'échange de Clint et T'Challa qui avaient été téléportés dans un autre univers apparemment fort hostile, où ils avaient dû combattre des indigènes pas beaucoup plus avenants. Natasha, quant à elle, avait vieilli, la pierre du temps l'ayant réduit en un tas de poussière en un battement de cils. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le rayon provoqué par Rocket, la fin – probable – de Thanos, avait mis un terme à tous ces sortilèges de manière tout à fait brutale.

Alors pourquoi diable Steve semblait-il toujours en subir les effets ?

Tony avait rarement été aussi inquiet. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, savoir ce qu'il avait vu dans cet éther, pour comprendre son égarement, et y mettre un terme.

Mais une fois arrivés à la demeure du roi, le personnel soignant qui l'accueillit en décida autrement. Sans qu'on ne lui laisse vraiment le choix, il dut se rendre dans l'un des dispensaires pour y recevoir les soins dont il avait urgemment besoin. Immobile, allongé de trois quarts sur le dos comme dans une IRM, Tony aurait pu se plaindre si la morphine qu'on lui avait administrée ne l'avait pas déjà complètement shooté. En plus des médecins wakandais, Clint et Natasha lui tenaient compagnie. Steve était assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, coude sur les genoux, tête baissée.

Le duo d'espions, d'une compagnie aussi intrusive que réconfortante, l'empêchait de seulement chercher à parler avec le soldat.

\- Comment tu t'y es pris pour finir dans un état pareil ? l'interpella Clint.

\- J'ai foncé dans le vaisseau.

\- Vous avez quoi ? réagit le sourcil levé de Natasha.

Clint rigola, tandis qu'il recevait lui-même des soins.

\- Il a détourné dans le fleuve d'à côté le rayon qui allait s'abattre sur la ville… intervint une voix grave.

Tony voulut tourner la tête pour en identifier le propriétaire, mais la simple idée de ce réflexe était douloureuse. Il prit pour acquis le fait que Strange venait de faire son apparition.

\- … et probablement sauvé plusieurs centaines d'individus, acheva-t-il cette fois ci dans le champ de vision de Tony.

\- Vous êtes vraiment prêt à tout pour cette ville, taquina Natasha.

Tony haussa les épaules mentalement.

\- Tu savais que l'armure allait encaisser ? Ou est-ce t'as juste le cul bordé de nouilles.

Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir à la réponse de cette question pourtant pertinente, car il suivait du regard Stephen Strange qui avait continué son chemin pour s'approcher de Steve, à présent debout. Les deux hommes échangèrent à voix basse, rendant impossible toute perception de ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire, d'autant plus que les rires de Clint et Natasha couvraient le moindre murmure. Mais Tony n'avait d'yeux que pour l'échange inintelligible qui se poursuivait, appréciant avec réconfort que Steve ait retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Avec une pointe de jalousie également, que Steve choisisse de se confier à cet étranger plutôt qu'à lui. Mais l'égarement dans les yeux du soldat ne s'affadissait pas, au contraire une main effarée venait de temps à autre se perdre dans ses cheveux, des sourcils froncés, un regard implorant, autant d'expressions que d'émotions négatives animaient ce visage que l'effroi, la panique habitaient tout entier.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Tony n'avait pas bougé, Clint et Natasha prétendaient encore s'adresser à lui bien qu'il ne leur portât aucune attention. Wanda avait fait son apparition, avait pris part à la conversation que Tony lorgnait sans discontinuer. Steve s'était de nouveau assis, coude sur les cuisses, une main masquant ses yeux, un lent mouvement de tête de droite à gauche, niant. Wanda lui souffla quelque chose dans l'oreille. Il se redressa. Elle vint se positionner derrière lui, et manipula avec toute la mysticité dont la sorcière était imprégnée des ondes rougeoyantes tout autour de son crâne. Il avait les yeux fermés, elle également, tandis que sa magie opérait, processus que Strange appréciait avec recul.

L'enchantement dura quelques secondes à peine, quand soudain Wanda poussa un cri, rompit instantanément le sortilège. Haletante elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, et porta sur Tony un regard, ce regard, chargé d'horreur. Expression effarée, terrifiée, identique à celle de Steve à son réveil. Et destinée à l'ingénieur seul, comme un murmure, une plainte d'effroi. Le soldat, ayant à l'inverse évité tout contact visuel avec Tony, s'était levé et précipité hors de la salle. Strange adressa deux mots à Wanda qui hocha péniblement de la tête, avant de se précipiter à la poursuite du fugitif. La sorcière s'était assise à la place de son patient, mains solidement vissées sur les accoudoirs, et tentait difficilement de ne pas regarder Tony avec plus d'insistance. Des infirmiers à la peau ébène l'avait entourée pour lui demander si elle nécessitait des soins, elle hochait la tête en négatif tout en s'obstinant à retrouver son souffle.

Les autres occupants du dispensaire avaient suivi la scène tant elle avait rompu l'apaisement ambiant qui régnait alors. Wanda prit retraite à son tour, main sur la tempe, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'adresser en passant un regard cette fois-ci non pas horrifié, mais accablé, à Tony.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? fit naïvement Clint.

\- Je vais voir, annonça Natasha qui s'éclipsa elle aussi.

Clint haussa l'épaule qui n'était pas en train de se faire soigner, Tony ferma les yeux en espérant que cela refoulerait la nausée qui commençait à le gagner.

Quand enfin – enfin ! – les soins furent terminés, Tony refusa d'écouter les spécialistes qui l'enjoignaient à aller se reposer. Bien que redoutables lorsqu'il s'agissait de réparer des bouts de tissus organiques, les machines sous lesquelles Tony était passé étaient bien incapables de ressouder des os brisés. C'est ainsi que chargé de morphine, le bras en écharpe, il vogua d'une démarche relativement hasardeuse dans les couloirs de la bâtisse à la recherche de Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Strange, ou qui que ce soit, vraiment, capable de répondre à toutes ces questions qui l'envahissaient.

Pourtant, quand il croisa T'Challa, c'est des nouvelles de Peter qu'il demanda.

\- Votre jeune ami est sur le toit, depuis un bon moment déjà.

Tony acquiesça et, retardant sa quête initiale, prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Il découvrit effectivement assis au bord du toit l'adolescent toujours en costume bleu et rouge, regard rivé sur l'immensité tropicale qui se dessinait devant lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur et sans un mot, Tony s'assit à côté de lui, non sans grogner de douleur. Une fois installé, il soupira légèrement, n'ajouta rien, et rejoignit Peter dans la contemplation de la jungle.

Au bout d'un moment, Peter se tourna imperceptiblement, sembla hésiter.

\- Ça… ça va, votre épaule ?

\- Je te dirais bien que j'ai connu pire… Mais je crois que ça serait un mensonge.

Peter remua la tête de haut en bas, regagna son silence si peu caractéristique de sa loquacité distinctive. Tony ne voulait pas forcer son attention, n'avait nullement l'intention de le brusquer. Il savait ce qu'il traversait.

Ça oui, il le savait.

Il fallait malgré tout qu'il lui parle. Et bon sang, il n'avait aucune idée de ce par quoi commencer. Des mots à employer pour exprimer l'inexprimable, reconnaître l'inconcevable.

Il se doutait de ce que Peter n'avait pas envie d'entendre – lui n'avait rien eu envie d'entendre. S'il y a bien une chose que son expérience personnelle lui apprit, c'était l'existence d'un immense sentiment de colère, et, dans son cas, d'un profond besoin d'envoyer balader quiconque avait osé tenter des mots de condoléance. Il avait peut-être un léger problème de tempérament. Mais à l'époque, il lui paraissait largement justifié, il aurait blâmé la terre entière.

Non, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet sans tomber dans la mièvrerie conventionnelle. Comment consoler un ado qui avait tout perdu de manière aussi violente qu'immérité. Comme qualifier l'injustifiable. Il se souvint, par contre, de Jarvis et de la patience d'or du majordome sans qui il aurait sans doute déraillé. _Davantage_ déraillé. Il se souvint de Rhodey, de son inaltérable présence, et de la famille Rhodes tout entière qui lui permit de passer des Noëls un peu moins maussades. Il se souvint de ces soirées à picoler. Il se souvint du masque qu'il se construisit, qu'il renforça, dont il ne se sépara quasiment plus depuis lors, tant il lui sembla que tout était tellement plus simple, quand on prétendait ne rien ressentir. Aucune affection, aucun attachement. Aucun chagrin, aucun deuil. Que de l'artificiel, et le monde des affaires, la société, vous faisait roi.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que Peter finisse comme lui.

\- Tu as de la famille Pet' ? Grands parents, cousins éloignés… d'autres Parker ?

Il hocha la tête en un « non » fatigué.

L'esprit embué de Tony n'avait pas à tergiverser. Exit le cynisme et la fierté mal placée, Peter n'avait pas besoin d'un discours d'encouragement. Il avait besoin d'un Jarvis. Tony en était à mille lieues, il en était bien conscient. Mais il décida d'arrêter de réfléchir, et prit le temps de détacher ses prochains mots.

\- Je suis loin… d'être un archétype de famille idéale. Ou un archétype tout court. Ça n'a jamais été mon truc… Et j'étais surtout persuadé de ne pas en avoir besoin. Et puis… je suis tombé sur les Avengers, équipe à laquelle, très honnêtement, seul Fury croyait vraiment.

Il marqua une pause, regard nostalgique porté au loin. L'adolescent regardait distraitement ses pieds se balancer dans le vide.

\- Jusqu'au jour où tu réalises que tu ne peux plus t'en passer, continua Tony en pesant la sincérité de ses pensées en même temps qu'il les verbalisait. Où tu réalises qu'avoir des gens qui sont là pour toi… c'est important. Vital, même. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte.

Il se détourna de la jungle pour le regarder.

\- Je veux être là pour toi, Pet'. Si tu souhaites rester avec moi. Faire partie des Avengers. Tu es le bienvenu.

Peter ne montra aucune réaction, laissa un temps mort s'étirer. Tony admit avec force – et avec toute l'honnêteté que la morphine avait la fâcheuse habitude de lui révéler – le franc besoin qu'il éprouvait de veiller sur l'enfant. Dieu seul savait s'il en était capable, mais il se devait d'essayer, d'être son Jarvis. La crainte de voir son offre déclinée commençait à se faire pesante, quand enfin Peter sembla s'animer.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer Hulk, et Thor. La première fois qu'ils sont apparus j'avais genre sept ans. J'étais déjà dans le Queens, avec May, et Ben… Et c'était la folie. On ne parlait que ça à l'école, les Avengers, lequel on préférait, qui on voulait être quand on serait plus grand. On s'échangeait même des cartes, les plus chanceux avaient des figurines. C'était incroyable, et ça a duré super longtemps, même après la Sokovie et tout. Et puis j'ai eu mes pouvoirs, et vous avez débarqué, Monsieur Stark. Vous m'avez offert un costume de dingue. C'était fou, il fallait que je fasse mes preuves, j'étais en route pour devenir un super héros, un Avengers ! Avoir mes propres cartes collector, des figurines Spider-Man… J'allais peut-être être invité à vos fameux galas, devenir super populaire et super riche … Et puis il y a eu le Faucon et ce truc sur votre avion, à certains moments j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer. Ça m'a fait relativiser, en fin de compte j'avais peut-être le temps avant de rentrer dans la cour des grands. Finir l'école, profiter des copains… Et puis… Ce vaisseau, là. New-York. Thanos, ces pierres…

Ses yeux chargés d'émotions conclurent :

\- En fait, c'est pas un jeu. Ça n'a rien d'un jeu. J'ai jamais demandé ça.

Tony acquiesça tristement.

\- Tu sais, rares sont ceux qui deviennent des héros parce qu'ils l'ont choisi. Demande à Bruce. Demande à n'importe qui ici… Wanda a eu ses pouvoirs parce que… et bien, parce qu'elle voulait me tuer, à la base. Pour Natasha c'est pas beaucoup mieux : espionne russe, tueuse à gage. Thor se bat pour son peuple, par héritage. T'Challa, pareil. Steve, Sam, Rhodes, s'étaient juste engagés en tant que soldats. Vision est le dernier à avoir choisi d'être là… Personne ne s'est réveillé un matin en enfilant du latex et en décidant de sauver le monde.

\- Vous si. C'est ce que vous avez fait en devenant Iron Man. Vous êtes arrivé un jour en conférence de presse et vous avez déclaré être un héros.

\- Hem… il exhala furtivement. C'est peut-être ce qu'il s'est passé dans les médias… Mais la réalité est bien différente. Sans cave afghane, Iron Man n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Et… c'est pas forcément une thérapie que je recommande.

Tony hésita, la remarque du lycéen faisait son chemin. Ce dernier avait dû le remarquer, car il attendait de toute évidence la suite de l'histoire.

\- Iron Man est né du besoin égoïste de survivre. Mon premier modèle n'avait pas vocation à être amélioré, j'ai juste…

Il marqua un temps mort, rassembla ses pensées.

\- Je n'étais pas seul, là-bas. Un homme m'a sauvé la vie. Il m'a opéré dans des conditions épouvantables, m'a enlevé les éclats d'obus qui allaient me pénétrer dans le cœur autrement. Il parlait au moins quinze langues, m'a sans doute sauvé plusieurs fois encore quand je comprenais pas un mot de ces barbares… Il m'a aidé à construire Mark I. Prix Nobel, brillant, dévoué. Il était d'une audace…

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Il est mort. Pour me permettre de vivre. Sa famille ayant préalablement été tuée par des armes de Stark Industries.

Une pause. Souvenir de Yinsen. Baume sur la plaie mal cicatrisée d'Afghanistan.

\- L'Iron Man, c'était pas un choix. C'était une nécessité, et c'est devenu un devoir. Je n'avais pas prévu plus loin que la destruction de mes armes au Moyen Orient, au départ. Ça s'est juste… accéléré, et, ouais. J'ai réalisé ce que je pouvais faire, que je m'étais offert une magnifique publicité et un terrain infini d'innovation, alors j'ai continué, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne une putain d'obsession. Mais à l'origine y'avait rien d'héroïque. Ni davantage aujourd'hui. Les vrais héros sont ceux qui meurent dans l'anonymat, dans le plus pur des altruismes… Ceux qui font qui nous sommes, les raisons pour lesquelles on se bat aujourd'hui.

A ces mots il avait regardé Peter, allusion évidente à la perte bien trop récente pour être nommée. Il reformula son offre, pria pour qu'elle paraisse aussi désinvolte qu'elle était en fait prégnante.

\- Je ne remplacerai jamais Tante May, j'y prétends pas. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu as le choix. Et quoi que tu décides… Je ne serai jamais loin.

Peter ne verbalisa pas de réponse. Il hocha la tête de haut en bas avec faible entrain. Son regard, en revanche, sembla traduire une once de gratitude. Tony le lui rendit, engagement tacite mais indéfectible. Si Peter en éprouvait le besoin, Tony s'y engagerait pleinement. Il serait son Jarvis.

Il l'invita à ne pas rester plus longtemps sur le toit. Ils rentrèrent, passèrent par la chambre de Tony où ce dernier invita Peter à se changer, et à revenir s'il avait besoin de se reposer. Puis direction la cuisine où ils trouvèrent Scott. La nourriture ou la compagnie, Tony n'aurait su dire, redonnait légèrement vie à Peter, qui questionnait maintenant Ant-Man sur sa prouesse à l'aéroport de Liepzig et sa transformation d'insecte en colosse. Tony ne participait que d'une oreille à la conversation, l'autre concentrée sur l'inconfort que lui procurait sa chaise haute. Il réalisa qu'il avait peut-être besoin de s'allonger, juste un peu.

Il battit en retraite, et c'est ainsi qu'il se trouva de nouveau à vaguer dans les couloirs, à la recherche de confort. Mais ce n'est pas face à la porte de sa chambre qu'il s'arrêta. Trois coups mous plus tard, et la porte s'ouvrit sur deux grands yeux bleus circonspects.

\- Hey Cap'.

Le visage de Steve se fit légèrement pâle, yeux vitreux comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

\- T'as vraiment une sale tête, fit Tony.

Steve se décontracta légèrement sur cette remarque, trouvant sans doute ironique qu'elle provienne d'un homme adossé au battant de la porte tant il peinait à tenir debout. Il se décala sans un mot pour permettre à Tony de rentrer. Ce dernier saisit l'invitation et pénétra dans la pièce, attention toute acquise au lit qui siégeait en son centre. Il alla s'y poser sans demander l'autorisation, s'assit au fond, dos meurtri contre la tête de lit. Steve avait à peine bougé du pas de la porte.

C'est pourtant lui qui parla le premier, tandis que Tony ajustait sa position.

\- Comment va Peter ?

\- Il survivra. Comme nous tous… marmonna-t-il.

Steve acquiesça sans croiser le regard de l'ingénieur. Il s'était déplacé pour aller ranger des affaires déjà parfaitement en ordre. Tony l'observa quelques secondes. Le soldat ne semblait pas beaucoup moins tourmenté qu'il ne l'avait été plus tôt. L'angoisse refit surface chez Tony qui se demandait maintenant si ce qu'il s'était passé, quoique cela ait été, était irréversible, et s'il ne verrait plus jamais Captain America que désorienté et distant.

Il n'avait pas mille solutions pour en avoir le cœur net.

\- Steve.

Il ne se retourna pas.

\- Parle-moi.

Il hésita, finit par tourner la tête. Il n'y avait pas de pitié, pas de colère dans le regard que lui adressait Tony. Seulement une génuine inquiétude, et les traces d'une fatigue émotionnelle écrasante. Il voulait savoir ce qui tourmentait Steve, il avait besoin de le savoir. Mais il n'avait pas la force d'aller chercher le soldat pour lui extirper les vers du nez, il allait falloir que ce dernier soit coopératif. Le fait qu'il l'ait invité à entrer sans protester était en soi de bon augure.

Steve eut un moment de flottement, puis précautionneusement vint s'asseoir à côté du blessé. Son regard restait fuyant, mais, cette fois-ci, parce qu'il semblait chercher ses mots. L'ingénieur essaya de l'aider.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as vu, dans cet éther ?

Steve prit une grande inspiration, leva enfin les yeux vers les siens.

\- J'étais de retour en Sibérie.

Aïe. Tony fit l'effort de supporter son regard. L'encourager à continuer, coûte que coûte.

\- Bucky était à terre, un bras en moins. Je me relevais pour le défendre, malgré tes avertissements. Bucky détourna ton attention, ce qui me permit de te faire chuter.

Tony se força à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Merde il connaissait cette histoire, et il ne l'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

\- J'ai attrapé mon bouclier, martelais ton casque de coups pour le briser.

A la manière dont Steve la racontait, il ne semblait pas l'apprécier beaucoup plus. Le cœur de Tony accéléra légèrement.

\- Le casque éjecté, j'ai levé le bouclier une dernière fois.

Pourquoi Steve hésitait ? Tony connaissait la suite, qu'il la termine. Mais la pâleur était de retour dans ses yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas dans le cœur de l'armure que j'ai abattu le dernier coup.

Tony ne réagit pas, ce qui força Steve à expliciter.

\- Je t'ai tué, Tony. Tu n'avais plus de casque, et je t'ai frappé au visage avec la tranche du bouclier. Je t'ai… quasiment décapité, s'étrangla-t-il en fin de phrase.

L'expression du blond était figée par le trouble, la consternation, sentiments certainement amplifiés par la passivité de son interlocuteur. Et puis, aussi douloureux que cela fût, le thorax de Tony connut des soubresauts incontrôlés. Il ne put refréner un rictus ô combien malvenu. Il riait – d'aucun aurait dit de nervosité, mais lui en était persuadé – de l'absurdité de la situation. Steve demeura impassible, ce qui aurait dû le calmer. Vraiment, ça aurait dû le calmer. Mais le rictus ne quitta pas ses lèvres quand il tenta de justifier pourquoi la situation était franchement risible.

\- J'ai juste eu une migraine. Ça n'était qu'une vision.

\- Non. C'était réel.

La force avec laquelle Steve contesta fit retomber le sourire de Tony.

\- Ça n'était pas un rêve, ou une hallucination. Strange a été formel-

\- De quoi il se mêle, grogna-t-il.

\- -c'était une réalité, l'ignora Steve. Une autre réalité. Un univers parallèle où ça s'est fini comme ça. Et j'y étais, c'était moi. C'est moi qui t'ai tué, répéta-t-il en se désignant.

L'affliction dans ses yeux prenait soudain tout son sens. Pas une hallucination ? Tony déglutit, tenta de ravaler son hilarité mal placée. Ok. Il allait falloir qu'il intègre cette information, et qu'il la traite avec toute la finesse dont il était capable – ce qui semblait mal engagé.

\- Je suis là, Steve. Tu ne m'as pas tué. Tu m'as juste brisé le cœur. Le- le cœur réacteur. Celui de l'armure.

Il soupira. Très mal engagé.

\- Il y a, par définition, une infinité d'univers parallèles. Forcément il y en a où ça s'est un peu moins bien fini...

Cet euphémisme était terriblement inopportun. Il continua.

\- … et il y en a une infinité d'autres où on ne s'est même jamais combattus. Thanos a trouvé l'un des pires, et a voulu te faire croire que c'était toi. Mais je m'en tamponne de ce qu'il a pu se passer dans une réalité alternative quelconque. Appelle ça réalité, ou hallucination, pour moi c'est la même chose. La seule réalité qui m'importe c'est la mienne. Celle où on était tous les deux, et tu m'as juste filé la migraine. Crois-moi, j'y étais.

Steve ne répondit pas, pas tout de suite – et, mince, il aurait mieux fait, parce que Tony continua, légèrement détendu en arrière, reposant nonchalamment sur la tête de lit.

\- Cet autre Tony l'avait peut-être mérité, c'était peut-être qu'un con.

Il aurait vraiment dû s'arrêter avant cette dernière remarque, parce que Steve n'eût pas l'air de l'apprécier. Il s'était brutalement levé.

\- Non, Tony ! C'était exactement comme je m'en souviens, tout était identique, au détail près, la seule différence est ce que j'ai fait de ce putain de bouclier ! Ça n'était pas un univers parallèle désastreux, ça n'était pas l'un des pires, il était identique au nôtre, ç'aurait pu être le nôtre !

\- Mais ça n'était pas-

\- Ça a été le mien ! Le temps d'un instant, c'était moi, c'était moi qui tenait ce bouclier, c'était ma décision de l'abattre sur ta gorge, j'aurais pu en faire autre chose, j'aurais pu m'arrêter avant, mais _j'ai_ choisi d'en finir ainsi. Toute cette haine, toute cette rage… C'est ce que j'ai ressenti. C'était mon choix. C'était volontaire. _Je_ t'ai tué !

Tony s'était raidi face à ce soudain excès de colère. Steve s'exclamait avec dureté, une telle férocité dans l'attitude que l'ingénieur n'avait pas souvenir avoir déjà vu, encore moins vécu. Mais ces gestes brusques tranchaient avec l'expression contrite qui ne quittait pas les traits de son visage. A la réflexion, il ne savait pas si cette violence transcrivait de la colère, ou de la peur. Certainement un peu des deux, ce qui était d'autant plus terrifiant. Il se concentra pour conserver un ton aussi calme que la situation le lui permettait.

\- D'accord. C'était un univers parallèle, où tu m'as tué. Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué, moi, dans _notre_ univers ?

En posant cette question, Tony admit péniblement que cette réalité, celle où Steve avait visé légèrement plus haut, aurait pu être la sienne. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'y avait jamais songé. Il avait vu le bouclier se soulever une fois le casque brisé, se souvenait parfaitement de la demi-seconde de panique qui l'avait envahi lorsque Steve avait armé le dernier coup, le porta, et le très relatif soulagement en constatant que c'était dans l'armure qu'il l'avait niché. Une demi-seconde où il eut la terrible conviction que Captain America allait le tuer. Mais cette demi-seconde lui paraissait aujourd'hui irrationnelle. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, pas dans leur réalité.

… _pas vrai ?_

Il fallait qu'il s'en convainque. Il fallait qu'il s'en convainque s'il voulait convaincre Steve.

Sa question était restée en suspens, sans réponse. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir aller dans cette direction, mais aussi n'était-il pas sûr d'avoir le choix. Donc il insista :

\- Était-ce de la haine… de la rage, que tu avais ressenti, dans notreréalité ?

Steve s'était très légèrement décontracté, ses poings tremblaient encore imperceptiblement.

\- Non.

Réprimant un soupir de soulagement, Tony l'encouragea.

\- C'était quoi ?

L'esprit de Steve était reparti en Sibérie, à en juger par la mine songeuse qu'il affichait désormais. La tête de Tony lui tournait, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait blâmer les antidouleurs ou la réalisation soudaine de ce à quoi il avait probablement échappé si Steve – _son_ Steve – avait été légèrement moins empathique.

Il ne voulait pas s'autoriser à douter. L'égarement que le soldat affichait n'était pas feint, témoignait de la souffrance que cette idée seulement soulevait chez lui. Elle était le signe, la preuve s'il en fallait, que son Steve à lui n'avait pas été à l'origine de cette atrocité, n'aurait pas pu l'être.

Le soldat devait mener une réflexion similaire de son côté, car la brume laissa place à l'humidité dans ses yeux.

\- De la tristesse, déclara-t-il enfin.

Et, oh bon sang, émotion instantanément communiquée à Tony qui n'avait qu'une envie, de prendre Steve dans ses bras et d'effacer toute cette peine qui brillait à présent dans ses iris azurs.

\- Ça n'était pas toi, Steve. C'est ce qu'on a voulu te faire croire, on t'a fait rentrer dans la peau d'un Steve bien plus agressif que tu ne l'es. Ça n'était pas toi.

Steve hochait la tête de gauche à droite compulsivement, des perles se formaient à l'orée de ses interminables cils.

\- J'avais ton sang sur mes mains, murmura-t-il. Même Bucky me regardait avec effroi. Me demandait ce que j'avais fait.

\- Parce que même lui sait que ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Mais j'y étais, c'est ce que j'ai fait. C'était réel.

\- Non. Moi je suis réel. Et je suis là.

Un battement de cils platines fit couler la première larme, arracha le cœur de Tony qui n'avait jamais vu Steve ainsi. Il semblait réprimer toute l'émotion du monde, lèvres pincées préservant ce qui lui restait de contenance.

\- Cet autre Tony était réel, et il est mort.

\- Steve, quoi qu'il se soit passé là-bas, ça n'était pas toi, et ça n'était pas moi. Il y a une infinité de Tony, une infinité d'entre eux qui sont morts, et certainement autant de Steve Rogers qui ont passé l'arme à gauche, dont une chiée tuée par Tony Stark. Je m'en branle des versions alternatives de nous, ce qui m'importe, c'est nous. C'est toi. Et tu ne m'as fait aucun mal.

De nouveaux hochements de tête. Une deuxième perle s'échappa.

\- … j'en serais incapable.

L'émotion migra jusque dans la gorge de Tony. C'est ce qu'il avait à peine oser rêver entendre. Il parla d'une voix douce, à la limite du chuchotement.

\- Je sais.

Les yeux de Steve luttaient avec ses idées, avec les paroles avec lesquelles les associer. Et puis, les mots et les larmes s'écoulèrent.

\- Je suis désolé Tony, pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout était de ma faute, j'aurais dû te parler plus tôt. J'aurais dû te faire confiance- je suis désolé. J'ai été égoïste, je ne t'ai pas écouté, depuis le début tu essayais de faire ce qu'il fallait pour nous garder la tête hors de l'eau et j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, j'ai pas écouté. J'ai mis tout le monde en danger, ils sont tous fugitifs par ma faute, tu es fugitif par ma faute. Je pensais pouvoir gérer mais j'en suis incapable. Bucky, c'était ma faute. Si je l'avais rattrapé, si je- tout aurait été différent, tes parents... C'était ma responsabilité, depuis le début. Et tu dis m'avoir pardonné, mais je ne le mérite pas, je ne me suis pas pardonné moi-même. J'ai tout ruiné, je suis désolé.

Tony fut complètement décontenancé par la tournure de la discussion, par l'effondrement soudain de Steve, et par ce flot de larmes qu'il se trouva bien impuissant à stopper. Refoulant sa pudeur il s'autorisa à ouvrir un bras à la rencontre de Steve, qui, après un profond soupir, s'y réfugia. Il se cacha dans le creux du cou de Tony, l'encercla aussi délicatement que son évidente détresse le lui permit, bras solidement verrouillés autour de la taille de l'ingénieur qui dut lutter pour ne pas pleinement s'abandonner à l'étreinte.

\- T'es qu'un idiot Rogers.

Steve lui répondit par un timide rire mêlé de larmes. Tony ferma les yeux, laissa le temps à Steve de se calmer, de poser sa respiration, souffle chaud sur la base du cou de l'ingénieur. Son bras valide encerclait fermement les larges épaules du soldat, l'invitant plus proche, plus intime, invitation saisie par Steve qui resserrait son emprise. Il ne sanglotait pas, mais les mouvements prononcés de son buste témoignaient de l'émotion qu'il s'échinait à refouler. Tony attendit, patiemment, que les larmes arrêtent de couler. Il n'avait en réalité qu'un désir égoïste de prolonger le moment, indéfiniment s'il pouvait. Probablement qu'il était inapproprié de trouver tant de réconfort à l'enlacer dans ce contexte, mais pour le coup Tony n'en avait plus rien à faire. La proximité lui permettait même de saisir les battements du cœur du blond, certainement amplifiés, accélérés par l'émotion. Mélodieuses percussions qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé être si heureux de percevoir.

Mais bon sang, quel idiot. Tony avait toujours cru que le soldat n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre remord à avoir agi comme il l'avait fait, c'était d'ailleurs devenu la principale origine de sa rancœur. La très indiquée raison pour laquelle il avait tant appréhendé la confrontation qui finirait par avoir lieu, puisqu'il était persuadé que Steve n'aurait pas fléchi d'un pouce sur sa position, et lui opposerait ses convictions sans davantage de remise en question, sans que rien n'ait évolué, toujours sur le même pied de désaccord.

La lettre, les excuses aseptisées, lui avait fait relativiser la question de ses parents et de Bucky. Mais le reste ? Les accords ? En fait, le remord le rongeait jusqu'à la moelle. Prêt à le faire craquer pour peu qu'on l'y pousse. Remord qui remontait même à la chute de _Bucky_? Steve baignait dans le regret et Tony n'avait cessé de le blâmer, persuadé du contraire. Toute cette assurance et cette détermination qui faisaient de Steve _Steve_ comprenaient en réalité des faiblesses, failles creusées en gouffres qui venaient de s'effondrer sous les yeux ébahis de Tony. Il avait toujours pensé le soldat inflexible, vieille école aux idéaux immuables, et s'en était trouvé renvoyé à ses propres doutes et incertitudes, constamment, s'était sentit si vulnérable et à fleur de peau en comparaison.

Mais Steve était humain. Enfin ! Steve était humain, il était dans les bras de Tony, ébranlé par ses peurs et des doutes et ses regrets, et Tony n'allait plus le lâcher, il allait s'accrocher à lui, à ce Steve qu'il avait eu tant besoin de voir. Alors que la respiration du soldat se faisait plus posée et ses battements de cœur plus calmes, l'étreinte demeurait toujours aussi intense. Peut-être le vœu de Tony de ne pas s'en défaire n'était pas si égoïste, finalement. Peut-être même était-il partagé.

Il brisa malgré tout le silence qui s'était paisiblement installé.

\- Il aura fallu te faire croire que tu m'avais tué…

Steve s'écarta doucement.

\- Pour m'en rendre compte ? tenta ce dernier.

\- … pour m'en parler.

Steve s'était redressé, faisait maintenant face à Tony. Il constata rassuré que la brume, la pluie s'étaient dissipées, pour laisser place à une éclaircie bien plus encourageante. Le soldat essuya d'une main les traces de l'orage passé.

\- Pourquoi t'as attendu si longtemps ?

\- … je ne suis pas super doué avec les émotions.

Tony, niant purement et simplement sa propre incompétence dans le domaine, ne put s'empêcher un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu veux une feuille et un crayon ?

Steve accueillit la boutade avec un regard faussement affligé, contredit par un léger sourire qui permit à celui de Tony de s'affirmer.

\- C'est juste…

Il avait baissé les yeux vers ses mains qui s'étaient retrouvées à saisir celle de Tony, et à distraitement – nerveusement ? – jouer avec. L'ingénieur n'avait aucune envie, aucune intention, de la retirer.

\- Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé... si tu ne comptais pas pour moi.

L'air avait dû disparaître autour de Tony, car il ne pouvait soudainement plus l'aspirer.

\- L'expérience de… _t'avoir tué_ , c'était trop, continua-t-il.

La panique – la _lâcheté_ – commanda à Tony de chercher des excuses pour tenter de désamorcer la situation.

\- Ça a été moi, ç'aurait pu être n'importe qui.

Steve était en état de choc, c'était évident. Il avait dit ça, non pas pour toutes les idées que Tony s'obligeait à refouler, mais parce qu'il avait vécu ce que cela faisait de tuer un homme, et que c'était une expérience qui se devait fort traumatisante. L'épreuve de tuer, en général. Pas forcément Tony, mais un être humain, un être vivant, dans le sens le plus global du terme. Absolument pas spécifique à Tony.

\- Non. Toi, en particulier.

 _Oh !_ Son cœur s'emballa.

Steve hésita, chercha manifestement à dire quelque chose, débuter un mot, commencer une phrase, mais sans parvenir à émettre un son. Tony était suspendu à ses lèvres, n'avait pas de mot d'esprit, pas de sarcasmes pour se dérober à la tournure que prenait la discussion qu'il n'était de tout façon plus tout à faire sûr d'avoir envie d'éluder.

Et puis une lueur de résolution brilla dans le regard de Steve. Il se leva sans crier gare et aussitôt fut de retour, avec un carnet en main. Il le regarda quelques secondes, et le glissa vers Tony.

Son carnet à croquis.

Ce carnet dont le contenu qui demeurait un mystère s'était révélé être magnifique levier pour mettre le soldat mal à l'aise. Tony aurait aisément pu s'habituer à le voir rougir dès qu'il l'évoquait, ayant bien compris ce que le dessin représentait pour lui. Un exutoire de ses pensées les plus intimes, pratique des plus personnelles vouée à exprimer ce pour quoi les mots étaient stériles. Et voilà que maintenant, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, chargés des émotions et des épreuves de ces dernières heures, de ces derniers jours, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit et tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dit, le carnet lui était à présent offert, présenté pour démontrer, illustrer ce que Steve n'arrivait pas à verbaliser.

Un réflexe pudique le fit hésiter. Il se doutait de ce qu'il allait y trouver. Il s'en doutait, et dans le même temps l'appréhendait. D'autant plus que le voir, le contempler parce que _Steve_ le lui demandait, relevait d'un tout autre ressort.

Steve n'ajoutait rien, les prochains mots seraient dessinés.

L'estomac serré, Tony débuta à la première page.

Le premier dessin, au crayon de bois grossier et peu raturé, était celui d'une énorme panthère noire dénuée de vie, aux traits durs et figés. Les quelques fougères stylisées qui l'entouraient fit immédiatement comprendre à Tony qu'il s'agissait de l'imposante statue qui veillait sur la demeure royale. Le dessin était efficace et direct, sans fioriture ni gommage.

Évidemment, ce carnet datait de l'arrivée de Steve au Wakanda.

Seconde page, des ratures, des gribouillages sur des esquisses de personnages sans aucune caractéristique qui aurait permis de les distinguer. Page suivante, un portrait d'homme. Tony dut prendre un peu de temps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Bucky. Le vrai Bucky, celui des années quarante. Rendu méconnaissable par ces cheveux coupés courts et, avant tout, ce sourire, la forme du visage restait bien la sienne. Béret militaire et costume de l'armée, rides du sourire et allure fière, ce portrait n'était résolument pas celui du soldat de l'hiver, mais bien celui de James Buchanan Barnes. La représentation était bancale par bien des aspects, beaucoup de coups de gommes le rendaient décousu, assez peu réel, reflétant certainement le souvenir diffus que s'en faisait Steve.

Page d'après, une succession de gribouillis que Tony n'essaya pas de déchiffrer. Quelques représentations du Wakanda suivirent, forêts denses ou étendues à pertes de vue, ces paysages étaient sombres, peu avenants. Les pages défilèrent, il y en avait un certain nombre.

Et puis, un portrait de Tony. Il s'arrêta, s'observa. Expression neutre dépeinte finement, les traits étaient multiples sans être brouillons, Tony se demanda à quel moment Steve avait capturé son visage avec une telle neutralité. Pas de joie, pas de peine, pas de réflexion ou de rêvasserie, pas d'indifférence ni de passion, son visage était presque inanimé.

Il ne leva pas les yeux, trop effrayés de rencontrer ceux de Steve, continua à lever les pages. Un nouveau portrait, de Natasha cette fois, regard malicieux manifestement saisi à son arrivée au Wakanda.

Nouvelle page, nouveau croquis, Tony reconnut cet épisode. C'était lui, en conférence de presse, derrière son pupitre à annoncer au monde que suite à divers désaccords, les Avengers étaient _momentanément dissous._ Il avait détesté cette conférence. Détesté répondre aux questions de ces perfides journalistes qui avaient déformé, détourné ses propos, l'avaient amené à dire, à annoncer au monde que Steve n'était plus leur chevalier blanc, à admettre que Thor et Banner avaient disparu, que certains membres étaient dissidents, et que les Avengers n'étaient plus l'organisation que le monde avait connue jusqu'alors, que les Avengers, c'était fini. Il avait détesté cette conférence, et Steve l'avait regardé. Il l'avait regardé couler le navire. Il l'avait regardé et il l'avait représenté, de loin, personnage désincarné matérialisé par des traits fins et distants, sans détails, mannequin lisse et neutre, marionnette désarticulée.

Vite, page suivante. Une représentation de New-York, sans aucun doute tirée d'un souvenir. Dessin d'après, un portrait de Tony. Sans sourire, sans joie, légèrement raturé, un peu repris. Autant certaines de ses caractéristiques étaient criantes – son bouc soigné, sa houppette laquée – autant il ne connaissait pas ce regard. Avait-il l'air fâché, pensif ou déterminé ?

Dessins suivants, de nouveaux personnages assez peu identifiables, silhouettes inachevées. Et puis, Tony. Dans l'armure d'Iron Man, casque rétracté. Il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir, d'une représentation imaginée, ou d'une image capturée à la télévision.

Encore des portraits, Thor, cheveux courts, un œil en moins. Des dessins rapides, efficaces, peu corrigés. Mais aussi des ratures, des gribouillis, et Tony. En pleine discussion avec Banner, ce dernier était représenté de trois quart dos tandis que Tony lui faisait face avec une expression bien plus vivante, bien plus détaillée que celle du docteur en fin de compte peu reconnaissable.

Tony encore, souriant à pleines dents. A qui, à quoi ? Aucun indice ne le laissait deviner, mais ce schéma le représentait beaucoup trop heureux et décomplexé pour qu'il trouve un souvenir auquel l'associer. Des esquisses de Sam, de Bucky, et Tony au regard enjoué. Des personnages, des lieux et des objets, et Tony. Wanda, Vision, Tony encore. Tony dans son workshop, avec ses lunettes fumées, en costard ou en armure, Tony souriant, pensif, Tony de face, de dos, de trois quarts. Ses représentations se succédèrent, écrasant bientôt tout autre sujet, parfois très rapidement esquissées, parfois méticuleusement achevées. Vers la fin du carnet les pages n'étaient noircies que pour dépeindre Tony. Il fut pris d'un vertige.

Jusqu'au dernier dessin achevant la série. Ce dernier dessin, celui que Steve avait réalisé ce soir-là, à ce piano. _Hier soir, seulement._

C'était Tony, en train de dormir. Les cheveux en pagaille, une main derrière la tête, l'autre sur l'estomac, allongé sur un canapé. Il avait les traits détendus, reposés, les yeux fermés, il dormait, d'aucun aurait dit comme un bébé. Les tracés étaient justes, aucune rature, aucun gommage, les détails étaient incroyables, de la texture de sa barbe aux légères rides au coin des yeux jusqu'aux taches de cambouis sur son haut à manches longues, tout était réel. Le ventre de Tony se fit douloureux lorsqu'il devina que cette représentation provenait de cette soirée, à sa villa aux Bahamas. Ç'avait été le moment où Steve s'était occupé de lui, blessé, il pouvait le parier. Sur le dessin pas de blessure pansée ou de traits déformés par la douleur, représentation largement idéalisée, mais tellement crédible. C'était cette nuit-là, où il avait perdu connaissance. L'ébauche était si fidèle, si précise. Il réalisa à quel point Steve avait dû le regarder pour être capable de produire pareil dessin.

Depuis tout ce temps... Steve le _regardait_ ? Il leva enfin les yeux, rencontra ceux du soldat.

\- C'est à la fois terrifiant et terriblement excitant.

Steve ne chercha pas à commenter. Tony lâcha le carnet pour aller le chercher à la nuque et l'amener plus proche. Steve se laissa faire, et c'est Tony qui finit de combler l'espace qui les séparait encore.

Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Un baiser lent, presque timide. Chaste. Les fines lèvres de Steve s'éloignèrent à peine que Tony insista. Deuxième baiser, plus prononcé, plus affirmé que le premier, mais toujours si réservé. Tony resserra sa prise, et insista. Plus généreux, moins mesuré, sa peau s'hérissa au troisième baiser. Insister. Enfin libéré, c'est finalement Steve qui s'avança, plus présent, plus curieux, ses mains étaient de retour, remontaient le long des jambes de l'ingénieur. Ce dernier évacua un frisson, s'interdit de succomber, insista. Plus audacieux il accentua l'étreinte, exigea plus. Steve abdiqua, s'y adonna, répondit aux avances toujours plus pressantes, plus insatiables. Il raffermit sa prise, se rapprocha. Et leurs souffles se mélangèrent, et leurs bouches se confrontèrent, émancipés de toute contrainte, de toute pudeur. Ils s'embrassaient.

Tony s'accrochait à Steve, s'accrochait à l'instant, pria pour qu'il soit éternel. Lèvres si désirées, si puissantes, exaltaient ses pulsions les plus primitives, les plus charnelles. Steve répondait à chaque requête, décuplait à chaque caresse la naissance de ce désir grandissant. Par ce simple contact, ce simple baiser d'une sensuelle sobriété, les souvenirs les plus érotiques de Tony étaient relégués en piètres anecdotes. Les sens en émoi, l'excitation à son paroxysme, il en était persuadé : il avait un point de fusion, était à deux doigts de l'atteindre.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que… souffla-t-il.

\- J'en sais rien. Un moment.

Sans répit il repartit à l'assaut, lui vola une poignée de baiser passionnés à laquelle Steve ne put s'empêcher de se dédier, mais finit, lentement, par imposer une trêve. Tony avait le souffle court, la tête lui tournait, pas encore redescendue du grand-huit dans lequel elle avait été embarquée indépendamment du corps. Il ferma les yeux pour se convaincre qu'il était en équilibre, laissa mollement retomber sa main. En échange il sentit celle de Steve venir lui caresser la tempe.

\- Tony…

Quoi ? Il rouvrit les yeux, angoisse soudaine d'avoir fait un pas de travers… d'être _rejeté_ ?

\- Tu es brûlant.

Il gloussa.

\- Sans déconner.

\- Tu as de la fièvre.

Et de manière aussi inattendue que déroutante, la présence si vivifiante s'évanouit, laissa place à un vide austère et froid. Steve s'éloignait.

\- Tu vas où ? fit-il d'une voix qu'il n'avait pas anticipé si implorante.

Steve lui répondit d'un regard doucement amusé.

\- Nulle part.

Disait-il alors qu'il s'éloignait encore davantage.

\- Allonge-toi, ajouta-t-il en disparaissant dans la salle de bain attenante.

Sans se faire prier Tony se laissa glisser en position allongée, ferma les yeux pour faire en sorte que la pièce s'arrête enfin de tourner. Mais c'était maintenant le lit qui semblait tanguer, douces ondulations qui auraient tôt fait de l'emporter. Sauf que le lit tangua plus fort, comme s'il avait été abordé d'un côté. Le contact avec une serviette humide lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Steve de retour, mirage bienveillant appliquant diligemment un linge frais sur son visage.

\- Je t'ai parlé de mon fantasme pour les infirmiers ?

Steve répondit par des yeux au ciel et un sourire gêné. Bon sang, ce sourire-là était bien réel. Le rouge avait presque disparu de ses joues, mais quand il réalisa que Tony le dévorait du regard, la couleur refit légèrement surface.

Il venait véritablement d'embrasser Steve Rogers. C'était irréel, tellement délectable. Ces baisers ne pouvaient être que les premiers d'une longue série, il n'était pas imaginable qu'il puisse en être autrement. Il devait s'en assurer.

\- Est-ce que déjà… avant les accords ?

L'expression embarrassée était une réponse en soi.

\- Oui.

Tony émit un grognement faussement désapprobateur.

\- C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'avais caché la vérité sur Bucky, marmonna Steve. J'avais peur que tu me rejettes en découvrant ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Tu parles d'une idée.

Steve haussa sourcils et épaules en une moue navrée.

\- Et... Ultron, la Sokovie ? ajouta l'ingénieur.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, peut-être. Sûrement. Je me suis longtemps interdit d'y penser.

\- Pourquoi ? s'insurgea-t-il, ignorant superbement son propre déni.

\- T'es un génie Tony, tu dois te douter de pourquoi.

Bien sûr qu'il s'en doutait, mais il avait très envie d'entendre Steve le dire. Toutes les raisons qui l'auraient poussé à s'empêcher de seulement y songer... Certainement Pepper. Peut-être un devoir moral – parfaitement obsolète – de chef d'équipe. Sans doute la réputation de playboy de Tony, aussi. La réputation de Tony, tout court. Sûrement une rancœur – une culpabilité ? – quant à leurs désaccords. Probablement un jugement très _old school_ porté sur ce que représenterait une attirance pour un autre homme.

Probablement surtout ça, en fait.

Tony fixa Steve comme si passé un certain délai, il livrerait ses secrets. Il se demandait s'il voyait juste. Si ce genre d'attirance était quelque chose de nouveau chez le soldat, ou s'il l'avait toujours refoulé. Et avant tout si ç'avait été là son principal frein – ou si Tony était complètement à côté de la plaque. L'aspect _playboy_ de sa vie à lui s'était toujours joué sur tous les fronts, ce fait là était public. Mais Steve ? Tony se demanda soudain à quoi ressemblait la vie privée de Captain America. Avait-il seulement déjà eu des rapports ? Avec d'autres hommes ? L'idée soudaine que Steve soit puceau l'excita de manière tout à fait inappropriée, il se força à ravaler un sourire.

Steve demeurait muet, Tony comprit qu'il ne le gratifierait pas de cette information si docilement. Surtout, il prit peur qu'en insistant, la question de « pourquoi » lui soit renvoyée et pour le coup, il n'avait aucune envie d'y répondre. Il était, dans l'immédiat, très peu enclin à faire face à sa propre bêtise en la matière. Dieu sait si lui aussi s'était interdit d'y penser. Longtemps. Ainsi soupira-t-il juste en fermant brièvement les yeux.

\- T'es qu'un idiot Rogers. J'ai passé tellement de temps et d'énergie à t'en vouloir. À essayer de te détester.

\- Tu t'en sortais plutôt bien.

\- Tu plaisantes ? J'ai jamais autant détesté essayer de détester quelqu'un.

\- Il fallait pas te donner tant de mal.

\- Tu m'as pas laissé le choix.

\- C'est ma faute ?

\- C'est pas la cervelle de moineau que j'allais blâmer pour les accords !

Steve accusa un regard mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- Mais même avant ça. T'as toujours été trop parfait.

\- C'est donc ça.

\- Je suis sérieux. T'étais tout lisse et tout pimpant et… ridiculement sexy dans ton costume tricolore à voler au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin. C'était prévu comme ça dans le programme de super soldat ? Le cliché du parfait samaritain.

\- Je ne pense pas que Dr Erskine m'ait choisi pour mes talents de dessinateur, s'amusa-t-il.

\- C'était insupportable. T'as pas idée de tout ce que j'ai essayé pour te provoquer.

\- Si, je pense que je visualise.

\- Non, vraiment. Je m'étais fixé l'objectif de te faire sortir de tes gonds, mais les seules fois où je t'ai senti légèrement agacé j'avais rien fait pour. Même après Ultron, après Vision, tu m'en as jamais voulu. Parfois je me demande si j'ai pas fait de la merde juste pour te faire réagir...

\- Quoi, tu aurais pensé Vision juste pour me provoquer ?

\- J'en sais rien. C'est pas impossible. Tu te rends pas compte le mal de chien que j'avais pour attirer ton attention ! Pourtant tu te mettais plus facilement en rogne quand je m'enfermais un peu trop longtemps dans mon workshop que quand je mettais l'humanité toute entière en danger.

\- Un peu trop longtemps ? T'y passais parfois des semaines entières.

\- Tu vois, tu recommences !

Steve ne répondit que d'un murmure réprobateur, Tony fit la moue.

\- Tu penses que je divague parce que j'ai de la fièvre, releva-t-il.

\- Je pense que tu es sincère parce que tu as de la fièvre.

Tony voulut pouffer mais la douleur transforma le rire muet en un toussotement étouffé.

\- Repose-toi, avisa le blond.

L'ingénieur eut une longue inspiration contre son gré, paupières lourdes de fatigue.

\- Seulement si tu restes avec moi.

\- Je ne vais nulle part.

\- Non, je veux dire… reste avec moi.

C'était une demande, la plus explicite que Tony parvint à formuler. Parce qu'il voulait prolonger ce moment, le prolonger éternellement. Il voulait ancrer cette vision de Steve à ses côtés, proche, tout proche, tellement proche, et le doux sentiment, l'heureuse sensation de l'avoir trouvé, et de ne plus jamais avoir à le voir partir. Il ne voulait jamais rien ressentir que cette béatitude, cette ivre félicité trop étourdie pour être étayée. Pour ça, il avait besoin de Steve, besoin qu'il y réponde.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Acquiesçant silencieusement, pupilles brillantes d'émotion.

\- Je ne vais nulle part.

Et une douce inconscience l'emporta.

* * *

Merci à mes précieux reviewers, vous représentez toujours un encouragement sans faille ! J'espère que ce chapitre (tant attendu ! enfin ! on y arrive, nomdidiou) aura été à la mesure de vos attentes ! A très bientôt (modulo mon courage pour arrêter de chipoter) pour la suite :)

Des bisous !


	7. Jour 6

Salutations !

Je n'ai pas de mots pour justifier mon absence, alors je vous laisse simplement avec ce chapitre, destiné à être l'avant dernier. Je finirai par conclure cette fic, parole de scout !

Spoilers warning pour Thor 3 (mais j'espère sincèrement que vous l'avez tous vus, sinon foncez !)

* * *

Jour 6

 _Un flash mauve. Des cris, des sirènes. Tony est paralysé, incapable de se mouvoir. Ses bras sont comme lestés d'une charge massive, ses pieds ancrés au sol, chaque tentative de mouvement réveille le feu dans tout son corps. Il fait sombre, très sombre. Les cris, multiples, son nom._

 _« Tony ! »_

 _Peter. Debout, fixe. Il l'appelle, « Tony ! » Il veut y aller, mais il ne peut pas bouger. « Tony ! » Tentatives douloureuses, infructueuses, il s'effondre. Peter est là, il le regarde. Furieux. « Tu l'as tuée ! » Non. Non, non ça n'était pas lui ! « Pourquoi tu l'as tuée ?! » Des yeux exorbités, des larmes de colère._

 _« Tony. »_

 _Il tourne la tête, Steve. Costume tricolore, celui de leurs premiers combats. Il regardait au sol, bouclier las au bout du bras. Lorsqu'il lève les yeux le sang se fait incandescent. Il en a partout, le bas du visage, le torse, les mains, le bouclier. La tranche du bouclier. « Tony. C'était toi. » Non, non !_

 _« Pourquoi tu l'as tuée ?! » répète l'autre. Non ça n'était pas lui ! Steve s'approchait. « C'était toi. » « Pourquoi tu l'as tuée ?! »_

 _NON !_

 _Un flash mauve, Peter hurlait. Peter ! Le rayon le désintègre, atomise son corps, mais le cri persiste. « Tony, c'était toi. » Steve est presque là. Non, il faut sauver Peter ! « C'était toi.» Peter ! Il lève le bouclier à deux mains, sang frais sur le tranchant. L'abat._

Réveil en sursaut. Souffle court, front en sueur.

Mécaniquement Tony chercha à porter une main à sa gorge, mauvais bras, il grogna. Il était prisonnier, devait se défaire de ses liens, avait besoin de bouger. Il s'emmêla, lutta pour dégager ses pieds, il voulut se lever, chuta. Se releva, appui précaire sur le meuble le plus proche, chancela sous un soudain vertige, aucun repère, aucune lumière, pourquoi faisait-il si sombre !

\- Tony- Tony !

Les liens étaient de retour, le maintenaient fermement collé au mur derrière lui.

\- Peter il- il faut… sauver Peter.

\- Il va bien. Tony, regarde-moi.

\- C'- C'était pas moi-

\- Tony.

Oh, cette voix était si douce. Il concentra son attention sur son origine, mais il faisait sombre, il voyait trouble. Il respirait vite, fort, avait besoin d'air. Il tremblait, avait pourtant si chaud. Et puis, à mesure que son pouls redescendait, le visage de son geôlier prit forme.

\- S- Steve.

Il faisait sombre, mais une faible lueur était en train d'éclore, les éclairer tous les deux. Elle filtrait par la fenêtre, lumière tamisée qui venait caresser leurs visages et en dessiner les contours. C'est sous ce timide éclairage qu'il apprécia la douceur dans les traits de son agresseur, si proche, qui relâcha légèrement la pression destinée à le faire tenir debout, dos au mur.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Peter… gémit Tony.

\- Il est ici, avec nous.

\- Je dois le voir.

\- Non Tony, il faut que tu te rallonges.

\- J'ai... besoin de le voir.

\- Ce n'-

\- S'il te plaît, Steve.

Il hésita, Tony reprenait doucement ses esprits. Il le libéra lentement, ne se retira pas complètement avant d'apprécier le fait qu'il soit bien capable de tenir debout. Reconnaissant, Tony fit un pas pour se dégager, et remarqua alors par la baie vitrée l'épaisse brume qui baignait la jungle bordant la résidence, sous un ciel paradoxalement dégagé en transition douce entre le jour et la nuit. Mais le soleil n'était pas en train de se coucher. Il était en train de se lever.

Combien de temps exactement Tony avait dormi, il ne savait le dire. Mais Steve ne l'avait pas quitté. Il le regardait à présent avec cette lueur de désapprobation dans le regard que Tony décida d'ignorer. Mais l'ingénieur ne fit pas un pas de plus, attendait que le soldat le rejoigne. Accédant finalement à sa requête Steve s'avança, et ils prirent la direction des dédales de couloir.

Peter était dans le lit de Tony. C'est ce qu'il constata du pas de la porte de sa chambre, masse endormie aux cheveux hirsutes qui se soulevait en un lent mouvement à peine perceptible. Tony soupira aussi silencieusement que la douleur dans ses côtes le lui permit, prit appui sur le battant de la porte. Une boule noua sa gorge sans qu'il ne l'ait anticipé. Merde depuis quand était-il devenu si émotif ! Il ne le contrôlait pas, la vision du gamin si vulnérable le saisissait à la gorge, il se sentait à la fois tellement responsable, et tellement impuissant.

Comme pour répondre à sa détresse il sentit Steve derrière lui, à contempler l'enfant endormi par-dessus son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Tony se décala pour fermer la porte, et faire face à Steve.

\- Sa tante est morte.

Le choc déforma furtivement le visage du soldat.

\- Sa tante… May ?

Tony hocha la tête, sans se demander comment Steve pouvait bien la connaître – sans se souvenir qu'il l'avait évoquée lors de son appel avec Peter, dans la voiture.

\- Est-ce qu'il…

… _a d'autres parents ?_ devina Tony.

\- Non.

\- Je suis désolé Tony.

Cette empathie tellement bienvenue n'aidait en rien la boule à se dissoudre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda le blond.

\- Je lui ai proposé de rester avec nous... avec moi.

Steve acquiesça, regard réconfortant qui allait finir par le faire craquer s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une échappatoire.

\- J'ai besoin d'air, on fait un tour ?

\- Tu devrais te reposer.

\- S'te plaît m'man.

Steve émit un murmure de contestation mais n'insista pas lorsque Tony se déroba pour poursuivre sa route, et éviter que Steve ne le contraigne à retourner se coucher par la force – dieu sait qu'il en aurait eu les moyens. Le soldat lui emboîta le pas, suggéra qu'ils en profitent au moins pour aller lui chercher des antidouleurs, ce à quoi Tony ne se refusa pas.

Ils atterrirent dans l'ascenseur. Le soldat demeurait laconique, mais avec une pointe d'inquiétude qui s'était logée dans son regard, dans sa présence jamais trop éloignée, et même dans cette manière qu'il avait de ne rien dire. Malgré toute l'aversion que lui inspirait cette préoccupation – aussi justifiée eut-elle été – Tony n'était résolument pas capable de la lever. Déjà fallait-il qu'il pose les événements de ces dernières heures pour lui-même avant d'être capable d'en dire un mot. Steve, Peter, May et qui sait combien de new-yorkais… Non, il était trop tôt. Aussi se complut-il dans cette proximité silencieuse.

C'est quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur la grande salle qu'ils découvrirent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls éveillés.

Natasha, Wanda et Vision étaient regroupés dans des sofas et fauteuils à quelques pas de là. Ils accueillirent les nouveaux visiteurs avec une expression mêlant surprise et contentement. Les nouveaux venus se joignirent au cercle qui s'agrandit spontanément, mais à peine Tony s'était-il assis que Steve lui adressa un « je reviens » et reprit la direction de l'ascenseur. L'ingénieur eut un temps de flottement où il regarda Steve s'éloigner, surprit par sa soudaine retraite et le très désagréable sentiment d'abandon qui l'accompagnait. Il se sermonna presque aussitôt pour avoir formulé une pensée aussi puérile, et rencontra alors le regard hautement satisfait de l'espionne.

\- Vous avez parlé.

Ça n'était pas une question.

\- Ouais.

Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres réponses à formuler, le sourire de Natasha acquiesça.

\- Chocolat chaud, Tony ? proposa Wanda. Préparé par Vision.

\- Tu t'es remis à la cuisine Vis' ?

\- Vous serez ravi de constater mes progrès. Le fait de proprement goûter les choses aident.

Tony le reconnut volontiers et accepta la tasse que lui tendit Wanda. L'ambiance qui s'était créée dans le petit groupe était chaleureuse et bienveillante, un îlot intime sur lequel Tony était ravi de s'être échoué. Le retour de Steve ne gâta rien, sans un mot il tendit à Tony un mélange coloré de divers comprimés que ce dernier accueillit avec gratitude – ainsi que le retour de Steve. Il s'empressa d'avaler ses pilules.

Tout comme le reste de la demeure, la grande salle était encore largement endormie si ce n'est pour la poignée d'individus qui l'animaient de discussions décomplexées. Le soleil aussi était paresseux, invariablement sous l'horizon, la faible luminosité qui en résultait conférait une douce atmosphère voilée à l'instant.

Tony constata un rapprochement entre Vision et Wanda, se demanda depuis quand c'était un truc. S'il trouva ça étrange au départ, le bonheur qui les irradiait tous les deux lui fit rapidement cesser de questionner la situation. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Wanda si rayonnante, et Vision si humain. La disparition de la menace qui pesait jusqu'alors sur la vie de Vision avait dû leur procurer un nouveau souffle, un espoir sur l'avenir et les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux. C'est en tout cas, a minima, ce que communiquaient ces sourires et tendres regards qu'ils n'avaient de cesse de s'échanger.

Les voir si proches et si complices le renvoya immanquablement à sa propre situation. Il se tourna légèrement pour regarder Steve, et le surprit à sourire à une remarque qu'avait dû faire Natasha.

Bon dieu ce que cet homme était beau.

La gravité de son rôle avait eu tendance à forger une ride du lion entre ses sourcils platines, et si Tony avait un penchant pour l'aspect militaire autoritaire, ça ne valait en rien ces rides du bonheur qui se dessinaient à chaque fois que le soldat s'autorisait des moments de détente. Dans le sillage de ce sourire un début de barbe qui faisait écho à des cheveux désordonnés, style décontracté – ou, tout simplement, familier – auquel Tony avait la furieuse envie de s'habituer.

C'était un fait, c'était irréversible. Tony avait complètement craqué pour le soldat.

Il avait besoin de Steve. Il avait besoin de le savoir présent, immuable à ses côtés. Il avait besoin de le voir sourire, le faire rougir, de le voir détendu, confiant, optimiste, il avait besoin de le savoir vivant, serein, épanoui. Il voulait pouvoir le taquiner, le titiller, se disputer avec lui sans anticiper de plus graves conséquences qu'une fâcherie passagère. Il voulait le découvrir, l'explorer, le révéler sous son aspect le plus secret, celui que personne ne connaissait car personne n'avait jamais été assez proche, assez intime. Il voulait être le premier à l'être. Il voulait le voir, l'avoir, ne le garder que pour lui, se l'approprier à lui seul comme l'on refusait de partager un diamant brut, pour sa seule luxure, son seul plaisir, juste pour lui.

Il voulait faire de Steve sien _._ Et il voulait que Steve fasse sien de lui.

Parce que c'était réciproque. Aussi improbable et insensé que cela semblait être, c'était putain de réciproque, Steve avait développé des _sentiments_ pour Tony. Pour quelle partie de lui, c'était encore un mystère. Si les raisons qui pouvaient pousser Steve à une telle folie lui échappaient, il décida qu'il aurait bien le temps de le découvrir plus tard, car en attendant ses yeux bleus s'étaient tournés vers les siens et comme pour répondre à son monologue interne, s'attardèrent. Le sourire ne s'était pas éteint, mais signifiait ici tout autre chose. Tony apprécia les facultés de télépathe qu'il venait manifestement d'acquérir et sourit en retour. C'était très exactement ça : ça pouvait marcher. Ils pouvaient y arriver.

Être heureux, ensemble.

Quand il se rendit compte que cet échange tacite lui avait réchauffé les joues, il détourna le regard. Autant de gêne, que de surprise. Il n'avait pas souvenir avoir déjà véritablement rougit, et voilà que c'était en train de lui arriver juste parce que Steve lui avait souri. Tu parles d'un béguin. Il avait la très déplaisante impression d'avoir quinze ans à nouveau, d'être cet adolescent immature pris en flag' de tocade dont la simple évocation suffirait à l'émoustiller. Cette sensation de vulnérabilité patente avait beau être désagréable, une heureuse chaleur se dégageait simultanément de sa poitrine et venait alimenter un certain plaisir coupable. Une ambivalence d'une douce intensité, presque douloureuse tant elle était bonne. Il tenta un nouveau coup d'œil vers l'origine de son désarroi, qui, immuable, souriait toujours du coin de l'œil.

L'estomac se contracta, _soit_. Tony posa son chocolat et se rapprocha de Steve qui rapidement n'eût d'autre choix que d'ouvrir les bras pour accueillir l'ingénieur qui s'y installa. Il s'allongea à moitié sur le soldat, position confortée par le bras qui se referma sur sa poitrine. La sensation était extraordinaire, à se demander comment il avait fait pour vivre sans. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre au regard surpris de Wanda. Il faudrait qu'ils s'y fassent, Tony ne pourrait plus vivre que comme ça. Et ça n'était pas Steve qui avait l'air de s'en plaindre.

Plus tard s'ajouta à la bonne humeur de la nourriture et de nouveaux arrivants, obligeant Tony – pour son plus grand malheur – à se redresser pour laisser de la place sur le canapé sur lequel il s'était affalé. Sans aucune remarque particulière, juste une myriade de regards étonnés que les deux concernés ne gratifièrent d'aucune explication particulière, établissant dès lors la chose comme étant parfaitement naturelle. Thor et son rire grave masquèrent presque la venue bien plus discrète de Bruce, puis de Clint et de Scott, qui se levèrent à peu de choses près en même temps que le soleil.

Lorsqu'il fut questionné la présence de Loki, le timbre asgardien se fit flottant.

\- Mon frère a jugé que sa présence ici pouvait vous importuner, et a décidé de ne pas rester.

\- Sans déc', lâcha Clint.

\- Ça n'amenuise en rien la précieuse aide dont il a su nous gratifier ! lança le dieu nordique.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça d'ailleurs ? questionna Natasha. C'était son pote Thanos, à lui promettre la Terre en échange du Tesseract.

\- L'eau a coulé sous les ponts, mon frère n'est pas si mauvais qu'il y paraît.

\- Ta naïveté est presque touchante, marmonna Tony.

\- Vous seriez surpris de constater le bien dont il est capable !

\- Thor, intervint Bruce, avouez que Loki prend rarement parti si ça n'est pour servir son propre intérêt.

\- Quel intérêt propre aurait-il eut à convoquer Surtur ! A détruire Asgard, à traverser la galaxie à mes côtés pour vous retrouver !

\- Au fait, où sont les Gardiens ? demanda Clint.

\- Partis, chargés de mettre le gant et les pierres en sécurité, répondit Steve.

\- Et tu vas me faire croire que Loki n'est pas resté pour « ne pas nous importuner », rit-il.

La plupart des présents se joignirent au rire de l'archer, tandis que Thor s'adonna à des explications et hypothèses auxquelles lui-même ne semblait croire qu'à moitié – admettant à demi-mot que Loki n'était pas le dieu de l'Espièglerie pour rien. L'asgardien voulut malgré tout prouver ses propos en contant les plus beaux exploits de Loki, mais assez rapidement finit par raconter les plus fourbes mesquineries dont il avait pu être l'auteur quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ce qui donna lieu à de belles histoires comiques à faire tordre l'audience de rire. Si, à l'âge de l'enfance, Loki semblait déjà fort sournois, Thor donnait l'air d'être d'une irrécupérable crédulité et c'est sans aucun doute cette candeur qui faisait toute l'hilarité de ses fables, assumée avec une bonne dose d'autodérision.

C'est sur ces échanges vivants qu'apparut Peter. Sur le moment Tony fut le seul à le remarquer. Sous la capuche d'un sweat trop large pour lui, mains dans la poche ventrale, il s'avançait avec nonchalance. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Tony, ce dernier se décala légèrement de Steve pour implicitement l'inviter à s'asseoir avec eux. Steve accorda d'abord une expression étonnée à Tony, puis remarqua l'origine de son éloignement et adressa un sourire d'encouragement au concerné. Peter vint se glisser timidement entre les deux hommes, sous leurs regards bienveillants. Il murmura un « merci » au chocolat chaud que lui offrit Wanda. Thor s'était embarqué dans une énième anecdote.

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui adressa discrètement Tony.

L'ado haussa furtivement les épaules. Puis, sur le même ton :

\- M-Monsieur Stark…

\- Tony.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Si je reste avec vous… est-ce que ça fera de moi un Avengers ?

\- Seulement si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Vous disiez que c'était rarement un choix.

\- En l'occurrence, là, ça l'est. Je ne t'obligerai jamais à faire partie de l'équipe.

\- Et… en admettant, hypothétiquement, que j'y suis pas forcément prêt… il se passerait quoi ?

L'hésitation de Peter fit réaliser à Tony qu'il n'avait peut-être pas correctement envisagé toutes les possibilités. Il prit peur de comprendre ce qui se jouait dans l'esprit du jeune.

\- Tu veux raccrocher ?

\- Non c'est pas ce que je dis, mais simplement faire ça… à mon niveau.

\- Protéger les gens dans la rue.

\- Ouais, voilà.

L'esprit de Tony ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, une fois à New-York on tente une vie « normale » ... ou du moins, aussi normale qu'elle puisse l'être.

\- New-York ? Vous y êtes recherché pour terrorisme…

Tony balaya la remarque d'un revers de main.

\- Ça n'est jamais que temporaire. Va falloir que tu commences à me tutoyer, aussi.

\- Mais… vou- t'- tu ne voulais pas rester ici ?

\- J'ai pas prévu de faire ma vie au Wakanda, non.

\- Non je veux dire… les Avengers, v- tu disais que c'était ta famille, et… maintenant tu serais prêt à les quitter.

Cette remarque interpella Tony, il eut temps de latence. Il aperçut Steve et Natasha s'esclaffer de l'autre côté du canapé, l'espionne à califourchon sur l'accoudoir. D'un rapide coup d'œil il se rendit compte que l'hilarité était générale. _Famille_ ? Peter voyait juste. Venait-il à peine de les retrouver qu'il s'en éloignerait aussi sec. Un pincement vint lui serrer le cœur. Bon dieu, sa promesse informulée à Steve n'aura pas duré une heure. Il revint ficher son regard dans les yeux bruns, irrévocablement tristes, de Peter. Sa décision était prise.

\- L'avantage d'une famille, c'est que tu sais qu'ils ne seront jamais loin. J'ai fait mon choix, maintenant c'est à toi de faire le tiens. Quel qu'il soit, moi ça m'ira.

L'adolescent hésita un instant.

\- J'ai envie de rester avec vous... Mais je suis pas prêt à rejoindre l'équipe.

Tony se força à sourire.

\- Tu te plairas à Manhattan.

Peter acquiesça. Une nouvelle vague d'hilarité attira leur attention, Thor était maintenant en train de mimer une altercation entre Odin et son fils adoptif. Tony s'en détourna, confronté aux promesses qu'il venait de formuler sans aucune certitude quant à sa capacité à les réaliser…

Bon sang, il espérait que Steve le pardonne. De quoi exactement, il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr puisque rien n'avait été explicitement établi, mais il avait la rude impression qu'il mettait déjà à mal le quoi-que-ce-fut-été qui commençait à se jouer entre eux. Et puis, Peter le lui avait bien fait remarquer, lui promettre une vie pépère à New York sans avoir la moindre idée de quand et comment – _si_ – il allait pouvoir y retourner, ça n'était pas super futé. Il avait joué la nonchalance assurée sans s'être encore penché sur la question, et n'avait aucune hâte de s'y confronter.

Sa curiosité fut piquée à vif lorsqu'il remarqua que Steve et Peter échangeaient des messes basses. Il tenta de tendre l'oreille tout en faisant semblant de ne pas s'y intéresser, sans grand succès. L'arrivée de Sam mit fin à son intrigue.

\- Les amis, je pense que ça va vous intéresser.

L'ex-militaire avait saisi une télécommande qu'il pointait vers l'écran translucide émergeant à présent à deux pas de là. L'écran s'alluma sur une chaîne d'info en continue, capta l'attention de chacun. On y voyait un plan large sur New York. Tony se redressa lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il était question. Rapidement, le son accompagna l'image.

 _« … de l'attaque tôt dans la matinée. Le bilan provisoire fait l'état de 521 disparus, peut-être plus. Les cinq zones touchées ont été transformées en site de recueillement où les victimes ont été pleuré toute la journée, comme ici, dans le Queens, où la deuxième attaque a été la plus meurtrière. Pas moins de 195 personnes auraient succombé au rayon mortel, comme on le voit sur ces images, où un pan entier d'un immeuble d'habitations a été avalé par le monstre volant. Revivons en image les témoignages les plus émouvants._

 _\- Madame, pourquoi avoir déposé une bougie ici ?_

 _\- Pour mon voisin, oh ce pauvre homme ! Il était si gentil, il vivait seul, il m'aidait à remonter mes courses, parfois il venait boire le thé avec moi, et oh sa chambre était juste là, vous voyez, au quatrième étage. Il n'avait aucune chance d'y échapper, pauvre, pauvre homme, il est avec dieu maintenant._

 _\- Et vous, avez-vous perdu quelqu'un ?_

 _\- On a eu beaucoup de chance, on était de sortie hier soir et ça n'était pas prévu comme ça, mais on n'est pas rentrés. L'attaque du vaisseau a frappé là, en plein dans notre appartement. On a tout perdu, tout a disparu, toutes nos affaires… Mais au moins on est entiers, on est là, c'est le principal. On a mis une bougie, pour toutes les autres victimes. C'aurait pu être nous._

 _\- Non moi je vivais seul, j'ai eu de la chance d'être épargné, quelle atrocité… ça a fait un tel bruit ! Comme une énorme explosion d'un coup, j'en ai encore les oreilles qui sifflent. C'est affreux ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me recueille pour tous mes voisins… on était une famille, c'était un lotissement très vivant. Je suis là pour eux._

 _\- Ma mère dormait dans la chambre d'amis et… je, je… excusez-moi-_

 _\- Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de mes voisins, je suis très inquiète. Pourtant leur appartement n'a pas été touché, la zone d'impact s'arrête juste avant leur porte… C'est une dame, et son neveu. Quand l'explosion s'est finie je suis sortie et j'ai vu leur porte ouverte, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Pourquoi leur porte était ouverte un dimanche à 5h du matin ? Je ne comprends pas… J'ai posé deux bougies, et une photo que j'ai prise chez eux, c'est celle-là. Le garçon est un peu plus vieux, il doit avoir quinze ans maintenant. Lui c'est le mari, mais il est décédé il y a deux ans. S'il vous plait, si vous avez des nouvelles de mes voisins, dites-le-moi, je suis vraiment très inquiète…_

 _\- Comme nous le voyons, si ce quartier a connu le plus de victimes, c'est effectivement parce que le rayon a frappé en plein dans un bâtiment où des familles entières vivaient, et ont été happé par le sort de manière tout à fait brutale. L'attaque n'a laissé derrière elle aucune trace, aucun corps des victimes, ce qui rend leur identification difficile. Ainsi, pour les personnes susceptibles d'avoir été dans le champ d'action du rayon, une absence de signe de vie dans les prochaines 48h sera considérée, par les autorités, comme évidence que le pire est arrivé.  
Comme au Queens, toutes les zones dévastées ont eu leur propre hommage. C'est ce que nous montrent ces images aériennes de Manhattan et de Brooklyn. Bougies, fleurs, portraits, dessins et drapeaux américains sont érigés en mémoire des new-yorkais disparus. Mais il n'en va pas de même avec le quartier de Williamsburg, qui se situe sur la rive de Brooklyn face à l'île de Manhattan. Un jeune joggeur raconte le miracle qui a sauvé Williamsburg._

 _\- J'étais en train de courir avec mon chien dans le parc, c'est quelque chose que je fais souvent parce que c'est calme, il n'y a personne à cette heure-là. Avant de voir le vaisseau arriver, j'avais vu d'aveuglantes lumières violettes, deux je crois, ou peut-être trois. Et puis le vaisseau est apparu, au nord par-là, c'était comme une énorme ombre qui planait au-dessus des immeubles, qu'on avait du mal à distinguer avec le ciel déjà noir. Il y avait plein d'avions militaires autour. Et donc il est arrivé à ce niveau-là, il était à deux doigts de passer le pont de Williamsburg. Et là c'était sûr, il y allait avoir une nouvelle décharge, on pouvait voir sous le vaisseau la lumière commencer à s'allumer. Je m'étais dit que c'était mort, y'avait plus rien à faire. Mais tout d'un coup je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, y'a eu comme une météorite qui est apparue des nuages et qui a frappé le vaisseau de plein fouet ! C'est venu de nulle part, une énorme boule de feu qui a illuminé tout le ciel l'espace d'un instant. En heurtant le vaisseau ça a fait un énorme « boum », et là j'ai dû fermer les yeux parce que le vaisseau a relâché son rayon, et la lumière était vraiment trop forte. Quand je les ai réouvert, j'ai pu voir que Williamburg n'avait pas été touché, ni même le pont, je crois que le rayon a été détourné dans le fleuve._

 _\- Vous aviez pu voir cette météorite en détails ?_

 _\- Non c'était beaucoup trop lumineux, et puis c'est allé super vite. Je sais pas si c'était une météorite, ça semblait un peu petit. Ça a disparu aussi vite que c'est apparu, je pense que ça a fini sa course dans l'eau ou quelque chose._

 _\- Tenez, regardez cette vidéo enregistrée à ce moment-là._

 _\- Ouais là c'était juste avant l'attaque… On se doute pas que le truc va apparaître, il fait encore super sombre. Et, là ! On le voit arriver de loin en fait, mais c'est vraiment une fois au-dessus de la ville que ça a brillé super fort, regardez comment ça a vraiment illuminé tout le ciel comme en plein jour. Et bam ! En plein dans le vaisseau, le choc était d'une violence. Même mon chien a pris peur !_

 _\- Regardez de plus près, ici, au ralenti._

 _\- Ok… mais, attendez. C'est pas…_

 _\- Iron Man ?_

 _\- C'était Iron Man ?_ _Le météore là, c'était Iron Man ? Ah oui on voit bien ici… C'est dingue ! La vache, il a foncé dans le vaisseau ! Mais du coup, il est où ?_

 _\- Vous disiez qu'il avait fini sa course dans l'eau, vous ne l'avez pas vu ressortir ?_

 _\- Non après ça j'ai rien vu, j'ai juste vu comme tout le monde le vaisseau s'effondrer après une dernière décharge, mais c'est tout._

 _En effet, revoyons comme ce joggeur les images de ce que tout le monde pensait être un météore tombé du ciel. Les images ralenties sont formelles, c'est bien l'Iron Man que l'on voit ici arriver à une vitesse phénoménale ! Durant les quelques secondes avant l'impact, on peut même le voir se préparer au choc. L'homme d'acier a réussi à dévier la course du vaisseau pendant quelques secondes, neutralisant son quatrième tir. Malheureusement nos enregistrements ont été brouillé par la décharge, et nous avons perdu sa trace après ça. Mais cela a été établi de façon tout à fait formelle ce matin : l'Iron Man est intervenu, c'est bien lui qui a empêché le désastre d'avoir lieu à Williamsburg. Dès cette annonce, les habitants ont montré leur reconnaissance en arborant ses couleurs. Ce père, encore sous le choc, témoigne._

 _\- Nous étions en route pour les vacances, avec ma fille, nous nous apprêtions à travers le pont de Williamsburg et… nous aurions été tué, si ça n'avait pas été pour Iron Man, c'est sûr, il nous a sauvé. Merci Iron Man, merci. Vous avez sauvé ma fille, ma petite fille, mon bébé. Merci, merci mille fois._

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures papa ?_

 _\- Pour rien ma chérie, pour rien. Merci Tony Stark._

 _La question qui se pose maintenant est : où est Iron Man ? Était-ce bien Tony Stark ? A-t-il survécu à l'impact ? Certains témoignages affirment l'avoir vu quelques minutes après ça, notamment des habitants de la city qui racontent avoir été mis en sécurité par l'homme araignée, ou Spider-Man, avant l'intervention d'Iron Man. D'autres spécialistes sont formels : il est impossible de survivre à une telle collision. Alors, le milliardaire Tony Stark Iron Man est-il revenu à New-York ? Est-il responsable de la chute du vaisseau ? Cela forme l'autre question qui reste sans réponse : comment le vaisseau a-t-il été abattu ? Que s'est-il passé ? L'armée a sécurisé la zone entourant la carcasse de l'envahisseur, nous espérons en savoir plus bientôt. Tôt dans l'après-midi, le maire de New-York s'est exprimé sur ces questionnements._

 _\- Ce matin à 4h49 heure locale, New-York a subi l'attaque d'un vaisseau extraterrestre qui a relâché sur la ville cinq rayons, dont quatre mortels, avant de s'échouer dans l'Hudson River. Le nombre de victime s'établit à l'heure actuelle à 590. Une enquête a été ouverte pour déterminer les responsables de l'attaque, et les raisons de sa mise à fin. Il a été confirmé que ce que l'on pensait être une météorite apparue dans le ciel à 5h08 était en fait l'Iron Man, armure humanoïde propriété du milliardaire Tony Stark actuellement sous mandat d'arrêt international pour préméditation terroriste. L'armure n'a, à ce jour, pas été retrouvée. Monsieur Stark, où que vous soyez, c'est à vous que j'adresse ce message. Vous êtes recherché pour haute trahison. Vous ne jouissez plus de vos droits de citoyen américain tant que vous ne vous serez pas confronté aux charges qui pèsent contre vous. Vous êtes accusé de terrorisme, de complotisme, d'abus de confiance et de pouvoir, de détournement de biens publics. Vous encourez la prison à vie. Monsieur Stark, vous êtes intervenu pour sauver New-York. De cela, nous n'en doutons pas une seconde. Vous êtes intervenu, avez sauvé des centaines de vies, et je ne pense pas prendre trop de risque si je présume que vous n'êtes pas parfaitement étranger à l'effondrement de l'envahisseur. Monsieur Stark, la ville de New-York souhaite vous remercier pour la protection que vous garantissez à vos concitoyens. Nous souhaitons vous remercier pour les dangers que vous affrontez pour nous. Pour les risques que vous prenez pour nous. Pour les règles que vous transgressez pour nous. C'est pourquoi la ville et l'État de New-York se dérogent à l'État américain et décident de vous accorder l'immunité diplomatique. Vous ne pourrez être arrêté dans l'espace de nos frontières, car vous êtes ici chez vous. Vous êtes ici le bienvenu. En outre, et parce que la présomption d'innocence est un privilège qui a trop longtemps été bafoué, la ville et l'État de New-York décident d'accorder l'immunité diplomatique à tous les Avengers ayant combattu aux côtés de l'Iron Man, et aujourd'hui manquant. Steve Rogers alias Captain America, Natasha Romanoff alias Black Widow, Clint Barton alias Hawkeye, Wanda Maximoff alias Scarlet Witch, Scott Lang alias Ant-Man, et, dans une toute autre mesure, Bruce Banner alias le Hulk et Thor, vous êtes, ici, à New-York, libres de toutes charges. Parce que les new-yorkais savent et reconnaissent les sacrifices que vous avez fait pour nous. Nous souhaitons, dans la mesure de nos capacités, vous remercier. Vous êtes nos héros. Nous avons besoin de vous._

 _Cette allocution a déclenché de vives réactions, notamment à Washington DC où le Général Thaddeus Ross… »_

Un silence s'était imposé, tout le monde était captivé par l'écran lumineux. Peter mit un terme à l'hypnotisme en se levant brutalement, il s'éloignait.

\- Pet'.

Il ne se retourna pas, ne ralentit pas. Tony leva à son tour et parvint à le rattraper avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. L'enfant avait le visage rouge.

\- Peter, arrête ça. Ça n'était pas de ta faute.

\- Comment est-ce que ça n'était pas de ma faute ? T'as très bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé !

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour le choix que ta tante a fait.

\- Parce que c'était son choix de se faire pulvériser sur le palier !

\- C'était son choix de sortir pour essayer de te retenir.

\- T'as pas le droit de dire ça ! C'est exactement ce qu'elle me disait pour Ben, et pourtant lui aussi est mort à cause de moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes.

\- J'ai pas su arrêter son assassin quand c'était exactement ce que je devais faire. Je l'ai pas écouté, je suis pas rentré comme il m'avait demandé, j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. Là, c'est exactement pareil ! Ils sont tous les deux morts, et c'est à cause de moi.

\- C'est comme ça que tu t'endors la nuit, en t'autoflagellant ?

La surprise déforma furtivement les traits de Peter qui n'avait manifestement pas anticipé la provocation.

\- May et Ben sont décédés par mauvais concours de circonstances, tu n'as rien à voir avec ça.

\- Bien sûr que j'y ai à voir, c'est moi qui les ai mis en danger !

\- Ça n'est pas toi qui a invoqué ce vaisseau extraterrestre et décidé de détruire la moitié de la ville à ce que je sache !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change, si je les avais écoutés ils seraient tous les deux encore en vie.

\- T'aurais pu vivre avec ça ? Si tu avais écouté May. Si t'étais resté chez toi, à regarder la ville se faire attaquer depuis la fenêtre de ta chambre. T'aurais assumé ?

La colère se fit silencieuse dans les yeux de Peter.

\- Tu m'as toi-même dit que de ne rien faire, avec les capacités que t'as, te rends aussi coupable que les méchants. Tu n'as pas le droit de te blâmer pour avoir fait ce que tu savais être juste. C'était le choix de May d'essayer de t'en empêcher, c'était sa décision. Et je te l'accorde mille fois, c'est injuste, elle n'a certainement pas mérité ce qui est arrivé. Mais crois-moi qu'elle te répèterait comme je le fais que ça n'était pas ta faute. Pour May, comme pour Ben. Tu ne pouvais pas anticiper ce qui allait se passer, personne n'aurait pu. Et évidemment que tu aurais agi différemment si tu avais su, mais avec des si on mettrait Boston en bouteille. La vie n'est jamais qu'une succession de choix et les tiens ont toujours été cohérents avec qui tu es et avec ce que tu défends, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas le droit de t'en vouloir. Maintenant rends toi bien compte que les seuls coupables sont l'assassin qui a tenu ce putain de flingue et l'autre fou furieux qui a envoyé ce vaisseau, et personne d'autre.

\- Comment tu sais qu'il avait une arme ? s'étonna Peter.

Tony voulut se mordre la lèvre pour s'être vendu.

\- Je me suis renseigné.

\- Donc tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je présume juste.

\- Le mec venait de braquer un épicier qui m'avait soûlé. Je m'étais dit « bien fait pour lui », et c'est pour ça que je l'ai pas arrêté. Moins de dix minutes après, Ben était mort parce qu'il avait refusé de lui laisser sa voiture pour lui permettre de s'enfuir. May me répétait que c'était pas ma faute parce qu'elle croyait que je me sentais coupable pour avoir fugué et avoir mis Ben sur le chemin de l'assassin. Mais je suis coupable parce que j'aurais dû _arrêter_ l'assassin, et que je l'ai pas fait par orgueil ! J'avais la possibilité, le choix de le faire, et je l'ai pas fait. Si la vie est une succession de choix, la mienne est une succession de terribles erreurs qui n'ont jamais fait que blesser les gens.

\- C'est bien parce que tu t'en veux de ne pas avoir arrêté cet homme que tu revêts maintenant ce masque, pas vrai ? Parce que tu as pris conscience de tes pouvoirs, de tes responsabilités. Et c'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire même quand May te l'a demandé.

\- Mais à quel prix ! A quoi ça sert de faire ce que je peux faire si je peux pas protéger ceux que j'aime, si c'est pour leur faire du mal !

\- Ça sert une plus grande cause. Celle d'être source d'espoir et de justice pour toute une population.

\- Je suis pas un héros. C'est toi qu'ils adulent depuis tout à l'heure, fit-il d'un geste las vers l'écran de télévision encore allumé.

Tony soupira.

\- On en a déjà parlé Peter, c'est pas moi le héros.

\- Mais c'est les gens qui vous aspirent à l'être, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je le pense vraiment. Ça commence avec toi. Je ne serais pas intervenu à New-York… si tu n'y avais pas été.

Les sourcils de Peter se firent interrogateurs. Tony inspira.

\- J'avais compris que Thanos était ici, au Wakanda. En temps normal j'aurais fait demi-tour pour le combattre sans plus me préoccuper de la ville. Mais je te savais à New-York, je savais que t'allais y aller, et que t'aurais besoin d'aide. Si je ne m'étais pas inquiété du fait que tu sois là-bas, et si j'avais douté de ton cran, ça – il pointait l'écran à son tour – n'aurait pas eu lieu. Ce que tu vois à la télé, ça n'est jamais toute l'histoire. Ce que j'ai vu par contre, c'est que malgré la perte que tu venais de subir t'as continué à te battre. Malgré le choc, t'as pas hésité une seconde. T'as remis ce masque et t'as plongé au cœur du danger, sans savoir ce que t'allais y trouver, sans certitude que t'allais en revenir, tout ça pour protéger d'illustres inconnus. Si ça, ça n'est pas de l'héroïsme, va falloir que tu me dises ce que c'est.

Peter ne répondit pas tout de suite, amenant Tony à songer qu'il avait gagné la discussion. Mais l'adolescent soupira.

\- Va dire ça à May, ou à Ben. Ou à mes parents…

\- Je sais que t'as pas une vie facile Peter, et que tu ne l'as pas choisi. Mais tu te débrouilles vraiment bien. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Peter regarda ailleurs, expression renfrognée. Tony savait qu'il aurait besoin de temps pour faire son deuil – il n'en attendait pas moins – mais il ne resterait certainement pas à le regarder se morfondre sans rien faire. Il lui dirait ce qu'il aurait besoin d'entendre, lui répèterait cent fois s'il fallait. Il s'était engagé à prendre soin de lui, et il le ferait, à sa manière. Ça commençait maintenant.

Il finit par se tourner vers le reste du groupe, en arrière-plan l'écran diffusait silencieusement des images de New-York et des new-yorkais encore sous le choc. Les regards qu'il croisa lui fit soudain se demander si la scène qu'ils venaient de faire avait été suivie par toute la clique, ou si seule la super-ouïe du soldat dont le regard s'attardait en avait eu le privilège. Il décida que cela lui importait peu, chercha malgré tout la trace d'une approbation dans ces iris bleutés. La vague – plutôt, le tsunami – d'affection qu'il ressentit lui fit considérer l'avoir trouvée. Il revint vers Peter, s'adoucit.

\- On va rentrer.

* * *

J'espère que l'absence de bêta-lecture sur ce chapitre un peu différent ne s'est pas fait trop ressentir ! Je reviendrai avec un dernier chapitre qu'il me faut encore finaliser, mais auquel je tiens trop pour ne pas publier.

Des bisous !


	8. Jour 58

Salutations !

Et voici, le dernier chapitre clôturant une histoire qui m'aura pris beaucoup trop de temps et de besoins compulsifs de réécriture, mais qui finalement voit le bout !

Un grand merci pour vos messages et reviews que j'ai toujours lu avec beaucoup de plaisir même si je n'y réponds pas toujours (et j'en suis navrée). Vous m'avez largement encouragée à poursuivre les publications, sans vous cette histoire n'aurait sans doute jamais eu de conclusion digne de ce nom, donc je vous dédie ce chapitre ! Et merci aussi à ma bêta-readeuse du tonnerre.

J'ai ici (plus ou moins) réussi à retranscrire tout ce que j'avais dans la tête et le cœur après Civil War. Mon cœur saigne encore après le(s) visionnage(s) d'Inifity War, qui, pour le coup, m'inspire de tout autres récits… Aucune promesse, mais peut-être un OS si le cœur m'en dit en attendant la Partie II…

Des bisous !

* * *

Jour 58

Tony était appuyé contre sa sportive, sa Bentley préférée. Ses lunettes fumées lui permettaient d'apprécier la chaleur du soleil sans se laisser éblouir par l'excès de lumière. Il prit une autre bouchée de son donut, le reposa dans son carton et lécha l'excès de sucre qui lui restait sur le bout des doigts. L'avenue depuis laquelle il attendait était exceptionnellement calme, lui permettant d'autant mieux de savourer son bain de soleil. Ou peut-être que le Queens était généralement beaucoup plus tranquille que la city. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne regrettait pas que Peter lui ait demandé d'attendre dehors. Les moments d'accalmie comme celui-ci se faisaient bien rares.

Cela avait beau faire plusieurs semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés, Tony n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se poser comme il le faisait maintenant. La seule chose qui l'accaparait plus que les médias était la cour martiale qui ne s'était pas encore prononcée sur le statut qui devait lui être accordé. À lui, comme au reste des Avengers, encore trop largement considérés comme des dissidents impunis de leurs crimes – comme si ceux-ci avaient été plus graves que d'avoir été passablement irritables. Il avait tellement été par monts et par vaux ces derniers temps qu'il avait décidé de boycotter ses rendez-vous de la journée pour accompagner Peter à son lycée la pause donuts qui s'était invitée ne lui laissa aucun doute sur le bien-fondé de sa décision. Il attendait maintenant patiemment le retour de l'adolescent, profitant de la douceur d'un soleil printanier depuis une avenue désertée.

Dès l'annonce du maire de New-York, Tony s'était organisé pour rentrer. La prudence que lui avait conseillé Rhodes lui fut opportune : sans immédiatement déclarer son retour il put d'abord prendre le temps de s'occuper de Peter, et de son triste retour à sa réalité à lui. Ils étaient tombés d'accord pour ne pas aller directement au poste de police – et déclarer que non, Peter n'avait pas succombé dans la destruction de son immeuble – à la place, Tony l'avait silencieusement accompagné toquer chez la voisine de palier avec pour objectif qu'elle fasse le signalement elle-même. L'apparition inespérée de Peter avait provoqué une vive effusion d'émotions chez la jeune femme qui s'était immédiatement enquis de la situation de May. Tony supposa qu'une boule dans la gorge de Peter avait gêné ce dernier dans sa réponse, puisqu'après avoir baragouiné deux trois mots il battit en retraite et se réfugia dans ce qui fut sa maison. Tony avait échangé un regard contrit avec la voisine, avant de prendre sa suite.

L'appartement dans lequel ils pénétrèrent ensuite semblait suspendu dans le temps. Comme s'il s'était subitement arrêté de vivre, la respiration retenue. Marqué par la vie qui l'eût habité tant d'années, le logement était en attente du retour de ses propriétaires pour de nouveau inspirer. Cette bouffée d'air ne lui serait cependant pas autorisée, le garçon s'étant indolemment décidé à réunir quelques affaires avant de partir, cœur et sac lourdement chargés.

Sur le chemin de la sortie, ils n'avaient pas pu éviter la zone d'impact du rayon mortel dont le disque calciné avait été converti en lieu d'hommage aux victimes. Des centaines de bougies étaient réparties sur toute sa surface, des fleurs et portraits en ornaient le centre. Contournant bougies et inscriptions, Peter était allé récupérer la photo que sa voisine y avait déposée, portrait de famille de son oncle, sa tante et lui qu'il avait douloureusement vu diffusée sur les chaines d'infos télévisées.

Ce moment, ce passage dans cette demeure abîmée, la confrontation avec la douloureuse réalité, avait été d'une violence symbolique inouïe. Tony n'avait pas eu à passer beaucoup de temps avec Peter pour comprendre que l'un des traits les plus distinctifs de l'adolescent était qu'il était bavard. Ciel, ce qu'il pouvait être bavard ! Alors quand il se renfermait dans un mutisme si peu caractéristique, qu'il pouvait passer des heures entières sans faire entendre le son de sa voix, Tony comprenait la profondeur de la tristesse qui l'accablait.

Plus tard, Tony avait suggéré des obsèques pour May. Peter avait bien évidemment accepté, mais avait demandé qu'ils fassent ça sobrement, sans cérémonie pompeuse. Ainsi érigèrent-ils simplement une pierre tombale jumelle à celle de Ben Parker, qu'ils déposèrent aux côtés du défunt mari. Sans autre sépulture, sans artifice ni même témoin, ils rendirent hommage à May Parker en silence, un soir de douce mélancolie dans le cimetière du Calvaire. C'est lorsque Peter s'agita légèrement que Tony – en tendant l'oreille – comprit qu'il lui parlait :

\- Tante May… je suis désolé. Je suis désolé si je t'ai déçu. Je t'assure que je cherchais à bien faire, tu sais que je pensais pas à mal… j'espère que tu le sais. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su te protéger… peut-être que tu avais raison, et que ces pouvoirs ne sont pas une bénédiction. Depuis qu'ils sont là, je n'ai fait que vous blesser tous les deux… il inspira bruyamment. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi May, mais je t'assure, ça va. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi prudent que tu aimerais, mais… j'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance. Que tu me laisses une chance de te prouver que ces pouvoirs sont une bonne chose. J'ai envie de faire la différence. Je sais que j'en suis capable. Et, si tu me laisses te montrer, peut-être un jour tu seras fière de moi, et de ce que j'ai accompli. Je vais tout faire pour que ce soit le cas. Je veux te rendre fière, May. Je veux vous rendre tous les deux fiers…

La fin de la phrase s'étrangla dans un sanglot à peine contenu, étouffé par la manche qu'il porta à son visage pour effacer l'humidité de ses joues. Il soupira longuement en regardant au loin. Et finalement se tourna légèrement vers Tony, qui derrière ses verres fumés lui rendit un regard aussi fier qu'il imaginait celui de Ben ou de May Parker pouvait être.

Ce moment était l'un des derniers que Tony pu pleinement accorder à Peter. Car après ça, le milliardaire fut bien malgré lui confronté à quantité d'obligations qui l'éloignèrent de l'adolescent. La déclaration de son retour en ville avait été tonitruante. Rhodes avait répondu présent pour l'aider à s'organiser, car Tony avait bien compris les enjeux politiques qui sommeillaient derrière son retour exceptionnel et comprenait d'autant mieux pourquoi son ami avait commandé au reste des Avengers d'attendre s'ils ne voulaient pas se voir arrêtés à peine le pied posé sur le sol américain. Car si c'était le branlebas de combat pour lui, parti et recherché depuis une poignée de jours seulement, il n'imaginait pas la complexité qu'allait représenter le blanchiment du reste de l'équipe, et celui de Steve.

Et c'était peu de le dire. Il n'y eût pas un jour où le milliardaire échappa à un énième interrogatoire, audience ou conférence de presse, en constant équilibre entre médaille d'honneur pour service rendu et prison à perpétuité pour acte terroriste aggravé. Il marchait constamment sur des œufs et ne devait en aucun cas en briser un seul s'il ne voulait pas compromettre le retour des autres Avengers, et dieu sait que Tony n'était pas fin politicien. Ainsi s'était-il engagé à suivre les conseils de Rhodey, aussi absurdes pouvaient-ils sembler – comme garder l'écharpe autour du bras plus longtemps qu'il n'en eût besoin pour rappeler à l'opinion publique que non seulement c'était bien lui le météore miracle, mais qu'en plus il en avait chié. Alors que bonté divine, cet « exploit » là n'avait rien été qui ne concernait Peter.

Ainsi lorsque Tony n'était pas convoqué à ce genre d'audiences largement retransmises et commentées par tous les pseudo-spécialistes du pays, lorsqu'il avait la moindre minute pour lui, il s'en délectait avec parcimonie. Ils étaient retournés à la Tour Stark qui, selon ses goûts, mit beaucoup trop de temps à être reconstruite des excès de Ross, mais profita de l'occasion pour s'autoriser les ajustements nécessaires à la nouvelle situation de handicap de Rhodes qui les avait rejoints. À cela s'ajoutait une autre difficulté loin d'être anodine : Peter était mineur, et Tony était la dernière personne à avoir un quelconque droit de garde sur lui. En outre, la révélation de sa présence à la Tour dans un moment aussi critique risquait de tout bonnement faire voler en éclat les combines politiques que Tony s'était efforcé de monter, et donc Peter ne sortait pas vraiment de la Tour – autrement qu'en Spider-Man –, au plus grand dam de l'ingénieur qui voulait à tout prix éviter que l'ado ne se renferme.

C'est pourquoi, ce jour-là, il s'était autorisé un moment pour l'accompagner à son école du Queens. Mais Peter n'était pas rentré depuis dix minutes qu'il en ressortait déjà. Tony avala la dernière bouchée de son donut et s'essuya les mains, Peter traversait l'avenue pour parvenir à son niveau.

\- Hem… tu peux venir avec moi ?

\- Ils t'ont pas cru, constata l'ingénieur.

Peter hocha la tête en haussant les épaules. Tony répondit en déposant le carton à présent vide par la fenêtre ouverte de sa voiture, et invita Peter à ouvrir la marche.

Les portes franchies, le milliardaire dut s'habituer à l'obscurité des couloirs de l'école qui n'y voyaient pas un chat circuler. Un rapide coup d'œil par les fenêtres donnant sur les salles de classe lui fit comprendre que l'heure était aux cours. Il croisa quelques yeux d'élèves écarquillés, les ignora avec nonchalance. L'ambiance qui se dégageaient des affiches colorées, multiples banderoles et casiers alignés lui fit naître un léger sourire nostalgique, ah ! les années lycée. Il pénétra finalement dans le bureau que lui pointait Peter, et ôta ses lunettes teintées.

\- Proviseur Morita ! Quel honneur d'enfin vous rencontrer, Peter m'a énormément parlé de vous.

L'homme derrière le bureau fut saisi de stupeur, s'était à peine levé de son siège quand Tony lui tendit la main pour une offrir une vigoureuse poignée. Le proviseur bégaya, permettant à Tony de prendre ses aises.

\- M-, entama l'homme.

\- Monsieur, vous dirigez véritablement un établissement d'excellence. Sans la qualité des cours dispensés dans votre lycée, jamais un potentiel aussi prometteur que celui de Peter n'aurait pu être révélé. Je sais que vous en êtes conscient, et que vous vous félicitez de la bourse que vous lui avez permis de décrocher !

\- Monsieur Sta-

\- Grâce à la bourse Stark Peter bénéficiera des meilleurs programmes et côtoiera les meilleurs élèves du pays, vous imaginez ? Vous aurez participé à former un génie, une future élite sortie tout droit de votre lycée !

\- Monsieur Stark !

Le ton du proviseur s'était affermi. Ayant capté l'attention de Tony, il se rassit et prit un air grave, examina un document agrémenté du sigle « Bourse Stark ».

\- Peter n'a même pas complété sa deuxième année. Il semble précipité de d'ores et déjà l'envoyer à la faculté.

\- Jim, je peux vous appelez Jim ? Vous savez que j'ai eu mon premier diplôme d'ingénieur à dix-sept ans. Pas vrai ? Et ça m'a pas trop mal réussi. Pourquoi tarder ?

\- Il… le professeur hésita. Il m'est difficile d'approuver cette décision, Peter est effectivement très doué, définitivement dans les premiers de sa classe et, il a toujours brillé aux concours, quand il s'y présentait, du moins, mais… il n'a pas la maturité pour intégrer l'université à la rentrée. Ce serait une erreur d-

\- Je comprends votre appréhension Jim, elle est légitime. Vous voulez ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Peter, comme moi. Comme nous tous ! Allez sur le site de la bourse Stark, vous verrez. Que des témoignages super positifs, les gamins adorent. Vos enseignements sont de qualité, ils sont supers, mais il est temps pour Peter de passer à la vitesse supérieure, faut accélérer maintenant. Pas vrai Pet'. Peter ?

Ce dernier acquiesça frénétiquement, se voulant sans doute convainquant. Tony préféra reprendre la parole immédiatement.

\- Ne lui faites pas louper cette opportunité, vous savez qu'il en a les moyens.

Le fonctionnaire hésita, soupira.

\- Monsieur Stark, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer les évènements récents.

Sans le savoir, Peter et Tony retinrent leurs respirations en même temps. Le proviseur continua.

\- Peter a été absent durant des semaines. Nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle, aucun signe de vie alors qu'on savait que son lieu de résidence avait été touché par l'attaque. Nous t'avons pleuré, Peter. Le journal du lycée t'a même réservé un numéro. Et te voilà, à revenir comme une fleur pour nous annoncer que vous lui accordez une bourse pour le MIT ? Je ne suis pas serein, Monsieur Stark. Qu'en est-il de ton tuteur légal ? Où est May Parker ?

Tony n'eut pas besoin de regarder Peter pour le sentir déglutir avec difficulté. Il ne s'autorisa pas à hésiter.

\- Vous avez l'accord de May Parker, c'est bien sa signature attestant du… stage que Peter a effectué avec moi ces deux dernières années, et acceptant la bourse Stark. C'est la fin de l'année Jim, vous ne pouvez pas obliger les élèves à rester ! C'est le choix de Peter, May est d'accord, vous aurez des nouvelles de Peter ne vous en faites pas, je m'en assurerai personnellement. Maintenant si vous permettez – il leva un doigt pour interrompre la tentative de contestation proviseur – on ne va pas abuser de votre temps plus longtemps, vous devez être débordé ! C'était un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, allez faire un tour sur le site de la bourse, vous verrez c'est super – il remettait les lunettes sur son nez. On vous enverra la paperasse pour le transfert d'établissement, ça se passera sans bavure. Au plaisir Jim !

Et Tony et Peter quittèrent le bureau sans plus de formalités, et non sans que Peter ne murmure un :

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Au contraire, ça s'est très bien passé.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, ils constatèrent petit à petit des amas de lycéens entassés aux fenêtres pour regarder les deux visiteurs passer. Certains avaient même ouvert la porte de leur classe, le professeur regardant le spectacle par-dessus leurs épaules avec la même incrédulité. Le brouhaha s'intensifia à mesure que les jeunes se réunissaient à leur passage. Les deux visiteurs atteignirent bientôt les portes de sortie, quand une voix se fit distincte.

\- Peter !

Le concerné se stoppa net, se tourna lentement vers l'origine de l'appel.

\- Ned.

Un petit asiatique fort enrobé s'avançait, l'air interdit.

\- T'étais où ?

\- J- Je- j'ai…

Peter bafouilla, Tony devina que les centaines d'yeux rivés sur eux ne l'aidaient en rien à se détendre. Le dénommé Ned était arrivé à leur niveau, il tenait à deux mains ce qui ressemblait à un journal en papier glacé. Peter saisit doucement la gazette, et comme Tony ne put ignorer la photo de lui en gros plan en première de couverture.

\- Je suis désolé Ned. Je dois y aller.

\- Tu vas où ? implora le garçon.

Peter osa un regard vers Tony, avant de revenir vers son ami.

\- Je t'expliquerai… plus tard. Je te le promets. Plus tard, répéta-t-il tout en prenant la porte de sortie.

Tony le suivit, laissant pantois le pauvre Ned sur qui les portes de l'école se refermèrent.

Peter avait déjà grimpé dans la voiture quand Tony embarqua à son tour. Il démarra en silence. Le garçon fixait le journal froissé qu'il avait récupéré. Il en tourna finalement quelques pages, avant de brutalement le refermer et de porter un regard distant par la fenêtre de la voiture lancée sur les boulevards peu fréquentés du Queens.

\- Tu sais que tu peux toujours y rester, finit par déclarer Tony calmement.

Peter soupira quand il répondit :

\- Non.

\- Que ce soit dans le Queens, à Manhattan ou à Cambridge, tu sais que tu vas devoir y retourner de toute façon.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que t'y tiens autant ?

\- Hem… parce que l'école est obligatoire jusqu'à seize ans ?

\- Je le sais ça.

\- Alors pourquoi quitter Midtown High si tu refuses d'aller au MIT ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y apprendrais que tu n'as commencé à me montrer toi-même ?

\- … ce que ça fait d'avoir une vie sociale ?

\- J'ai une vie sociale ! Je te vois toi, et James. Parfois Bruce, et les autres aussi quand ils viennent à la Tour.

\- Laisse-moi reformuler : une vie sociale avec des gens de ton âge.

\- Je suis bien à la Tour Tony, j'ai pas envie de partir à Cambridge.

Tony émit un murmure, sans savoir s'il était approbateur ou contestataire. Sans doute un peu des deux. Il comprenait terriblement bien le garçon. Ce besoin de tourner la page, d'essayer de commencer à construire autre chose, ailleurs, libéré des démons d'un passé douloureux. Évidemment qu'il le comprenait, sans doute mieux que quiconque. Mais un drôle d'instinct lui soufflait également que la pente sur laquelle il s'embarquait était un peu trop glissante, Tony n'avait résolument pas envie de voir Peter se couper du monde, et ne pas retourner à l'école était en ce sens une très mauvaise idée.

\- Et t'y serais mieux toi aussi si tu laissais Steve rester avec nous, murmura soudain l'adolescent.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- A la Tour. Pourquoi il n'y reste pas avec nous ?

\- Hem, rien à voir ? Et quoi que tu sois en train d'insinuer est absolument sans fondeme-

\- Sérieusement ? C'est encore un secret ? Pourtant ça fait déjà des semaines que, même moi, j'ai remarqué. Depuis qu'il est revenu tu ne passes plus ton temps sur ton téléphone, parfois même tu souris tout seul. Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est une coïncidence ?

\- Non, plutôt que ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Un peu quand même. Vous avez toujours eu le béguin l'un pour l'autre, en fait ? Est-ce que c'est ça qui a déclenché le conflit interne des Avengers ?

\- Il n'y a pas de béguin et ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Peter émit un murmure réprobateur, Tony se sentit obligé de se défendre.

\- Cette histoire est, jeune homme, beaucoup plus compliquée que tu ne crois.

L'ado haussa les épaules.

\- Tu voulais signer les accords parce que tu te sentais coupable d'avoir créé Ultron alors que Steve voulait en assumer la responsabilité, vous ne vous êtes pas expliqués parce que vous aviez trop peur de laisser de la place à vos sentiments respectifs et ça a débouché sur le plus grand quiproquo du monde.

Tony fut frappé par l'exact simplicité de ce résumé. Il bafouilla :

\- Q- Qui est-ce qu-

\- J'ai un peu parlé avec James. Et Steve.

\- Ces gens-là sont de terribles fréquentations.

Peter eut un léger sourire satisfait.

\- Et ça n'était pas un quiproquo, précisa Tony. On était en désaccord.

\- Mais ça va mieux, pas vrai ? Et pourtant ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il est revenu et vous vous êtes à peine vus, je comprends pas pourquoi vous vous cachez.

\- On ne se cache pas. Et ça fait à peine cinq jours !

\- Tu l'as vu en dehors des conférences de presse ?

\- Il a ses obligations et j'ai les miennes.

\- Comme m'emmener au lycée ?

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant.

\- Admets que ça serait plus simple pour tout le monde s'il vivait avec nous.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça te concerne.

\- Je l'aime bien. J'aimerais le voir plus souvent.

Tony détourna momentanément l'attention de la route pour soulever un sourcil interrogateur à l'attention de Peter, qui n'y répondit pas vraiment.

\- Laisse le venir à la Tour. S'il te plaît ?

Tony soupira face à ses yeux de bébé chien appuyés.

\- Très bien. J'y réfléchirai, _si_ -

\- T'as besoin d'y réfléchir ?

\- - _si_ de ton côté tu t'inscris au moins à la NYU. Tu resterais à la Tour, mais t'irais en cours tous les jours, et ce dès la rentrée.

\- C'est pas dis que je sois accepté.

Tony gratifia cette remarque d'un regard en coin.

\- Ok, très bien, se résigna Peter. Alors Steve vient ?

\- J'y réfléchirai.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et si t'envoies un message à ce Ned aussi, ajouta Tony.

\- Je comptais le faire.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, Tony se força à ne pas sourire face à l'audace du gamin.

Sans avoir exactement cherché à masquer sa relation avec Steve, ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment affichée non plus… Déjà parce que Steve ne venait jamais que de revenir, et qu'il valait mieux attendre que la pression redescende histoire de ne pas entamer leur crédibilité diplomatique. Mais aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de se revoir – _et quelles occasions…_ ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser, subitement aguiché – et Tony n'avait pas voulu impliquer Peter là-dedans, cherchant peut-être un peu naïvement à le protéger. Il l'avait de toute évidence sous-estimé. Il se promit que cela n'arriverait pas deux fois.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la Tour Stark, ils furent accueillis par l'air suspicieux de Rhodes, mains croisées sur ses jambes immobiles dans son fauteuil. L'ex-colonel, dans les jours paresseux, abandonnait les béquilles mécaniques pour une chaise roulante manuelle. Tony avait beau avoir perfectionné un fauteuil intelligent capable de se mouvoir au seul vœu de son occupant, de monter les marches et de même commander des pizzas, Rhodes avait catégoriquement refusé. Il avait déclaré que ses bras étaient parfaitement fonctionnels et qu'il comptait bien les utiliser, que pour le mettre dans un fauteuil automatique il faudrait les lui couper. Tony n'avait pas insisté, savait reconnaître la fierté d'un homme quand il l'apercevait. Ainsi Rhodes se mouvait avec aisance dans son fauteuil à la seule huile de coude, il avait largement chopé le mouvement.

Toujours est-il que Tony ignora le sourcil levé quand il pénétra avec Peter dans le séjour, et préféra s'engouffrer dans la cuisine où il plongea la tête dans le frigo à la recherche d'une grande bouteille d'eau fraîche. Les donuts, ça donnait soif.

\- Comment s'est passée ta réunion ? adressa le militaire à l'attention de Tony.

\- Oh, super, répondit-il mécaniquement. Attends quoi ? Ah non, Harrison a dû annuler. Du coup on a fait un tour.

Il s'était redressé, ferma la porte du frigidaire, faillit sursauter en surprenant Rhodes juste derrière. Mince, ce que ce fauteuil était silencieux.

\- Ce même Harrison qui passe maintenant par moi pour essayer de te joindre ?

Tony commença à boire à grandes gorgées.

\- Tu ne peux pas juste boycotter tes réunions avec tes chargés de com' Tony.

\- Ces réunions sont parfaitement inutiles. « Ross vous déteste toujours autant », « les new-yorkais ont défilé en votre honneur », blablabla. Ils peuvent m'envoyer ce qu'ils ont à me dire par email, Friday se fera un plaisir de le supprimer pour moi.

Ayant reposé la bouteille, le milliardaire avait contourné l'îlot central et sortait progressivement de la cuisine. Rhodey était sur ses talons.

\- Tu pourras faire le mec nonchalant quand les juges t'auront acquitté et pas avant. C'est pas gagné Tones ! Tu peux pas fanfaronner comme si c'était dans la poche.

\- Sauf que c'est dans la poche ! Avec quoi tu veux qu'ils m'inculpent, je suis blanc comme un lapin.

\- On dit blanc comme neige.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit. Steve et les autres sont rentrés et T'Challa n'est même pas inquiété. Le reste, c'est des formalités ! T'inquiètes Rhodey, je gère.

\- Tu gèreras bien moins d'une prison fédérale ! Rappelle Harrison, écoute au moins ce qu'il a à te dire. Washington est furieux que tu les aies qualifiés de paranos complotistes, tu nous as sans doute fait perdre plusieurs semaines de plus.

\- J'étais pourtant convaincu que Ross allait apprécier le compliment, fit Tony faussement surpris.

Le colonel s'était arrêté de suivre Tony, ce qui obligea ce dernier à se stopper, et se retourner.

\- Rappelle Harrison. Et ne t'habitues surtout pas à ce que je joue ton secrétaire.

\- Tu fais pourtant du beau boulot, sourit l'ingénieur.

Et il sortit son smartphone, chercha un numéro quelques secondes avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille, sous le regard satisfait de son ami. Après à peine une tonalité, il s'exclama :

\- Hey Cap'.

Rhodes leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir exaspéré, Tony lui adressa un clin d'œil et finit le chemin seul jusqu'à son workshop où il s'enferma diligemment.

\- Je te dérange ? avait-il immédiatement ajouté.

\- Non jamais, lui répondit la voix grave de l'autre côté.

Tony sourit à lui-même, constamment excité par le son seul de cette voix et par l'implicite dont était gorgée la moindre de ses phrases. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis une éternité – alors qu'il l'avait eu pas plus tard que la veille. Et de ne pas avoir vu son propriétaire depuis deux éternités – cela faisait en réalité deux jours. Toujours était-il que de l'entendre revêtait toujours un plaisir latent, et provoquait à chaque fois une joie non feinte.

Et puis subitement, il comprit que Peter faisait référence à cesourire-là. Il ne put s'empêcher un regard du haut de sa mezzanine pour essayer de voir à quels moments Peter avait pu le surprendre dans ce genre de moment, constata que l'adolescent discutait avec Rhodes.

\- Ça a été avec Harrison ? questionna Steve.

\- Hmm, fit Tony, absent – il était concentré sur l'échange qui avait lieu un étage plus bas. Non, il a dû annuler.

\- Oh ?

\- J'ai une question. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te retenir d'aller étudier dans l'une des universités les plus cotées du pays ?

\- Peter a refusé le MIT ?

Tony soupira, se détourna de la baie vitrée.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce gosse, c'est vraiment une super fac, l'internat y est génial. C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Rhodes.

\- Il a peut-être peur de s'y retrouver seul.

\- Il se sent seul de toute façon.

\- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Je vois pas comment ça pourrait en être autrement.

\- Pose lui la question tu verras bien.

\- Non j'ai horreur de la psychologie inversée qu'il m'inflige.

\- L'élève aurait déjà dépassé le maître ?

Le ton de Tony se fit légèrement incriminateur :

\- Je soupçonne l'élève de prendre des cours dans le dos de son maître.

Steve émit un faible murmure.

\- Serait-ce une accusation ?

\- Ça dépend, tu as des choses à te reprocher ?

L'ingénieur entendit le blond hésiter.

\- On a juste un peu parlé.

\- Quel genre d'idées tu lui as mis en tête…

\- Je ne lui ai jamais dit de ne pas aller à Cambridge, si c'est ta question. Il m'a fait part de ses doutes sur ce que tu pouvais attendre de lui, je lui ai juste dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète, que tu n'avais jamais que son intérêt à cœur.

\- Et que donc il fallait qu'il abandonne l'école.

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, simplement qu'il avait le choix.

\- C'est tout ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Plus ou moins, oui. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? s'inquiéta soudain Steve.

\- Il ira à la NYU.

\- L'Université de New-York ? C'est… une bonne nouvelle, non ?

\- En échange il a demandé à ce que tu emménages à la Tour.

Steve resta silencieux. Tony ne savait pas si le soldat était aussi surpris que lui-même l'avait été, ou s'il cherchait à masquer une information que Tony s'efforçait de lui arracher.

\- Tu lui as répondu quoi ? finit par demander le blond.

\- Que j'y réfléchirai.

Nouveau silence. Sans doute que Steve était tout aussi intéressé par ce que serait la réponse de Tony – il était relativement concerné – et qu'il n'oserait pas l'influencer dans cette décision. A son départ du Wakanda, l'ingénieur avait clairement établi le fait qu'il retournait à New-York avec Peter, seuls. Steve n'avait pas protesté – n'en aurait certainement pas eu l'occasion même s'il l'avait voulu, et donc avait conclu avec Tony qu'ils se verraient… quand ils se verraient. La question ne s'était jamais véritablement posée, et voilà que Peter mettait les deux pieds dans plat. Tony était beaucoup trop dubitatif sur le fait que Steve n'ait rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, Steve ? insista l'ingénieur, sans aucune colère.

Le soldat soupira. C'était indéniable, il y avait un truc.

\- Il m'a demandé si on était ensemble.

Le cœur de Tony se serra légèrement.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai dit… je crois.

\- _Tu crois ?_ répéta Tony, incrédule.

\- Il m'a pris de court Tony, je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je devais lui dire.

\- Pourquoi pas la vérité ?

\- Quelle vérité ? C'est quoi, la vérité ? Je lui aurais dit avec plaisir mais même moi je ne sais pas où on en est. On n'a jamais rien établi, comment je suis censé savoir ?

Tony était presque aussi outré qu'il était surpris.

\- Q- Steve, ça fait des semaines qu'on se parle tous les jours. Qu'on – enfin, _tu_ – subis les gros yeux de Sam qui ne veut toujours pas y croire, et que j'ai envie d'annoncer à la Terre entière que j'ai dépucelé Captain America. Ça ne t'a pas mis la puce à l'oreille ?

\- Déjà, je n'étais pas vierge-

\- On a dit que les femmes ça comptait pas !

\- -et ensuite non, je n'ai- je ne sais pas ce qui relève pour toi d'une vraie relation ou d'une… d'un…

\- D'un plan cul ?

\- J'allais dire, d'une histoire sans importance.

\- Tu pensais que tu n'étais pour moi qu'une histoire sans importance ? s'étonna soudain Tony. C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je- non, évidemment pas. Je n'ai juste aucun moyen de savoir comment… toi tu considères ça.

Tony se frappa lentement le front en réalisant le chemin qu'ils avaient encore à faire.

\- Bien. Je suis désolé de faire ça par téléphone, mais je crois qu'il a urgence. Steve Rogers, sache que je me réveille le matin en pensant à toi, que je m'endors le soir en pensant à toi, que je me brosse les dents en pensant à toi, que j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Tu m'entends ? J'espère que tu prends des notes, sinon je te le répèterai. Je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie. J'ai besoin de toi, certainement pas comme un plan cul ou une histoire sans importance, je veux être avec toi et ce de manière parfaitement exclusive. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis. Tu veux d'une _véritable_ relation avec moi ?

Il entendit Steve sourire, avec, très certainement, un brin d'émotion.

\- Oui, bien sûr que oui.

\- Veux-tu venir vivre à la Tour Stark avec Peter et moi ?

\- Si c'est aussi ce que tu veux.

\- Non je veux te savoir à l'autre bout de l'État avec un Sam à qui je ne fais absolument pas confiance qui te tourne autour. Évidemment que c'est ce que je veux.

\- Dans ce cas, ça serait avec plaisir.

Tony sourit. C'était impensable le bien fou que cela faisait de le verbaliser.

\- Et Sam est parfaitement hétéro, continua le blond. Tu devrais le savoir.

\- Ceci n'est en rien une excuse valide ! J'en connais plus hétéro qui n'y réfléchirait pas à deux fois pour seulement palper ce super-fessier. Je suis du genre possessif et jaloux, va falloir t'y faire.

\- C'était donc ça les petites notes en bas du contrat…

Sans que son sourire l'ait quitté une seconde, Tony se délectait de cette décontraction qu'ils pouvaient parfois avoir. L'homme venait de lui faire une déclaration des plus ouvertes, ils s'étaient explicitement et mutuellement engagés à être ensemble et à _vivre_ ensemble, et ils enchaînaient les sarcasmes et remarques décomplexées. Il émit un « mmh mmh » d'approbation, avant d'ajouter :

\- Je vais d'ailleurs avoir besoin de ta signature. T'es libre ce soir ?

\- Tu sais que je déteste faire durer la paperasse, mais ce soir je retrouve l'association des enfants…

\- …enfants de Sokovie, finit Tony en cœur et sans cacher sa déception. J'avais oublié.

\- Ceci étant dit, ça ne devrait pas me prendre toute la nuit.

\- Mmh et je vois qu'il y a un Hilton à trois rues de leurs locaux à peine, ça tombe bien j'adore leur suite royale.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, c'est à deux pas de la Tour.

\- Et risquer que tu croises Peter ? Certainement pas.

Steve pouffa de surprise. L'ingénieur se justifia :

\- Je refuse de lui laisser penser qu'il dispose de la moindre marge de manœuvre tant qu'il ne se sera pas inscrit à la fac.

\- Pourq- Tony, ce n'est pas parce que je passe un soir que tu concèdes quoi que ce s-

\- Hin hin, je ne négocie pas avec les terroristes.

\- Admettons. La Tour est immense, je peux très bien venir sans qu'il ne me voie.

\- Ne sous-estime pas son spider-sens !

\- Je n'irai pas dans un hôtel hors de prix.

\- Tu préfères du bas de gamme ? Ça doit pouvoir se négocier, le rustique a aussi son charme-

\- Tony, fit Steve avec sa voix paternaliste. Si ça te dérange ça n'est pas un problème, on peut se voir plus tard.

\- Ah si c'est un problème, et ça me dérange. Je t'assure que leur suite est très confort-

\- N'insiste pas.

Tony soupira. Il jeta nerveusement un œil par-dessus la mezzanine, Rhodes et Peter avaient disparu. Il ne savait pas s'il était en train de se montrer déraisonnable ou s'il devait conserver une position immuable car le moindre signe de faiblesse risquerait de sérieusement entamer son autorité auprès de Peter. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être particulièrement peu écouté, mais l'idée de mal faire le terrifiait. Aussi préférait-il prendre trop de précautions que pas assez.

Mais il n'avait pas vu Steve depuis deux jours – deux longues et pénibles journées où rares étaient les moments où il n'avait pas songé au super soldat – inexistants, en réalité – et faire un trait sur une potentielle nuit de rattrapage ne l'enchantait guère.

Il concéda :

\- Très bien. Tu n'as qu'à passer ce soir, j'espère juste que t'es prêt à assumer son futur illettrisme, car je te blâmerai toi.

\- J'en prendrai la responsabilité, s'amusa l'autre au bout de la ligne.

Tony resta songeur. Il pouvait sans doute essayer de se persuader que même si Peter croisait Steve, cela n'irait pas compromettre son inscription à la fac. Mais il avait étrangement plus envie de parier sur la discrétion du super soldat pour surpasser le spider-sens du gosse, cela lui paraissait encore plus vraisemblable.

\- Tu sais, l'interrompit Steve dans ses pensées, c'est touchant de constater à quel point tu t'investis dans Peter. Le gamin est malin – ça n'est même plus vraiment un gamin. Il faut aussi que tu lui fasses confiance si tu veux que ça marche.

\- Tu me trouves trop protecteur ?

\- C'est sûr que je n'aurais pas imaginé Tony Stark en papa poule.

\- Quoi, tu préfères que j'imite la manière de faire de mon père ?

\- Ça n'est pas ce que je dis, tu as l'intérêt de Peter à cœur et c'est une bonne chose, vraiment. Il a beaucoup de chance d'être avec toi. Je dis juste qu'il ne faut pas que t'oublies de lui faire confiance.

Voilà une tournure de discussion que Tony n'avait pas anticipée. _Papa poule ?_ Et pourquoi s'était-il soudainement comparé à Howard ? Il n'était certainement pas le père de Peter, n'avait aucunement la légitimité pour se revendiquer comme tel. Mince, il n'avait certainement pas ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on l'assimile seulement à une quelconque figure paternelle ! S'il avait développé de l'empathie envers Peter c'était simplement parce qu'il s'identifiait à ce qu'il traversait, rien de plus. Alors non il n'était assurément pas un parent, il n'était pas un oncle ni même un grand frère, il était juste… là, pour s'occuper de lui. Une sorte de Jarvis 2.0. C'était bien tout, et c'était déjà beaucoup.

\- Tu as songé à l'adoption ?

\- Hein ?! sursauta le milliardaire.

\- Le fait que Peter soit mineur et sans autre proche pose problème, tu ne peux pas faire office de famille d'accueil. Mais si tu déposes une demande d'adoption, cela ne résoudrait-il pas le problème ?

Tony se tut de stupeur. Comment Steve pouvait-il suggérer une chose pareille ?

\- Je, non. Steve, j'ai pas ce qu'il faut.

\- Ce qu'il faut ? Tu… ne le veux pas ?

\- Non, si bien sûr que si je le veux – _bon sang que racontait-il maintenant –_ mais j'ai pas ce que ça demande pour… _adopter_ , sérieusement ?

\- À part formaliser le fait qu'il vive avec toi, je ne vois pas trop ce que ça changerait.

\- Ça changerait tout. _Moi_ _?_ Sérieusement.

L'incrédulité de Tony fit que Steve n'insista pas, il s'excusa même plus ou moins pour avoir insinué que Peter mériterait d'avoir Tony – et réciproquement. L'ingénieur rit jaune, et Steve changea de sujet aussi légèrement que s'ils avaient parlé météo. Mais Tony ne l'écoutait même plus réellement. Il essayait de comprendre quand est-ce que la discussion s'était ainsi emballée, tentait d'en refaire le cheminement mais sans grand succès. Ils finirent par raccrocher avec la promesse de se retrouver dans la soirée, mais l'excitation initiale avait été remplacée par un léger flottement béat.

L'ingénieur porta un regard un peu absent à son workshop désordonné. Il s'arrêta quelques instants sur le plan de travail où séjournait un nouveau prototype pour lance-toile sur lequel il avait travaillé avec Peter il y a quelques heures à peine, avant de se rendre à son lycée. Un peu plus loin les vestiges de pattes désarticulées appartenant au mark I de l'armure de l'araignée.

 _Adopter._

Cette possibilité lui semblait irréelle. Tony était bien des choses, mais un _père_ n'en était certainement pas une. Du moins était-ce ce dont il avait passé la plupart de sa vie à se convaincre, ruminant bien malgré lui les nombreuses années où il avait été la victime d'un amour filial bien particulier. Il avait passé autant d'années à se persuader qu'il n'était en rien comme son père, et que le meilleur moyen de ne pas reproduire ses erreurs était encore de ne pas avoir de progéniture.

Il saisit le lance-toile et joua pensivement avec.

 _Papa poule._ Même si ça sonnait terriblement faux, l'idée n'arrivait plus à lui échapper. Il avait l'intérêt de Peter à cœur, c'était certain. Jamais il n'avait rencontré d'enfant aussi malin et touchant. Mais cela ne pouvait justifier un acte aussi lourd que l'adoption. Peter lui-même n'en voudrait certainement pas quivoudrait de Tony Stark comme père adoptif ? Excentrique compulsif et alcoolique à ses heures perdues, un faible échantillon de ses nombreux défauts qui le disqualifieraient d'office…

Il actionna maladroitement un jet de toile qui vint se ficher sur un vieux masque prototype de l'Iron Man posé en vrac dans les décombres d'une table voisine. Il reposa le lance-toile pour s'en approcher lentement, et entreprit d'en ôter la substance gluante. Mais la toile était beaucoup trop solide, et après un effort fugace il abandonna pour se contenter d'un masque en acier recouvert de la marque de l'arachnide.

Et il réalisa.

Il leva son masque pour mieux le contempler, la toile d'araignée recouvrait le visage de métal comme s'il en avait pris possession. Et pour cause. Depuis l'arrivée de Peter le monde de Tony avait été défiguré. Pour le meilleur et pour la première fois depuis jamais, l'ingénieur n'envisageait plus son quotidien sans qu'il n'ait cette petite personne sur qui veiller. Sans même parler de l'affection qu'il avait immanquablement développée pour le garçon, il voyait en Peter l'incarnation d'un espoir qu'il désirait nourrir, d'une personne qu'il désirait soutenir.

Car la relation qu'il avait noué avec Peter était irrémédiablement différente de tout ce qu'il avait connu par le passé. Déjà parce que Tony comprenait ses facultés extraordinaires qui avaient été le ciment initial entre eux. Elles faisaient de Peter quelqu'un d'unique aux problématiques singulières, un enfant insolite qui nécessitait un encadrement tout aussi spécifique. Et Tony embrassait cette spécificité, désirait l'exploiter au bénéfice du gamin pour qu'il s'épanouisse pleinement dans sa différence, ce qui avait l'air de répondre au besoin du concerné.

Mais ça n'était pas uniquement ça, il y avait bien plus encore.

Il se tourna pour parcourir son labo du regard. Le workshop avait toujours été son sanctuaire. Sa place sacrée où il pouvait passer des heures sans décrocher, ayant toujours proclamé la solitude comme moteur d'une incroyable productivité. Jusque-là, il ne s'était jamais posé la question, cet endroit n'avait jamais été songé autrement que pour lui-même, et cela lui avait toujours été amplement suffisant. Il n'avait que récemment appris à estimer la présence d'autrui en la personne de Bruce Banner. Il avait trouvé avec le docteur un certain plaisir à partager, à communiquer avec quelqu'un d'aussi futé qui ne soit pas une IA.

Et plus récemment encore, il avait découvert la satisfaction de montrer. D'expliquer, de guider et de construire – et pas uniquement des circuits électroniques, mais une relation, un esprit jeune et vif qu'il souhaitait initier aux plaisirs de l'ingénierie. Il avait développé le désir de partager sa passion et ses connaissances et ses possessions, il s'était découvert le besoin de transmettre. Transmettre ses valeurs, ses idées, ses ambitions et ses moyens. Peter était tellement réceptif, rusé et curieux, il apprenait à une vitesse folle et faisait preuve d'un enthousiasme qui laissait Tony largement appréciateur.

Oui, au souvenir des brefs moments qu'ils avaient déjà passés ici, il réalisa ce dont il avait désormais besoin.

De quelqu'un à qui léguer son héritage.

\- Tony ?

L'ingénieur sursauta légèrement en se retournant vers la porte d'où Peter venait de l'appeler. Soupesant la dimension de la décision qu'il venait de prendre, il dévisagea l'adolescent sans s'en rendre compte, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

\- … est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le nouveau venu un peu sidéré par le regard rond dont le gratifiait l'ingénieur.

Tony sourit.

\- Super.

Peter hésita une seconde, se doutant certainement que quelque chose se tramait dans l'esprit du milliardaire. Un sourire taquin naquit sur ses lèvres quand il demanda :

\- Comment va Steve ?

Le sourire de Tony se mut en léger rictus.

\- Steve va très bien.

\- Cool, répondit-il sans perdre sa gaieté. On pensait commander thaï ce soir, t'en es ?

Tony remit soigneusement son masque signé de l'araignée en place.

\- Absolument. Je vous rejoins.

La moue joyeuse de Peter approuva. Il quitta le workshop quand Tony s'avança pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était sur ses talons. Avant de passer le pas de la porte, l'ingénieur se tourna une dernière fois vers son labo dont les lumières s'étaient déjà estompées. Il inspira profondément, et acquiesça mentalement face à un constat qui venait progressivement lui réchauffer la poitrine.

Le sentiment de solitude l'avait quitté.

Probablement pour longtemps.


End file.
